Lo que no fue escrito
by Criztal98
Summary: El verano inicia despertando de una pesadilla. Dipper y Mabel regresaran a Gravity Falls después de un tiempo, pero no serán los únicos que regresen ¿Qué encontrarán durante este verano? tal vez un romance que Dipper no espera. (BillDip)
1. Regreso a Gravity Falls

**Regreso a Gravity Falls**

Me desperté sobresaltado, sentía el corazón en la boca… otra vez ese sueño, mire a mi alrededor, Mabel continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, todo había sido solo una pesadilla… o esperaba que realmente todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, habían pasado un par de años desde aquel increíble verano que pasamos en Gravity Falls. Desde que regresamos a casa fue todo muy diferente, no me podía quitar de la mente a ese dorito illuminati que había tratado de destruir el mundo y como lo habíamos detenido… sabía que Bill no iba a estar quito por demasiado tiempo y los sueños que había estado teniendo últimamente solo confirmaban mis temores.

Me puse de pie para ir al baño a lavarme un poco la cara, aun era muy temprano, pero no quería volver a dormir… me mire al espejo sonriendo, había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve en Gravity Falls, regresar a aquel lugar me causaba una mezcla de sentimientos muy extraña… estaba emocionado al mismo tiempo que tenia miedo de regresar, pero… quería regresar. Me puse la ropa que casi siempre uso (una camisa roja, pantalones de lona y zapatillas azul) tome mi chaqueta azul y mi gorra con el pino para bajar a comer algo.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – me pregunto Mabel bajando las escaleras aun con su camisón morado – buenos días, Dipper…

\- Hola, Mabel – reí guardando uno de los diario que el tío Ford me había dado – Creo que no soy el único que no puede dormir ¿verdad? ¿Emocionada por volver a ver a Stand y Ford?

\- ¡Pues claro! – grito ella saltando – ¡No puedo esperar para ver a Pato!

\- Oh… es verdad, Pato.

\- Dipper ¿Qué te sucede?

Solte un suspiro mirando a Mabel, cada día era más dificil ocultarle cosas a ella… como si cada día fuera más transparente ante sus ojos, la mire por unos segundos y no tuve que decir nada para que ella entendiera lo que me pasaba.

\- ¿Sigues preocupado por esos sueños? – baje la mirada – Dipper… derrotamos a Bill hace tanto tiempo, debe ser solo tu cerebro jugándote una mala broma.

\- Mabel, no derrotamos a Bill… no podemos derrotarlo – dije mirando el diario 1 – lo único que podemos hacer es detenerlo pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo más? No puedo quitarme de la mente ese sueño… además… ese chico…

\- Oh… el chico ese que te protege en tu sueño – Mabel me miro de una forma que no sé como describir – bueno… tal vez signifique que este verano encontraras a tu media naranja… o tal vez tu medio dorito.

\- ¡Mabel!

Me sonroje bajando la mirada otra vez, desde que le había contado a Mabel mi sueño y como un chico al que aun no conocía me protegía de algo ella lo había relacionado con mi obsesión del regreso de Bill Cipher y ella creía que me había enamorado de ese chico de mis sueños… bueno… no podía negar que cada vez que tenia ese sueño el ver como esa persona moría frente mía me hacía sentir cada vez peor, como si supiera que esa persona era alguien importante para mi… o lo seria.

Desayunamos rápidamente, Mabel continuo molestándome con eso de mis sueños… aunque prefería pensar que Mabel tenia razón con eso que iba a encontrar a mi "media naranja" (me niego a creer que será mi "medio dorito") este verano. Unas horas más tarde, fuimos con nuestros padres a la parada del autobús para tomar el trasporte que nos llevaría a Gravity Falls… durante el camino no pude evitar quedarme dormido otra vez… y tuve el mismo sueño…

\- Dipper… ¡Dipper! – Desperté cuando escuche la voz de Mabel a mi lado – ya llegamos… vamos.

\- ¿Mabel? – susurre restregando mis ojos – otra vez ese sueño…

\- oye… ¿Bill aparece en tus sueños? – le mire extrañado ante tal pregunta – digo… hace un rato estuviste diciendo "Bill, Bill, Bill" pero… es raro…

\- ¿Es la primera vez que hablo en sueños?

\- No… lo has hecho… ¡Llegamos!

El grito de Mabel casi me deja sordo, mire por la ventana justo cuando pasábamos junto al rotulo que nos daba la bienvenida a Gravity Falls, se sentía muy bien regresar, al mismo tiempo que no podía quitarme de la cabeza ese sueño. Bajamos del autobús justo frente a la Cabaña del Misterio, el tío Stand y el tío Ford nos estaban esperando, cuando nos vieron, corrimos a darles un abrazo.

\- ¡Tío Stan! ¡Tío Ford! – Grito Mabel – los he extrañado demasiado.

\- Niños, wow… ¡si que han crecido! – dijo Stand revolviendo el cabello de Mabel – te ves diferente… y Dipper parece que ha crecido un poco.

\- Pero sigo siendo medio centímetro más alta.

\- ¡Mabel, callate! – gruñí – Tío Ford ¿Cómo va todo con el pueblo? ¿Ha sucedido algo interesante últimamente?

\- Tengo un diario nuevo lleno de cosas que puede interesarte, Dipper – sonrío él – y también tengo un regalo para ti…

\- ¿Un regalo? ¿¡Qué es!?

\- Para los caballos, niño – nos detuvo Stand – pronto será hora para los regalos y todas las cosas de científico loco que ustedes harán en ese laboratorio… deben tener hambre, vamos a comer algo.

\- Suena genial – dijo Mabel – pero primero tengo que saludar a Pato ¡Pato!

Los tres reimos cuando vimos a Mabel correr hacía la cabaña buscando a su cerdo mascota, mientras, yo fui a la tienda para saludar a Soos y Wendy, Soos no había cambiado en nada, pero Wendy se veía algo diferente, se había cortado un poco el cabello y había cambiado su vestimenta, luego de eso, seguía siendo la misma Wendy de antes…

\- ¡Dipper! – me llamo Stand con unos carteles en las manos – me preguntaba si podrías ir a colocar estos carteles al bosque antes de ir a comer…

\- Esto parece un dèjá vu – susurre tomando los carteles – ¿tengo que decirte que en ese lugar siento que me observan?

\- Dipper… sabemos que ese lugar esta lleno de criaturas extrañas, es obvio que te observan – me dijo Ford "aliviándome"

\- Esta bien…

Tome los carteles y fui hasta el bosque, lo que me faltaría seria encontrar otro diario escondido por ahí, no… tampoco se repetiría la historia, reí mientras comenzaba a colgar los carteles, mientras caminaba por el bosque colocando los carteles vi a una persona tirada en el suelo, ignore lo que e instinto me decía sobre "no confies en nada del bosque de Gravity Falls" y corri hasta esta persona.

\- Oye ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte, parecía haberse desmayado – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Giro sus rostro a donde yo estaba y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas… ya había visto su rostro antes… en mis sueños…

 **Continuara…**

Hola! pues... este es mi primer fic de Gravity Falls (BillDip) y bueno... espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía (en los próximos capitulos tratare de arreglarlo, lo prometo), este fic tomara lugar según los acontesimientos que han pasado despues de "Dipper y Mabel vs el futuro" pero tratare de no hacer ningún spoiler, y depende de como avance el fic, es posible que al final haya m-preg o no :) bueno... eso es todo por ahora, espero que nos leamos pronto!


	2. Nueva Aventura

**Nueva aventura**

Corrí hasta esta persona tomándolo en brazos, comenzaba a despertar.

\- Oye ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- N-no – susurro girando su rostro a donde yo estaba, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verle a los ojos su cabello era rubio y su piel morena clara, el color de sus ojos era amarillo, vestía con un sudadero amarillo con capucha, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros – gracias…

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – volví a preguntar.

\- S-si – dijo sentándose, mirándome mejor.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Dipper… Dipper Pines.

\- Es un gusto – sonrío mientras nos poníamos de pie – soy… Bill… Bill Clayton.

El que pronunciara el nombre del dorito illuminati me hizo ponerme algo alerta… pero algo en este chico hizo que me tranquilizara, tal vez porque era parecido al chico que siempre veía en mis sueños, además… el nombre de Bill no estaba reservado a un solo demonio con forma de dorito illuminati ¿verdad? Era un nombre común…

Continúe hablando con Bill mientras terminaba mi trabajo, era divertido hablar con él, solo llevábamos menos de unos minutos conociéndonos y ya me llevaba mejor con él que con muchas otras personas que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, me dijo que vivía cerca, por lo que nos despedimos antes de que yo regresara a la cabaña, aunque no me había quedado muy tranquilo dejándolo solo en el bosque tomando en cuenta que lo había encontrado desmayado, pero él insistió en que lo dejara solo… además, me estaba muriendo de hambre y seguramente si no iba de inmediato Stan y los otros ser irían sin mi.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Se despidió de Dipper con la mano mientras caminaba por el bosque hasta llegar a un lugar donde nadie lo veía, quito la sonrisa de su rostro al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el aire flotando, haciendo aparecer frente a el una mesa y una taza con té.

\- Valla, valla… miren quienes regresaron – dijo Bill para si mismo mientras hacia aparecer frente a él la imagen de Dipper llegando a la Cabaña del misterio – Pino y Estrella fugaz… en serio Pino se ve mejor de 15 años…

\- Señores y señoras, el acosador número 1 de Gravity Falls, Bill Cipher – dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules saliendo de entre los árboles – vamos, Bill… ¿cuándo vas a aceptar que te gusta ese chico… Pines?

\- ¿¡Como puede gustarme un humano!? – grito Bill algo sonrojado y destuyendo todo lo que había creado antes, cosa que hizo sonreir a la chica así dándole la razón – No me gusta Pino, metete eso en la cabeza, Leyna.

\- Te conozco desde hace muchos siglos atrás, Bill… nunca te vi tan obsecionado con un humano como lo estas ahora con Dipper Pines… solo acepta que te gusta.

\- ¡Qué no me gusta Pino!

El grito de Bill y el hecho que su cabello y ropa se pusieran rojas hizo que animales escaparan de aquel lugar del bosque… Leyna solo se encogio de hombros, sabía que su compañero no iba a aceptar que estaba enamorado de un humano tan fácil, bueno… el que su orgulloso amigo hubiera aceptado tomar una forma humana para acercarse a su querido "Pino" ya era mucho que pedir.

\- Como sea… te guste o no "Pino" tendras que tener cuidado con el consejo de demonios – dijo ella despidiéndose – te tienen entre ceja y ceja desde que "Pino" te "derroto"

\- El consejo me tiene sin cuidado – gruño – y solo yo puedo llamar "Pino" a Pino ¿entiendes?

\- Como digas, Dorito.

\- Ya largate, Leyna…

La chica se despidió con la mano mientras un portal se abría delante de ella y saltaba dentro de este, Bill volvió a tratar de espiar a la familia Pines… pero especialmente a su "querido Pino"

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Luego de ir a almorzar en un restaurante en el pueblo, regresamos a la cabaña, Stan continuo estafando a las personas dando su recorrido por la cabaña con ayuda de Mabel mientras que Ford y yo bajábamos al sótano, aun tenia curiosidad por saber que era todo lo que Ford había descubierto en lo que no estuve presente, ya me había dicho sobre algunos lugares para recorrer, como unas ruinas antiguas debajo del pueblo o algunos nuevo seres que había encontrado por ahí mientras caminaba por el bosque…

\- También descubrí que pueden haber más demonios como Bill rondando Gravity Falls – comentó Ford mostrándome su nuevo diario, abriéndolo en una página donde mostraba una imagen muy parecida a la de Bill pero, en lugar de ser un dorito illuminati, era una media luna con un ojo y a su lado un sol – estos son Leyna y Soul Eclipse, son un par de demonios que parecen ser como el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal… es muy peligroso que ellos dos se encuentren juntos, especialmente si tienen algo que ver con Cipher.

\- ¿Ellos están en Gravity Falls? – pregunte ojeando las anotaciones – parecen ser peligrosos… especial este Soul…

\- Poseen los mismos poderes que Bill multiplicados por dos, por ahora, solo he encontrado evidencia de que Leyna ha aparecido un par de veces aquí en Gravity Falls, pero eso significa que su hermano, Soul, no tardara en aparecer…

\- Bueno, detuvimos a Bill juntos… podemos volver a hacerlo – dije tratando de creer en mis palabras, pero había algo que me hacía dudar de mi mismo – pero… no creo que eso sea todo lo que tienes que decirme ¿verdad, tío Ford?

\- Claro que no, Dipper – sonrió sujetando mi hombro con una sonrisa – Ahora que ya tienes 15 años creo que llego la hora de darte esto

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un libro rojo nuevo, muy parecido a los diarios que había escondido tanto tiempo atrás, me lo entrego, no tenia nada sobre su tapa, lo abrí y solo la primera página tenia algo escrito: "Propiedad de Dipper Pines" le mire sorprendido, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, él sonrió.

\- Creo que es hora que le deje mi trabajo a la persona más capacitada para esto… y también es hora que comiences a llevar tu propio diario, Dipper.

\- Y-yo… no sé que decir… esto es… ¡increíble! – abrí el diario en la primera hora en blanco que encontré – gracias tío Ford…

\- Y recuerda esto, Dipper… las cosas que menos esperas pueden estar bajo tus narices…

\- Lo sé…

\- Pero ya esta bien – suspiro estirándose un poco – ¿Quieres jugar un poco calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos? Creo que me haría bien dejar un poco el trabajo por ahora…

\- ¿Has estado trabajando en algo nuevo?

\- Solo tratando de averiguar que se trae Bill Cipher en manos ahora…

\- ¿ha regresado?

\- No… pero no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes que tengamos noticias de él o de uno de esos demonios de los que te hable, pero no nos preocupemos de eso ahora… estoy seguro que Bill sigue débil por la ultima batalla y Leyna no puede hacer nada sino esta con Soul, vamos a jugar un poco.

\- Claro, vamos.

Pasé la tarde con Ford jugando y haciendo algunos experimentos… seguramente esto sería un verano muy interesante, mucho más interesante de lo que había sido hace dos años atrás. Ahora habían tres cosas que no se me salían de la cabeza; Bill Cipher, mi nuevo diario y a ese chico que acababa de conocer en el bosque… en definitiva, este verano estaría lleno no solo de misterios… sino de aventuras y descubrimientos, no podía esperar a comenzar a investigar más a fondo aquel bosque…

 **Continuara…**

Segundo capitulo y no tengo mucho que decir, primer encuentro de Bill y Dipper, un nuevo personaje y el primer diario de nuestro querido Pino ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar ahora?

Espero que les haya gustado y espero que nos leamos pronto!

P.d: algo que olvide mencionar es que cada vez que aparezca el *-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-* la narración cambia, solo hay dos tipos de narradores que serán el omnisciente y Protagónico (Dipper) a menos que lo indique, los capítulos inician con el ultimo narrador, por ejemplo, este capítulo termino con Dipper narrando, el siguiente capítulo inicia con Dipper narrando, solo habrán un par de excepciones pero normalmente o inicia Dipper o síguela narración anterior, si hay algún problema con esto agradecería que me lo indicaran :D


	3. Equivocado

**Equivocado**

Me desperté sobresaltado… había tenido el mismo sueño otra vez, no sabía porque _ese_ Bill aparecía en mis sueños (no hablo de Cipher, hablo del chico que conocí ayer), tenia que descubrir porque ese chico que había conocido a penas ayer aparecía en los sueños que había tenido desde hace casi un año… aun no había amanecido pero no tardaría en amanecer, Mabel continuaba durmiendo en la cama que estaba a mi lado, no quería quedarme más tiempo en la cama, así que me vestí y salí a caminar al bosque con mi nuevo diario.

Había comenzado a escribir algunas cosas luego que Ford me lo diera, quería hacerlo algo personal, por lo que lo decore con el dibujo de un pino en dorado, la verdad es que no sé porque escogí un Pino, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…

\- ¡Dipper! – escuche que me llamaban mientras caminaba – buenos días ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bill – salude mirando al rubio con una sonrisa – hola… no podía dormir, así que decidí dar una vuelta antes de desayunar ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

\- Lo mismo… quería caminar un poco – dijo él sonriendo de lado – si quieres podemos ir juntos.

\- ¡Claro!

Continúe caminando junto con este Bill, era muy divertido hablar con él, sabía muchas cosas sobre las criaturas de este bosque, como si hubiera vivido en este lugar por mucho tiempo, luego de caminar un rato por el bosque nos sentamos en un tronco, ya estaba amaneciendo así que pronto tendría que regresar a la cabaña para no preocupar a nadie, solté un suspiro levantando la mirada, no podía sacar las palabras de Ford de mi cabeza, el que esos dos demonios se encontraran en Gravity Falls, además… no sabíamos si Leyna y Soul tenían relación con Cipher ¿tendrán algo que ver con las pesadillas que he tenido?

\- ¿En que estas pensando? – pregunto Bill sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- N-nada… solo… – suspire otra vez mirando al cielo – solo hay algo que me dijo mi tío que aun ronda en mi cabeza… eso y unas pesadillas que no me dejan dormir.

\- ¿Pesadillas? – escuche a Bill preocupado, le mire extrañado – ¿Qué clase de pesadillas?

\- Nada importante – sonreí poniéndome de pie – bueno… creo que tengo que regresar a casa… ¿ya comiste? Si quieres te puedo invitar a comer…

\- ¿Es una cita? – bromeo, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando él rio – es una broma, Pino.

\- ¿Pino? – le mire extrañado, en eso el señalo mi chaqueta, no había notado cuando mi diario se había salido – ah… Pino…

\- Nos vemos – se despidió – quisiera desayunar contigo pero ya quede con mi hermana… pero nos podemos ver más tarde, Dipper.

\- Claro, nos vemos, Bill…

Me dependí con la mano de Bill mientras desaparecía por el bosque, cuando ya no lo vi tome el diario y abrí en la primera página, ya había comenzado a escribir algo sobre lo que había visto antes en Gravity Falls, pero había algo que no me dejaba del todo tranquilo… era verdad que este Bill no tenia los ojos completamente amarillos como cuando Cipher posee un humano, pero aun había algo en mi cabeza que no me sacaba esa posibilidad ¿los demonios podían tomar una forma humana? Esperaba que estuviera equivocado…

\- Dipper – me llamo Ford desde la cocina – ¿qué tal tu cita con tu novio?

\- No es mi novio – reí sentándome a la mesa – por cierto ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?

\- Agh… no he dormido… ayer por la noche la alarma de actividad sobrenatural sono…

\- ¿Bill? – Ford me miro extrañado, es verdad – Cipher… Bill Cipher ¿crees que él este por aquí?

\- Es confuso cuando tu novio se llama igual que ese demonio – gruño Ford, estuve a punto de protestar sobre la palabra "novio" otra vez – mira… no estoy seguro si fue Cipher o si es otro demonio, solo sé que algo los esta atrayendo a Gravity Falls otra vez y no me gusta nada.

\- Algo… o puede ser alguien – dije mirando a la ventana – si es quien creo que puede ser estamos en problemas.

\- No te preocupes, Dipper… durante todo este verano he estado trabajando en un escudo contra los demonios que nos pueda proteger de todo lo que puedan hacer…

\- Tío Ford… ¿Qué pasa si lograran abrir otro portal? Un segundo Raromagedon…

\- Seria el final de nuestro mundo, no habría forma posible de cerrar ese portal ni de derrotar a ninguno de esos demonios… no sabemos que planea Cipher, pero tenemos que tener cuidado.

\- ¿Tu crees que los demonios son capaces de tomar una forma humana? No de poseer a una persona… tomar una forma humana por su propia cuenta.

\- No lo sé, Dipper… pero tenemos que tener cuidado, Bill tratara de acercarse a nosotros, por eso tenemos que tener cuidado.

\- No podemos confiar en nadie.

Baje la mirada pensando en una sola persona, Bill… no quiero creer que él pudiera ser Bill Cipher, quería poder confiar en alguien que no fuera mi familia o mis viejos amigos de la cabaña… tal vez, también quería poder _amar_ a alguien, sonreí ante ese pensamiento… tal vez si ya estaba comenzando a enamorarme de Bill, quiero confiar en él… espero estar equivocado.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Cuando Bill llego al claro del bosque sintió como alguien lo pateaba y terminaba al otro lado del claro, se giro para ver quien había sido el idiota que le había golpeado… y no se sorprendió al ver a una media luna con un solo ojo atrás de él florando y con una bota gigante frente a ella, seguramente con eso le había pateado antes.

\- ¿¡Qué rayos estas haciendo, Leyna!? – le grito poniéndose de pie.

\- Te lo dije mil veces, Cipher – gruño esta al momento que una luz dorada la rodeaba y volvía a su forma humana – "No le llames Pino a Pino" Va a sospechar que eres tu y todo tu pinche plan se ira al carajo.

\- Fue un error… estoy acostumbrado a llamar Pino a Pino… además logre arreglarlo a tiempo ¿no?

\- Si tu lo dices…

\- Como sea… Pino esta escribiendo un diario – Leyna vio a su amigo confundida – es verdad… tu no lo sabes, Seis dedos escribió tres diarios donde contiene todos los misterios que ha descubierto de Gravity Falls, incluso tiene unas entradas sobre mi y actualmente unas sobre ti y el torpe de tu hermano…

\- ¿Crees que Pines sospeche que tenemos una forma humana?

\- No lo sé… pero será mejor pesar desapercibidos por ahora.

\- Lo sé, aunque… – Leyna se interrumpió a si misma mirando a la nada – alguien me invoco… hablamos después, suerte con la cita que tienes con "tu Pino"

Bill no dijo nada, solo miro como la chica a su lado desaparecía tras una cortina de estrellas, era raro que invocaran a Leyna así de la nada… No le presto mucha atención a ese detalle, las formas en que Leyna tenia de cobrar un favor era algo que ni siquiera él desearía a un humano, además, Leyna no iba a hacer nada que le dañara a él o a Pino… estaba seguro de eso.

Mientras tanto, en la cárcel estatal de Gravity Falls, Gideon se encontraba sentado en medio de un pentagrama de tiza en forma de media luna recitando unas palabras en un idioma desconocido, la celda se ilumino con un brillo azul y frente a él apareció una media luna con un solo ojo.

\- valla, valla, valla… ¿A quien tenemos aquí? Estrella de cinco puntas, Gideon… ¿Qué buscas al invocar a un demonio de la oscuridad como yo?

Leyna miro al chico que tenia delante suya, enserio ese chico nunca se rendiría…

 **Continuara…**

Capitulo corto... Quiero aclarar una cosa, hare algunas referencias a Raromagedon (parte I), en serio... Bill parece un adolescente descontrolado en el capitulo, no mentire... ame el capitulo, especialmente cuando Dipper trato de retar a Bill, ah... y, por supuesto, cuando pasan con Wendy las esferas de locura XD ame eso ((si no han visto el capitulo, les he dado el spoiler de sus vidas) pero... decía, voy a hacer un par de referencias al capitulo, omitiendo algunos detalles como lo de Gideon (como pueden ver)

No tengo mucho que decir... espero que nos leamos pronto!


	4. Intercambio de favores

**Intercambio de favores**

Leyna miro al chico que tenia delante suya, enserio Gideon nunca se iba a rendir con eso de destruir a los Pines… pero primero tenia que pedirle que lo sacara de ese lugar… si había algo que le gustaba de hacer tratos o "favores" como ella los llamaba, era que se los podía cobrar de la forma en que ella quisiera.

\- Pero bueno… soy Leyna Eclipse, demonio de la oscuridad, no hay mucho que decir…ya sabes la dinámica ¿no?

\- Si… y quiero hacer un trato contigo, yo quiero…

\- ¡Hey! ¡Para tus caballos, niño! – le interrumpió ella colocando una mano gigante frente la cara de Gideon – Yo no soy de hacer tratos, si quieres un trato hazlo con Bill Cipher… yo soy mas de hacer favores.

\- ¿favores?

\- No creas que será gratis… mira, yo te hago un favor y tu me lo devuelves cuando yo te lo pida ¿entiendes? Ese es mi modo de trabajo, si lo entiendes, entonces dime que es lo que quieres…

\- Quiero que me saques de aquí y que nadie recuerde lo que sucedió… ahora ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

\- Eso lo veré más adelante – rio la demonio aplaudiendo – bien… eres libre.

Y con esas palabras, el lugar donde se encontraban desapareció, dejando a Gideon libre en medio del bosque.

\- Te lo advierto, niño – le llamo Leyna – te saque y nadie recuerda que te arrestaron, pero mis poderes no pueden hacer que los recuerdos sean 100% borrados ni tampoco puede afectar a la familia Pines por ciertas razones… así que no lo olvides, cometes un error y todos recuperaran su memoria.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste eso antes!? ¡Eres un demonio, debes poder hacerlo!

\- Oye, tranquilo enano… pasaste ya dos años en la cárcel, decepcionaste a todo un pueblo e hiciste que los Pines se convirtieran en héroes… ¿crees que borrar los recuerdos de dos años es fácil? Yo solo puedo nublar los recuerdos, no eliminarlos, es más, es imposible borrar los recuerdos a menos que sea con el tiempo… descuida, dentro de un par de años más los recuerdos nublados desaparecerán, por ahora, mantén perfil bajo, es un consejo.

\- Eso me basta… ahora dime que es lo que quieres

\- Te lo diré cuando lo necesite ¿entiendes? – rio ella – ahora… no lo olvides, tus ojos solo muestran una mentira que quieren que creas, ¡bye!

La risa de la media luna lleno el lugar para luego dejarlo solo… se preocuparía más tarde de lo que esa demonio le pediría… cualquier cosa que le pidiera seria un precio bajo por lo que estaba a punto de cumplir, su venganza contra los Pines.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Había pasado una semana desde que había comenzado a "salir" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) con Bill, me agradaba estar con Bill, habían días en los que desaparecíamos por completo en el bosque y regresaba solo en la noche para la hora de comer, un par de veces Bill me había acompañado a casa, me sorprendió como mi familia lo había aceptado como parte de la familia en poco tiempo, incluso podría decir que se llevaba mejor con Mabel que yo.

\- Oye, Pino – me llamo sentándose a mi lado, le mire de reojo, tenia un suéter amarillo como los que siempre usa Mabel – ¿Te gusta el suéter que hice un Mabel?

\- Lindo… creo – dije riendo – oye… ¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme Pino? Me recuerdas a… alguien que no me agrada mucho.

\- ¿No te gusta que te llame Pino? – sonrío – esa es otra razón para llamarte Pino…

\- Te odio.

\- Sé que me amas.

Solté un suspiro mientras regresaba a mi lectura. Sentí a Bill recostarse en mi hombro mientras miraba de reojo lo que estaba leyendo, eran algunas de mis anotaciones de mi nuevo diario, algunas en las que el mismo Bill me había ayudado… aun tenia duda sobre esa teoría que tenia sobre que los demonios podían adoptar otra forma sin tener que apoderarse de un cuerpo humano.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – me pregunto cuando pasaba de página – digo… sospechas que alguien o algo puede ser… no sé… ¿un demonio?

\- No estoy completamente seguro de eso – dije mirándole por fin – pero Ford ya me había dicho algo sobre eso, en algunos escritos de civilizaciones antiguas se puede encontrar que habían humanos con atributos muy parecidos a los demonios… así que creo que es posible que tomen una forma humana propia.

\- ¿Sospechas de alguien?

\- No… ahora no – sonreí mirándole – ¿te sucede algo?

\- No… solo… pensaba en algo…

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, escuchamos al tío Stan llamándonos para cenar, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Bill este ya estaba corriendo hacía la cocina seguido por Mabel y Pato… no tuve más que seguirlos hacía la mesa donde ya estaban mis tíos, Mabel, Bill y Pato debajo de la mesa, me senté entre Mabel y Bill.

Conversábamos tranquilamente, como dije, Bill había llegado a llevarse demasiado bien con mi familia, parecían mejores amigos con Mabel e incluso juraría que el tío Ford se había encariñado con él, todo era muy tranquilo… hasta que escuchamos una explosión fuera de la cabaña y una voz que me irritaba desde que tenia 12 años…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Bill se quedo en la cocina cuando todos fueron a "saludar" a Gideon ¿Cómo había logrado escapar de la cárcel? Salió hasta la puerta de entrada solo para ver al enano albino con una especie de Golem de piedra que controla con un medallón muy extraño que tenia en la mano.

\- ¡Leyna! – grito Bill aun dentro de la cabaña justo cuando la chica de cabellos negros aparecía sentada sobre el mostrador con un tazón de palomitas – ¿Disfrutas la función?

\- ¿Disfrutas la cena con tu familia política? – La mirada de Bill sobre la chica hizo que ella riera- si, si sabía que Gideon buscaba al Golem de piedra… y si sabía que esto iba a pasar, ese enano albino es mucho más listo de lo que creía…

\- ¿¡Tu lo sacaste de la cárcel!? ¡Haz algo!

\- Oye… tranquilo… aun me debe un favor, se lo cobrare… pero no lo hago porque tu me lo pides… lo hago porque me divierte frustrar los planes de los humanos.

La chica desapareció frente a Bill dejando sus palomitas. Mientras tanto, afuera el Golem había atrapado a Dipper en una mano y Stan en la otra, Mabel y Ford tampoco estaban muy bien, se encontraban atrapados en una montaña de rocas que impedía que se movieran.

\- Por fin… después de dos años al fin cumpliré mi ven…

\- Alto ahí, enano blanco – todo el lugar se volvió monocromo y una luz apareció frente a Gideon, dejando en su lugar una media luna con un ojo – aun no me he cobrado el favor y ya sé que es lo que quiero.

\- ¿¡Enano blanco!? ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO BLANCO!?

\- Eh… ya sabes, cuando una estrella muere se vuelve una enana blanca, el pueblo te sigue odiando… estas muerto para ellos – rió la media luna – pero, decía… es verdad, quiero cobrarme mi favor ahora.

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? ¿¡No ves que estoy muy ocupado!? ¡Largate!

\- Por eso mismo vine – continuo riéndose chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo desaparecer al Golem y liberando a los Pines.

\- ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?

\- Cobro mi favor… no volverás a molestar a los Pines NUNCA, ni siquiera te vas a acercar a la cabaña del misterio ¿entiendes, enano blanco?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No hare tal cosa dejame…!

\- Sabes que puedo enviarte de nuevo a la cárcel y peor… te lo dije, solo nublo los recuerdos de otros, puedo regresar esos recuerdos y darles esta ubicación… no será nada lindo para ti, Gideon… tu decides, regresas a la cárcel y peor o… aceptas mi trato y dejas en paz a los Pines para siempre…

Gideon no dijo nada… un simple gruñido salió de sus labios antes de señalar a Dipper.

\- ¡Esto no ha terminado Pines! ¡Me vengare algún día!

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Mire sorprendido a la demonio que estaba frente a mis ojos, Gideon había escapado unos minutos antes y la media luna seguía presente… revise en mi diario lo que había copiado del cuarto diario de Ford, era Leyna Eclipse, una demonio igual de fuerte que Bill Cipher.

\- Un placer conocerlos, veamos… estrella fugaz, pino, seis dedos y el estafador…

\- ¿Por qué nos ayudaste? – pregunto Ford apuntándola con un arma.

\- Ya sabes, seis dedos, hago favores… solo ayudo a un amigo… sin nada a cambio, solo favores… – reía la media luna – por cierto, Pino… eres más lindo de lo que el dorito illuminati me dijo.

\- ¿Lindo? – repetí mirando extraño a la media luna ¿Bill Cipher le había dicho que era lindo? – ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Todo a su tiempo y lugar, Pino – volvió a reír – y lindo suéter estrella fugaz… tal vez puedas hacerme uno después, soy talla extra pequeña, espero que no nos veamos pronto, ¡Bye!

La media luna desapareció en medio de su propia risa, sentí un escalofrío al ver lo parecida que esa tipa era con Bill… tal vez incluso un poco más macabra, me puse de pie (era el único que continuaba en el suelo) aun seguía mirando el lugar donde la demonio había aparecido y desaparecido… de alguna forma nos había salvado, esperaba no deberle ningún favor… tenia el mal presentimiento que esta tipa cobraba sus "favores" peor de lo que Bill es capaz de hacerlo, digo… aun recordaba cuando ese dorito illuminati había tomado mi cuerpo y no tenia buenos recuerdos de eso… o como tomo el cuerpo de Mabel… un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al pensar que Cipher podía estar detrás de todo esto.

\- Dipper – escuche la voz de Bill atrás de mi, él era más alto que yo, por lo que tuve que levantar la mirada un poco – ¿Te sucede algo?

\- N-no… solo pensaba en algo – sonreí, él aparto la mirada, pude notar que estaba molesto por algo – a ti… ¿te sucede algo?

\- Nada… Creo que tengo que regresar a casa, es muy tarde.

\- Ya veo… esta bien…

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir, futuro cuñado? – pregunto Mabel atrapando a Bill del brazo y casi a punto de arrastrarlo dentro de la cabaña.

\- ¿Futuro cuñado? – pregunte molesto.

\- Gracias, Mabel – rio Bill – pero… creo que mi hermana se preocupara mucho si no regreso, otro día será…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "futuro cuñado"?

\- Nos vemos mañana, Dipper – se despidió Bill ignorando mi pregunta.

Me despedí de Bill con la mano mientras él se iba por el bosque, por lo menos nos veríamos mañana como siempre… sonreí al pensar en eso, me gire al escuchar que Mabel reía no muy disimuladamente, Stan y Ford solo nos miraban desde el otro lado, Stan "llorando" dramáticamente y Ford con una sonrisa, ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a mi familia?

\- ¿Qué es eso de "futuro cuñado"? – volví a preguntar.

\- Vamos Dipper, se nota que estas enamorado de Bill – dijo Mabel.

\- No te avergüences de eso, sobrino – sonrió Ford dándome una palmada en el hombro – es normal que te enamores de alguien… no te preocupes por eso.

\- ¡No me gustan los hombres! – grite rojo de la vergüenza y la rabia.

\- Si… y yo me llamo Stanford Pines – se burlo Stan – vamos Dipper, no te avergüences de eso, no te vamos a juzgar.

\- Y ese chico, Bill, es un buen tipo – continuo Ford – me agrada, sino te casas con él es posible que lo adopte como mi segundo aprendiz.

Y así continuaron molestando toda la tarde… no me gustaba Bill, o por lo menos yo me quiero convencer de eso mismo…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Bill y Leyna se encontraban en el mismo prado de siempre, pero en la mirada de Bill podía notar las ganas que tenia de asesinar a su amiga, esta simplemente lo ignoraba mientras leía un libro que había materializado mientras esperaba a su amigo.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto por fin Leyna sin mirar a Bill.

\- Si… ¿¡Qué demonios estas haciendo!? ¡Hiciste un trato con Gideon!

\- Oye… yo no soy de tratos, lo sabes, simplemente le hice un favor a ese enano albino y lo cobre… deberías de agradecerme, salve a tu querido "Pino" por ahora…

\- ¿Por ahora?

\- El trato es que él no volvería a molestar a los Pines… pero no puedo hacer nada si invoca a otro demonios… sabes de lo que hablo.

\- Por desgracia…

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tu misma lo dijiste, el consejo me tiene entre ceja y ceja – gruño Cipher volviendo a su forma de triángulo – No podemos hacer mucho… y tampoco pretendo hacerlo, solo podemos esperar.

\- ¿vas a dejar que muera Dipper? ¿O vas a abandonar todo por lo que has asesinado por miles de años por un simple humano?

Bill no respondió nada, Leyna sabía que ella tenia razón, ellos no podían hacer nada si Gideon se dejaba llevar por su odio e invocaba a otro demonio que, seguramente, iba a traer consigo el final de todo… Pero había un camino que Bill podía tomar para salvar a Dipper de aquel final… Leyna regreso a su lectura dejando a Bill pensando, aunque no tenia que ser un demonio para saber lo que su amigo pensaba, era obvio para ella que Bill se había enamorado de Dipper, de un humano, y eso solo le traería muchos problemas…

 **Continuara…**

well well well well well well well well... ya lo sé, creo que fue muy rápido todo, pero no se preocupen, Gideon no se va a rendir todavia, ademas de que aun queda un personaje que no ha hecho su aparición... igual, puede que pronto Dipper se encuentre con un viejo enemigo... y no digo más, espero que nos leamos pronto!


	5. Realidad vs Sueños

**Realidad vs Sueños**

 _Corría a todo lo que mis piernas me daban tratando de escapar del bosque, algo me perseguía pero no sabía que era, estaba cerca de la cabaña del misterio… algo me decía que tenia que llegar a ese lugar, rápido, a mi alrededor escuchaba gritos desgarradores y sentía el calor del fuego, estaba a solo unos pasos de la cabaña, estaba cerca de un lugar seguro._

 _Pero como en toda película de terror o pesadilla, tenia que tropezarme con cualquier cosa y caer cuando estaba a punto de salvarme, estuve a punto de levantarme pero mi pie no respondía, me había roto el tobillo, gire para quedar cara a cara con lo que sea que me perseguía._

\- _¡Bill! – grite al ver como mi amigo caía herido sobre mi, sentía como mis ojos se llevaban de lágrimas – ¡Bill! ¡Despierta! ¡Bill! ¡No me dejes!_

\- _Dipper… – susurro a penas levantando la mirada y besando rápidamente mis labios – yo… te a…_

El sonido de una trompeta hizo que me despertara cayendo de la cama, Mabel ya no estaba en la cama que estaba al lado de la mía, mire la hora… aun era temprano para levantarse, solté un gruñido tapando mi cara con mi almohada.

\- ¡Dipper! – entro Mabel corriendo y tirándose sobre mi – levantate… Bill esta abajo buscándote para que tengan otra cita en el bosque.

\- Mabel… Bill y yo no somos novios – suspire mirando a mi gemela – solo somos amigos.

\- Si, claro… es muy normal soñar con que tu amigo te salva de morir ¿verdad?

\- Pues… – me quede callado, la verdad es que esta vez mi sueño había sido diferente, si no me hubiera despertado… ¿Qué me hubiera dicho Bill en ese momento? – no quiero pensar en eso, Mabel… tengo un mal presentimiento, no creo que Gideon nos deje en paz solo porque esa demonio se lo ordeno…

\- Vamos… disfruta el verano, sé que te encanta todo estos de los misterios y ahora que el tío Ford te tendrá como su aprendiz estas emocionado con eso que te quedaras en Gravity Falls y todo eso… pero recuerda que eres joven y tienes una vida por delante, disfruta este verano, puede ser el ultimo que pasemos juntos hermano…

\- Lo sé – sonreí – Mabel… ¿realmente crees que estoy enamorado de Bill?

\- No lo creo, hermano… estoy segura de eso – bufe ante su respuesta – y Bill también esta enamorado de ti… ¡Y yo los ayudare para que sean felices juntos!

\- Mabel… ¿Quieres que te recuerde la ultima vez que hiciste de cupido en este lugar?

Ambos nos miramos fijamente por unos minutos hasta que ella comenzó a reír, en definitiva ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar ese día en que Mabel robo una de las pociones de Cupido para que Robbie y Tambry se enamoraran y todo termino muy raro… solté un suspiro mientras me ponía de pie junto a mi gemela.

\- Bueno… mira el lado positivo, ellos al final fueron muy felices juntos ¿verdad?

\- Si… luego que causaran un gran embrollo en todo el festival que fue salvado, de alguna forma, por Thomson, haz lo que quieras siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con… seres de la mitología de cualquier lugar o criaturas del bosque de Gravity Falls – me metí al baño y luego recordé algo – ¡Ni tampoco con objetos extraños, embrujados y/o mágicos que encuentres en Gravity Falls! ¡En general!

Conociendo a Mabel, sabía que para que terminara de novio con Bill ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y eso me daba miedo. Termine de bañarme y cambiarme para salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque, ya se me había hecho costumbre ir a caminar por el bosque (solo era casualidad que siempre me encontraba con Bill por ahí) tome unas tostadas para comer durante el camino, solo llevaba mi comida, mi nuevo diario y un par de plumas por cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Buenos días, Dipper! – me saludo Bill saltándome encima y haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo en una posición algo… incomoda – ¿Te sucede algo? Estas un poco rojo.

\- No es nada – dije riendo – ahora… ¿te puedes quitar de encima mío?

\- No… eres cómodo, Pino – se burlo acomodándose mejor sobre mi, solté un suspiro – oye… sobre lo de ayer… ¿todos están bien?

\- Si… fue extraño ¿no crees? De alguna forma, ese demonio con forma de luna nos salvo…

\- Si, de alguna forma lo hizo.

\- Bill… no puedo hablar contigo enserio cuando te tengo a dos centímetros de mi boca ¿puedes quitarte de encima mío, por favor?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo esto, Pino?

\- Todo… si alguien nos ve puede pensar mal la situación.

\- Nadie, además de ti y de mi, viene por aquí.

\- No pero…

Bill no me dejo completar mi frase, destruyo esos dos centímetros que nos separaban y unió nuestros labios en un beso, al principio me sentí muy sorprendido, pero al final me deje llevar por el contacto con sus labios… era muy dulce y cálido, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el momento.

\- Dipper… – abrí los ojos lentamente cuando se separo de mi y pronuncio mi nombre, el terror me invadió de inmediato, todo era como en mi sueño, Bill estaba sangrando y el bosque a nuestro alrededor en llamas, me aleje rápidamente de él apartándolo – ¿Dipper? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Y-yo – talle mis ojos tratando de recobrar la compostura – l-lo siento…

\- Yo debería disculparme… yo lo hice sin pensar…

\- No… no… esta bien, la verdad… es que me gustas mucho Bill…

\- A mi también me gustas mucho, Pino.

Nos volvimos a poner de pie, cerré los ojos cuando Bill se volvió a acercar a mi rostro y me beso de nuevo. Abrí los ojos en un momento y pude ver la silueta de una persona a nuestro lado, aparte a Bill por unos segundos para ver de quien se trataba, pero no había nadie… pero hubiera jurado que vi a un tipo de cabello negro y ojos azules unos minutos antes… Bill me miro extrañado por unos momentos para luego girar a donde yo miraba.

\- ¿te sucede algo? – me pregunto a lo que negué – vamos a caminar un poco…

\- S-si… vamos a caminar.

Bill camino delante de mi por unos metros hasta que se giro a mi y me tomo de la mano, acepte con gusto ese gesto… Mabel no tenia que enterarse de esto por ahora.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Leyna caminaba por el bosque cuando se encontró con una escena que casi la hace gritar como fangirl, Bill y Dipper se estaban besando en medio del bosque en una posición muy comprometedora, al estar en su forma original logro invocar una cámara y tomar miles de fotos en un solo minuto…

\- ¡No que no estabas enamorado, Dorito illuminati pervertido! – grito trasportándose al otro lado del bosque en la misma forma de media luna – ¡Esto es hermoso!

\- Si – escucho una voz que le erizo los bellos de la nuca que no tenia en ese momento – pero va a ser mucho mejor cuando el consejo se entere de lo que hizo Cipher y venga a eliminar a todos por su traición.

\- ¡Soul! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? – grito al ver a su hermano en forma humana sentado en un sofá flotante, un periódico con el encabezado "Cipher enamorado" y una taza de té – no deberías estar en Gravity Falls ahora ¡Vete!

\- Alguien me invoco… ustedes ya lo conocen, bajo, cabello blanco… algo rellenito… no recuerdo como se llamaba.

\- ¡Gideon!

\- ¡Gideon! – rió Soul al ver la expresión de su hermana, aun siendo una media luna era muy expresiva – Al parecer encontró tu debilidad, hermanita… un favor de la oscuridad puede ser revelado con la luz…

\- Y un favor de la luz puede ser ocultado en la oscuridad…

La risa de Soul hizo que Leyna se pusiera roja, literalmente, de la rabia que este le provocaba que su hermano hubiera llegado al pueblo no tenia como describirlo, especialmente por una sola razón; Soul era él único ser capaz en todas las dimensiones de romper un trato de Leyna… y eso significaba que él podía asesinar a los Pines si Gideon se lo pedía…

 **Continuara…**

Y... ¡Por fin pino beso al dorito! XD queria gritar eso, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo sé... corto, demasiado corto... pero se los compesare... algún día... jeje... decia, espero que les haya gustado, estare publicando este fic todos los viernes, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	6. Yo te protegeré

**Yo te protegeré…**

Luego que Soul hubiera desaparecido del lugar, Bill llego casi de inmediato la expresión de Leyna le decía todo lo que tenia que saber, Soul había vuelto. El que el hermano de su amiga estuviera en ese lugar solo le causaría más problemas, Leyna había logrado detener a Gideon con una trampa… pero no había forma en que Leyna pudiera detener a Gideon si hacía un trato con Soul… aunque seguramente Gideon terminara por arrepentirse de hacer un trato con el demonio.

\- Por tu cara, que se ve más horrible de lo normal, puedo creer que el loco de tu hermano hizo un trato con ese niño ¿verdad? – pregunto Bill tomando su forma de triángulo – bien, bien, bien… al parecer tendremos que hacer que ese niño entienda por las malas.

\- ¡Oye! Espera… ¿Vas a decirle a Pino esto?

\- Otra vez, Leyna, solo yo puedo llamar Pino a Pino – le miro molesto, la media luna solo se encogió de hombros – y si… digamos que tu hermano es un poco imprudente cuando se trata de los tratos y nos llevara a un segundo Raromagedon del cual no nos libraremos esta vez…

\- Tu provocaste el primero ¿recuerdas?

\- Si, lo sé… Pino me detuvo, falle, me enviaron de regreso a nuestro mundo, el consejo me condeno al calabozo, luego logramos escapar y ahora somos perseguidos por todo el consejo del inframundo ¿¡Crees que no aprendí la lección de tratar de conquistar un mundo, Lunática!?

\- ¡Pues ahora tenemos a mi desquiciado hermano tratando de hacer lo mismo!

\- ¡Si me dejaras ir por Pino tal vez podríamos hacer algo! – Leyna suspiro dando lugar a que Bill le explicara su plan – Hare un trato con Dipper… tu no puedes hacer nada ahora, pero yo si, lo voy a proteger del desquiciado de TU hermano a cambio de…

\- ¿De? – Leyna río – Por favor, Bill… estas tan enamorado de tu querido Pino que no le puedes pedir nada que tenga una trampa como siempre lo has hecho…

\- ¡Que no estoy enamorado de Pino! – bien… desde hacía un par de días ya ni él se lo creía – bien… tal vez me gusta un poco, ¡Pero estoy completamente seguro que no es amor!

\- Solo hazme el maldito favor de ir con Pino y hacer algo antes de que el desquiciado de mi hermano y el cabeza de aire Gideon los maten… ¡Rápido Dorito illuminati pervertido!

\- Ya voy…

Luego de decir eso, Bill desapareció en un portal dejando a la media luna flotando en medio del bosque… tal vez seria buena seguir a su amigo para que este no metiera la pata, lo ultimo que le faltaba era que Bill metiera la pata hasta el fondo para arruinar todo lo que habían estado planeando desde el principio, soltó un suspiro mientras abría el portal… ¿Qué tan bueno era que se enamorase del Pino al final de las cuentas? Bueno, lo solucionarían cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, Bill ya había llegado a la parte del bosque que estaba cerca de la cabaña del misterio, Dipper aparecería en cualquier momento del bosque, de quien sabe que lugar, saco un reloj de bolsillo mientras que se ocultaba entre los arboles, justo cuando vio a su querido Pino acercarse al lugar, hablo.

\- ¿Te perdiste otra vez, Pino? – comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada mientras hacía su entrada triunfal con un rayo asustando un poco al pobre Dipper – oh vamos… sé que me extrañabas ¿verdad?

\- ¡Bill Cipher! – salto Dipper ocultando su diario – ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Si buscar una marioneta, olvidalo!

\- Eres malo, Pino… solo venia a advertirte de algo que… – decía mientras lo rodeaba para verlo de todos los ángulos… en serio los años le habían hecho bien a Dipper, su trasero se veía tan… ¿¡Qué doritos pensaba!? ¡Tenia un trabajo que hacer! ¡No tenia tiempo para estar comiéndose al Pino con la mirada!

\- ¿Cipher? – lo llamo Dipper, al parecer se había quedado embobado por mucho tiempo – Estas rosado… ¿estas bien?

\- Eh!? – no había notado cuando se había sonrojado, agito la "cabeza" de un lado al otro tratando de regresar a su yo normal – oh… que lindo, Pino, ¿Te preocupas por mi?

\- No, pero me preocupa lo que maquinas en tu cabeza – gruño Dipper – ahora ¿me vas a decir que haces aquí?

\- Es verdad… decía, vine a advertirte de algo que puede poner a tu familia en peligro ¿recuerdas a mi amiga Leyna? Ya sabes, la Lunática de un solo ojo – decía mientras dibujaba en el aire una media luna con un ojo que parecía el dibujo de un pre-escolar – bueno… pues al parecer Gideon encontró el punto débil de sus "estafas"

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "punto débil"?

\- Parece que te interesa – dijo burlonamente mientras reía – veras… mi amiga tiene un hermano gemelo, igual que tu y Estrella fugaz, pero no se llevan tan bien como ustedes y a Soul le encanta romper los tratos de Leyna… así que puedes imaginar lo que el "pequeño Gideon" planea hacer ¿no?

\- Usara a ese demonio para atacarnos… oh no… ¡Tengo que decirle al Tío Ford!

\- Espera – lo detuvo haciendo aparecer una pared delante de Dipper antes de que saliera corriendo – imagina a tu tío el estafador multiplicado por 10 y ahí tendrás a Soul… no hay mucho que hacer para detenerlo, pero, por tu suerte ¡Yo tengo una solución!

\- ¿Y que vas a querer a cambio?

" _Una noche de pasión desbordada hasta que ya no podamos más… o tal vez solo un besito de esa boquita de angelito por ahora…_ " pensó poniéndose otra vez rosado sin darse cuenta… tuvo que mover la "cabeza" de un lado al otro para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, Dipper solo lo observaba entre extrañado y molesto, entro por unos segundos a la mente del adolescente para saber que pensaba, mejor no lo hubiera hecho… eso dolió.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

No sé que estaba pensando ese maldito demonio isósceles, dorito illuminati pervertido maniático con complejo de dios o quien sabe que cosas pasan dentro de la cabeza de ese maldito dorito rancio… pero ya me estaba comenzando a arrepentir de querer hacer el trato con él… creo que la ultima vez que nos vimos tuve que golpearle muy fuerte la cabeza porque termino más loco de lo que ya estaba.

\- Cipher… no sé si ya lo notaste, pero no tengo tu tiempo – dije chasqueando los dedos frente a su ojo – solo dime que quieres para ayudarme… si es que me vas a ayudar o solo vas a tomar mi cuerpo para clavarme más tenedores en el brazo.

\- Eres muy rencoroso, Pino – ¿¡Rencoroso!? ¡Agradece que no te he clavado un cuchillo en el ojo por todo lo que hiciste conmigo y Mabel! – esta bien… ya entendí… no te pongas rudo.

\- No leas mi mente…

\- Trataba de decirte… yo los protegeré de Soul a cambio que…

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – grite desesperado, este dorito ya me estaba sacando las canas verdes.

\- Lo pensaré – en serio… sino recordara que es un demonio ya lo tendría contra el piso pisoteando su fea cara de illuminati – ¡Ya sé! A cambio de que los proteja de Soul, me tendrás que dar un beso…

\- ¿¡Qué!? – grite rojo de la ira y la vergüenza ¿un beso? ¿a un dorito gigante volador? – ¡Imposible!

\- Entonces te deseo suerte enfrentándose a Soul…

\- ¡Espera! – grite otra vez deteniéndolo – esta bien… te daré un beso aunque suena a una locura… principalmente porque sospecho que eres hombre…

\- Pero no parece que te importe besar a tu novio ¿verdad? – me sonroje cuando menciono a Bill – que lindo… el Pino esta enamorado – se burlo mientras dibujaba un gran corazón a mi alrededor y luego lo explotaba cuando extendía su mano rodeada de flamas azules a mi – pero bien… ¿hacemos o no el trato?

\- Si es SOLO un beso, hecho.

Extendí mi mano estrechando su mano rodeada de flamas azules, sellamos el trato, era raro… esta vez no estaba tan arrepentido como la ultima vez de haber hecho eso… digo, es solo un beso, y Cipher no tiene forma humana… seria raro, pero no asqueroso… o eso esperaba.

\- Y bien… ¿me vas a dar el beso – pregunto acercándose a mi.

\- Espero que solo sea un beso – gruñí – esta bien…

Como dije, fue raro… fue como besar una pared aunque no estaba tan fría y no me molestó, cuando me aleje de Bill noté que tenia un color extraño, un rosado un poco más encendido que el de antes, me recordó uno de los suéteres de Mabel donde estaba la estrella fugaz, ¿Acaso estaba sonrojado? Ya era la tercera vez en nuestra "conversación" que se sonrojaba… por favor, no es como si este demonio se hubiera enamorado de mi ¿Verdad? Por favor… que alguien me diga que es verdad, que Cipher no esta enamorado de mi…

\- Estas sonrojado – dijo en tono de burla mirándome.

\- Quien habla… tu te has sonrojado tres veces en toda la conversación, Cipher…

\- ¡Yo no me sonrojo!

\- Aja… solo tomas un color rosado cuando estas "feliz"

\- Agh… vendré cuando me necesites… dile a seis dedos y a estrella fugaz que ese niño cabeza de aire tiene algo planeado, nos vemos luego, Dipper…

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- ¡Pino! ¡Te llame Pino!

No alcance a decir nada más, desapareció del lugar de forma inmediata igual de rosado que cuando se me quedo viendo por mucho tiempo… por favor, que alguien me diga que Bill Cipher no esta enamorado de mi, se los ruego… quien sea… incluso aceptaría que me dijeran que Gideon tiene revistas para mayores de edad con mi cara pegada a las modelos antes de que alguien me diga que Cipher esta enamorado de mi, además, ya estaba saliendo con alguien…

Saque esas ideas de Bill Cipher enamorado de mi para largarme del bosque, tenia que decirle al tío Ford que Soul Eclipse había llegado al pueblo y estaba a punto de hacer un trato con Gideon para deshacerse de nosotros… claro… trataría de saltarme un poco la parte donde hago un trato con Bill Cipher, mejor que ellos lo notaran cuando llegara el momento, corrí tan rápido como pude a la cabaña del misterio, cuando estaba punto de llegar, sentí como me topaba con alguien.

\- ¿¡Bill!? – llame a mi ahora novio que también corría a la cabaña – ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

\- Te vi hablando con ese demonio ¿se encuentran bien todos?

\- ¿¡Nos vistes!? Entonces… viste el…

\- Esta bien – sonrió besando rápidamente mis labios – no me importa… tenias que hacerlo para salvar a tu familia ¿no? – sonreí asintiendo – vamos, tenemos que decirle a Mabel y Ford lo que ese niño de cabello blanco y mal humor planea hacer.

\- Si… vamos.

Ambos entramos corriendo a la cabaña buscando a Mabel y a Ford, por suerte encontramos a todos reunidos en la cocina, Bill y yo explicamos la situación en la que ahora estábamos, claro… ambos nos saltamos la parte en la que hago un trato con Bill Cipher, Ford se puso alerta y comenzó a darnos indicaciones para proteger la cabaña, Mabel, Candy y Grenda (que por poco ya vivían aquí) prepararían la entrada, Stan y él irían al sótano, Soos y Wendy la tienda, mientras Bill y yo nos encargábamos de la azotea, por lo menos iba a tener un poco de tiempo a solas con Bill ahora…

\- Dipper – me llamo mientras colocábamos los aparatos que nos encargo Ford en el desván – quería saber… ¿por qué odian tanto a Bill Cipher?

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal su semana? No tengo mucho tiempo, así que sere breve y hare una pregunta muy importante ¿Les molesta que incluya MabelxPacifica? Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	7. Sentimientos humanos

**Sentimientos humanos**

Mire a Bill un poco molesto por la pregunta que me acababa de hacer ¿hablaba enserio? Bueno… él a penas acababa de llegar a Gravity Falls este año, así que posiblemente no sabía mucho de lo que Cipher nos hizo pasar en su raro apocalipsis o todo lo que nos hizo a mi familia y a mi…

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – dije dejando el trabajo a un lado – Bill… hablamos de un demonio despiadado, sin corazón y con complejo de dios todo poderoso que todo lo puede hacer y lograr.

\- Si… pero incluso Hitler tenia sus cosas buenas ¿verdad?

\- ¡No! ¡Cipher es un demonio y punto! – casi grite.

\- Vamos… tiene que haber una razón por la cual lo odies a tal punto…

Solté un suspiro mientras miraba a mi novio molesto.

*-.-*-.-*BILL*-.-*-.-*

Lo admito, no fue mi mejor idea preguntarle al Pino porque me odiaba tanto… pero luego del encuentro en el bosque me comencé a preguntar eso, claro, no se lo iba a preguntar como Bill Cipher, son suerte acepto hacer el trato conmigo, el indicado era Bill Clayton… en serio no soportaría mucho más tiempo seguir con este papel de chico lindo y amable, aunque si podía pasar más tiempo con Pino de esta forma… tal vez no era tan malo.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué lo odias tanto? – volví a preguntar mientras Dipper se sentaba a mi lado.

\- Veamos… se metió a la mente de mi tío para conseguir la clave de caja fuerte para quitarle la cabaña del misterio – eso solo era un trato con Gideon – se apodero de mi cuerpo, me hizo hacer un millón de locuras con las que termine con dolor hasta de pelo – ok… tal vez me sobrepase un poco con eso… pero era muy divertido – arruino algo por lo que Mabel había estado trabajando por toda una semana sin descansar – y ahí va tu amor fraternal… en serio Pino, superalo – secuestro a mi hermana y la encero en un lugar horrible – ok… si, me pase de la raya un poco – casi destruye Gravity Falls y a todos su habitantes… ¿te parece suficiente?

\- No crees que su derrota pudo… no sé… ¿hacerlo cambiar? – pregunte, sentí como Dipper se acercaba a mi y miraba mis pupilas… claro, no iba a encontrar nada – ¿Qué haces?

\- Verificando que no estés poseído por Cipher por decir esas tonterías – claro que no estoy poseído por Bill Cipher ¡Porque soy Bill Cipher! Pero él no lo sabe, suspire – ¿por qué te importa tanto la opinión que tenga de Cipher?

\- No me importa – si me importa – es solo simple curiosidad… me preocupa que mi novio haga un trato con una especie de narcisista estafador bidimensional – ¿¡Me estoy insultando a mi mismo!? Bien… si Leyna se enteraba de esto iba a reírse como desquiciada hasta dejar el planeta sin oxígeno, abrace a Dipper por la cintura – no te enojes, Pino, todo va a estar bien.

\- Lo sé – sonrió mirándome a los ojos – gracias por quedarte con nosotros… significa mucho para mi… aunque solo somos novios desde hace… un par de horas.

Reí ante sus palabras, no podía evitar que este Pino me gustara, me agradaba el Pino que trataba de retarme y se hacía el rudo todo el tiempo… el Pino que me "derroto" años atrás… pero no podía evitar que el Pino dulce y amable me gustara mil veces más, las ganas de tirarlo al piso, desnudarlo y hacerlo mío en ese momento no me faltaban… pero aun tenia que esperar a que confiara realmente en Bill Clayton, junte nuestros rostros para besar sus suaves y delicados labios… me encantaba el sabor de Dipper, lo suave que son sus labios y lo cálido de su aliento.

Cuando estaba perdido en los labios de Dipper ambos nos tuvimos que separar por una serie de gritos de fangirl que venían de la puerta del lugar, nos giramos igual de sonrojado para encontrarnos con Estrella Fugaz y sus locas amigas.

\- - Lo siento – dijo, más bien chilló, Estrella fugaz – no sabíamos que interrumpíamos algo.

\- Ustedes sigan – continuo la chica asiática – nosotras… ya nos vamos.

\- Si… ustedes sigan – río la otra tipa – solo dejaremos casualmente una cámara apuntando hacía ustedes.

\- Nada sospechoso – hablo rápidamente la asiática.

\- Si… nada sospechoso – Estrella fugaz y sus amigas rieron mirándose entre si antes de salir corriendo dejando la cámara hacía nosotros – ¡Nos vemos! ¡Hagan todo lo que tengan que hacer!

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? – me pregunto Pino a lo que me encogí de hombros…

\- No lo entiendo…

Si, soy un demonio que, se supone, sabe muchas cosas… pero el comportamiento humano seguiría siendo un misterio para mi, solté un suspiro poniéndome de pie, por lo visto íbamos a tener menos tiempo del que yo esperaba, además que aun tenia que hablar con Leyna sobre como continuar con nuestro plan… solo habían dos formas en que el consejo aceptaría no matarme cuando regresara al inframundo y ninguna de las dos soluciones estaba en discusión…

¿Por qué comencé a sentir sentimientos humanos cuando obtuve este cuerpo? No quería admitirlo, prefiero pensar que no es nada… pero simplemente ya no lo puedo negar más, estoy enamorado de Pino… no quiero que nada ni nadie le haga daño… quiero protegerlo con mi vida si es necesario… y eso hare.

*-.-*-.-*Dipper*-.-*-.-*

Mientras Bill y yo terminábamos de ordenar las cosas en el desván, no notamos que se hizo de noche, claro… ¿quién iba a notar que había anochecido cuando estas con tu empalagoso novio? Y es que cada vez que Bill tenia la oportunidad, me abrazaba o besaba, así que tardamos más de la cuenta en ponerlo todo en su lugar, cuando bajamos a la primera planta, el tío Stan estaba preparando la cena mientras que Ford hacía algunas anotaciones en su nuevo diario, Mabel, Candy y Grenda hacían otra pijamada (¿¡Cuando doritos se cansaran de estas malditas fiestas de pijamas!?), Bill y yo tomamos lugar a la mesa.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir aquí, Chico? – pregunto Ford mirando a Bill – es muy tarde para que andes solo por el bosque.

\- Eh… no importa, conozco bien el lugar.

\- ¡NO! – grito Mabel corriendo hacía nosotros y abrazando a Bill, la mire molesto – Tienes que quedarte, ya es muy tarde y puedes perderte en el bosque, Dipper siempre se pierde.

\- ¡No me pierdo siempre! – grite sonrojado.

\- Vamos, Dip… si te pierdes aun de día – no dije nada ante el comentario de Stan – pero Mabel y Ford tienen razón, deberías de quedarte esta noche…

\- ¡SI! – grito Mabel ahora abrazándome a mi – puedes quedarte en el cuarto extra junto con Dipper.

\- ¿¡Por qué conmigo!? – grite poniéndome de pie mirando a mi gemela.

\- Porque las chicas y yo tenemos una pijamada, Dah~ Además – me llevo lejos de los demás – tendrán tiempo de hacer "esas" cosas…

Me sonroje a más no poder ante la insinuación de Mabel… Dios… ¿¡Por qué tengo una hermana como ella!? Amo a Mabel, no lo niego… pero cuando le entra la locura ni siquiera creo que el mismo Bill Cipher pudiera superarla, y hablamos del demonio más loco de todo el universo… Mabel y yo volteamos a ver a la mesa cuando escuchamos como algo se caía, note que Bill tenia la oreja de la taza en la mano y esta se había caído al piso destrozándose.

\- Lo siento – dijo riendo –y-yo lo limpio.

\- Espero que tengas dinero, niño – regaño Stan mirando a Bill – tendrás que pagar esa taza con intereses.

\- Lo hare, lo siento…

\- Esta bien –suspire yo caminando hasta él y ayudando a limpiar – no fue su culpa… las tazas son de mala calidad, tío Stan, no hace falta que la pagues Bill…

Bill y yo terminamos de limpiar el desastre que él había causado minutos atrás, al final tuve que terminar aceptado en trato con Mabel, Bill y yo nos quedaríamos en una habitación aparte mientras que ellas hacían su pijamada en nuestra habitación, ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué discutí en un principio? Mejor para mi, podía dormir sin preocuparme que despertaría con la cara de payaso… aunque me preocupaba un poco el quedarme con Bill en la misma habitación, me sonroje al solo pensar en eso.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Luego que Bill y Dipper terminaran de limpiar el desastre que el demonio había causado por tratar de escuchar los pensamientos del Pino, Dipper le dijo que iba a arreglar la habitación, no dijo nada, tenia que salir para hablar con Leyna que, seguramente, le iba a estar observando desde hacía varias horas atrás, y no se equivocaba, frente a la cabaña estaba la chica de cabello negro.

\- Sigo confundida… ¿te gusta o no? – pregunto esta poniendo una rama de pino en la nariz de su amigo – A mi comienza a gustarme… huele bien…

\- Espero que estés hablando del árbol y no de Dipper – gruño

\- Ahora si hablo del árbol, sigo eligiendo los muebles de la casa… aunque me gusta más el cedro… si, creo que será cedro – rió ella quemando la rama de pino de su mano – no te pongas celoso, no soy capaz de quitarte a tu Pino… eres mi amigo, te hago favores solo porque te quiero.

\- ¿Me quieres que? – bufo, la chica solo sonrió – mira… es posible que el uso de este cuerpo humano ya me este afectando… ¿sabes algo sobre esto?

\- Después de que un demonio usa por mucho tiempo la apariencia humana puede llegar a comenzar a tener sentimientos humanos y otras necesidades humanas como el comer, dormir, ir al baño o incluso el sexo… pero no olvides que aun sigues siendo un demonio, aun tienes tus poderes y es necesario que regreses a tu forma original de vez en cuando, no olvides las consecuencias de usar el cuerpo humano por mucho tiempo… estas pueden afectarte también en tu forma original.

\- Como si pudiera olvidarlo…

\- En ese caso… trata de recordarlo la próxima vez que te quedes viendo el trasero de Pino por mucho tiempo… mira, recuerda que el consejo te tiene entre ceja y ceja, tienes dos opciones, si quieres regresar a nuestro mundo… tienes que Traicionar a Pino cuando este confié plenamente en ti, si quieres regresar a nuestro mundo… tienes que matarlo.

Bill simplemente sonrió de lado, no respondió nada a lo que su amiga le decía… Se despidió de Leyna con la mano cuando escucho la voz de Dipper llamándolo, Leyna hizo el mismo gesto desapareciendo… ella tenia razón, tenia que traicionar a Pino si quería regresar a su mundo pero… ¿Qué sucedía si no quería regresar a su mundo realmente?

 **Continuara…**

Y... ¡Lo admitio señores y señoras! Bill admite estar enamorado de su Pino *inserte corazoncitos*. Me divertí mucho mientras escribía la narración de Bill XD creo que ha sido el capitulo que más me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora. Ademas, se esta comenzando a revelar algunos secretos ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora? ¿Bill aceptara su amor por Dipper? o ¿Seguira en su trabajo para regresar a su mundo junto con Leyna y Soul? ¡Descubranlo en los siguientes capitulos!

Y bueno... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, subo capitulo TODOS los viernes entre las 3:00 a 11:00 de la tarde (horario centroámerica) si puedo subirlo antes lo hago, eso es todo por hoy ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Engaño

**Engaño**

Luego de una semana sin presencia de Gideon cerca de la cabaña, todos se habían relajado, más no habían bajado la guardia… sabían que en cualquier momento ese enano podía aparecer y, si realmente tenia a ese demonio de su lado, entonces iban a necesitar más que una manguera con agua para alejar al enano. Por su parte, Dipper y Bill continuaban con las citas en el bosque y, de vez en cuando, iba al pueblo a tomar un helado o simplemente a pasear… para Dipper estar con Bill era lo mejor que le podía pasar, habían veces en las que se quedaban más tiempo del esperado en el bosque y Dipper tenia que regresar corriendo a la cabaña antes de que Mabel se volviera loca…

Esa tarde habían decidido caminar por el bosque, almorzar en un lago un poco alejado y descansar… en ese momento Dipper se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Bill bajo la sombra de un árbol… Leyna ya se lo había dicho, el estar tanto tiempo en un cuerpo humano le había afectado, ahora tenia las necesidades de un humano como comer, dormir e ir al baño, aun podía controlar un poco más la otra necesidad que la Lunática había mencionado, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo más, además… había una consecuencia que le aterraba…

\- Bill – llamo Dipper despertando – ¿Te sucede algo?

\- Eh… nada, vuelve a dormir, bello durmiente – rió Bill acariciando el cabello de Dipper.

\- Es tarde… será mejor que regresemos a la cabaña – dijo el menor poniéndose de pie – es raro que Gideon no haya aparecido todavía… creo que ese triángulo demonio pervertido de un ojo solo me engaño…

\- No conozco bien a ese Gideon… pero tal vez esta esperando el momento en que ustedes bajen la guardia para atacar.

\- Tal vez…

No era solo un "tal vez", Bill conocía la forma en que Soul trabajaba… romper los tratos de su hermana era pan comido para el demonio, pero le gustaba hacer esperar a la victima… cuando Leyna salvaba a una victima esta seguía paranoica por varias semanas, cuando bajaba la guardia él tomaba esa oportunidad… aunque le comenzaba a preocupar que Dipper ya hubiera bajado la guardia, es decir, actuaba muy relajado a pesar de todo.

\- ¿No te da miedo pensar que es lo que Gideon puede estar maquinando? – pregunto en un momento mientras caminaban por el bosque.

\- No realmente… cuando tenia 12 años enfrente a robots gigantes, duendes, hombre-tauro, video juegos malditos y un demonio isósceles maniaco que casi destruye el mundo en una locura… y sigo vivo y algo cuerdo, no creo que lo que sea que haga Gideon pueda ser peor que lo que hizo Bill.

\- Eres rencoroso, querido Pino – susurro más para si mismo que para Dipper, aunque no pudo evitar que este le escuchara.

\- No le tengo rencor a Bill realmente… simplemente lo odio con todo el corazón y no lo perdonare nunca en mi vida por todo lo que hizo.

\- Eso se llama rencor…

Las palabras de Dipper eran como un cuchillo para Bill, ahora estaba mil veces más convencido que era mejor no decirle NUNCA quien era en realidad… con todos esos problemas que se podría llevar si Dipper lo descubriera, para comenzar que no confiaría en él y, para continuar, que seguramente le gritaría que todo aquello había sido solo una trampa de su parte y que lo dejara solo, que nunca más lo iba a querer ver o alguna cosa parecida, se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta cuando estuvieron cerca de la cabaña, no hasta que la presencia de Soul lo detuvo…

Halo a Dipper dentro de un arbusto cubriendo su boca, al principio el menor se quejo pero, al ver que frente a él se encontraba Gideon junto a un chico de cabello negro y ojos amarillos se detuvo… así que era posible que los demonios tuvieran una apariencia humana… Bill soltó a Dipper cuando sintió que este se había relajado.

\- ¿¡Por qué tenemos que seguir esperando!? – le grito Gideon mirando al demonio con forma humana - ¡deberíamos atacar a lo Pines ahora!

\- Por eso te vencen con tanta facilidad – suspiro el demonio – mientras que mi hermana y Cipher protejan a los Pines no es posible cumplir tu venganza…

\- ¿Protegiendo a los Pines? ¿¡Por qué esos dos están protegiendo a los Pines!? – la risa de Soul hizo estremecer a Bill y Dipper, más a Bill…

\- No tengo en claro la razón… pero te recomendaría tuvieras más cuidado al hablar, pues te pueden estar observando… como ahora…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Será mejor que nos alejemos – susurro Bill en el oído de Dipper, este asintió.

Bill juraba que tenia el ojo de Soul sobre él, aunque trato de ignorarlo… iba a tener problemas con este demonio más tarde seguramente… cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que esos dos los escucharan o vieran (o por lo menos Gideon) Dipper saco su diario y comenzó a escribir en este… había visto la forma humana de Soul… de alguna forma pensaba que este lo había hecho todo a propósito, ahora Dipper sabía que podían cambiar de forma…

\- Entonces tenia razón – decía mientras anotaba – ¡Los demonios pueden obtener una forma humana! No creo que haya poseído a nadie… esa debe de ser su forma real…

\- Dipper…

\- Eso quiere decir que Bill Cipher y Leyna Eclipse también tienen formas humanas – continuaba hablando sin prestar atención a Bill – pero… ¿Cómo puedo identificarlos? Oh no… esto es malo ¡Podrían ser cualquiera! Incluso podían haber estado en esa forma desde antes…

\- ¡Dipper! – le llamo otra vez sujetándolo de los hombros – basta… deja de pensar en esto, cualquiera puede ser Cipher, lo sé, incluso yo podría serlo… pero no es momento de pensar en eso, ya lo escuchaste, mientras Cipher y Leyna protejan a tu familia ellos no pueden hacer nada…

\- Tu no eres Cipher – Bill miro confundido a Dipper, su corazón dio un brinco inesperado – o… por lo menos espero que no lo seas…

\- ¿Crees que si fuera Cipher seria diferente?

\- Simplemente… sentiría que me traicionaste…

\- Sabes que te amo, Pino…

\- Y yo a ti, Bill.

Ambos sonrieron antes de besarse, por su parte, Bill se sentía culpable por esas palabras… ahora menos que nunca iba a poder decirle a Dipper que era Bill Cipher realmente, aunque estar en un cuerpo humano ya estaba comenzando a gustarle, se separaron por falta de aire, más de Dipper que por Bill, se miraron a los ojos por un momento, estuvieron a punto de besarse otra vez cuando escucharon que alguien aplaudía detrás de ellos de forma sarcástica, Bill se giro esperando a encontrarse a un solo demonio parado ahí… y no se equivocaba, Soul…

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya… vaya… que tenemos aquí, al pequeño Pino y a Bill… no esperaba encontrármelos tan pronto…

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres, demonio!? – grito Dipper buscando algo en su diario.

\- Dipper, no lo retes – susurro Bill delante de Dipper.

\- Veo que tienes muy buena memoria, Bill – se burlo en demonio en forma humana – me alegra que no lo olvides…

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- No lo escuches – gruño Bill a punto de perder la paciencia – ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Soul?

\- Deshacer un trato, ya sabes… Leyna hace sus tratos con su trampa, yo simplemente encuentro el punto débil de su trato… ella dijo que Gideon no podía dañar a los Pines… pero, no soy Gideon, así que esto no me afecta para nada… además es parte de mi trabajo, adiós, Dipper Pines.

\- ¡Dipper! ¡Cuidado!

Bill empujo a Dipper justo cuando Soul disparaba una bola de fuego justo a donde se encontraba Dipper, los ojos de Bill se volvieron rojos por un segundo mientras miraba a Soul, este sonrió al ver la expresión del demonio isósceles, levanto una de sus manos provocando que esta fuera envuelta por una llama de color amarillo, no había forma de escapar ahora… abrazo a Dipper con fuerza.

\- Lo siento – susurro en su oído.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Cerré los ojos esperando morir, pero no paso nada, volví a abrir los ojos, me sorprendí al ver que Bill había cambiado de ropa, ahora vestía con un elegante traje negro y amarillo, sobre su cabeza flotaba un pequeño sombrero de copa y tenia en sus manos un bastón que había desviado aquel ataque… Bill… ¿Era Bill Cipher?

 **Continuara…**

Si... lo sé, soy mala por dejarlo ahí :D bueno... Dipper ya descubrió que su novio es en realidad Bill Cipher sin que se diera cuenta ¿Qué creen que hara ahora nuestro querido Pino? Espero que no crean que todo esto es muy rápido... pero hay muchas más sorpresas en el futuro. Sobre lo de si incluire el Mabifica, si lo hare... pero sera muy leve, la verdad es que aun no me acostumbro mucho al yuri :s, así que solo sera como una breve mención más adelante que ya se daran cuenta porque sera la mención... así que si no les gusta la pareja, no se preocupen, sera lo más soft que pueda haber.

Pero bien... para ver contenido sobre este y otros fics y uno que otro spoiler los invito a seguirme en mi twitter ( Criz_Crizten). Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y recuerden: la realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma, compren oro y nos leemos pronto!


	9. Demuestralo

**Demuestralo**

No podía creer lo que miraba, Bill se había separado de mi y se apoyaba en su bastón mirando con los ojos rojos al demonio que teníamos delante de nosotros, no podía creerlo... más bien, no quería creerlo, Bill Cipher me había engañado ¿lo había hecho? ¡Claro que lo hizo!

\- No te engañe, Pino – le mire molesto, odiaba que leyeran mi mente... un momento, ¿eso significaba que había estado leyendo mi mente todo este tiempo? – No siempre... a veces, no siempre...

\- ¡Deja de leer mi mente!

\- Bueno... tortolos – nos llamo la atención Soul riendo – ya cause problemas... ahora tienes mucho que explicar a tu _querido Pino ,_ Bill... nos volveremos a ver.

\- ¡Soul! – Bill grito su nombre cuando el demonio desaparecía – maldito demonio hijo de...

\- Tu... me has mentido

Eso era lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos, de todas formas creo que había leído mis pensamientos antes de que se lo dijera, Soul nos había dejado solos... simplemente había hecho que Bill revelara su "verdadera" forma frente a mi y luego se había ido... ¿por qué? No espere a que me dijera nada, me puse de pie y corrí dentro del bosque, no quería escuchar más sus mentiras, pero claro... estoy huyendo de un demonio a la parte más oscura del bosque de Gravity Falls donde habitan todo tipo de criaturas... ¡Gran idea, Dipper!

\- ¡Detente! – me detuvo una pared de energía frente mío caí de espaldas justo cuando Bill en su forma de Dorito aparecía delante mío – por lo menos dejame explicártelo, Pino.

\- ¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras!

\- Estas actuando como cualquier chica de novela romántica mal escrita – dijo haciendo aparecer otra pared atrás mía – no te mentí, nunca lo hice...

\- Aja... te creo – dije sarcástico – ¡Solo dejame en paz! ¡Maldito demonio!

\- Dipper... no te dejare ir hasta que me escuches.

\- ¡No quiero oír nada de...

No pude completar mi frase, pues Bill me había acorralado contra la pared de energía que había formado detrás mío, había tomado su forma humana y ahora me estaba besando, al principio trate de resistirme pero... no sé... el solo sentir sus labios contra los míos hacia que me tranquilizara, por fin deje de forcejear, abrí los ojos y ya no estábamos en el bosque, sino en una habitación muy elegante, con una cama de cedro vestida de mantas negras y almohadones amarillos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte al notar que estaba acorralado en la pared con Bill sobre mi – ¿a dónde me trajiste?

\- Esta es mi habitación – dijo tranquilo sentándose en la orilla de la cama – Dipper... no te mentí, al principio si quise algo más de ti... entiende... no puedo regresar a mi dimensión, soy una vergüenza para los demonios, fui vencido por un niño de 12 años... por eso... tenia que enamorarte para después traicionarte – baje la mirada decepcionado, pensar que realmente... – pero... con el tiempo empezaste a gustarme más...

\- ¿Más?

\- Si... la verdad es que desde que me "derrotaste" no he podido dejar de pensar en ti – rió mirando al techo – no en la forma en que Gideon lo hace solo pensando en su venganza... sino que... no sé... me agrado tu actitud ese día... me gusta el Dipper que es valiente y decidido pero... estoy enamorado del Dipper tierno y dulce que eras cuando estábamos a solas.

\- Bill... lo que estas diciendo... ¿quieres decir que tu... realmente estabas enamorado de mi?

\- No lo estaba... lo estoy, te amo Dipper.

Sonreí apartando la mirada, no podía creer que un demonio me estuviera diciendo que me ama, volvimos a besarnos, podía sentir todo su cariño en ese beso, sentí que me recostaba otra vez en la cama, le abrace sin romper el beso, pero el aire ya comenzaba a faltarme... nos separamos cuando ya casi no tenia aire dejando un delgado hilo de saliva entre nosotros, miraba a sus ojos... me gustan mucho ese color dorado que tienen.

\- Gracias – susurro leyendo mis pensamientos, no me gusta que haga eso, necesito privacidad por lo menos en mi mente – Es más fácil saber que te sucede si leo tu mente... agradece que me preocupo por ti – Pues no lo hagas y pregúntamelo a la cara – aunque lo hiciera... no me dirías nada.

\- Ya basta con esta conversación – hable riendo por fin.

\- Admite que te gusto – sonrío él abrazándome, sonreí... tal vez hablar de esta forma es más fácil para decirle cosas que no pueden salir de mi boca – así me gusta que pienses, Pino

\- Bill... ¿enserio me amas?

\- Claro que lo hago...

\- Entonces... – solté un suspiro sin poder verlo a la cara, era muy vergonzoso lo que iba a decir pero... en serio lo quería – entonces... – le mire a los ojos sonriendo, mientras una sola palabra iba y venia a mi mente...

Si realmente me amas... demuéstralo... esas eran las palabras que iban y venían en mi mente, Bill me miro sorprendido ante mis pensamientos, sabía bien a lo que me refería, el simplemente me sonrió mientras volvía a besarme esta vez era más demandante... mire a sus ojos... estaban llenos de lujuria de un segundo al otro... oh no... ¿¡En que Doritos me he metido!?

 **Continuara..**

Para quienes esperaban algo de drama, pues lo siento, tendran que esperar un poco mas para el verdadero drama corta venas... Y para quienes querian lemon entre el pino y el dorito... Nos leemos la próxima semana!  
Jaja... Por cierto, tengo un par de especiales navideños para el 25 de diciembre... Asi que esperenlos ;D  
Eso es todo por esta semana... Por cierto, mi computadora esta algo dañada, logre recuperar mi información pero ahora estoy trabajando en la computadora de mi mamá y hasta finales de enero podré ver de comprar mi computadora nuevamente T-T deseenme suerte... la necesito... pero bien, nos leemos pronto!


	10. Primera vez

**Primera vez**

En pocos segundos me perdí en los labios de Bill, no había notado siquiera cuando este ya me había quitado la ropa y la suya (bueno… con sus poderes lo había hecho, tal vez eso tenia algo que ver) ahora simplemente me sentía sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo completo, sus labios sobre los míos mientras su lengua recorría mi boca por completo jugando con la mía.

\- B-Bill – gemí cuando sentí como el demonio comenzaba a besar mi cuello – B-Bill…

\- ¿Te gusta, Pino? – susurro mordiendo mi cuello.

\- N-no dejes… marcas…

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto con burla, como lo odio – todos tienen que saber que eres solo mío, Pino.

\- i-i-idiota…

No podía hablar con claridad, una de sus manos estaba jugando con mi miembro mientras que con su boca seguía besándome, dejando marcas en todo mi pecho, gemía sin poder evitarlo… ahora estaba seguro que había metido la pata hasta el fondo cuando le pedí mentalmente eso a Bill, tan solo había leído mi mente comenzó con todo eso, sus besos llegaron a ser rudos y sus caricias pesadas… pero, de alguna forma, me gustaban, lo sé… soy masoquista y tonto, aun seguía sin creer que este demonio me amara… tal vez solo quería esto… ya no lo soportaría por mucho más tiempo.

\- B-Bill… n-no puedo… m-me…

\- Aguarda – susurro besando mis labios rápidamente, le mire sorprendido… ahora sus ojos ya no demostraban lujuria, sino… ¿dulzura? – aun falta…

\- Bill…

\- Quieres que te demuestre que te amo ¿verdad? – Sonrió aun con esa dulce mirada sobre mi – eso hare… te amo, Dipper.

De un segundo a otro, todas esas bruscas caricias cambiaron, me recostó en la cama mientras me miraba detenidamente, aparte la mirada sonrojado ante ese acto… sentía su mirada sobre mi cuerpo y eso era vergonzoso, se había detenido de un momento a otro, tenia un doloroso problema entre las piernas y ahora se había convertido en una persona muy dulce… este tipo además de maniaco es bipolar.

\- Eres malo, Pino – susurro a mi oído, otra vez leyendo mi mente – ya te lo dije… es la única manera de saber que es lo que te sucede…

\- S-Solo… continua…

\- Eso hago – susurro a mi oído mientras sentía una de sus manos deslizarse entre mis glúteos – te dolerá un poco… seré gentil… sé que es tu primera vez.

\- S-solo… hazlo…

Sentí como introducía el primer dedo dentro de mi entrada, más que doloroso fue incomodo, sentir que tienes algo dentro tuyo en esas condiciones era algo molesto, solté un leve gemido cuando toco algo dentro mía que hizo que mi cuerpo se llenara de placer, eso pareció gustarle a Bill, cubrí mi boca cuando sentí el segundo dedo… eso si había sido algo doloroso, pero podía soportarlo… eso pensé hasta que introdujo un tercer dedo y solté otro gemido, esta vez, de dolor.

\- Lo siento – beso mi mejilla, le mire sorprendido mientras secaba unas lágrimas de mi mejilla – aguanta un poco… no quiero lastimarte, pero puede que duela… eres muy estrecho – ¿estaba preocupado por mi? – Ya te lo dije… te amo, Dipper.

Asentí, no había notado cuando tuve los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esta vez fui yo quien atrajo al demonio hacía mi y le bese en los labios, no lo sé… el saber que Bill era ese demonio de los sueños que me había hecho el verano una pesadilla había hecho que mi amor por él y el odio que le tenia me confundieran, pero… ahora estaba seguro, nunca odie a Bill realmente… yo siempre…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí que Bill comenzaba a penetrarme, hundí mis uñas en sus hombros provocando que sangrara un poco, él trataba de distraerme besando mi cuello y masturbándome con una de sus manos… cuando por fin estuvo dentro se quedo quieto, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sentía mi respiración agitada, sus labios en mi cuello repetían frases para tranquilizarme, poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo… quería que se moviera.

\- m-muévete – susurre, aunque sabía que ya había leído mi mente.

No dijo nada, volvió a besarme en los labios mientras comenzaba con embestidas lentas, dejaba que algunos gemidos salieran de mi boca… de vez en cuando escuchaba como Bill gemía al igual que yo, le escuche repetir varias veces mi nombre y de mi boca salía su nombre sin que me diera cuenta de ello, cada segundo sus movimientos eran más rápidos y profundos… mi mente estaba en blanco… se sentía tan bien.

\- B-Bill… m-me vengo – dije juntando aun más nuestros cuerpos.

\- A-aguanta un poco – gimió en mi oído – S-solo… un poco más…

\- N-no puedo…

Junto con esas palabras salió de mi garganta un grito más agudo del que solté el día en que conocí al autor de los diarios, con una embestida más sentí también como Bill se venia dentro mía, ambos caímos sobre el colchón tratando de regular nuestra respiración, Bill estaba sobre mi a penas sosteniéndose con sus brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo, le mire a los ojos… sus ojos dorados parecían brillar un poco más, él aparto mi cabello un poco de mi frente dejando ver mi marca de nacimiento.

\- No sé como alguien se puede burlar de ti – dijo sonriendo mientras besaba mi frente – a mi me parece hermosa…

\- ¿Mabel te lo dijo? – pregunte apartando yo su cabello solo en ese momento note que había una marca parecida a un ojo en su frente – ¿un tercer ojo?

\- Ya sabes… el ojo que lo puede ver todo – sonrío de lado mientras se recostaba a mi lado – Dipper… No importa lo que Soul te haya hecho pensar… ni tampoco me importa ya regresar o no a mi mundo, estoy verdaderamente enamorado de ti.

\- Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte…

\- Descansa, Pino – dijo besando mi frente otra vez – podemos hablar en la mañana…

\- Tengo que regresar a la cabaña…

\- Descuida, hable con tu hermana – sonrío, oh… Mabel, me vendió otra vez – ¿otra vez? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Tu lo dijiste… podemos hablar en la mañana, buenas noches.

\- Sabes que puedo entrar en tu mente…

\- No lo harás…

No estaba tan seguro que no lo fuera a hacer, pero… ya no me importaba, mi novio era el demonio de los sueños Bill Cipher ¿Qué hay con eso?

Tengo que estar loco para que algo como esto no me importe… Me quede dormido en sus brazos con esos pensamientos.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

A la mañana siguiente Bill fue el primero en despertar, no se sorprendió al ver a la demonio de la oscuridad florando sobre su cama en su forma de media luna, sin piedad, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar a su amiga al otro lado de la habitación con un matamoscas para abrazar a su Pino otra vez tratando de volver a dormir.

\- ¡No soy una pinche mosca! – grito la demonio roja de la ira, aunque esto desapareció cuando vio a su "amigo" dormido otra vez – ¡Bill! – chillo.

\- Callate, despertaras a Pino – gruño Cipher tratando de atinar a la demonio otra vez con el matamoscas.

\- Agh… pues no te diré que el consejo ya nos encontró y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que hagan su movida…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Leyna sonrió al notar que por fin tenia la atención del Dorito.

\- Poco… justo cuando el verano llegue a su fin, el mundo entero podrá encontrar su perdición o su salvación dependiendo de la elección que tome la criatura a quien un demonio amo – recito señalando a Dipper – al igual… el demonio que una vez su corazón al humano que lo venció abrió, su futuro o su final escrito ya estará…

\- Pero… el final del verano es…

\- El cumpleaños de Dipper y Mabel.

Bill miro a Dipper aun dormido en sus brazos… no podía tomar una elección en tan poco tiempo… no quería hacerlo, deseaba que el verano pudiera durar más tiempo… al parecer… ahora entendía los deseos que Mabel tenia ese día en que la engaño, que ironía.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal su semana? ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Permitanme decirles, damas y caballeros presentes, que pronto se acerca el drama de la historia. Para los que deseaban lemon del Dorito Illuminati pervertido y nuestro querido Pino aquí lo tienen jeje... perdonen si esta raro, corto o... raro... no sé... hace tanto tiempo que no escribia un lemon... creo que desde hace un mes... y la ultima vez que escribi el lemon de un demonio con un humano fue como regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga... y yo misma me traume con lo que escribí...

Pero bueno, dejando de lado todo esto, la próxima semana tenemos los especiales de navidad, uno sera de Reverse Falls y el otro sera como una línea de tiempo similar al de este fic... quiero saber ¿A quienes les gusta Reverse Falls? Yo amo los universos alternos de este tipo :D ademas Will es tan ukeable!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo gracias por todos sus reviews, favorites y follow, son los mejores :D, y bueno... eso es todo por esta semana, nos leemos pronto!


	11. Especial de Navidad - Parte I

**Reverse Christmas**

Se alejó unos pasos para ver su obra maestra, no había tenido mucho con lo que trabajar pero para él había quedado muy bien, un pequeño pino decorado con algunos adornos en tonalidades azules y blancas en medio de sala de estar en la casa de los gemelos Gleeful.

\- ¿¡Qué rayos se supone que es eso Cipher!? – el grito de la hermana gemela de su amo le hizo sobresaltarse.

\- Un… Pino de Navidad, ama Mabel – respondió Will encogiéndose en su forma original – y-yo… yo pensé que…

\- ¡No pienses! – grito pasando de largo del demonio – limpia ese desastre antes que mi hermano lo vea.

\- Si… ama Mabel.

Soltó un suspiro mientras chasqueaba los dedos para desaparecer todo lo que había hecho… había tardado más tiempo en hacerlo con sus propias manos que en limpiarlo todo, claro, quería hacer algo lindo por su nada tierno amo/novio. Así es, señores y señoras, William Cipher estaba saliendo con el malvado Dipper Gleeful desde hacía unos meses atrás… o lo que podía considerarse "salir" para alguien como Gleeful. Bueno, tendría que buscar otra cosa… tal vez podía regalarle algo o…

\- ¿Qué haces? – Ahora el salto que Will había pegado casi lo lleva al techo – Will…

\- Oh… amo Dipper – se giro para ver al castaño de ojos azules recuperando su forma humana – n-no… no esperaba verlo… ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Aquí vivo, idiota – gruño acercándose al de cabellos azules – deja de hacerte el idiota ahí tirado, levántate.

\- S-si señor… – soltó un suspiro armándose de valor para hablar – amo Dipper… me preguntaba si… si usted me… me permitiría… dar una visita a mi hermano…

\- ¿El dorito amarillo? – pregunto alzando una ceja, Will asintió – bien… pero que sea algo rápido o lo pagaras caro.

\- ¡Gr-gracias señor!

Dipper miro al de cabellos azules que sonreía, nunca lo iba a admitir, pero le gustaba ver al demonio azul con esa sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Tomo la barbilla del otro uniendo sus labios en un beso profundo y feroz, Will se sorprendió al principio, pero simplemente correspondió al beso, sintiendo la lengua de Gleeful dentro de su boca hasta que el aire comenzó a faltar.

\- Vete antes que me arrepienta – gruño Gleeful.

\- Si señor… gracias.

Will sonrió antes de desaparecer del lugar con un chasquido… Gleeful sonrió cuando se encontraba solo, cuando su esclavo/novio regresara definitivamente le daría tan duro que el pobre Cipher no podría caminar en un par de días.

Cuando escucho las palabras de su hermano menor casi escupe toda su comida mientras que Leyna se mataba de la risa ante las palabras del Cipher menor. Y es que para Bill fue un golpe duro el saber que su hermano menor estaba saliendo con un hijo de fruta como Dipper Gleeful en Reverse Falls… no soportaba saber nada sobre Gleeful desde que Will le había dicho por primera vez que Gleeful le había pedido que fueran novios (o algo parecido a eso) y ahora venia su hermano para pedirle consejo para saber que regalarle al idiota de Gleeful para navidad… tenia que ser una broma.

\- Y vienes aquí porque quieres que te ayudemos a escoger un regalo para Gleeful ¿no? – pregunto Leyna mientras Bill hacia un berrinche – es curioso… tu deberías saber que le gusta.

\- Algo así… pero… quiero darle algo que sea especial – dijo sonrojado mientras bajaba la mirada – pensé que ustedes podrían ayudarme con esto…

\- Yo solo quiero romperle los dientes a ese idiota – gruño Bill en su forma original flotando junto a su hermano y amiga, había cambiado de su amarillo característico a rojo – es un desgraciado, hijo de…

\- Hola, ¿Qué sucede?

El color de Bill había vuelto a ser amarillo cuando Dipper y Mabel Pines entraron al lugar, floto hasta donde se encontraba su pino para lanzarse a sus brazos y es que Dipper se miraba tan tierno cuando llevaba el sweater de pino navideño que le había tejido Mabel junto con la gorra verde de lana… Para Dipper seguía siendo tierno que su novio hiciera eso en su forma de Dorito… aunque no se acostumbraba a hablar con Bill de esa forma.

\- Hola Will – saludo Mabel cuando Bill se había escondido en la bufanda de su hermano con un ligero tono rosado – no te había visto ¿Cómo estas?

\- ¡Eso es! – salto Leyna – Dipper, ¿Qué no te gustaría que te dieran para navidad?

\- Eh… ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – pregunto extrañado el castaño menor.

\- ¿Qué piensas, Leyna? – pregunto ahora Will mirando a la peli negra.

\- Gleeful es la versión inversa de Dipper, así que si le das lo que a Dipper lo le gustaría que le dieran en navidad seguramente será lo que a Gleeful le gustaría que le dieran en navidad, lo sé… soy una genio.

\- O alguien muy tonto – gruño Bill aun dentro de la bufanda de Dipper – así no funcionan las cosas, la personalidad es inversa pero siguen siendo la misma persona, tonta.

\- Bueno… pero siendo mi yo de Reverse Falls tal vez le gusten las armas peligrosas, gel para el pelo o alguna cosa mágica y misteriosa…

\- Ya lo había pensado – suspiro Will – pero quería darle algo especial…

\- ¿Qué tal si le preguntas a Rev. Mabel? – sugirió Dipper – digo… ella es la hermana de mi yo de la otra dimensión, puede que sepa que es lo que su hermano quiere…

\- No lo sé… el ama Mabel no es como Mabel… Tal vez si le pregunto a Mabel de este mundo pueda ayudarme – miro a la castaña que parecía distraída con unos dulces – Mabel…

\- Bueno… no sé si a Gleeful le gusten las cosas para Nerd como a nuestro Dipper – menciono la castaña mirando a su hermano – tal vez… le gusten las cosas que no son tan para Nerds pero que siguen siendo Nerds.

\- No creo que eso ayude mucho… pero gracias por participar, Mabel – suspiro Leyna – tenemos que pensar en otra cosa para darle a Dipper Gleeful…

Y así continuo la discusión por un par de horas sin llegar a nada, Will soltó un suspiro mientras regresaba a su dimensión muy en contra de lo que su hermano mayor decía… Bill llego incluso a sujetarle del pie rogándole que no regresara con el hijo de Fruta de Gleeful mientras era sujetado por Leyna y Dipper para que no se fuera con Will a Reverse Falls.

Pasaron los días y Will aun no tenia ni la menor idea de que darle a su amo/novio para esa noche. Esa tarde se encontraba haciendo compras (llevando las bolsas) de Rev. Mabel, mientras se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del centro comercial con mil bolsas para cuidar a su alrededor, veía la gente pasar con bolsas de un lado al otro haciendo lo que imaginaba eran sus compras navideñas, entre toda la multitud logro reconocer a una chica rubia con frenillos que arrastraba a su hermano atrás de ella mientras hacían las compras.

\- ¡Will! – corrió a saludar Pacifica Pines mientras arrastraba a Gideon de la mano – que sorpresa verte, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola… eh… vine a hacer unas compras con el ama Mabel y…

\- ¿¡Mabel esta aquí!? – exclamo la rubia casi con corazones en los ojos – oh… ¡Iré a saludarla! ¿Sabes donde se fue?

\- Eh…

\- No importa, usare mi detector de Mabel – salió corriendo la acosadora rubia – ¡Cuida las cosas, Gidy!

\- Mujeres – gruño Gideon sentándose al lado de Will – y bien… ¿Qué te sucede, amigo?

\- No es nada solo… – suspiro – no sé que darle al amo Dipper para navidad… quería darle algo especial pero no sé que hacer… es tonto… siendo un demonio que se supone que lo puede ver todo no sé que darle a mi amo/novio como regalo…

\- Bueno, no sé como ayudarte… no conozco muy bien a Dipper y ni siquiera nos llevamos bien… nos hemos visto solo un par de veces y siempre terminamos causando una guerra…

\- Lo sé, soy yo quien limpia el desastre después…

\- Pero… creo que no importa que le das, sino que eres tu el que lo hace…

\- ¿Sabes? – Will sonrió con una idea en mente – creo que me has dado una gran idea, gracias Gideon… ¿Puedes esperarme unos minutos? Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Will, espera! ¡No puedes dejar aquí con las cosas de…! – Gideon se giro para alcanzar al peli-azul pero este ya había desaparecido – Mabel…

\- Oh… Gideon Pines, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Gideon se giro cuando escucho la voz de su acosadora atrás suya, se giro lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la Gleeful menor* con su hermana colgada al cuello de esta y corazones volando a su alrededor… estaba frito… muy frito… maldito dorito azul, se las iba a pagar muy caro cuando lo volviera a ver. Al final, los Pines tuvieron que llevar las cosas a la casa-mansión de los Gleeful al otro lado de la ciudad… o más bien Gideon lo hizo mientras que Mabel caminaba junto a Pacifica colgada de su cuello… ¿¡Como su torpe hermana podía estar enamorada de tal demonio!? No, demonio no, estaba ofendiendo a Will ¡Los Gleeful eran peores que los demonios!

\- ¿Qué ellos hacen aquí? – Apareció Dipper de la nada al ver a los Pines.

\- Me encontré con esta sanguijuela en el centro comercial y aun la traigo colgada – respondió Mabel tratando de sacarse a Pacifica de encima – y, como nuestro exclamo me dejo plantada, utilice al hermano de Paz para traer mis compras.

\- ¿Will? ¿A dónde se fue Will? – pregunto mientras miraba a Gideon.

\- ¡Yo que sé! ¡De repente dijo que tenia una idea y desapareció! – gruño dejando la ultima bolsa en la sala de los Gleeful – ahora que ya nos vimos y nos saludamos… Pacifica y yo nos vamos.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si yo…

\- ¡Nos vamos!

Dicho eso, Gideon saco a su hermana arrastrada mientras esta se quejaba y despedía de los hermanos Gleeful a gritos para finalizar con un "Feliz Navidad" cuando la puerta de la mansión se cerro atrás de los hermanos Pines. Dipper soltó un suspiro mientras miraba a su hermana sacando algunas prendas que había comprado en el centro comercial.

\- Estaré en mi habitación – suspiro Dipper – Cuando Will regrese dile que quiero verlo.

\- Como tu digas, luego que lleve todo esto a mi habitación… puedes hacerle lo que quieras.

Se giro dejando a su hermana menor en el recibidor de la casa revisando las bolsas de compras.

Pasaron las horas y Will Cipher no aparecía en el lugar, ya casi era media noche y estaba comenzando a arrepentirse por haberle dado tanta libertad desde que comenzaron a salir como pareja oficialmente… tal vez era mejor tenerlo encadenado a la pared como antes lo hacía… la imagen de Will encadenado y llorando cruzo por su mente por un segundo, no… tal vez simplemente no dejarlo salir de casa sin correa era mejor, tampoco quería ver a su novio llorar todo el día como antes… aunque esa fue una de las cosas que lo enamoro de Cipher.

\- A-Amo Dipper – escucho la voz del ser que rondaba sus pensamientos en ese momento – usted… ¿me buscaba?

\- ¿¡Donde estabas!? – gruño cerrando la puerta con sus poderes de un golpe y encadenando a Will al suelo – ¿¡Tienes idea de que horas son!? ¿¡Con quien y donde estabas maldito idiota!?

\- Y-yo… yo…

Dipper soltó un suspiro cuando vio que el demonio comenzaba a llorar, por su parte, Will se sorprendió al ver que las cadenas desaparecían de sus muñecas y tobillos, miro a su amo sorprendido, este solo hizo un gesto para indicar al peli-azul que se sentara junto a él en la cama. En ese momento Dipper había notado que Will llevaba una bolsa en sus manos, era plateada y tenia una moña azul, el demonio se sentó a su lado algo sonrojado y sin poderle ver a los ojos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto un poco más calmado Gleeful mirando al peli-azul.

\- Y-yo – suspiro mientras entregaba el regalo al Gleeful mayor con el rostro sonrojado – quería darle un regalo especial para navidad, amo Dipper, pero… no sabía que darle, le pregunte a Bill, a Leyna… incluso le pregunte a Dipper y Mabel de Gravity Falls… pero… no sabía que podía darle… aun así… Feliz… Navidad… Amo Dipper…

Dipper tomo el regalo y lo abrió, dentro de este había una chaqueta de cuero negra junto con una botella de vino, sonrió sin dejar que Will lo mirase… así que todo ese tiempo ese tonto había estado pensando en que darle para Navidad, realmente era un tonto… rió llamando un poco la atención a Will quien levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules del Gleeful mayor.

\- Will – suspiro mientras comenzaba a jugar con el cabello de su esclavo/novio dejando a un lado el regalo – sabes que odio estas fiestas… No era necesario que pasaras tanto tiempo buscando un regalo.

\- Aun así… quería hacerlo, porque yo… le quiero, amo Dipper.

\- Ya te lo dije – rio mientras besaba los labios de Will – cuando estemos solos… llamame Dipper.

\- Dipper – sonrío aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, tenia que aceptarlo, Will era muy tierno a veces.

\- Eres un tonto – rio mientras volvía a besar los labios del peli-azul – Gracias…

Podía contar las veces en las que el Gleeful mayor le daba las gracias o hacía algo lindo por él con los dedos de una sola mano, Dipper Gleeful llegaba a ser tan frío como trasero de pingüino… pero cuando quería ser dulce con alguien, llegaba a ser incluso empalagoso… ese día era uno de ellos…

\- También te tengo un regalo – susurro al oído de Will mientras sacaba una caja de terciopelo rectangular de su bolsillo – toma, feliz navidad, Will…

\- Dipper – susurro abriendo la caja con una sonrisa, dentro de esta había un brazalete con varios dijes; un triangulo azul, una Osa Mayor, un cuchillo, un pino y una estrella fugaz entre otros símbolos que Will reconocería en cualquier lado – gracias…

\- No te emociones tanto – aparto la mirada – solo… recordé tu circulo de invocación y… eso… no es nada.

\- Me encanta – miro a su amo/novio con una sonrisa – gracias…

\- Deja de agradecer ya, tonto… te juro que si le dices algo a alguien me las pagaras caro, Cipher.

\- S-si… Gracias, Dipper…

Will lo sabía, Dipper nunca iba a admitir que estaba avergonzado, era muy orgulloso para hacerlo. Volvieron a besarse en el silencio de la habitación de Gleeful, poco a poco Dipper fue recostando a Will sobre la cama comenzando a meter sus manos bajo la ropa del Cipher menor… ambos se separaron por aire justo cuando escucharon unas explosiones fuera de la habitación.

\- Feliz Navidad, Will – susurro besando la frente del peli-azul – te amo…

\- Feliz Navidad Dipper – susurro entre lágrimas de felicidad – yo… yo también te amo…

\- Lo sé… tonto…

Para Will, esa fue una de las mejores noches en su existencia, tal vez, después de todo, el mejor regalo para ambos fue estar juntos esa noche y dormir uno al lado del otro abrazados… O eso fue hasta que al día siguiente Rev. Mabel entró como loca a la habitación de su hermano azotando la puerta con varios cuchillos flotando a su alrededor, asustando así al Cipher menor… al parecer su esclavo/novio había olvidado que su hermana le había dado una orden la noche anterior… no… mejor comenzaría a llamarlo simplemente por lo que era, su novio.

 **FIN.**

*Si, sé que Mabel es 5 minutos mayor que Dipper, pero como estamos en Reverse Falls quería que Rev. Mabel fuera menor que Rev. Dipper y para mi así se va a quedar.

Hola gente hermosa, feliz noche buena!

No iba a publicar ningún especial hoy... pero algo me animo :D espero que pasen una feliz navidad, mañana posiblemente publique el segundo especial (Gravity Christmas) XD a que no les parece que Will es un uke super adorable! si no me diera miedo creo que secuestraria a Will... es tan kawaii que lo quiero empacado para navidad! pero ya, mucho... :D Espero que les haya gustado el especial de Reverse Falls y nos leemos pronto!


	12. Especial de Navidad - parte II

**Gravity Christmas**

Faltaban unos días para Navidad en Gravity Falls, luego de la inesperada visita de Will Cipher a su hermano, Dipper había sugerido a su novio el decorar un poco la casa en la que Bill y Leyna vivían, aunque no esperaba que sus buenas intensiones terminaran en… bueno… en eso… y es que se notaba que Bill se divertía decorando el Pino… Mabel y Leyna se dieron cuenta de eso pero al "Pino" no le estaba gustando eso…

\- Eres un excelente pino de navidad, Pino – se burlo Bill mientras colocaba una estrella en la cabeza de su novio – te ves bien

\- Te odio – gruño Dipper sin poder moverse por las lucecitas.

\- No, no me odias.

\- Ya callate – suspiro… era la verdad – desatame, Bill.

\- Pero te ves bien, Pino – rio Bill besando rápidamente los labios de su novio aprovechando que este no se podía mover – por favor…

\- Bill Cipher, si no me desatas ahora…

\- No trates de sonar como Dipper Gleeful, Bro bro – se burlo Mabel mientras tomaba una foto con su celular – que no te va a funcionar.

\- ¡Solo quiero que me saquen de aquí!

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que Bill provecho para besar y darle algunos mimos a Dipper, antes de que decidieran desatarlo y terminar de decorar la casa de los demonios. Había quedado mejor de lo que los gemelos Pines esperaron que quedara… Dipper y Bill se habían quedado en la sala de la casa mientras que Leyna y Mabel preparaban algo para comer en la cocina, Dipper ya no estaba tan enojado con Bill, así que se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su novio frente a la chimenea cubierto por una manta.

\- ¿Va a hacer algo en navidad, Pino? – pregunto Bill de un momento a otro.

\- No lo creo… Mabel fue invitada a la fiesta que organizan los Noroeste, mis padres irán a casa de mis abuelos, mis tíos irán a un viaje a no-se-donde-rayos y yo… creo que veré especiales navideños en Disney a menos que mi novio decida invitarme a algo – rio Dipper mientras cerraba los ojos – ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Bueno… pensaba en cenar con mi novio, tomar una copa de vino y ver los fuegos artificiales en el balcón – Dipper rio – ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?

\- Si a tu novio no le molesta – bromeo Dipper – Esta bien… me gusta la idea.

\- En ese caso, es una cita.

Dipper volvió a reír mientras cerraba los ojos a punto de quedarse dormido en el pecho de Bill… iba a ser divertido, seria la primera Navidad que pasaría junto a Bill ahí en Gravity Falls, cenarían juntos, tomarían una copa de vino en la noche y verían los fuegos artificiales mientras intercambiaban regalos… regalos… ¿¡Regalos!? ¡Regalos! ¡No tenia nada para darle a Bill!

Y así fue como Dipper Pines se la paso todo el día junto a su hermana gemela en el centro comercial buscando algo para su novio demonio que se suponía lo sabe todo… ¿Qué podía darle a un Dorito Illuminati que se supone lo sabe todo y puede aparecer cualquier cosa? Miraba las estanterías de las tiendas pensando en eso, ¿Un reloj? ¿Era importante para los demonios la hora? ¿Una corbata? Nunca había visto a Bill con una, solo usaba corbatín ¿ropa? Bill puede aparecer cualquier cosa de la nada ¿joyería? No… ¿¡Qué demonios podía darle a Bill!?

\- ¿Por qué no te vistes de conejita? – pregunto Mabel mostrándole a su hermano un sexi traje de conejita – yo creo que puede gustarle.

\- No lo hare… Agh… ahora entiendo a Will… espero que a él le valla mejor que a mi… ¿Qué hay de ti? Pareces tan tranquila ¿No le vas a dar nada a la rubia oxigenada?

\- Bueno, le tejí un sweater a Paz con imágenes que representan cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntas desde que nos conocemos… tal vez no sea tanto que tengas que darle algo caro sino algo simbólico… ¿Qué tal si le regalas un Pino?

\- ¿Un Pino? Para eso mejor le doy una bolsa de Doritos – bufó Dipper mirando hacía una tienda de ropa donde exhibían una colección de ropa de invierno – aunque… creo que tengo una idea…

\- ¿Qué piensas, bro bro?

\- Recordé algo – sonrió – esperame aquí… voy a comprar el regalo de mi novio.

Mabel sonrió mientras veía a su hermano correr a la tienda al otro lado del centro comercial, al parecer había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Bill… claro… la sorpresa que Bill le tenia para esa noche, que solo ella y Leyna sabían, dejaría a Dipper con la boca abierta.

Así pasaron los días hasta que llego la noche de navidad, Dipper se había quedado solo en la Cabaña del Misterio, sus tíos habían salido esa tarde a su viaje, sus padres habían pasado la tarde con ellos y luego habían tomado camino para casa de sus abuelos y Mabel acababa de ser recogida por una de las limosinas de los Noroeste, solo quedaba él… esperaba a su novio mientras se preparaba, había elegido llevar unos pantalones de lona con una camisa a cuadros de mangas largas con una chaqueta de cuero café y una bufanda roja, pensó varias veces en abrigarse más, pero recordó que con Bill no había necesidad de eso.

Tomo la bolsa de regalo de color amarillo con una moña negra del lugar de donde lo había dejado, llevaría su mochila para ocultar el regalo, trataría de no pensar en este para que Bill no se enterase de nada… quería que fuera una sorpresa.

\- ¿Estas listo, Pino? – apareció Bill, con la típica ropa que usaba cuando era humano, jeans oscuros y un sudadero amarillo con capucha, justo a tiempo en que Dipper guardaba el regalo en su mochila.

\- Estoy listo – beso los labios de Bill mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello – vamos.

\- Bien – chasqueo los dedos – espero que te guste, Dipper.

Dipper no había esperado lo que tenia freten suya, Bill había preparado una mesa para dos personas en uno de los balcones de la casa, habían pequeñas luces flotando por todo el alrededor de color azul como si de luciérnagas se tratase que iluminaban el lugar con un ligero resplandor azulado, la mesa estaba servida para dos personas, habían dos velas rojas encendidas que daban un tono romántico al lugar, un mantel blanco largo bajo otro más corto de color rojo, sobre la mesa una botella de champagne con dos copas.

\- ¿Te gusta? – susurro Bill al oído del menor, Dipper se giro para ver que este ahora llevaba un traje negro, con una corbata negra y camisa amarilla – soy bueno eligiendo ropa… te ves bien, Pino.

\- ¿Qué? – se miro a si mismo, rio al ver que ahora llevaba un chaleco gris con una camisa color vino y una corbata de un color un poco más claro que el chaleco – tarde media hora eligiendo ropa por gusto…

\- Bueno… si quieres puedo…

\- ¡NO! – le detuvo Dipper al saber que era lo que su novio quería hacer – me gusta la ropa… pero la próxima vez no me esforzare tanto o me quedare en ropa interior.

\- Si lo haces tal vez me salte la cena y valla directo al postre.

\- Pervertido.

Bill beso los labios de su novio rápidamente antes de sentarse a la mesa para cenar. La cena paso tranquilamente… conversaron sobre diferentes cosas, Dipper reía de algunas cosas que Bill le contaba, en los últimos meses habían logrado conocerse tal vez demasiado bien, la comida también estaba deliciosa y la copa de champagne que compartieron.

\- Estuvo delicioso – dijo Dipper con una sonrisa – creo que no puedo comer más…

\- Aun nos falta el postre, Pino – beso sus labios mientras se ponía de pie e iba atrás de Dipper – pero antes… una sorpresa…

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto riendo mientras sentía como Bill rodeaba su cuello con algo.

\- Feliz Navidad, Dipper.

Bajo la mirada a lo que fuera que Bill le había puesto en el cuello, era un collar con un relicario azul en el que brillaban algo parecido a estrellas que formaban la Osa Mayor. Dipper sonrió al verlo, abrió el relicario encontrando una inscripción que decía " _La realidad es una ilusión en lo que lo único real es cuanto te amo, Mi Pino_ " la sonrisa en el rostro de Dipper se hizo más grande al leer aquello.

\- Gracias… me encanta – susurro abrazando por el cuello a Bill – ahora… es mi turno de darte mi regalo.

Bill miro como Dipper sacaba la bolsa amarilla con la moña negra de la mochila que antes llevaba al hombro, miro curioso la bolsa, tratando de leer la mente de Dipper para saber que había dentro de esta, pero solo recibió una respuesta "Deja de espiar y cierra los ojos, tonto", Bill rio ante los pensamientos del menor, hizo lo que este le pedía dejando de leer los pensamientos de Dipper y cerrando los ojos.

Dipper aun se sentía un poco nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, saco el regalo de su novio de la bolsa, se trataba de una bufanda bastante larga, se rio de si mismo cuando noto que estaba a punto de hacer, enrollo un lado en el cuello de Bill y el otro en el suyo quedando así juntos, la bufanda era amarilla con une estampado que simulaba ladrillos.

\- Abre los ojos – pidió.

\- Wow… Pino esto es… – sonrió mirando la bufanda – no se que decir…

\- Recordé lo mucho que te gusta meterte a mi bufanda cuando estas en tu forma de Dorito… así que pensé que te gustaría esto…

\- Lo amo – beso los cabellos de Dipper – gracias, Dipper…

\- Feliz Navidad, Bill…

\- Feliz Navidad, Pino… te amo.

Se besaron lentamente, Bill junto sus cuerpos un poco más abrazando por la cintura a Dipper mientras este pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Bill, sonrieron juntando sus frentes justo cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a iluminar el cielo, Bill hizo desaparecer toda la decoración de la cena para dejar una banca en el balcón para que se sentaran a ver los fuegos artificiales y cambiando al mismo tiempo la ropa de ambos a algo mucho más abrigado.

Dipper recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Bill mientras este tomaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos… sobre ellos la nieve caía y el cielo era iluminado por los fuegos artificiales a la distancia, para Dipper la noche había sido mejor de lo que había creído que seria. Bill miro de reojo a su novio cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a alejarse, sonrió al ver que Dipper se había quedado dormido a su lado… soltó un suspiro antes de besar los labios del menor, seguía sin entender como el niño que lo "derroto" hacía años había logrado enamorarlo a tal punto.

 **FIN.**


	13. Para siempre

**Para siempre**

Cuando Dipper despertó, se encontró solo en la habitación del demonio... no podía creer lo que había pasado, es decir, se suponía que Cipher era su enemigo, no podía estar enamorado de la persona, si se le podía llamar así, que casi lo destruye junto con todo el pueblo...tenia que tener algún problema como para poder seguir confiando en Bill aun sabiendo quien era realmente, se sentó como pudo en la cama, le dolía un poco la espalda pero no tanto como imagino que seria, se puso su ropa y busco por el lugar para ver si se encontraba con el demonio de los sueños, y así fue, Bill se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos huevos fritos con tocino.

\- hola bello durmiente – saludo besando los labios del humano – ¿dormiste bien?

\- Si... aunque aun tengo muchas preguntas...

\- Y creeme que quisiera responderlas – suspiro el demonio.

\- Digo... ¿Por qué estas aquí otra vez? ¿Qué quieres realmente de mi o que querías en un principio? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi? No lo entiendo...

\- Vine aquí porque me expulsaron de mi mundo, al principio si quería solo seducirte para después matarte – Dipper lo miro molesto – esta bien, la verdad es que no tenia en claro lo que quería en ese momento... estaba confundido sobre lo que sentía por ti... los demonios pueden enamorarse una sola vez en toda su existencia, pero... para volverse más fuertes... tienen que deshacerse de este... y bueno, yo tuve la suerte que mi "media naranja" como dicen ustedes, los humanos, fueras tu.. el niño que me derroto cuando tenia solo 12 años.

\- Mabel suele decir que tu eres mi "medio dorito" – sonrío Dipper bajando la mirada – pero sigo sin entender ¿por qué querías matarme en el principio? Rayos... no sé como aun puedo confiar en ti después de todo lo que me has dicho.

\- Ya te lo dije, Pino, los demonios solo pueden enamorarse una vez en toda su existencia, igual, los humanos solo tienen una "media naranja" o medio dorito... me gusta eso – sonrío – eh digo... los humanos solo pueden tener un "medio dorito" en toda su existencia... cuando un demonio y un humano están destinados a estar juntos, no importa lo que suceda, lo que hayan vivido o vivirán... ellos saben que están destinados a estar juntos.

\- ¿Por qué no lo sabía cuando era un niño?

\- Lo sabías... por eso estabas obsesionado con detenerme .

Dipper no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras del demonio, tal vez todo lo que le decía era verdad, había estado "enamorado" de Bill desde hacía más tiempo del que había imaginado... simplemente no podía darse cuenta de ello, Bill sonrío tomando el rostro del menor en sus manos provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del menor, se acercaron lentamente para rozar sus labios, Bill miraba con ternura el rosto sonrojado de su Pino, pero algo seguía sin dejarlo tranquilo... suspiro...

\- Y... estas pensando en que no he respondido a tu pregunta de porque te quería matar – Dipper asintió – y si, sé que no te gusta que lea tu mente...

\- Solo responde lo primero, dorito.

\- Esta bien, Pino – suspiro – Digamos que cuando un demonio se enamora, esto actúa como un... ancla... a sus poderes, por eso fue que en el Raromagedon tu hermana y tu me lograron detener, porque aun sigo sin tener mis poderes al 100%, cuando el consejo de demonios se enteró que había fallado en mi misión me condenaron a dos milenios en los calabozos con mi forma humana, cosa que me hace más débil física y emocionalmente, a menos que pudiera asesinar al humano que evito que cumpliera mi misión y así recuperar mi "honor"...

\- Y viniste aquí a matarme para recuperar tu "honor" – Bill asintió tomando las manos de Dipper – pero, ya no lo hiciste porque...

\- Un demonio puede elegir entre obtener sus poderes al 100% sacrificando al único ser que amara por la eternidad o no hacerlo y protegerlo hasta el final de los tiempos... aun cuando tu no habías nacido... yo ya había tomado la decisión de protegerte – Bill sonrió besando las manos del menor, provocando otro sonrojo de parte de este – lo que no sabía era que ibas a ser tu quien me detuviera ese día...

\- No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan cursi.

No dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio mientras Dipper terminaba de comer, Bill lo observaba detenidamente mientras recordaba las palabras de Leyna esa misma mañana, todos conocían de aquellas profecías, pero... simplemente nunca imagino que podría suceder con eso... abrir su corazón a un humano y ahora que el mundo estuviera en peligro gracias a eso, si Pino se enteraba seguramente esta vez si lo odiaría... aunque... aun no sabía que era lo correcto, si aceptar su amor hacía un humano y este le corresponda o lo contrario, la profecía no decía nada sobre eso, no estaba escrito...

\- Es injusto – suspiro Dipper, Bill no había notado que el humano llevaba largo rato observándolo – yo también quiero saber que piensas.

\- Solo yo puedo hacerlo, Pino – rió Bill – pero... podemos comunicarnos por telepatía de vez en cuando si quieres.

\- Esta bien – sonrió Dipper – Bill... ¿Qué sucederá contigo ahora?

\- Bueno... como te lo dije ya, cuando un demonio acepta su amor hacía un humano puede protegerlo hasta el final de los tiempos, tu cuerpo no es inmortal, Dipper... pero tu alma si, así que... si me aceptas como tu compañero... tu cuerpo y tu alma se volverían uno y "vivirías" para siempre.

\- ¿Algo así como convertirme en demonio?

\- Parecido pero no... solo digamos que serias inmortal, verías morir a tu familia y amigos, cambiar el mundo en que naciste y creciste... estarías conmigo por la eternidad.

\- ¿Qué sucede si no acepto? – Bill miraba a Dipper, sabía que estaba triste, no había lo que llamaban una respuesta "correcta" a aquello.

\- Vivirías tu vida hasta que mueras normal sin nada fuera de lo común y dentro de unos años te olvidarías por completo de mi... creo que... seria lo mejor para ti.

\- Bill – Dipper se puso de pie con una sonrisa – como... ¿Cómo puedo aceptarte como mi compañero para la eternidad?

\- ¿Qué?

Dipper hubiera deseado tener una cámara en ese momento, la expresión de confusión del demonio de los sueños era épica, no había forma de describirla... Dipper sonrió mientras tomaba de la mano al demonio y se sentaba en su regazo para abrazarlo por el cuello, era duro el saber que iba a tener que ver a su familia seguir la vida sin él pero... algo en él le pedía a gritos quedarse junto a Bill para siempre.

\- Quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre...

\- ¿Estas seguro? Tu hermana... veras morir a toda tu familia con el tiempo... eso...

\- Lo sé... pero, te amo y estoy seguro de eso – Dipper sonrío siendo correspondido por Bill – dime que es lo que tengo que hacer...

\- Es un ritual – suspiro Bill – una vez al mes... un demonio y un humano pueden dar sus votos para permanecer unidos por toda la eternidad, el humano acepta renunciar a todo lo que le ata al mundo humano, su familia, amigos, su pasado y futuro, mientras que el demonio acepta renunciar al poder absoluto para proteger a quien ama... juran el renunciar a todo ello para permanecer juntos bajo la luz de la luna roja que "bendice" un símbolo que jura su unión eterna...

\- Bill – Dipper estaba tan rojo como un tomate en plena temporada con las palabras del demonio, tenia que ser una broma – eso... suena como un matrimonio.

\- Lo es... pero esto forma un lazo más fuerte que un simple matrimonio humano.

\- Ahora ya me siento intimidado...

\- Lo sé – ambos sonrieron – Pino... tu familia debe de estar preocupada, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Dipper asintió, Bill chasqueo los dedos trasportándolos de nuevo al bosque, la elegante ropa de Bill había regresado a ser algo más casual, pantalón de lona oscura, sudadero amarillo con capucha y convers amarillos, caminaron por el bosque tomados de la mano, Dipper aun pensaba en aquello que le había dicho Bill... es decir ¿casarse? Solo tenia 15 años, no sabía como se lo diría a su familia... ya tenia un problema con decirle a sus padres que su pareja era hombre ¿Cómo decirles que es un demonio?

\- Aun puedes pensar en esto si quieres – hablo Bill, otra vez leía sus pensamientos.

\- No... estoy decidido, Bill, quiero... "casarme" contigo.

\- ¿Cómo se lo dirás a tu familia?

\- Bueno... a partir de este año me quedare en Gravity Falls como aprendiz del tío Ford, pensare en algo.

\- A seis dedos no le gustara nada.

\- Terminara por aceptarlo... algún día... espero...

La verdad era que ni Dipper creía que Ford pudiera aceptar algo como eso, es decir... hablamos del demonio que lo engaño a construir un portal a su dimensión para apoderarse del mundo, el que lo convirtió en un rascador de espaldas y que casi lo mata ese día... bueno, todos tenían varias razones para no aceptar su relación con el demonio de los sueños y unas buenas razones por cierto.

\- Y pensar que hasta hace 24 horas pensaba que te odiaba con toda el alma – suspiro Dipper cuando ya casi llegaban a la cabaña – por cierto... ¿Cómo es que puedes entrar a la cabaña si se supone que esta protegida por...?

\- Puedo entrar pero me es imposible usar mis poderes, el cabello de unicornio y todas esas cosas los protegen de los poderes de los demonios no del demonio en si ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Pino?

\- ¿Nos vamos a ver más tarde?

\- Es posible – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al menor – nos vemos más tarde, Pino.

\- Hasta luego, dorito.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Bill me beso antes de que me alejara, sigo sin poder creer lo que estoy haciendo... simplemente no tengo perdón, es decir... hablamos de Bill Cipher, el demonio que entro en mi cuerpo... que se apodero de mi cuerpo... que poseyó mi cuerpo... agh... todo eso se oye fatal ahora que lo pienso, pero la cosa es que Bill estuvo dentro de mi cuerpo e hizo desastres conmigo... casi pase una semana tirado en cama por su maldita culpa, demonios... lo que pienso sigue sonando extraño, pero... la cosa es que no sé que estoy haciendo de mi vida... no sé si Bill realmente me "ama" como dice hacerlo o quiere algo de mi...

Algo en mi me dice que todo lo que me ha dicho es verdad, no se como explicarlo... ni tampoco quiero explicarlo, creo que esta vez no buscare respuesta de nada, simplemente me dejare llevar por el momento, es raro... lo sé... pero no me molesta, ya no me molesta.

\- ¡Dipper! – el salto de Mabel sobre mi me hizo regresar al presente, no había notado siquiera cuando entre a la cabaña... y menos cuando tenia a mi hermana en la espalda – ¿Cómo te fue con tu novio?

\- ¿Qué? – reí mirándola aun sobre mi – Mabel... quitate, tus huesos pesan.

\- Es porque estoy llena de ternura y amor – bromeo abrazándome, reí – pero dime... ¿cómo te fue? ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? No fue fácil distraer a nuestros tíos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ellos no saben que pase la noche fuera?

\- ¡No lo digas tan alto! – me regaño metiendo mi gorra en mi boca – me fue imposible convencerlos... aun siguen con eso que es peligroso estar fuera por Gideon y ese demonio que invoco... además que Leyna y Cipher siguen por aquí.

\- ¿Sabes? Ya no me preocupo mucho por eso – dije por fin pudiendo quitármela de encima, ella me miraba confundida, claro... lo estaba – digo... derrotamos una vez a Cipher, no hay nada que pueda pararnos ¿Gemelos misterio?

\- ¡Gemelos misterio!

El chocar puños con Mabel me hizo pensar en como sería el que nos separásemos este año... y no solo eso, lo que Bill había insistido todo el rato que pasamos juntos esa mañana ¿Estaba dispuesto realmente a dejar a mi familia para estar a su lado? Me dolería dejar a Mabel... es mi hermana y la quiero demasiado pero...

\- Oye... Mabel... Si una persona te hiciera elegir entre tu familia y él, pero sabes que si eliges a tu familia nunca podrás volver a ver al amor de tu vida y si lo eliges a él tendrás que alejarte de tu familia para siempre tu... ¿Qué elegirías?

\- Dipper... La familia es primero antes que todo – sabía que diría eso, baje la mirada – pero... cuando eliges estar toda la vida con una persona... esta también se convierte en tu familia...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Digo... imagino que ahora debes de estar muy confundido con todo esto ¿Verdad? Digo... hasta donde sé Bill es tu primer novio, primer amor y etcétera, etcétera... pero no te preocupes, siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte sea lo que sea.

\- ¿Lo que sea?

\- Lo que sea.

\- ¿Incluso si Bill no es un humano?

\- Incluso si Bill no es un humano – nos quedamos en silencio por un segundo hasta que ella reacciono - ¿Bill no es humano?

\- Nop...

\- Oh... eh... ¡Esta bien! – aquí va de nuevo la despreocupada y siempre positiva Mabel Pines – hablas con la chica que tuvo a varios duendes, un tritón, un chico que hablaba con sus manos, un hombre lobo y otras criaturas paranormales como romances de verano... no importa sea lo que sea Bill lo aceptare.

\- ¿Incluso si es un demonio?

\- Incluso si es un demonio – esperé... y estalló – ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Bill es un demonio!?

\- ¡No grites! – la calle tapando su boca con mis manos.

Escuche los pasos de Stan ir a la tienda, mire de un lado al otro buscando una puerta, por fin hale a Mabel al armario donde esta la mercadería, Stan casi nunca abría ese armario... tapaba la boca de mi hermana mientras Stan buscaba lo que sea que buscara en la tienda y volvía dentro... solté un suspiro, pero no tardaría en volver, pronto seria hora de abrir la tienda.

\- Te soltare... pero tienes que prometerme que no gritaras – dije a Mabel tranquilamente, ella asintió – bien...

\- ¿¡Bill es un demonio!? – volvió a preguntar, no sabía si su rostro era de emoción, temor, confusión o todo mezclado – pero... ¿Por qué parece humano? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Bill es un nombre común entre los demonios? ¿¡Se llama igual que el dorito illuminati!?

\- En orden, si, es un demonio, los demonios tienen una forma humana, él me lo dijo, no lo creo... no lo sé mejor dicho y... se llama igual que el "dorito illuminati" porque... Bill Clayton es en realidad Bill Cipher...

 **Continuara...**

Amo dejar los capitulos en suspenso XD creo que es mejor comenzar a pagar un seguro funerario, si sigo finalizando capítulos de esta forma no viviré para contarlo (?) Como sea... ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Saben? Ayer estaba en el supermercado con mi mamá y le dije "Iré a comprar un poco de Bill para el Dip" a lo que ella me miro raro antes que saliera corriendo XD bueno... eso no tiene nada que ver con el fic, me emocione.

Pero bien... Quiero saber algo ¿Quieren que el fic sea largo o corto? Digo largo de unos 5 o 10 capitulos más de lo planeado porque hay como un "arco" del pasado de Bill que no me decido si cubrir o no... no el pasado con Ford, sino un pasado mucho antes de que conociera a Ford... algo así como... una vida pasada que esta relacionada con Monster Falls, bueno, más adelante pueda que entiendan un poco mejor.

Según lo que tengo planeado el fic durara solo 20 capítulos (sin contar especiales) pero si meto este pequeño arco del pasado de Bill serian otros 5 o 10 capítulos... si... no es gran diferencia, pero no quisiera que el fic se volviera aburrido o meter muchos AU de Gravity Falls... así que diganme que les parece la idea del pequeño Arco del pasado de Bill... y bueno... feliz navidad gente hermosa, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos muy pronto!


	14. Amor de hermanos

**Amor de hermanos**

El rostro de Mabel era indescriptible, como no serlo, hablábamos de nuestro "peor enemigo" esperaba lo peor cuando se lo dije, que gritara, me dijera que estoy loco o que saliera con un pescado a buscar a Bill para matarlo a _pescadazos_ … en serio, esperaba cualquier cosa de Mabel, pero, en lugar de todo eso… se quedo callada mientras me miraba sin saber que decir o hacer, su cara era entre confundida, molesta, sorprendida y tenia un tic en el ojo.

\- Mabel… ¿Estas bien? – me atreví a preguntar.

\- Si… solo que creí escucharte decir que tu novio Bill es Bill Cipher, el demonio que me engaño para apoderarse del pueblo y me encerró en un lugar horrible cuando teníamos 12 años… pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación.

\- Eh… no… no lo imaginaste – le repetí preparado para el grito – Bill Clayton es Bill Cipher…

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Como se supone que esto paso!? ¡Tenemos que ir con Ford!

\- ¡No! – la detuve antes de que saliera del lugar – Mabel… no podemos decirle al tío Ford… tu dijiste que estarías para apoyarme siempre…

\- Si, pero no sabía que estabas saliendo con Bill Cipher.

\- Mabel… por favor, yo bese a un tritón y perdí un trabajo como guarda vidas en la piscina por ti… por favor, solo guarda este secreto… te lo ruego.

\- Dipper… ¿realmente confías en la palabra de ese demonio?

\- No lo sé… pero… quiero comprobar sus palabras…

\- Esta bien – suspiro apoyándose en la puerta del armario – confiare en ti, bro-bro… pero no quitare los ojos de encima de ustedes dos.

\- Gracias, Mabel – sonreí abrazándola – sabía que podía contar contigo siempre… te quiero hermana.

\- Ya, ya… esta bien… aunque aun necesito una incomoda charla de hermana a novio de mi hermano cuando lo vea.

Reí algo incomodo, sabía que ello lo iba a hacer y tenia un mal presentimiento sobre eso. Salimos del armario tratando que nadie nos viera, logramos llegar a la cocina sin encontrarnos con nuestros tíos, cosa que me extraño un poco el no verlos… en ese momento apareció nuestro tío Ford de la puerta del sótano.

\- Hola tío Ford – saludamos ambos.

\- Hola chicos – suspiro, parecía estar cansado – Dipper ¿A que horas llegaste hoy?

\- Eh… pues… no sé de que hablas…

\- Dipper, no me engañas, sé que no pasaste la noche aquí – mire a Mabel de reojo esperando a que esta dijera algo también – y no metas a tu hermana en esto, quiero hablar contigo a solas, ahora.

\- Eh… creo que… iré a ver si Pato ya puso huevos.

Luego de la tonta excusa de Mabel, salió corriendo… no mentiría, cuando el tío Ford se ponía serio daba un poco de miedo. Ambos nos sentamos a la mesa en silencio por un rato, estaban pasando muchas cosas y no quería saber sobre lo que Ford me quería hablar, de algo estaba seguro, Bill Cipher saldría a flote en esta conversación.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Mabel había salido corriendo hacía la tienda donde su tío Stan estaba ordenando algunos cosas junto con Soos y Wendy en la caja leyendo una revista, bueno… incluso ayudar en la tienda era mejor que estar en el mismo lugar que Ford cuando parecía estar molesto. Estaba a punto de ir donde Wendy para hablar sobre cualquier cosa cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, rogaba al cielo que no fuera el novio de su hermano porque eso seria un problema… por suerte, no lo era.

\- Hola Mabel – saludo Pacifica entrando al lugar.

\- ¡Pacifica! – exclamo corriendo a saludar a la rubia – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería saber si querías ir tu y tus amigas a ver una película en mi casa, mis padres salen de viaje hoy y tendremos el lugar libre ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Qué digo? ¡Pues claro que si! ¡Ahí estaremos!

El día en que habían regresado a Gravity Falls, se había encontrado con Pacifica Noroeste en el centro comercial, ambas habían cambiado mucho en esos últimos años, tanto física como psicológicamente, Pacifica había dejado de ser la chica presumida que había conocido el primer año que estuvo en Gravity Falls, era alguien completamente diferente a la chica que había conocido y eso, de alguna forma, le gustaba a Mabel de una manera que no podía explicar.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, pero Mabel no presto mucha atención a esto, pues estaba metida hasta el fondo en la conversación con la rubia, no fue hasta que el chico que había entrado se acerco a ella que se dio cuenta de quien había entrado a la cabaña.

\- ¡Bill! – exclamo cuando vio cerca al chico – ¿¡Qué doritos haces aquí!?

\- Venia a ver a tu hermano…

\- Esta muy ocupado con el tío Ford en estos momentos – Bill sonrió mientras miraba a Mabel, así que… Dipper ya había hablado con Mabel sobre eso, y pensar que había creído que su Pino iba a tardarse más en decirle al verdad a su quería hermana – ¿¡Qué me miras!?

\- Nada… veo que Dipper ya te dijo la verdad ¿no?

\- Hola – interrumpió Pacifica, parecía… ¿molesta? – estoy aquí, gracias por presentarnos.

\- Oh… lo siento – sonrío Mabel – Pacifica, él es Bill Ci-Clayton, novio de Dipper, Bill, Pacifica... una amiga mía.

\- ¿Amiga tuya? – pregunto levantando un poco las cejas, Mabel se sonrojo de ira y vergüenza – ¿Qué te sucede, Mabel? Estas muy roja…

\- ¡Te vienes conmigo!

Ante ese grito, que llamo la atención de todos los que en ese momento se encontraba en la cabaña, saco a rastras al demonio de la cabaña para llevarlo a la parte trasera de la cabaña. Cuando se encontraban a solas, y segura que nadie les hubiera seguido o que alguien los escuchara en ese lugar, le pudo gritar a gusto.

\- ¡Tu, maldito demonio dorito illuminati! ¿¡Qué es lo que planeas!?

\- Tranquila, Estrella Fugaz – la detuvo riendo – no tengo malas intenciones con Pino, lo amo.

\- ¿¡Como sé que estas diciendo la verdad!?

\- Tu deberías saberlo… después de todo estas enamorada de esa chica, Noroeste ¿verdad? – Mabel se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras miraba a Bill confundida ¿Tan obvia era? – No, no lo eres… te comportas igual que siempre, te recuerdo que puedo leer mentes.

\- ¡No leas mi mente! – grito mirando molesta al demonio.

\- Hagamos un trato – Mabel lo miro de mala forma, la ultima vez que había hecho un "trato" con él, casi destruye Gravity Falls – no esa clase de trato… en serio… ustedes son demasiado rencorosos.

\- ¿¡Rencorosos!? ¿¡Quieres que te recuerde todo lo que nos hiciste pasar!?

\- No te preocupes, Pino se encargo de eso – suspiro Bill bajando la mirada – mira… siento todo lo que hice, estaba cegado por el poder… pero te aseguro que he cambiado, solo quiero proteger a tu hermano, realmente estoy enamorado de Dipper.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto más tranquila.

\- Puedo ser un tramposo, pero nunca miento…

Si lo pensabas, era verdad… cuando robo el cuerpo de Dipper le había prometido ayudarlo a descubrir los misterios de Gravity Falls a cambio de una marioneta, tomo a Dipper como marioneta pero también (de alguna forma) cumplió su promesa cuando Dipper logró descubrir quien había sido el que había construido aquella laptop, cuando ella le dio la abertura le prometió más días de verano y así fue, le había dado más días para el verano… claro, siempre había una trampa en sus tratos.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato quieres hacer? – pregunto por fin Mabel.

\- Vas a confiar en mi y guardaras el secreto hasta que Dipper este listo para decirle a tu familia… a cambio, yo te ayudare a que Noroeste corresponda a tus sentimientos.

\- ¿Cuál es la trampa?

\- No hay ninguna trampa, simplemente te ayudare a que Pacifica Noroeste corresponda a tus sentimientos si tu guardas este secreto de tus tíos… sabes que Ford se pondría como loco si llega a enterarse quien soy ¿no?

\- Y tiene sus razones… no confió en ti, Cipher.

\- Bien… si llego a dañar a Dipper, psicológica, física o emocionalmente, te doy permiso para que me elimines del mapa para siempre…

\- Si le haces algo a Dipper, vete olvidando de tu fea cara de Dorito Illuminati – gruño provocando que Bill rodara los ojos – ¿Cómo matas a un demonio?

\- Seis dedos tiene un arma que lograría mandarme de vuelta a mi universo… los demonios del consejo están tras mis huesos, no lograría regresar nunca con vida…

\- Bien, trato hecho – suspiro estrechando la mano de Bill – pero… ¡Espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que hay demonios que te están siguiendo?

\- Si y no… eh… te explicare esto otro día, alguien viene.

Y tal como lo dijo Bill, pronto aparecieron las amigas de Mabel junto con Pacifica, Mabel miro al demonio por unos segundos a lo que este le guiño un ojo, Mabel simplemente suspiro, iba a tener que hablar con el demonio otro día… Por lo menos ya podía sentirse más segura sobre la relación del demonio con su hermano.

 **Continuara…**

Antes de que alguien me pregunte que fue lo que hablo Ford con Dipper... solo les dire que fue una incomoda conversación entre tío abuelo y sobrinieto sobre quedarse a dormir en la casa de su novio, las consecuencias de esto y tener más cuidado porque tiene a un dorito illuminati detrás de él... Pero bien...

¡Feliz año nuevo gente hermosa! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D Les deseo lo mejor este nuevo año 2016, gracias por todo su apoyo este 2015 por los comentarios, los votos, las leídas... gracias a quienes me siguen y a los lectores fantasma... Gracias por estar virtualmente conmigo todo este tiempo, son los mejores... espero que este año podamos volver a leernos pronto.


	15. El consejo

El consejo

Golpeo la mesa que estaba frente provocando que el pequeño triángulo azul que se encontraba frente suyo comenzara a temblar más de lo que ya temblaba, tal vez no había sido muy buena idea ir con el consejo cuando a su hermano lo están buscando en todas las dimensiones...

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieren decir con que Cipher encontró a su _Ágape_!? – grito con visibles ganas de partir en dos a aquel pobre demonio que estaba frente suyo – ¡No podemos permitir que ese imbécil haga el pacto con ese humano!

\- P-Puedo p-pre-preguntar...

\- ¡Porque si lo hace sucederá todo lo contrario a lo que debería de suceder! ¡Su otra parte es el humano que lo derrotó! ¿¡Te lo tengo que explicar con peras y manzanas!?

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- Su majestad – llamo tranquilamente otro demonio – disculpe que me entrometa... ¿pero no será más fácil deshacernos del chico?

\- Lo seria... ¡si no habláramos de Bill Cipher! – grito encendiendo el lugar en llamas – Tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que se consuma ese ritual... ¡Will!

\- ¡Si su majestad! – corrió rápidamente el pequeño demonio con forma de triángulo.

\- Ve a Gravity Falls y trata de hacer entrar en razón a Bill – Will miro temblando al rey de los demonios – ¿¡Qué estas esperando!? ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

\- ¡Si su majestad!

El triángulo azul desapareció de forma inmediata del frente de su señor, este soltó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en su trono... no dejaría que un demonio como Cipher le quitara su puesto en el inframundo, Astaroth miro a su "jefe" soltando otro suspiro para llamar la atención del demonio de la soberbia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – pregunto en un gruñido.

\- Esas exagerando el tema... y yo lo digo como si fuera algo nuevo – el duque del inframundo parecía estar tranquilo con ese tema – Cipher es solo, como lo has expresado varias veces, un demonio de segunda jerarquía...

\- ¿Conoces el poder que tiene un Nefilim? ¡Si Cipher llega a saberlo es nuestro final!

\- No sabía que le temieras tanto.

\- ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!

\- Claro, claro... puedo mencionar tres nombres que te hacen temblar.

\- ¡Callate! – Astaroth simplemente soltó un suspiro cuando el lugar se inundo en llamas por segunda vez – Llama a las Súcubos... no estoy de humor para hablar contigo...

\- Como digas... Luer.

El duque se retiro del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro... al parecer aquella semana iba a ser muy entretenida para él.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Era una mañana tranquila, había salido a dar un paseo por el bosque con Bill, claro, ahora que conocía su secreto todo era mucho más emocionante, íbamos a lugares que nunca antes había visto y que, posiblemente, ni siquiera Ford conocía. Estábamos sentados bajo un árbol cerca de un acantilado donde vivían las hadas, eran pequeñas y un poco traviesas, pero agradables a final de cuentas.

Aun no podía dejar de pensar en que tan buena idea había sido dejar a Mabel sola con Pacifica, Ford estaba trabajando en el sótano y Stan huyendo de la policía otra vez. Últimamente Pacifica pasaba mucho tiempo en la cabaña, digo, estoy casi acostumbrado a que Candy y Grenda casi vivan con nosotros en la cabaña (aunque nunca me acostumbrare a sus fiestas de pijamas), incluso Bill pareciera vivir en la cabaña ahora... pero ¿Pacifica? Por favor, pasa mucho tiempo con Mabel últimamente... incluso parece la novia de Mabel. Voltee a ver a Bill cuando este comenzó a reír, por lo visto leía mi mente... un segundo... ¿!Mabel y Pacifica están saliendo!?

\- Aun no... pero estas por buen camino, Pino – Mire a Bill molesto ¿¡Por qué nadie me dijo nada!? – porque ella sabía que no te iba a agradar la idea.

\- ¡Tengo mis razones! – exclame mirando a mi novio – ¿¡Tienes la menor idea de todas las vergüenzas que le hizo pasar esa rubia oxigenada a Mabel!?

\- ¿Tomo su cuerpo, entro en la mente de su tío para robar la cabaña y la encerró en una burbuja de un mundo paralelo? – Le mire molesto – oye... todos en este mundo están destinados a encontrar a su alma gemela, tal vez tu hermana lo hizo en la persona que menos creía encontrar...

\- No me gusta la idea.

\- A ella tampoco le gustaba la idea que yo saliera contigo...

\- Ya... entendí la idea – suspire – pero la voy a estar vigilando... y que se olvide de su cabeza de elote si le hace algo a mi hermana.

\- Que gracioso... Mabel me dijo algo similar.

\- No lo entenderías... no tienes hermanos...

No dijo nada, cosa que me da mala espina, esperaba una respuesta sarcástica o algo por el estilo... pero nada, le mire molesto otra vez... estaba ocultando algo y lo sabía.

\- Tengo un hermano, pero esta en otra dimensión...

\- ¿En otra dimensión?

\- Si, posiblemente este siendo torturado por un chico de 15 años y su cínica hermana gemela... o puede que el consejo de demonios le este gritando en este momento... Will es... no sé como describirlo...

\- No imagine que tuvieras familia.

\- Ya no la tengo – le mire extrañado, estuve tentado a preguntar pero su mirada me lo decía todo "no hagas preguntas" trague en seco – No me mires así... sabes que he cambiado.

\- Solo conmigo y mi familia... porque por dentro, imagino, sigues siendo el mismo Bill Cipher de siempre ¿no?

\- Sabes que me amas tal y como soy...

No dije nada, simplemente reí ante su comentario. Nos pusimos de pie dispuestos a regresar a la cabaña. Estar en estos lugares ocultos de Gravity Falls era muy divertido, nunca había imaginado que las criaturas mágicas pudieran vivir en esas pequeñas comunidades tan ocultas... tal vez tener a un demonio como novio era lo mejor que me hubiera podido pasar en la vida. Bill me miro con una sonrisa dándome a entender que había estado leyendo mis pensamientos.

\- Oye... es injusto – me queje empujándolo ligeramente – yo también quiero saber que piensas.

\- Algún día te enseñare a leer mentes.

\- ¿Cuándo será algún día? – le mire molesto.

\- Cuando aprendas a dominar la telepatía... tal vez te enseñe a entrar en la mente de otros sin que se den cuenta... aun estas muy frío con esto, Pino.

\- Dejame... soy humano, no nací teniendo todos los poderes del "mundo" como tu.

\- Los demonios no nacemos con "todos los poderes del mundo" como crees, tenemos que aprender a usarlos... existen diferentes tipos de demonios – le mire interesado mientras caminábamos – están los de primera generación que conforman el consejo; Lucifer, Belcebú, Mammon, Astaroth y sus descendencias, ellos fueron los que comenzaron la rebelión contra el cielo hace millones de años... luego siguen los de segunda generación, que son criaturas que se crearon con el tiempo en lo que es el inframundo y, por ultimo pero no menos importante, los mestizos... demonios que una vez fueron humanos y un poderoso deseo los convirtió en demonios cuando estaban a punto de morir... mi hermano y yo somos mestizos.

\- ¡Espera! – me detuve en seco tratando de asimilar la situación – ¿¡Tu eras humano!?

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, Pino... es una larga historia – al parecer no quería hablar de eso, así que no seguí insistiendo esta vez – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a nadar un poco?

\- No sé si sea buena i...

No complete la frase porque Bill ya me había empujado al lago, le mire molesto mientras este también entraba al agua de un salto con todo y ropa. Comenzamos a reír y jugar mientras nos mojábamos, parecíamos niños pequeños... me gustaba estar con Bill, incluso conociendo quien era en realidad... nada había cambiado y si lo había hecho, había mejorado.

Luego de un rato, Bill nos trasporto a su casa, estábamos mojados por completo y escurríamos agua por todo el lugar, seguramente esto no le gustaría a...

\- Hola, Dipper – me saludo Leyna entrando al lugar, nos miro molesta – Bill Cipher, explicame porque están mojados de pies a cabeza... ¡Vallan a cambiarse o ambos terminaran enfermos! ¡Ahora!

\- Si mamá – se burlo Bill – y prepara algo de sopa caliente...

\- Mejor pónganse algo seco y dejen esto en la lavandería antes de que yo los seque – gruño empuñando su mano, provocando que un fuego plateado rodeara su mano – y no bromeo...

Bill y yo tragamos en seco antes de salir corriendo para buscar algo limpio y seco, cuando Leyna se enojaba daba algo de miedo. En la habitación de Bill nos cambiamos, no pude evitar girar a verlo cuando se quitaba la camisa, la primera vez no lo había notado... me di cuenta de ello mucho tiempo después.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que miras? – rió girándose a donde yo estaba.

\- Miraba tu tatuaje, idiota – dije apartando la mirada para ponerme una camisa seca.

El tatuaje de Bill era "simple", por lo que recordaba, era su circulo de invocación, lo había visto un par de veces en el segundo diario... suspire mientras terminaba de vestirme, me había sorprendido realmente lo que los símbolos de ese tatuaje significaban.

\- ¿Todos los demonios tienen sus círculos de invocación en la espalda? – le pregunte girándome a donde estaba, ya tenia su ropa puesta; una camisa negra de mangas largas, un chaleco amarillo, pantalones de lona oscura y converse amarillas.

\- No todos... cuando tienes el poder suficiente para atravesar las barreras de los mundos sin necesidad que un humano te invoque ya no necesitas de tu circulo de invocación todo el tiempo... hoy estas muy curioso, debería de darte una clase de demonología.

\- Sera otro día – suspire bajando la mirada – es muy tarde... tal vez tenga que regresar a la cabaña antes de que Ford entre en pánico.

\- Seis dedos es muy sobreprotector contigo ¿no crees?

\- Sigue sin confiar en ti... y no lo culpo...

\- Ya sabes, él y yo tenemos historia juntos... una de la que me arrepiento a decir verdad – suspiro sentándose en la cama, ahora que lo recordaba... Bill nunca me había dicho nada sobre todo lo que había vivido con Ford y Ford simplemente me había dicho un par de cosas que... – ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué fue lo que te dijo Seis dedos!?

\- N-nada... me dijo que tu prometiste ayudarlo a descubrir todos los secretos de este lugar y que permitía que entraras y salieras de su cuerpo cuando querías... solo eso... ¿Qué te sucede ahora?

\- Nada – le mire molesto, ocultaba algo – Vamos a comer algo, huele a que Leyna cocino... te llevare a la cabaña luego, te lo prometo, le dije a Estrella Fugaz que te regresaría completo y caminando.

\- Esta bien... me muero del hambre.

No tenia ganas de discutir ahora, de verdad tenia hambre, no había comido nada desde la mañana y Leyna no era tan mal cocinera después de todo. Comí junto con Bill y Leyna, la cena estaba deliciosa y era divertido comer junto con ese par, luego de conversar un poco y comer, me despedí de Leyna para desaparecer junto con Bill en un portal hacía la parte del bosque cercana a la cabaña, lo suficiente cerca para caminar y lo suficiente lejos para que las alarmas de Ford no lo detectaran.

\- ¿No vienes conmigo? – pregunte al darme cuenta que no me seguía al interior de la cabaña del misterio.

\- No... hoy no – beso mis labios rápidamente – nos vemos, Pino.

\- Nos vemos, Dorito – bromee – buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Me despedí de Bill con la mano antes de entrar a la cabaña, parezco colegiala enamorada a veces. Escuche la televisión en el salón, imagine que ahí se encontraba mi familia mirando la televisión, y no estaba equivocado, ahí se encontraban Mabel y Stan mirando la televisión, los salude con un "ya vine" para luego tratar de irme a mi habitación, pero la voz de Ford me detuvo a medio camino.

\- Dipper, ¿Puedes venir al sótano por un momento? – me llamo desde la cocina.

\- Claro, tío Ford – dije caminando hacía la máquina expendedora – ¿Sucede algo?

\- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante – me sorprendí al ver el escáner en el que había estado trabajando, era increíble – últimamente la actividad sobrenatural alrededor de la cabaña ha incrementado ¿sabes algo sobre esto?

\- ¿Tendría que saber algo? – aparte la mirada, no soy bueno mintiendo.

\- No eres bueno mintiendo, Dipper – solté un suspiro mirando a Ford – hijo... es muy peligroso andar por el bosque ahora que hay tres demonios sueltos... no sabemos a lo que los poderes de Bill Cipher pueden llegar...

\- Ford, estas obsesionado con Cipher – gruñí apartando la mirada, no me gustaba actuar de esta forma con Ford, pero era la verdad – tenemos problemas más grandes que Cipher en Gravity Falls... por si no lo recuerdas, tenemos a Gideon haciendo tratos con demonios a diestra y siniestra, deberíamos preocuparnos por detener a Gideon y Soul... no por Bill Cipher o Leyna Eclipse.

\- Dipper, no sabes de lo que hablas, Bill es un maestro del engaño ¡peor estafador que Stanley! ¡Bill Cipher puede apoderarse de la mente de cualquiera y no dudara en jugar con tus sentimientos! ¡Incluso puede estar controlando a Clayton solo para hacerte caer en una trampa!

\- ¿¡Por qué me dices todo esto ahora!? – estallé – ¡Al principio parecías muy cómodo con que estuviera saliendo con Bill, incluso me dijiste que estabas feliz por mi! ¿¡Por qué ahora me vienes con esto de que Cipher puede estar jugando con mis sentimientos!? ¿¡Cual es el pasado que tu y Bill tuvieron juntos como para que siempre hables de él como si lo supieras todo!?

Ford soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba asiento, yo estaba respirando agitadamente... me había alterado demasiado, pero estaba cansado de que Ford actuara de forma tan misteriosa, incluso pareciera como que le preocupaba más volver a ver a Cipher a tener que luchar contra cualquier otro demonio. Esperaba la respuesta de Ford, estaba seguro que me mandaría a dormir o que no me diría nada... me gire para salir del lugar, pero la voz de Ford me detuvo...

\- Bill Cipher y yo... – suspiro – fuimos amantes por un tiempo.

Me quede clavado en el suelo mientras que mi mente trataba de procesar esas palabras, Ford y Bill ¿Amantes?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Bill y Leyna saltaron de sus lugares cuando una energía muy poderosa se apodero del lugar... el demonio isósceles fue el primero en correr hacía la ventana para ver como un portal se abría en alguna parte del cielo de Gravity Falls... al parecer ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Miro a Leyna la cual solo se encogió de hombros... estaban en problemas... ahora más que antes.

Continuara...

¡Hola gente hermosa! XD estoy segura que más de uno de ustedes me quiere matar en estos momentos... les dije que iba a haber más drama más adelante, si creen que Soul y Gideon son un peligro, esperen a conocer al consejo.  
Por cierto, quiero hacer un especial de preguntas y respuestas : D asi que manden sus preguntas para mi o cualquier personaje del fic y las respondere pronto... Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	16. Desconfianza

**Desconfianza**

Para Soul estar con Gideon era una tortura peor que estar con su hermana gemela. La estrella de cinco picos había resultado ser más insoportable de lo que imagino, prácticamente lo tenia como un esclavo, todo el día Gideon pasaba "Soul, haz esto..." "Soul haz aquello..." "Soul, estoy aburrido, diviérteme..." "Soul, ¿Cuándo podre vengarme de los Pines?" ¡ESTABA CANSADO DE ESE ENANO BLANCO!

\- Soul – llamo Gideon, tranquilo, Soul... necesitas a ese niño... lo necesitas – ha pasado casi un mes desde que hicimos el trato ¡Quiero que los Pines desaparezcan de una vez por todas! ¡AHORA!

\- Aun no estamos listos, señor – dijo en tono divertido en su forma de sol de un solo ojo – pero no te preocupes, muy pronto podremos deshacernos de esos Pines... solo necesitamos que otra carta sea jugada para que los Pines queden a nuestra merced.

\- ¿Cuándo se jugara esa carta? ¡Ya estoy cansado de esperar!

\- Puedo asegurarte que esa carta esta siendo jugada en este mismo momento –saco un reloj de bolsillo de la nada – solo es cuestión de tiempo para que haga el efecto deseado... tal vez mañana en la tarde ya podremos tener a los Pines a nuestra merced.

\- Eso me gusta más... ¡Más te vale que así sea o no te daré tu parte del trato!

\- Si, señor.

Soul sonrió para si mismo... estaba seguro que esa carta que tenia bajo la manga no había unión que pudiera provocar que esa barrera que existía entre Bill y Dipper se derrumbara... por lo menos temporalmente... con cinco minutos con los que Dipper Pines dudara de Bill Cipher era suficiente para su final... solo era cuestión de tiempo...

.

.

.

Los pensamientos de Dipper iban de un lado al otro, las palabras de Ford no salían de su cabeza... ¿Bill y él habían sido amantes? Eso significaba que... ¿Bill había estado con Ford? Recordó todos los momentos especiales que había pasado junto con el demonio desde el día en que se enteró que su novio era Bill Cipher ¿Bill también había tratado de esa forma a Ford? ¿Habían sido novios? ¿Le había prometido lo mismo que a él? Una traviesa lágrima cayo por su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo... se sentía traicionado... quería salir de aquel lugar y enfrentar al demonio isósceles, pedirle una explicación a todo eso... quería...

Unas alarmas los sacaron a ambos de sus pensamientos, el súper escáner de Ford detectaba una actividad demoniaca increíble en algún lugar del cielo de Gravity Falls, como si un nuevo portal se hubiera abierto. Por un segundo ambos olvidaron la conversación que habían tenido para salir corriendo del sótano hacía fuera de la cabaña.

\- ¿¡Que esta sucediendo ahora!? – grito Stan saliendo junto con Mabel de la cabaña.

\- No lo sé – declaro Ford – es como... como si un portal se hubiera abierto de la nada.

\- ¿Un portal? – pregunto Mabel – como... ¿Cómo el que Bill abrió hace años atrás?

\- No... este parece solo venir en una dirección – susurro Dipper mirando al cielo justo cuando algo se estrellaba y el portal se cerraba – ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No lo sé... pero lo sabremos.

Ford y Dipper tomaron sus cosas para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Mabel y Stan no se quedaron atrás, tan pronto como sus gemelos entraron al bosque ellos también los siguieron, ese par se podía meter en problemas si ellos no los detenían... hablando en serio. Cuando Ford y Dipper llegaron al lugar donde lo que sea se había estrellado se encontraron con una sorpresa, nada grata para ambos.

\- Eh... ¡Seis dedos! ¡Pinito! – saludo una media luna flotando en el lugar – tiempo sin verlos... wow, Estrella Fugaz, me encanta ese suéter que llevas, en serio, necesito que me hagas uno.

\- No sé como hacerle un suéter a una media luna flotante – dijo Mabel saliendo de donde estaban ella y Stan, el suéter que llevaba era morado y tenia una media luna con una estrella.

\- Hazlo como los tuyos, no te preocupes, soy talla pequeña...

\- ¡Dejen de hablar de ropa! – grito Ford apuntando a la media luna con un artefacto que Leyna no conocía – ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?

\- ¿Eso? – miro al cielo – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Seis dedos? ¿Tan extraño es ver a una demonio con forma de media luna flotante en medio del bosque en una hermosa noche como esta?... mejor ignora mi pregunta...

\- ¡No te hagas la tonta! – hablo ahora Dipper, parecía molesto – se abrió un portal en el cielo... tu tienes que saber algo.

\- Eh...

\- No le hagan caso a Leyna – apareció Bill de la nada junto a la demonio de la oscuridad – tiempo sin verte, Seis dedos, wow... si que has crecido Pino.

\- Cipher...

El odio en la voz de Dipper no era fingido, ambos se habían dado cuenta de ello. Bill y Leyna se miraron por un segundo al ojo tornándose de un color violeta por unos segundos... fuera lo que fuera que ocurriera en la mente de Dipper no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

\- ¡Miren la hora! – exclamo Leyna sacando un reloj de bolsillo – ya es muy tarde y los niños no deben de dormirse tarde... lo siento Pines, pero este dorito y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer en otro lado que no es aquí ¿verdad?

\- Así es – rió de forma desquiciada Cipher – Recuerden; la realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma, compren oro... ¡Adiós!

Justo cuando Bill termino de decir eso ambos demonios desaparecieron sin dejar rastro... cosa que no impresiono en nada a los Pines, especialmente a Dipper y Mabel que ya se habían acostumbrado a que los dos demonios aparecieran y desaparecieran a voluntad en su forma original o en la humana. Dipper se veía molesto, no solo por la conversación que había tenido con Ford hacía solo unos minutos, sino porque se notaba que ese par estaba escondiendo algo y no se lo iban a decir.

\- Iré a ver como están los Clayton – anuncio Dipper – sea lo que sea que ese par este tramando puede que sea peligroso...

\- Espera – lo detuvo Stan – ¿¡Iras a la casa de tu novio aun después de lo que acaba de pasar!? ¡Es peligroso que vayas solo!

\- Estaré bien – se detuvo para sonreír a su familia – ustedes regresen a la cabaña... los alcanzo en un rato...

\- Dipper... recuerda lo que hablamos en el sótano – lo detuvo Ford – espero que sepas lo que haces, Dipper.

\- Creo que sé lo que hago, tío Ford... no te preocupes... se lo que hago...

Ford soltó un suspiro cuando vio como Dipper corría dentro del bosque hacía donde se suponía estaba la casa de Bill Clayton... tal vez no había sido buena idea contarle sobre su pasado con Bill, o por lo menos no contarle la historia completa... ¿Por qué se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a su sobrino que, desde un principio, Cipher le dijo que nunca seria correspondido? Regreso a la cabaña del misterio para encerarse en el sótano otra vez sin dejar de pensar en que había cometido un error al no contar la historia completa a Dipper.

.

.

.

Había llegado a un claro en el bosque, nunca había ido a la casa de Bill y Leyna por su cuenta, no sabía siquiera donde estaba... había corrido por el bosque a ciegas, tenia que hablar con Bill ahora... deseaba que lo que Ford había dicho fuera mentira... deseaba que Bill le dijera que eso era mentira...

\- ¡BILL! – grito – ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ! ¡BILL!

\- Dipper – llamo este saliendo en su forma humana – ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes de regresar a la cabaña.

\- ¡No me iré a ningún lado hasta que respondas mis preguntas! – grito mirando a los ojos al demonio, Bill miro sorprendido a Dipper – Ford me lo dijo todo... me dijo que... ustedes...

\- Fuimos amantes – aseguro Bill en un suspiro – siento no habértelo dicho antes, Pino...

\- Entonces... es verdad, todo este tiempo... me has estado engañando.

\- No te he engañado en ningún momento, Dipper, yo en verdad te a...

\- ¡No lo digas! – grito – ¡No quiero oírte decir eso otra vez! ¡Si no me has engañado explicame que fue ese portal que se abrió en el cielo!

\- ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡El consejo esta...!

\- ¡Ya no quiero escucharte, Cipher! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras! – Dipper comenzó a llorar cayendo de rodillas a la tierra – te odio... no quiero verte nunca más...

\- Dipper – Bill trato de acercarse al menor para abrazarlo, pero este lo empujo.

\- ¡No me toques! ¿¡También tratabas a Ford de esta manera!?¿¡Cuantas cosas le prometiste!? ¿¡Lo mismo que a mi!? ¡Te odio Bill! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

\- Dipper, dejame explicarte...

\- ¡No quiero oír más de tus mentiras! – se puso de pie – terminamos, Bill... pude perdonar que fueras el demonio que nos hizo daño a mi familia y a mi hace años, pero no... no sé quien eres Bill Cipher... yo... no sé quien eres... no sé nada de ti, pero tu puedes saber todo sobre mi... acaso... ¿no confías en mi?

\- Confió en ti, Dipper...

\- No pareciera que fuera así – dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba – no quiero volver a verte, Bill... nunca más... llevame a la cabaña... luego... vete al infierno.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se trasportaba junto a Dipper cerca de la Cabaña del Misterio, sabía que razonar con Dipper en ese momento sería inútil... no le gustaba ver a su Pino llorando, pero no podría hablar con él mientras tuviera la cabeza caliente, beso la mejilla del menor mientras este miraba a la nada.

\- Realmente te amo, Dipper... no podemos cambiar el pasado, simplemente podemos vivir el presente y esperar el futuro...

\- Vete... no quiero verte.

\- Si te interesa saberlo... en ningún momento te he mentido sobre lo que siento por ti... y tampoco mentí sobre lo que dije de Ford, me arrepiento de la historia que tenemos juntos... pero no puedo cambiarla... lo siento.

\- Adiós, Bill.

\- Nos vemos, Dipper.

Dipper camino hacía la cabaña y entro en esta mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suya. Bill volvió a soltar un suspiro antes de desaparecer del bosque sin dejar rastro... justo cuando Bill y Dipper se separaron, Soul y Gideon aparecieron frente a la cabaña. Era hora de iniciar con el plan "exterminio de los Pines".

.

.

.

Prácticamente se había encerrado en el ático toda la noche para llorar... no quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie en esos momentos, había sido un tonto al confiar en Bill tan ciegamente... un completo tonto al haberse enamorado de ese demonio desde un principio. Siempre cometía idioteces cuando estaba molesto, esta vez había sido el salir al bosque sin decirle nada a nadie, se encontraba en un claro no muy lejano recostado en el césped mirando el cielo.

\- Tal vez debería escuchar a Bill – se dijo a si mismo – no... tal vez Ford tiene razón, Bill solo me esta engañando... soy un tonto.

\- Pobre Pino – se sentó de golpe al escuchar esa voz – para Bill solo fuiste un juego, al igual que Ford y todas esas personas en el pasado.

\- ¡Soul Eclipse! – Dipper se puso de pie, alerta – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Gideon?

\- Eso no es tu asunto, Dipper Pines, solo vine a tomar algo que solo tu puedes darme...

\- Largate, no voy a hacer ningún trato contigo, Soul...

\- No necesito que hagas nada – rió Soul – Puedo tomar lo que necesito por mi cuenta... y lo que necesito es... tu cuerpo.

Cuando Soul dijo aquellas palabras, empujo a Dipper quien sintió tocar el suelo... pero su cuerpo se había quedado de pie, miro aterrado aquello, justo cuando su cuerpo se giraba a donde él se encontraba vio como los ojos de este eran amarillos.

\- Bien, bien, bien, bien... hace tanto tiempo que no tomaba el cuerpo de nadie – rió Soul revisando el cuerpo de Dipper – Esto será muy divertido, ya veo la expresión de tu familia cuando me vean llegar.

\- ¿¡Qué pretendes hacer!? – grito Dipper flotando – ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! ¡No puedes hacer eso yo nunca...!

\- ¿Hiciste un trato conmigo? – completo Soul riendo – no me digas que no lo sabías... Cuando te encuentras vulnerable es mucho más fácil tomar tu cuerpo... Como tienes la cabeza en quien sabe donde por culpa de Bill tomar tu cuerpo fue pan comido.

\- ¿¡Qué vas a hacer con mi cuerpo!?

\- Primero iré a la cabaña del misterio, matare a toda tu familia para matarte de ultimo y quemar la cabaña del misterio... Leyna dijo que Gideon no podía tocar a tu familia... pero no dijo nada sobre mi, y menos sobre ti.

\- ¡No dejare que lo hagas!

\- Oh... pero si no puedes hacer nada en esa forma, PI-NO – rió de nuevo – Esto será tan divertido... adiós Dipper Pines.

Soul continuo riendo mientras corría en dirección a donde se encontraba la cabaña del misterio, Dipper estuvo a punto de seguirlo... pero sabía que Soul tenia razón, no podía hacer nada en ese momento... tenia que buscar ayuda pero ¿¡Como!? ¡Nadie podía verlo en ese momento! Y tal vez no seria buena idea entrar a la cabaña del misterio en ese momento... el cabello de unicornio no dejaría que él entrara en la cabaña... Ahora... ¿¡Qué iba a hacer!?

 **Continuara...**

Hola gente hermosa!

El capitulo iba a ser más largo pero soy malvada y por eso lo corte justamente aquí XD miren el lado positivo, esto garantiza que el fic sera un capitulo más largo (?) pero bien... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ¿Qué creen que sucedera ahora con Dipper? ¿Qué creen hay detras de la relación que tuvieron Bill y Ford?

Por cierto, por si alguien no lo entendio; los demonios pueden poseer el cuerpo de una persona cuando se encuentra debil física, psicológica o emocionalmente, por eso Soul pudo robar el cuerpo de Dipper sin la necesidad de un trato, ya que Dipper estaba dudando de Bill y Ford en esos momentos y su mente se encontraba confundida, por lo tanto, debil y vulnerable para que cualquier demonio pudiera tomar su cuerpo con facilidad... Y ahora... *dedoble de tambores*

Bill - ¡Deja de una vez eso y responde de una vez las preguntas!

Criz - ok... relajate, dorito... ¡Lancen las preguntas!

 **De: DemonNigthmareYaz**  
estrella fugaz:holi :3 ¿te gusta la nuttella?

Mabel – Nuttella *^*

Dorito illuminati:¿que harias si a will lo matan?

Bill – Mato al asesino lenta y dolorosamente rompiendo cada uno de sus huesos mientras hago que se coma sus propias bolas… NADIE-TOCA-A-MI-HERMANO

 **De libnux ger**

Para Dipper ¿que se siente se el uke de bill?

Dipper – Bueno… es bueno en parte, podemor ir a cualquier lugar de Gravity Falls en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es muy dulce y detallista la mayor parte de las veces… pero es muy celoso, incluso me ha celado porque una ardilla se me quedo viendo por mucho tiempo… la pobre no volvio a ser la misma.

Bill – Esa ardilla se lo merecía…

 **De: Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake**  
Will es una monada, ¿me lo puedo quedar? Prometo alimentarlo, cuidarlo y darle amor QuQ es que es hermoso *¡* no puedo evitarlo, es demasiado bello para ser de este mundo (?).

Will - ¿Esto cuenta como una pregunta? *mirando a la autora* y... en realidad... no soy de este mundo... jeje...

Criz – yo creo que si… bueno, puedes quedartelo, si sobrevives a la ira de Gleeful *señala a Dipper Gleeful que esta limpiando una espada* que la suerte te acompañe, felices juegos del hambre (?)

Yo quisiera saber como era la vida de Bill y Will antes de ser demonios, creo que esto entraría en la parte de preguntas y respuestas.

Bill – Dare un pequeño Spoiler, yo era un cazador y Will mi lindo hermano menor, viviamos en una cabaña fuera del pueblo donde vendiamos medicina, armas y otras cosas del bosque encantado donde habitaban criaturas fantasticas, teniamos otros nombres y nos enamoramos de las personas lo que nos trajo muchos problemas… pero todo eso sera narrado en el arco de Monster Falls que viene cuando se resuelva todo este problema…

Bill, ¿me darías clases de demonología? **

Bill – Claro, preciosa *voz seductora* ¿Cuándo iniciamos las clases?

Dipper - *arrastra a Criz y la pone frente a Bill* toma… ella es mejor maestra… *toma a Bill del chaleco* y a este idiota me lo llevo yo.

Criz – lo siento, Dopper es muy celoso (?)

Y eso… autora, creo que te amo (?).

Criz – Gracias ;D creo que también te hamo (?)

"Y eso es todo por hoy, gente hermosa, otra vez, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por los reviews, el capitulo anterior fue el que más reviews ha tenido XD creo que tengo que dar más noticias impactantes más seguido (?) bueno... como sea, nos leemos pronto!

P.D: un comentario más y hago especial de 50 reviews la proxima semana de Reverse Falls (o pueden sugerir otro AU) ;D así que... Nos leemos pronto!


	17. Verdaderamente - Parte I

**Verdaderamente (Parte I)**

Bajo la mirada sin saber que hacer, miraba sus manos traslucidas frente suya, necesitaba ayuda… nadie podía verlo en ese momento a menos que entrara a algún cuerpo, necesitaba una marioneta pero ¿Dónde podía encontrar una?, ¡Ese demonio no se iba a salir con la suya!... ¡Un momento! ¡Demonio! ¡Bill y Leyna! ¡Ellos podían ayudarlo pero…

Luego de decirle todo aquello a Bill… seria muy bajo de su parte el pedirle ayuda en ese estado, no podía llegar de la nada a donde estuvieran ambos demonios y pedirles ayuda porque Soul había robado su cuerpo e iba a matar a su familia… tal vez tenia que hacerlo solo… no, era imposible, no tenia alternativa, tenia que buscar a Bill y Leyna, solo ellos podían evitar que su familia muriese por su culpa.

\- Solo espero que Bill no este molesto conmigo – susurro – soy un idiota.

Salió volando de donde se encontraba, tenia que encontrar a esos dos demonios antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

.

.

.

Bill y Leyna se encontraban en mitad del bosque "torturando" al invitado que había llegado el día anterior a mitad de la noche. Atado en una silla se encontraba un pobre chico de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, con varias tiritas en todo el rostro y un parche blanco en uno de los ojos, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas y temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras que Leyna estaba frente suya con cara de pocos amigos, así eran las cosas, Leyna no tenia paciencia alguna cuando se trataba de William Cipher, el hermano menor de Bill que hasta hacía unas horas había habitado en Reverse Falls y no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo en Gravity Falls.

\- Will… solo dinos que Doritos haces aquí y tal vez no te demos un castigo tan duro – exigió Leyna – Bill, ayudame… es tu pinche hermano.

\- Dejalo en paz, Leyna – suspiro Bill sentado en una piedra en su forma original – ya hicimos suficiente con "rescatarlo" ayer por la noche de ser el nuevo conejillo de indias de Seis dedos…

\- ¿Q-qué le sucede? – pregunto Will mirando a Leyna.

\- Sigue deprimido por lo que veo – suspiro ella – vamos, Bill… ya se le pasara a Dipper, simplemente necesita tiempo para digerirlo mejor.

\- No, fui un idiota al no decirle la verdad completamente… tenia que saber que Seis dedos le iba a contar la historia a la mitad para alejarlo de mi… seguramente Dipper ahora cree que lo engañe todo este tiempo… ¡No tuve que aceptar un trato como ese desde un principio!

Leyna y Will se miraron el uno al otro cuando escucharon a Bill, ambos conocían el pasado del rubio perfectamente, los tres se conocían desde que los Cipher habían renacido como demonios, habían tenido el mismo tutor cuando eran mucho más jóvenes y no había casi ningún secreto que se ocultaran entre ellos, se podía decir que eran "mejores amigos". Will bajo la mirada pensando en que él también había cometido muchos errores en Reverse Falls, uno de ellos, _volver_ a enamorarse de un cretino como…

\- Mira, eres un idiota – aseguro Leyna llamando la atención de ambos Cipher – pero… Dipper te ama, es tu alma gemela… están destinados a estar juntos.

\- T-tal vez… d-deberías… hablar con él – sugirió Will saliendo de sus pensamientos, no tenia que importarle lo que lo había hecho escapar ahora, quería ayudar a su hermano como él siempre lo hizo antes.

\- Lo intenté.

\- Lo intentaste cuando tenia la cabeza caliente… lo mejor es esperar a que la situación se calme, ve a buscarlo con un ramo de sus flores favoritas, unos chocolates, llevalo a un lindo lugar y dile la verdad… ya veras que todo sale bien.

\- Leyna tiene razón – secundo Will – Trata de hablar con él… decirle la verdad…

\- Tal vez tengan razón – suspiro Bill mirando por fin a la demonio de cabellos negros y a su hermano menor – aunque… Pino es muy necio, no sé si me escuchara.

\- Vamos, has hecho cosas mas difíciles y estúpidas en toda tu existencia – trato de animar Will con una sonrisa – sé que puedes hacerlo, Bill…

\- Will tiene razón – secundo Leyna sentándose en el aire cruzada de piernas – En todos los siglos que llevo conociéndolos a ambos, tu has hecho más idioteces en todo el multi-universo que la mayoría de demonios que conozco… ¿Cómo no vas a poder pedirle a Dipper que te escuche?

\- Tienes suerte de poder estar con tu alma gemela – susurro Will bajando la mirada otra vez – no debes de rechazar esta oportunidad… puede ser la ultima.

Ahora fue Bill quien bajo la mirada, odiaba admitir que su hermano tenia razón, podía ser la ultima vez que pudiera estar con Dipper… no podía rechazar esa oportunidad, había hecho muchas cosas para poder estar junto con Dipper desde hacía millones de años… ahora que podían estar juntos por fin, no iba a dejar que nada le sucediera a Dipper, estaba decidido, iba a proteger a Dipper costara lo que costara…

\- ¡BILL! ¡LEYNA!

Bill se puso de pie de un salto tomando su forma humana al escuchar esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar y momento, sabía que algo le había sucedido a su Pino, espero a ver a Dipper corriendo por el bosque pero… la sorpresa se asomo en el rostro de los tres demonios presentes cuando vieron a Dipper flotando…

\- Dipper – llamo Leyna – ¿Dónde esta tu cuerpo?

\- ¡Tienen que ayudarme! ¡Soul robó mi cuerpo para asesinar a mi familia! ¡No sé que hacer! – Bill se alejo mientras giraba su bastón – ¡Bill! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Ayudame!

\- Bill – susurro Will mirando a su hermano quien se había detenido justo antes de entrar al bosque.

\- Quisiera saber que piensa – susurro ahora Leyna mirando al de cabellos azules, este negó – no me gusta esto…

\- Siento lo que te dije – volvió a hablar Dipper mirando al demonio rubio, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas – y sé que es patético que venga a rogar tu ayuda ahora… pero… te necesito… por favor… no quiero que… mi familia muera por mi culpa… soy un idiota… por favor… ayúdame…

\- Te escuche, Dipper – susurro fríamente girándose a donde este estaba flotando – por eso… iré a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con Soul…

Dipper retrocedió unos pasos cuando Bill se giro para mirarlo, sus ojos amarillos estaban completamente rojos… la sola presencia de Bill le intimidaba y no era al único, Will y Leyna también sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos cuando vieron la mirada de Bill, estaba enfadado, era claro, y ninguno de los dos tenia el valor suficiente para interponerse entre Bill y su "presa" cuando esta en ese estado… Will recordaba perfectamente la ultima vez que había visto a su hermano así… y esta había sido cuando aún eran humanos.

Dipper no era capaz de moverse… simplemente miro como el demonio desaparecía en el bosque antes de volver a mirar a donde se encontraba Leyna y otro chico muy parecido a Bill que no había notado antes que se encontraba ahí.

\- Es Will – presento Leyna – es el hermano menor de Bill…

\- U-un gusto… soy William Cipher, pero puedes llamarme Will – se presento el de cabellos azules con una sonrisa.

\- El placer es mio… – Dipper devolvió la sonrisa – pero… ¿Por qué esta encadenado?

\- Una larga historia – suspiro Leyna haciendo desaparecer las cadenas que mantenían a Will – por favor, no preguntes, mejor dinos lo que sucedió entre Bill y tu… aunque ya conocemos la historia, inlcuyendo lo de Ford y todo eso, aunque es ridículo ¿sabes?

\- Leyna – trato de regañar Will.

\- Soy sincera, Will, me parece ridículo estar celoso por algo que sucedió antes de que él siquiera naciera aun cuando sabe que Bill lo ama solo y únicamente a él, aunque tengamos todo el poder o los conocimientos del universo no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, eso quedo en el pasado y así tiene que ser.

El castaño bajo la mirada al escuchar las palabras de la demonio, odiaba admitir que tenia razón… ¿Estaba realmente molesto porque su tío, la persona a la que más admiraba, y Bill, la persona a la que ama, tuvieron una relación como AMANTES antes de que él naciera? Por favor… Ford le había dicho que fueron amantes y no parecía que hubiera habido sentimiento alguno entre ellos… por lo menos no por parte de Bill, Dipper conocía la gran diferencia que existía entre el simple sexo y el hacer el amor… ese sentimiento que hacía que sintiera ese cosquilleo en el estomago y que tu corazón se agitara hasta casi querer salir del pecho, ese sentimiento que sentía cada vez que estaba junto con Bill, cada vez que se besaban… cada vez que habían estado juntos…

\- Soy un idiota – suspiro Dipper por fin abrazando sus rodillas en el aire, con la mirada perdida – luego de todo lo que le dije vengo y pido su ayuda… no sé siquiera porque me molesta tanto el que Bill haya estado con Ford antes de que yo naciera… soy un idiota.

\- Dipper – llamo Leyna en un suspiro – creo que Bill ya te lo explico una vez, pero los demonios podemos enamorarnos una sola vez en nuestra existencia… tenemos la elección de aceptar ese amor y vivir con un ancha a nuestros poderes por la eternidad o asesinarlo para volvernos mucho más poderosos, ese es el precio del poder absoluto, el sacrificio más difícil del mundo… la muerte del amor verdadero…

\- Para los demonios es mucho más doloroso y difícil amar que para los humanos – explico Will mirando al castaño – solo podemos enamorarnos una vez en nuestra existencia… y tenemos que luchar entre escoger el poder absoluto o el estar con la persona que amamos por la eternidad, no es como elegir que te pondrás esa mañana o que sabor de helado quieres, es una elección de estar con un ser por toda la eternidad…

\- Dipper – le llamo Leyna con una calida sonrisa – Yo estuve ahí cuando Bill tomo la elección de proteger a su alma gemela… preguntale a Will si no me crees.

\- Es verdad – susurro Will mirando a Dipper igual con una sonrisa – Bill… puede ser muy… Bill… pero… a pesar de lo que parece él… desde el principio dijo que… que deseaba encontrar… a… a su alma gemela… tener… algo por lo que vivir además de si mismo… conozco a mi hermano, y sé que dice la verdad al decirte que te ama…

\- Puede que no nos creas porque Bill es muy… Bill… – continuo Leyna – pero estamos diciendo la verdad… haría lo que fuera por ti… incluso sacrificarse por ti…

\- Tengo que ir con él – susurro Dipper – tengo que disculparme… soy un idiota…

\- Sera mejor que lo alcances… para Soul no será nada grato ver a Bill y menos si este interfiere en sus planes _otra vez_ …

Dipper no espero a que Leyna dijera nada más, floto lo más lejos posible de ambos demonios, tenia que encontrar a Bill antes de que fuera tarde… tenia que pedirle que lo disculpara, tenia que decirle que lo amaba, que no le importaba su pasado… que lo único que quería era un futuro a su lado…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa! Sorpresa! XD a que no se esperaban que publicara capitulo hoy, sé que fue corto pero era para recompensarlos por lo del viernes ;D, pero bien... también hay un motivo para esto y es que mañana ya inicio clases en las tardes de inglés, el domingo clases de música por la mañana y a partir de febrero inicio con las clases formales en la universidad, por lo que el horario de publicación va a cambiar a partir de la proxima semana (esta semana aun hay capitulo el viernes) así que:

ATENCIÓN, NUEVO HORARIO DE PUBLICACIÓN

A partir de la otra semana, comenzare a publicar capitulos los SÁBADOS después de medio día y es posible que el horario sea inestable y que no pueda publicar uno que otro día por mis horarios en la universidad, inglés y música ((La verdad... no sé como es que sigo viva x.x)) pero, dejando esto en claro, ahora tengo otra propuesta.

Si recuerdan, el viernes les dije que si llegabamos a cierta cantidad de comentarios esta semana tendríamos un especial de un AU, pero bien, ahora me di cuenta que a muchos le intriga la relación que Bill y Ford tuvieron así que les tengo una pequeña propuesta; como no pensaba narrar nada sobre Bill y Ford ¿Qué les parece si el especial, en lugar de ser de Reverse Falls, sea un especial de la historia de Bill y Ford? Bueno, eso depende de ustedes, si me dicen que si este fin de semana tienen el capitulo del pasado de Bill y Ford, sino, tendran un especial de Reverse Falls. Y eso es todo por esta semana, perdonen por la larga explicación de los horarios y del especial pero creo que hacían falta y es para no publicar un capitulo solo diciendo esto ((ya habran notado que no me gusta hacer anuncios como capitulos, si algún día lo hago es porque; o estoy DEMASIADO ocupada para editar el capitulo y publicarlo junto con la nota o porque es una emergencia de muerte)) así que gracias por su comprensión ;) son los mejores y nos leemos este viernes con el siguiente capitulo y el final de este primer arco! Nos leemos pronto!


	18. Verdaderamente - Parte II

**Verdaderamente (parte II)**

Cuando Bill había llegado a la cabaña no le extraño que esta ya no tuviera el campo de fuerza de los cabellos de unicornio a su alrededor, seguramente había sido lo primero que Soul en el cuerpo de Dipper hizo… si SU Pino estaba herido haría pagar a Soul con el alma entera… conocería que es el infierno verdaderamente. Entró a la cabaña con una patada.

Mabel levanto la mirada, ella estaba tirada en mitad de la sala, estaba herida pero no era grave… su rostro se ilumino al ver a Bill en la puerta con su bastón en la mano, Stan y Ford simplemente no podían creer lo que miraban, podían ver el aura demoniaca alrededor del novio de Dipper, sus ojos rojos y negros de la furia y las flamas azules brotando de sus manos… Ford no podía creerlo… era Bill Cipher.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya… Soul Eclipse – llamo Bill – nunca creí que llegarías a tal punto simplemente para romper un trato de tu hermana.

\- ¿Tu que haces aquí? – pregunto Soul aun en el cuerpo de Dipper – Acaso… ¿Quieres ver como tu _Ágape_ muere después de que su cuerpo mate a su familia? Eres más masoquista de lo que pensé, Cipher.

\- No dejare que lo hagas…

\- Quiero ver como intentas detenerme esta vez – rió desquiciadamente Soul – sobre todo porque… tu no tienes el poder suficiente.

Soul había lanzado una esfera de fuego amarillo hacía Bill, este logro desviarla con su bastón para después lanzarse a atacar a Soul… no podía hacer mucho, no quería lastimar a Dipper, tenia que hacer que Soul dejara el cuerpo de Dipper. Mientras que Soul y Bill luchaban, Mabel logro ponerse de pie para ayudar a sus tíos que se encontraban atado a una silla.

\- Oh no – detuvo Soul lanzando a Mabel al otro lado de la cabaña con sus poderes – no dejare que lo hagas…

\- ¡No los toques! – gruño Bill lanzándose otra vez contra Soul – deja el cuerpo de Dipper ¡AHORA!

\- Jajajaja – rió desquiciadamente – No lo hare… No fue fácil soportar a ese tipo por todo este tiempo esperando a que Pino se encontrara tan débil como para poseer su cuerpo… lleno de dudas… tan débil para poder poseer… y todo por tu culpa, Bill Cipher...

\- ¡Deja mi cuerpo! – Bill y Soul se giraron al escuchar esa voz, era Dipper – deja mi cuerpo… es verdad… soy débil, estoy lleno de dudas, ni siquiera puedo confiar en mi mismo… pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro… y es… que estoy enamorado de Bill Cipher.

Bill se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, quería abrazar a Dipper y besarlo… sonrío mientras miraba al Pino quien correspondió la sonrisa…

\- Así que – continuo Dipper mirando a Soul – deja mi cuerpo AHORA.

\- Obligame a hacerlo.

\- Eso lo hare yo, ahora que Dipper recupero su confianza en si mismo y en mi… no tienes mucho que hacer en ese cuerpo, Soul – gruño Bill golpeando en el estómago a Soul quien soltó un quejido – Dipper… perdoname por esto, puede que te duela después.

\- Hazlo…

El bastón de Bill se lleno de llamas azules antes de golpear a _Soupper_ en el pecho. Soul salió expulsado del cuerpo del adolescente mientras este volvía a entrar a su cuerpo, Soul se puso de pie lejos de donde se encontraba… no dejaría que Cipher interfiriera en sus planes _otra vez_ , esta vez lograría derrotar al demonio. Por su lado, Dipper había olvidado por completo que Soul estaba ahí, se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos por un segundo, se lanzo a los brazos de Bill sin pensarlo.

\- Bill – llamo Dipper abrazando al demonio en medio de lágrimas – lo siento tanto… soy un imbécil, por favor, perdoname… no tuve que decir todo eso… soy un idiota.

\- Esta bien – susurro acariciando los cabellos del menor – yo… siento no haberte dicho toda la verdad, Dipper… pero pensaba que, si te lo decía, nunca me perdonarías… hay muchas cosas de mi pasado de las que ahora, que tu estas a mi lado, me arrepiento de haberlas hecho…

\- No me importa el pasado… solo… solo quiero vivir el futuro a tu lado.

\- Esta vez… no te saldrás con la tuya, Cipher – susurro invocando un cuchillo en su mano – ¡No me dejaras en ridículo otra vez!

\- ¡Dipper! ¡Cuidado!

Bill puso su cuerpo en medio, evitando que la daga se clavada en el cuerpo de Dipper pero provocando que lo hiriera en el pecho, escupió algo de sangre al momento que Soul ampliaba su sonrisa… sonrisa que se borro casi de inmediato cuando sintió como unas cadenas lo sujetaba por la cintura y los brazos, se giro para encontrarse con su hermana gemela y el Cipher menor, Will, escondido detrás del cuerpo de su hermana.

\- Miren que tenemos aquí – suspiro Leyna – te has portado muy mal últimamente, hermanito… es hora que seas castigado.

\- Leyna – gruño mientras sentía como se debilitaba inmediatamente, perdiendo los pocos poderes que aun le quedaban – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Yo nada… mira debajo de tus pies – sonrío ella.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – grito al ver como un portal se abría debajo de él – ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

\- Que lastima… ya lo hice – susurro – saluda al consejo de mi parte, hermanito.

Los gritos de Soul se escucharon por todo el lugar, Will soltó un suspiro dejándose caer al lado de Leyna… abrir ese tipo de portales aun era agotador para él. Las cadenas mágicas desaparecieron de donde se encontraban Ford y Stan, Mabel se había logrado poner de pie otra vez, parecía estar herida pero no era grave… la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de Golpe dejando ver una figura algo baja, de cabellos rubios casi blancos y algo regordeta.

\- ¿¡Qué sucedió aquí!?

Leyna se giro molesta al escuchar la voz de Gideon Gleeful… hoy si habían llevado al límite de su paciencia a la demonio de la oscuridad, se acerco al chico albino que era una cabeza más bajo que ella (claro, con sus tacones era obvio que lo seria) estaba que lo quería torturar de mil y una formas… pero… no lo haría, con lo que iba a hacer era suficiente para que ese enano sufriera por el resto de su existencia.

\- Gideon Gleeful – llamo la demonio apareciendo delante de este – dejame decirte que invocarme y luego tratar de anular un contrato conmigo para hacer uno con mi hermano gemelo… es el peor error que pudiste cometer en el multi-universo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quien te crees que eres tu!?

\- Soy, Leyna Eclipse – gruño levantando al albino con sus poderes – y tu… rompiste tu parte del trato… así que queda anulado…

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

\- Oh… pero si ya lo hice – rió – suerte en la prisión de nuevo.

\- ¡NO! – grito antes de desaparecer

\- Y eso te enseñara a no hacer tratos con demonios como si se tratara de ir al baño… monstruo – gruño Leyna sonriendo.

\- Das miedo a veces, Leyna – susurro Will.

\- Esa es la mejor parte del trabajo, Will, deberías de aprender un poco.

\- ¡Bill!

La voz de Dipper hizo regresar a la realidad a los otros dos demonios, se habían olvidado que Bill estaba herido y posiblemente se encontraba medio muerto en ese momento mientras ella se entretenía en desaparecer personas, ambos se giraron a donde se encontraba la pareja, Dipper sostenía a Bill en su regazo mientras este sujetaba su herida que aun sangraba.

\- ¡Bill! – grito Dipper con el cuerpo del demonio en sus brazos – Estas herido por mi culpa… lo siento… lo siento… esto ha sido mi culpa.

\- Esta bien – susurro sujetando la herida que seguía sangrando – mientras tu estés bien… yo lo estaré…

\- Tonto – gruño Leyna corriendo hacía Bill – ahora tenemos que curar esa herida antes de que te mueras…

\- Dipper – llamo Ford acercándose a su sobrino y los tres demonios – ¡Alejate de ellos!

\- Hola... les acabamos de salvar el trasero, idiota - gruño Leyna mirando a Ford - por lo menos agradecenos de forma apropiada... no solo tu pusiste en peligro la vida de tu sobrino desde un principio.

\- ¡¿Qué yo qué!?

\- Stanford Pines – llamo Bill poniéndose de pie con dificultad – creo que hay algo que no le has dicho a Dipper ¿verdad?

\- ¡Bill! – llamo Dipper ayudando al rubio a levantarse – ¡Ten cuidado!

\- Estoy bien – aseguro caminando hacía Ford – Stanford, quiero que le digas la verdad a Dipper, completa… dile que tu nunca me viste con este cuerpo, que todas las veces que estuvimos juntos lo hice con un cuerpo que poseía – exigió sujetando su herida mientras Dipper lo sostenía en pie – dile que desde el principio te dije que hacia eso porque tu me lo ordenabas… que desde un principio te dije que no sentía, siento, ni sentiré nada por ti… que todo lo que hicimos, fue parte de ese maldito trato que tenia… contigo…

\- Tío Ford – llamo Dipper mirando a Ford – eso es…

\- Es verdad – suspiro Ford – todo lo que dice Bill es verdad… desde el principio, desde la primera vez que le pedí que tuviéramos sexo, él me dijo que simplemente seria eso… porque él nunca sentiría nada por mi – bajo la mirada – nunca antes había visto esa apariencia humana, porque él y yo siempre lo hicimos mientras él poseía a diferentes personas, hombres y mujeres… es la primera vez que veo su forma humana… nunca te engaño… yo si.

\- Tío Ford – Dipper miro a Bill – entonces tu… tu realmente…

\- Estoy enamorado de ti, Dipper – tocio un poco, escupió más sangre – Leyna… creo que ahora si necesito de tu ayuda…

\- Idiota

Leyna suspiro justo cuando Bill se desmayaba y caía en los brazos de Dipper, camino hasta donde se encontraba este de forma tranquila. Will sonrío a lo lejos… por lo menos todo había terminado b… ¡JODER! Se suponía que estaba ahí para que su hermano y Dipper Pines se separaran, lo único que había lograra era que se unieran aun más. Ahora si estaba seguro, cuando el consejo lo volviera a ver… lo iban a torturar hasta que solo quedaran sus huesos que arrojarían al perro de tres cabezas para que jugara con ellos… era un idiota…

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el inframundo, Astaroth continuaba soportando una de las rabietas de su jefe… aunque enviando a Will Cipher a una misión como esa ya era obvio como todo iba a terminar todo. Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba a su jefe.

\- Luer, era obvio como terminaría esto… recupera la cordura, por favor… vas a destruir el inframundo… otra vez.

\- ¡Ese inútil se suponía que tenia que separarlos! ¡No unirlos más!

\- Tu lo dijiste… es un inútil.

\- Tendremos que tomar medidas extremas…

\- ¿Quieres que enviemos a…?

\- No tan extremas – gruño – no quiero acabar con otro universo… por ahora… lo ultimo que quiero es tener que lidiar con Miguel otra vez, ya sabes lo irritable que se pone…

\- Entonces… ¿qué es lo que significa "medidas extremas"?

\- Significa, que tenemos que deshacernos de ese pequeño estorbo… por ahora… dejemos que disfruten de este momento… yo lo hare – rió – si me disculpas… creo que Soul debe de estar esperándonos y sabes que no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie.

Miro como el señor de los infiernos abandonaba el lugar… por lo visto Bill solo había complicado más su situación, seria algo entretenido lo que vendría ahora…

 **Continuara...**

Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal su semana? :D espero que bien, y bueno... aquí terminamos con el primer arco de la historia, el siguiente es el arco de Monster Falls que toma algo así como el pasado de Bill y Will antes de que fueran humanos ;D y si se preguntan a que se referia Soul con "otra vez" esperen los próximos capitulos para saberlo...

Ahora bien... tengo un pequeño problema con lo que es el especial por los 50 Reviews y es que... los resultados quedaron...

 **BillFord - 8 votos**

 **Reverse Falls - 8 votos**

.-. así que... al final decidí publicar ambos especiales, en caso del Reverse Falls sera algo así como el motivo por el cual Will esta ahora en Gravity Falls (Lo cual más adelante sera importante también) mientras que el especial de BillFord es solo la explicación del trato que estos dos tenian... aunque porque voy a publicar los dos especiales eso significa que estaran listo hasta el domingo o el lunes... aunque tratare de que esten listos para mañana.

Y bueno, como el lunes estaba corriendo para ir a las clases había olvidado responder unas preguntas XD así que aquí estan, estas son mandadas por **Saory Namino Cipher** ;

Bill: algunos dicen que soy un demonio arruina infancias... que dices? ¡choca esos cinco hermano!

Bill - *Choca los cinco* Amo arruinar las infancias.

Mabel - ni que lo digas... aun estoy traumada con esa cosa :s despues de Dipper goes to Taco Bell ya no tengo infancia.

Mabel: sere sincera... eres genial! pero... en la serie no me agradas tanto... ¡Dipper siempre se sacrifica por ti! ¿y tu? ¡ni una vez por el! y si muere en la parte final del weridmageddon... las pagaras caro... (todos: ooooooookay?)

Mabel - ¡Eso no es una pregunta! Y no es mi culpa...

Criz - en realidad si lo es... y tiene razón, si a Dipper le pasa algo en el final TODO sera tu culpa.

Mabel - *con un nudo en la garganta* ...  
Criz: sho amarte musho eres mi idola :D

Criz - jeje ;D gracias.  
Dipper: eres tan sjaihsiusuagsiu eres muy Uke mijo

Dipper - ¡Que no soy uke!

Mabel - Pero bien que te la meten XD

Dipper - Tragame tierra ._.  
Leyna: eres muy graciosa! me agradas, y eres fujoshi!

Leyna - Tu también me agradas... ¡Las fujoshis dominaremos el mundo!

Criz, y Mabel - SI!  
Ford: ¿quien era el uke? digo tu y Bill fueron amantes ¿era Bill el Uke o tu? ¿o eran Sukes?

Ford - por fin me preguntan algo y tenia que ser esto *suspira* Era algo complicado, ya que poseia diferentes cuerpos de hombre y mujeres el tema cambiaba casi cada día... aunque... normalmente el uke era él...

Dipper - ¿¡Qué!?

Bill - Y justo cuando ya estabamos bien... gracias, Ford.

Ford - Te odio.

Will: ¡Que cosita mas lenda eres! eres tan sajihsoiuahsoih te adoro :D

Will - gra-gracias... *sonriendo kawaiimente* Eres muy... amable...

Bill (otra vez): que harias y Dipper te dice que seran padres?

Bill - *se desmaya de solo imaginar el momento*

Dipper - eso haría...

Criz - Y bueno, eso es todo por esta semana, recuerden que el horario de actualización cambiara a partir de la otra semana y ahora actualizare los sábados a partir de mediodía horario Centro América, gracias por todo y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy ;D nos leemos pronto!


	19. Especial 50 reviews - Parte I

Bueno... antes que nada, aclarar que este especial tiene lugar luego del ultimo capitulo publicado del fic... y revela muchas cosas... así que antes de que alguien intente matarme yo me ire huyendo muy nenitamente y me esconderé en un bunquer bajo tierra... oh...

Y antes de que continuen, quiero aclarar de que los nombres para Rev. Dipper y Rev. Mabel y en este fic seran Ripper y Rabel para no confundirlos con Dipper y Mabel de GF y no tener que escribir siempre el "rev." al principio del nombre, este es uno de los pocos capitulos en donde los llamare "Dipper y Mabel Gleeful" Bueno... disfruten del especial *huye*

 **Los motivos de Will**

Aunque al final Leyna y Bill dejaron de preguntarle al menor de los Cipher el motivo de su estancia en Gravity Falls, Will sabía que no iba a poder ocultar por mucho más tiempo el porque estaba en Gravity Falls, porque había escapado de la mansión de los Gleeful en Reverse Falls luego de que defendiera a capa y espada a Dipper Gleeful a pesar de que todos sabían que este era un desgraciado. Para Will el que su hermano y amiga dejaran de preguntarle sobre que hacía en Gravity Falls era solo otro motivo para preocuparse más, dudaba en si regresar o no a Reverse Falls, iba de un lado a otro en el hogar que ahora compartía con Leyna y Bill preguntándose eso, tal vez era mejor regresar a Reverse Falls y aclarar las cosas con Dipper o tal vez era mejor quedarse ahí y olvidar a Dipper para siempre… fuera como fuera, tenia que haber una forma de…

\- William – le llamo Leyna, ni siquiera había notado cuando había llegado a la sala de la casa-mansión donde la de cabellos negros se encontraba leyendo – sé que ha pasado un mes desde que llegaste, pero me gustaría saber, por fin, que haces aquí… sabes que si algo te preocupa podemos hablar de eso.

\- N-no es necesario, Leyna, en serio… no te preocu…

\- Creo que no me entendiste – gruño ella chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer unas cadenas alrededor de Will, encadenándolo a uno de los sillones – VAMOS a hablar de lo que sucedió en Reverse Falls y porque estas aquí ¿Entendido? ¿Will?

\- S-Si…

Leyna sonrió mientras dejaba al demonio de los sueños libre, Will soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al techo… al parecer no iba a poder ocultarle por más tiempo lo sucedido a Leyna y a Bill… bueno… por lo menos sabía que iba a contar con el apoyo casi incondicional de su hermano mayor, como siempre lo había hecho…

\- Creo que… todo comenzó hace un par de semanas, ya sabes… _sigo_ enamorado de Dipper a pesar de todo, pero… aun no estoy seguro si él esta simplemente jugando conmigo o si realmente… fue… fue hace un par de semanas cuando… yo…

.

.

.

Will trataba de callar los gemidos que Gleeful le provocaba, sentir como este entraba y salía de su cuerpo con un vaivén rápido y brusco que le provocaba un dolor que, no podía negar, se sentía increíblemente bien… si, tal vez sonaba masoquista, pero le estaba gustando la forma en que Dipper Gleeful le penetraba sin consideración. Por fin sintió una oleada de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta explotar en un punto en su interior, trato de regular su respiración cuando el mayor de los Gleeful le había llenado de su esencia y, al mismo tiempo, él se había corrido sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama de Gleeful.

\- Lo siento – susurro al ver el desastre que había causado – lo limpiare…

\- Olvídalo – suspiro Gleeful besando rápidamente los labios del demonio azul – No es importante… recuéstate y duerme.

\- Gracias, Amo Dipper – susurro Will mientras Gleeful le cubría con una manta – Mañana… usted y la Ama Mabel tienen un show, tendría que recolectar información sobre…

\- William, olvídalo, es solo otro tonto show… – le interrumpió recostándose a su lado –y te lo he dicho, cuando estemos a solas puedes llamarme simplemente Dipper.

\- Dipper – susurro cerrando los ojos.

Pronto Will se quedó dormido abrazado a Dipper Gleeful, así había sido desde hacía un par de meses… Se podría decir que habían estado saliendo desde hacía un par de meses atrás, claro, Dipper Gleeful nunca admitiría tal cosa, nunca admitiría estar enamorado de alguien como Will, ¡No admitiría estar enamorado de nadie nunca! Pero tampoco negaría que le gustaba estar junto con el demonio de cabellos azules el mayor tiempo posible, le gustaba ver el tranquilo rostro de Will mientras dormía, le gustaba cuando este se ponía nervioso y cuando sonreía de una forma tan dulce que solo Will sabe hacer.

Por su parte, Will amaba estar con Dipper todo el tiempo que fuera posible, a pesar de que podía llegar a ser frío y distante cuando se encontraban frente a otras personas, cambiaba por completo cuando se encontraban a solas… el escuchar el latir del corazón del Gleeful mayor era como una canción de cuna para él… _otra vez_ era el único en ver que esa persona a quien todos consideraban un demonio tenía un corazón. Como todas las mañanas, se despertó cuando los rayos del sol entraban a la habitación, restregó un poco sus ojos fijando su mirada donde se encontraba Dipper terminando de vestirse.

\- Buenos días – saludo sentándose en la cama – ¿Necesita que lo ayude con algo, Amo Dipper?

\- William – gruño Dipper mirando al de cabellos azules, a veces le fastidiaba que este insistiera en llamarlo "amo" cuando se encontraban a solas.

\- Lo siento… Dipper… a veces lo olvido…

\- Lo he notado – suspiro besando rápidamente los labios de Will – buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien… estoy bien – susurro apartando la mirada – Dipper… el show… yo…

\- Te he dicho que te relajes, por todos los demonios, William – volvió a gruñir – Si quieres hacer algo, ve a conseguir algo de material para el show de esta tarde… tratare de entretener a Mabel mientras comemos.

Realmente, Will a veces no entendía porque le llamaba "William", desde que había llegado a Reverse Falls hacía 30 años se había presentado como "Will Cipher", fue casi de la noche a la mañana en que el mayor de los gemelos Gleeful comenzó a llamarlo "William" cuando estaban a solas… no le molestaba… le agradaba escuchar su verdadero nombre de vez en cuando y más si se trataba de Dipper Gleeful quien lo llamaba por ese nombre. Mientras que Will se ponía de pie y, con un chasquido de dedos, se vestía nuevamente, vio como Dipper se colocaba su amuleto, sonrió mientras caminaba hasta él y tomaba sus manos para ayudarlo a colocarlo en su lugar, Dipper soltó un suspiro desviando la mirada avergonzado.

\- No es necesario que me ayudes a vestirme – suspiro Gleeful.

\- Me gusta hacerlo…

\- A veces pareces mi esposa, Will – ahora fue Will quien aparto la mirada sonrojado, Dipper sonrío besando rápidamente los labios del demonio – Bien… ahora ve a hacer tu trabajo antes de que sea Mabel quien te azote esta vez.

\- Si… lo hare…

Will desapareció de la habitación a vista de Dipper, este volvió a sonreír cuando se encontraba solo… no tenía problemas con que ese demonio llorón viera su lado más humano, si fuera por él, desde hacía mucho tiempo hubiera hecho pública su relación con su novio/esclavo, claro… si no fuera por su tío Ford desde hacía mucho tiempo hubiera dejado de ocultar su relación con Will, pero claro, tenía que hacerlo porque no quería que nada le sucediera a su hermana… Aunque pronto lamentaría la decisión que había tomado sobre proteger a su hermana sobre cualquier cosa…

Había encontrado suficiente información para el show de los gemelos Gleeful y aún tenía algo de tiempo para "si mismo", se mantenía en su forma demoniaca flotando por los pasillos de la mansión de los Gleeful buscando a Dipper, quería pasar un poco de tiempo junto con su amo/novio. La verdad era que Will podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces en las que Dipper le había dicho que le quería… y eran menos las veces en las que le había dicho que lo amaba… pero no le importaba, estaba seguro de los sentimientos del Gleeful mayor por él… o por lo menos lo había estado…

\- ¡Tienes que dejar a ese demonio llorón! ¡Tu relación con él está llevando el apellido de la familia a la mierda! – escucho como gritaba Ford a Dipper y, aunque Dipper y Mabel le habían prohibido volverse invisible mientras estuviera en la mansión, quería escuchar aquello – ¡Tienes que entender que no puedes estar con alguien como Will Cipher! ¡No me importa lo poderoso que sea!

\- Deja de fastidiar de una vez, viejo – gruño Dipper, al parecer ya cansado de la insistencia de Ford.

\- Si quieres que deje de fastidiar, deja a Cipher de una vez por todas.

\- Lo dejare cuando yo quiera – el ojo de Will se abrió más mirando a Dipper – Me divierte jugar con ese demonio idiota… entiende esto de una vez, Will Cipher es _solo un juego_.

No lo soporto por más tiempo, retrocedió sin darse cuenta hasta que uno de los cuadros que estaban en las paredes cayó, fue en ese momento en que Dipper se giró rápidamente buscando que había provocado aquel sonido y Ford sonrío al ver al chico de cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo color contra la pared, los ojos de Will estaban llenos de lágrimas. Hizo una rápida reverencia y salió corriendo de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡Will! – le llamo Dipper corriendo atrás de él, miro con desprecio a su tío abuelo – Tu sabías que estaba aquí… ¿¡Por qué!?

\- Oye… ¿Acaso no has dicho que solo era un juego?

Las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara a ese maldito viejo no le faltaban… pero antes tenía que aclarar las cosas con Will, sabía lo sensible que este era y que en ese estado podía hacer cualquier cosa… no quería que la vez en la que entro a su cuerpo volviera a suceder, no tenía buenos recuerdos de lo que paso ese día. Corrió por los pasillos buscando al demonio de cabellos azules, hasta que lo encontró en su habitación recostado en la cama llorando.

\- Will – le llamo acercándose lentamente – lo que escuchaste… eso fue…

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que fue!? ¿¡En serio soy solo un maldito juego para ti, Dipper!? – grito el demonio con los ojos negros y la pupila blanca, Dipper retrocedió unos pasos – No puedo creer que… por un momento creí que tu…

\- William…

\- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! – grito apartando a Gleeful con llamas en sus manos – el trato… queda anulado… no quiero volver a verte a ti, Dipper Gleeful, nunca más en mi existencia… Me voy.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡No puedes anular el trato así como así, Will! ¡Tienes que escucharme!

\- ¿¡Escuchar más de tus mentiras!? – grito con sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas – no quiero… no quiero escuchar más de ti, _Ripper_ … adiós…

Luego de decir esas palabras chasqueo los dedos y desapareció junto con una ráfaga de viento que lleno la habitación por un segundo, dejando a Dipper Gleeful completamente solo…

.

.

.

\- Después de eso… termine en el inframundo donde el jefe del consejo me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo y luego me enviaron aquí para tratar de separar a mi hermano de Dipper Pines – termino de contar Will a Leyna soltando otro suspiro y mirando a sus pies – no quiero regresar a Reverse Falls… no después de lo que paso…

\- Will, no me estas contando todo – acuso Leyna con los brazos cruzados.

\- N-no… no lo estoy haciendo – admitió mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa – y es que… bueno… hay algo que no les dije ni a ti ni a Bill cuando llegue aquí y es que… me di cuenta de ello hace no mucho tiempo… y es que yo… Leyna… ¿No sientes mi… presencia… di-diferente?

\- ¿Diferente? – pregunto la demonio mirando extrañada al menor – bueno… la verdad es que si es algo diferente, es como un poco más… ¿qué? ¿poderosa? Pero es normal, no te he visto por mucho tiempo, es posible que hayas cambiado en todo este tiempo, Will… no veo a que quieres llegar con…

Leyna se quedó callada mientras miraba a Will sorprendida, este aparto la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez. Por un segundo la demonio de cabellos negros recordó una de las lecciones que su tutor le había dado cuando los Cipher acababan de llegar, cuando un demonio encuentra a su _Ágape_ puede unirse a este para siempre creando una especie de ancla para sus poderes, pero, al mismo tiempo, puede volverse más poderoso… pero eso solo sucedería cuando el demonio tuviera _alguien_ a quien proteger… en otras palabras, eso solo sucedería si el _Ágape_ o el demonio estuviera en estado de gestación…

\- Will tu…

\- Si – susurro mirando a la otra con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos – estoy… esperando un hijo de _Ripper_ Gleeful… tengo… seis semanas de gestación…

 **FIN**

Bill - Well Well Well... no entiendo porque tengo que despedir este capitulo mientras que la autora esta oculta en algún lugar del mundo si ella me odia.

Leyna - porque te amenazo otra vez con que Wirt aparezca en la historia y te quite el amor de Dipper para luego convertir la historia en una tragedia digna de la Grecia antigua... y no te odia, es más, eres uno de sus villanos favoritos y por eso es que te hace sufrir.

Bill - como sea... Criz nos mando a decirles que este especial es el inicio del arco del pasado o Monster Falls en donde se explica mejor cuando Will y yo eramos humanos, como fue que conocimos a Leyna y Soul, porque nos convertimos en demonios y sobre nuestra conexión en una vida pasada con mi querido Pino y el idiota de Ripper Gleeful.

Will - Bill... *suspira* Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo especial, hay muchas más sorpresas a partir de estos futuros arcos donde se revelaran muchas cosas... y... pronto subiremos la segunda parte del especial... así que... espero que nos podamos leer pronto...

Leyna - ¡Gracias por leer gente hermosa! ;D ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana en el nuevo horario de actualización! Un fuerte abrazo de parte de sus tres demonios favoritos... ¡Y recuerden!

Bill y Will - La realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma, compra oro... ¡Adiós!


	20. Especial 50 reviews - Parte II

Leyna - Preparense para el siguiente raromagedon, Criz ha publicado durante tres días seguidos!

Criz - Que linda, Leyna *suspira* Pues bien... a pesar de que a muchos les gusto el capitulo especial anterior, les tengo malas noticias... la continuación del drama con Will sera hasta dentro de... uno... dos... creo que dentro de unos siete capitulos más, así que... Disfruten este especial sobre el pasado de Bill y Ford! *Sale huyendo otra vez*

Leyna - Bueno... al parecer nos quedamos solos otra vez, quiero aclarar que hay una escena completamente citada del capitulo de Gravity Falls "The Last Mabelcorn", así que aclarar que todos sus derechos a su respectivo creador, Alex Hirsch y que la autora hace esto sin fines de lucro... así que... nos leemos abajo...

 **Solo un trato**

Para Bill era interesante trabajar con alguien como Stanford Pines, no lo negaría, una de sus partes favoritas de los humanos era esa curiosidad que los llevaban a tal punto de querer conocer todos los secretos del universo donde vivían… secretos que él tenia al alcance de sus manos, pero había algo en Stanford Pines que le llamaba la atención aun más que en otras personas con las que había hecho tratos antes, y era como este estaba decidido a conocer esos secretos a pesar de todo… no había sido tan difícil engañar a Stanford a pesar de que este era uno de los humanos más inteligentes con los que había trabajado en toda su existencia, bueno… eso también era otro punto a su favor. Claro, los humanos son débiles sacos de huesos y caen fácilmente ante cualquier cosa; sueño, hambre, sed, enfermedad… libido… Y es que esa ya era la tercera vez que se encontraba a Ford masturbándose en su estudio.

\- Oye… seis dedos… sabes que puedo ayudarte con tu frustración sexual cuando quieras – se burlo Bill cuando el joven Ford de 30 años salía del baño secándose las manos – solo tengo que poseer un cuerpo por ahí y…

\- Eso seria violación – respondio Ford mirando al demonio triangular – y no lo hare con cualquier persona que me pongas enfrente, Bill.

\- Oh vamos… creo que es mejor que tener que encontrarte haciéndolo manualmente otra vez… tal vez incluso puedas llegar a disfrutarlo al igual que yo, solo piénsalo Sixer – insistió abrazando a Ford por los hombros – puedes elegir a quien quieras, yo la poseeré y no recordara nada de lo que hicieron… claro… eso significa que lo harás conmigo, así que espero que no te importe.

\- No lo hare.

\- Vere como te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión, Sixer.

Tras soltar una carcajada, Bill desaparecio del lugar dejando a Ford solo otra vez… este solto un suspiro mientras regresaba a su trabajo, tenia que hacer algo para detener su libido… era vergonzoso que ese demonio lo encontrara en esa situación por una cuarta vez. Mientras tanto, Bill estaba planeando una sorpresa para Ford, tal vez era verdad que había aceptado el encontrar a su Ágape hacia muchos años atrás… pero eso no significaba que no tenia derecho a buscar un _Eros_ , siempre y cuando no usara su cuerpo real no había problema alguno, guardaría su cuerpo humano para su Ágape…

Y tenia la presa perfecta, se encontraba en otro lugar del mundo, uno que estaba seguro que Ford nunca conocería o esa persona conocería Gravity Falls, sonrío al ver a la mujer de cabellos castaños rizados y piel morena que estaba con el vestido rojo, era notorio que se encontraba ebria, a penas podía sostenerse sobre sus tacones de aguja y los tirantes de su vestido iban cayendo poco a poco no dejando mucho a la imaginación de los hombres que pasaban a su lado… Solto un suspiro tomando su forma humana, por lo menos le haría ese pequeño "regalo" a Ford… con el favor que ese fenómeno de seis dedos le haría el convertirlo en su _Eros_ era algo que no le quitaba nada.

.

.

.

Ford paso la tarde tratando de resolver algunas operaciones en su estudio, era una forma de olvidar lo que había pasado con Bill esa tarde, realmente era vergonzoso que alguien lo viera de esa forma… pero era hombre, tenia una suerte horrible con las mujeres y, admitámoslo, estaba necesitado… pero esas eran simples excusas que tenia, tal vez hubiera sido mejor aceptar el trato con Bill… ¿¡Qué estaba diciendo ahora!? Es decir, aceptar meterse con cualquier persona en el mundo, seguramente terminaría con más de alguna enfermedad por culpa de ese demonio idiota.

\- Oye, sabes que te escucho – Ford se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Bill, pero esta se escuchaba algo… extraña, se giro encontrándose con algo que nunca hubiera esperado – ¿Te gusta lo que vez, Sixer? La escogí especialmente para ti.

\- Bill… en serio, NO tenias que hacerlo – gruño el científico – Saca a… tu nueva marioneta de aquí ahora mismo.

\- Pero lo hice – rio el demonio dentro del cuerpo de la mujer morena con el vestido rojo, su cabello castaño rizado y rebelde, si no hubiera sido por los ojos amarillos que Ford conocía muy bien no hubiera reconocido al demonio – vamos… sabes que lo quieres y lo necesitas… Solo necesitas pedírmelo y te lo dare.

\- No quiero saber que sucedería si dejara embarazada a esa mujer o si la encontrara en la calle algún día… por todos los cielos… ¡Demonio idiota! ¡No es tan fácil tener sexo con una desconocida como tu crees!

\- De eso me ocupo yo, Sixer – paso los brazos por el cuello del científico – no te debes preocupar por un embarazo, esta mujer vive al otro lado del mundo y es casi imposible que la vuelvas a ver en tu vida además… estoy 100% seguro que no habrá otros problemas de los que te debas preocupar.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – suspiro posando las manos en la cintura de la marioneta.

\- Es un simple trato… te dare todo el placer que tu desees siempre que quieras.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

\- Pronto lo descubrirás, Sixer.

Bill beso a Ford metiendo la lengua en la boca del contrario mientras Ford comenzaba a deshacerse del provocativo vestido de la marioneta, claro, eran los labios de esa prostituta que había encontrado en algún lugar de ese mundo… no le importaba lo que le sucediera o lo que Ford hiciera con ella… incluso el sentir lo que los humanos llamaban "placer" estaba bien para él de vez en cuando.

Los meses fueron pasando y, mientras que Ford y Fiddleford trabajaban en lo que Ford llamaba "el trabajo de su vida", Bill seguía consiguiendo marionetas para tener sus encuentros sexuales con Ford cada vez más seguido… había notado que era mucho más placentero hacerlo con el cuerpo de un hombre, claro, sentía lastima por el pobre idiota al que poseía porque siempre terminaba con un fuerte (pero placentero) dolor de espalda y, por supuesto, a Ford parecía gustarle más estar con hombres que con mujeres.

Claro… había algo que ni Ford ni Bill habían tomado en cuenta cuando el demonio propuso aquel trato, para Bill, Ford era simplemente un _Eros_ , un amante… pero Ford había comenzado a disfrutar de aquella relación que tenia con el demonio, incluso habían veces en las que pedía una marioneta con ciertas características, Bill había notado que a Ford le gustaban las personas de cabello oscuro.

\- Me parece que te estas volviendo mejor en esto, Sixer – rio Bill sentándose en la cama, esta vez llevaba el cuerpo de un hombre joven de cabello negro algo largo y tez morena clara, no era la primera vez que usaba esa marioneta en realidad, Bill solto una risotada – A este tipo le volverá a doler la espalda cuando despierte mañana.

\- Realmente eres masoquista cuando se trata del cuerpo de otra persona – gruño Ford colocándose las gafas nuevamente – Si tuvieras un cuerpo humano dudo que te reirías…

\- Me gusta el dolor, pero ver a otros es más divertido – volvió a reírse mientras se sentaba al lado de Ford y lo besaba – tal vez tengas razón, Sixer, si fuera mi cuerpo no dejaría que te sobrepasaras tanto…

\- Hablas como si realmente tuvieras un cuerpo humano – se burlo Ford.

\- Lo tengo – aseguro Bill sonriendo – pero eso es otra historia.

\- ¿Lo tienes? ¿Por qué nunca te he visto en él? O… acaso…

\- Para tus caballos, Sixer – le detuvo Bill – mi cuerpo "humano" tiene un uso específico, y aunque esto suene demasiado cursi hasta para un humano, guardo lo que seria mi… "virginidad" para mi _Ágape_ , así que ni lo pienses.

\- ¿ _Ágape_?

\- Oh… es verdad, no te he dicho nada – se burlo Bill poniéndose de pie para vestir el cuerpo de la marioneta y devolverlo pronto – Son términos que se usan en el inframundo desde hace un tiempo, Platón describió tres tipos de "amor" en los humanos, Ágape, Filia y Eros… Yo actuó como tu _Eros_ , es decir en quien tú buscas placer.

\- Ya veo… ¿Qué hay del _Ágape_?

Bill simplemente sonrió sin darse cuenta de ello… tal vez su memoria de antes de convertirse en un demonio eran nulas, pero había algo que lo hacía sentir una extraña y cálida sensación en su interior cuando se tocaba el tema del _Ágape_ , incluso la borrosa imagen de esa persona le hacía sentirse extraño… Ford noto como la actitud del demonio había cambiado rápidamente en ese momento.

\- Esa es información que no te interesa, Sixer – sentencio Bill – y si me disculpas… tengo que regresar a este idiota a su apartamento en Toronto antes de que tenga que "despertar"…

\- Oye, Bill – le llamo Ford antes de que este desapareciera – Tu… ¿Sabes quien es tu _Ágape_ cuando lo ves?

\- No… pero ten por seguro que no eres tu, eso también era parte del trato… yo te daría todo el placer que quisieras siempre y cuando no te enamorases de mi, Sixer… al parecer estas a punto de romper el trato.

Luego de la respuesta Bill chasqueo los dedos y desapareció dejando a Ford mirando a la nada… de alguna forma… esa respuesta tan directa le había hecho abrir los ojos, no había notado cuando había cambiado todo, como de tener simplemente sexo con Bill había pasado a ser algo diferente para él… no había notado cuando se había enamorado del demonio y esa respuesta había dado la primera puñalada para desatar el odio hacia este… la segunda la daría unos días después… cuando llego a conocer las verdaderas razones por la que construían el portal…

.

.

.

Las pantallas del ordenador se habían roto, Dipper trato de coger el láser borra memorias y la apertura dimensional rápidamente hasta que Ford le sujeto por el chaleco elevándolo a su altura, Dipper trataba de luchar, las gafas de Ford continuaban nubladas.

\- ¡Sueltame! – exclamo tratando de zafarse o golpear a Ford.

\- Oye Amigo ya cálmate, calmado – pidió Ford arreglando sus gafas – mírame a los ojos, mira mis pupilas ¡Soy yo Dipper! – sonrío al mismo tiempo que el chico de 12 años dejaba de luchar y soltaba un suspiro – soy yo.

\- Trate de borrarte la mente – Ford le bajo al suelo – lo lamento…

\- Oh… tranquilo Dipper – le calmo Ford – además, mi mente no puede borrarse con nada ¿Lo olvidas? – dio un par de golpes en su cabeza haciendo un ruido metálico – si en realidad hubiera sido Bill, habrías estado genial. Debí ser más como tu cuando era joven…

Bajo la mirada recordando todos los _engaños_ que había sufrido por parte de Bill… cada día se arrepentía más de haberse "enamorado" de ese demonio idiota que, simplemente, le uso… odiaba admitirlo, pero había llegado a conocer bastante "bien" a Bill como para saber de que estaba atrás de su sobrino en esos momentos, no sabía cuales eran las intensiones de Bill hacía Dipper… pero no dejaría que lo usara al igual como hizo con él…

\- Dipper, fui un torpe al tratar de ocultarlo – claro… Dipper no tenia que conocer toda la historia – La razón por la que te preparo para los trucos de Bill es porque Bill me engaño a mi… fue el mayor error de mi vida…

Por lo menos… se saltaría la parte en donde Bill y él habían sido amantes… como se había convertido en el _Eros_ de Bill… aunque ninguno de los dos sabía en ese momento que, a quien preparaba para no ser engañado por el demonio, era el _Ágape_ de este mismo… y quien muy pronto le detendría…

 **FIN**

Will - ¿Saben? Despues de leer esto me hace pensar que fue Bill quien uso a Ford y no al contrario...

Bill - Ambos nos usamos de alguna forma *suspira* Solo espero que Pino no lea esto o estoy perdido.

Leyna - Aunque a mi me parece tierno que hayas guardado tu virginidad para nuestro querido Dippy *corazoncitos... reacciona* Espera... ¿Eso significa que no solo Dipper perdio su virginidad esa noche? wow... no me sabía esa.

Bill - si... gracias por resaltar esa parte *gruñe* solo despidamos este capitulo de una vez por todas antes de que Pino o Estrella Fugaz aparezca y termine por armase otro lio...

Will - B-bien... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer este especial y...

Leyna - no olviden dejar su sexy comentario que nos hace tan felices y tal vez logremos hacer que Bill vaya a sus casas y les haga un stripper en privado, claro, solo si dejan su sexy comentario, recuerden, es gratis y solo cuesta un par de minutos de sus hermosas vidas, gente hermosa.

Bill - y eso es todo por esta semana, nos leemos... ¡Espera! ¿¡Por qué me estas ofreciendo a mi!? *Leyna huye al bunquer con Criz* ¡Cuando te atrape me las pagaras todas!

Will - N-Nos leemos pronto *Se escucha que algo se rompe* Oh... ¡Bill! ¡No mates a Leyna! eh... re-recuerden... La realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma... compren oro... y... *se escucha un grito* ¡Bill! Y yo tengo que ayudar a Leyna... ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Adiós! *Sale corriendo*


	21. Viejos conocicos

**Viejos conocidos**

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Soul había tomado mi cuerpo, Bill había pasado todo este tiempo en la cabaña recuperándose (o más bien, esperando a que su cuerpo humano mejorase), aunque él dijera que estaba bien yo sabía que aun estaba algo débil por el enfrentamiento con Soul. Había insistido casi todo un día para que me acompañara a dar un paseo por el bosque… al final había aceptado caminar por el bosque junto con Bill.

\- Ten cuidado – le regañe cuando casi cae, él no lo aceptaba pero seguía débil – te lo dije… no tendríamos que haber venido, sigues débil.

\- Estoy bien, Pino – escuche su risa en mi oído – no te preocupes.

\- No me preocupo… pero pesas demasiado.

Me deje caer con Bill sobre mi en un prado a mitad del bosque, no quería lastimarlo, así que trate que no rodaramos demasiado hasta que nos detuvimos, me había quedado sobre el pecho de Bill mientras reíamos, me recosté a su lado mirando el cielo, todo era tan tranquilo… O eso pensaba hasta que escuche un sonido extraño cerca de nosotros

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte mientras me sentaba.

\- Pudo ser cualquier cosa – se quejo mientras se sentaba a mi lado e invocaba su bastón – recuerda que este es un bosque encantado…

\- Estas escondiendo algo otra vez ¿Bill?

\- N-no – le mire molesto, él suspiro mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad, lo ayude – s-solo recuerda que puede ser peligroso… ¿sabes? No soy muy querido por aquí ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo? Tal vez al restaurante de la humana con el ojo raro…

\- Bill, me estas ocultando algo…

\- ¡Dipper!

Sentí como Bill me halaba del brazo mientras tropezaba con algo y caía por algo parecido a un túnel, Bill me abrazó tratando de protegerme y caímos hasta un extraño túnel… parecía una cueva o algo por el estilo, nos pusimos de pie sacudiendo un poco nuestras ropas, Bill se apoyo en mi hombro… este idiota, sabe que no esta bien, a penas puede mantenerse en pie por su propia cuenta y aun así me insiste en ir a caminar por el bosque donde siempre terminamos metidos en problemas y…

\- Ya entendí – interrumpió mis pensamientos, le mire molesto – lo siento… sé que odias que lea tu mente… pero te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que piso este agujero…

\- Esta bien, también fue mi culpa – suspiré mirando a mi alrededor – de cualquier forma… ¿Dónde estamos?

\- A unos metros debajo de Gravity Falls – gruño apoyándose en su bastón – creo que con mis poderes podremos salir de aquí…

\- ¿Por qué tan apresurado en salir de aquí? – me burle – vamos a investigar un poco, Dorito.

\- Dipper… hablo en serio, no es buena idea estar aquí abajo.

\- ¿Qué ya no soy "Pino"?

Le escuche soltar un suspiro mientras cojeaba hacía mi y me abrazaba por la cintura, nos besamos por unos instantes en silencio… el sonido de algo rompiéndose me llamo la atención, era como el sonido que había escuchado antes cuando aun estábamos en el prado. Me separe de Bill mirando a mi alrededor tratando de escuchar mejor de donde provenía ese sonido…

\- Dipper…

\- Espera – el sonido provenía de una cueva a la derecha – vamos…

\- Pino, te recuerdo que la ultima vez que te metiste en una cueva como esta terminaste enfrentándote al cambia formas…

\- No creo que haya otro por aquí – reí corriendo – vamos… puede ser algo interesante.

\- No hay nada interesante en Gravity Falls que no sea peligroso.

No le hice caso, camine hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Era una cueva un poco más grande que de la que donde caímos, habían miles de cristales colgando, estaban creados por ámbar, la luz se filtraba un poco creando una luz amarilla que iluminaba parte de la cueva, se veía hermoso…

\- Bien… es muy lindo – escuche hablar a Bill – pero… creo que es mejor que regresemos ya, Pino.

\- ¿De que tienes miedo? Se supone que eres el ser más poderoso de este lugar ¿no?

\- Sabes bien que no lo sé todo ni tengo "tanto" poder como todos creen… hay cosas de las que no te puedo proteger.

\- Bill… mira esto…

Tome la mano de mi novio cuando estuvimos frente a una estatua de ámbar más grande que las otras, esta era diferente, había un ser mitad ciervo dentro de este, por su expresión imagine que podría haber estado escapando cuando quedo atrapado dentro del ámbar. Miraba entusiasmado a la criatura atrapada en el ámbar, recordando un poco cuando encontramos al fundador de Gravity Falls… aunque eso era… bueno, a veces prefiero no pensar mucho en lo que pasé cuando tenia 12 años.

Pegué un brinco cuando vi que el hombre-ciervo que estaba dentro del ámbar se movio y la tierra comenzaba a temblar provocando que los cristales de ámbar comenzaran a caer, Bill corrió hasta donde estaba elevando su bastón para crear un campo de fuerza a nuestro alrededor, la cueva se derrumbaba, cerré los ojos abrazando a Bill hasta esperar que la tierra terminara de temblar.

\- Pino – mire a Bill, la cueva estaba destruida, al parecer estábamos atrapados – Dipper… ¿Estas bien?

\- S-si… ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Un posible reencuentro que quería evitar – susurro bajando la mirada – y… creo que estamos perdidos…

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué le hiciste!?

\- ¡Cazador!

Vi como el ser mitad ciervo atacaba a Bill estrellándolo contra una pared, escuche un quejido proveniente de Bill cuando el hombre-ciervo lo aprisiono contra la pared de la cueva… me levante corriendo tratando de ayudar a Bill en lo posible.

\- ¡Bill! – Grite halando sin fuerza al hombre-ciervo – ¡Detente!

\- ¡No te metas en esto, Pino! – me grito Bill.

\- ¿Pino? – el hombre-ciervo solto a Bill, corrí hasta donde él estaba – tu… eres humano… ¿cómo? Dipper…

\- ¿Me conoces? – mire extrañado al ser mitad ciervo.

\- Han pasado un par de milenios, Sirio – se quejo Bill poniéndose en pie – sabes… las cosas cambian, algunos reencarnan y bueno… ya sabes como es el destino ¿no? En una vida eres humano y en la otra te conviertes en…

\- ¿¡Qué le hiciste, cazador!?

\- ¿¡Alguien me quiere explicar que esta pasando!?

Cuando grite Bill y el tal Sirio me miraron, al parecer esta historia es más larga de lo que me esperaba, se miraron uno al otro antes de que Sirio se separase de Bill, me abrazo apoyándose en su bastón… este idiota… le ayude como pude a sentarse en una roca a mi lado, Sirio se sentó frente a nosotros.

\- Antes… creo que tengo que presentarte a Sirio – Bill señalo al hombre-ciervo delante mía – él… hace un par de milenios atrás fue el líder de lo que antes fue el bosque encantado… eso fue hasta hace… bueno… antes de que me convirtiera en un demonio.

\- ¿Un demonio? – escuche la burlona voz de Sirio – ¿En serio llegaste a ese punto de convertirte en un demonio?

\- Haz el favor de callarte, Sirio… fue tu culpa que termináramos en _esa_ situación.

\- ¿¡Mi culpa!? ¡Si no te hubieras enamorado de MI hermano nada de eso hubiera pasado!

\- ¡Si no hubieras encerrado a TU hermano en esta cueva nunca hubiera venido a buscarlo y nadie hubiera muerto!

\- ¡Oigan! Sigo sin entender nada… Primero ¿Qué es eso de que estabas enamorado de su hermano? ¿Por qué te llamo "cazador"? ¿Cómo me conoce?

\- Parece que no recuerdas nada, Dipper – suspiro Sirio – Es lógico… fue hace demasiado tiempo…

\- Tal vez sea momento de contarte una pequeña historia, Dipper – suspiro Bill – ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que no siempre fui un demonio? – asentí – bueno… hace mucho tiempo, yo… fui un humano, un cazador… la primera vez en la que nos encontramos en nuestras vidas pasadas, tu eras… un… ciervo… no tenias una hermana gemela como ahora con Estrella Fugaz, tenias un hermano mayor que… es Sirio…

Mire a Bill impresionado a Bill para luego mirar a Sirio quien simplemente asintió con una sonrisa… esta historia iba a ser más larga de lo que esperaba, sentí como la cueva volvía a temblar, por lo visto íbamos a tener más tiempo de lo que esperaba aquí atrapados, mire a Bill esperando a que entendiera que quería saber toda la historia, él simplemente suspiro mirando a Sirio, este pareció entender igual que Bill… ahí fue donde comenzaron a narrar la historia de la primera vez que Bill y yo nos encontramos en nuestra vida anterior, él como un cazador humano y yo como un chico mitad ciervo…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Bill soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el techo de la cueva, habían reunido un poco de leña y encendido una fogata, al parecer iban a tener que pasar la noche en ese lugar, Dipper se había acomodado cerca de Bill y Sirio al otro lado de la fogata mirando a la reencarnación de lo que una vez fue su hermano menor y al cazador que destruyo todo por lo que había luchado.

\- Hace mucho tiempo… antes de que me convirtiera en un demonio, yo era un humano… un cazador – comenzó a relatar mirando a Dipper con una sonrisa – Gravity Falls no era como lo es ahora… los seres mágicos tenían prohibido salir del bosque encantado y los humanos tenían miedo de entrar al bosque… solo mi hermano, Will, y yo éramos capaces de entrar al bosque a nuestro antojo… y por eso mismo, teníamos muchos encargos de medicinas, comida, veneno… armas… entre otras cosas. Una vez…me dieron un encargo muy especial… la piel de un chico mitad ciervo…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Aquí iniciamos con el nuevo arco que explicara un par de cosas XD Pero bueno, queria saber, falta muy poco para el final de Gravity Falls... en serio... he llorado con tan solo pensar en lo que puede pasar, especialmente porque Alex Hirch ha dicho que uno de los personajes no va a sobrevivir y que los Pines tendran que hacer un sacrificio D: ¿Qué creen que signifique esto? yo solo espero que quien muera no sea Dipper :'( Si Dipper muere yo me voy con él (?) ok no...

Pero bien... es posible que este arco sea algo extraño, es decir, este arco tiene lugar muchos siglos antes de la historia en una dimensión diferente donde coexisten (mas o menos) los personajes de Gravity Falls y Reverse Falls, ademas, también creo que aclara un poco porque Bill escogio el apellido "Clayton" cuando se presento a Dipper XD, así que espero que les guste este arco.

Bueno... tenia unas preguntas a deber para responder, así que aquí estan las respuestas ;D ((si me tardo en responder no es porque lo olvide o no quiera responder XD es que solo respondo en los capitulos y no en los especiales)):

 **Saory Namino Cipher**

Bill: ¡arruinemos infacias juntos! ¡soy tu hermana perdida! (?)

Bill - Amo arruinar infancias... vamos, hermana perdida!  
Leyna: ¡DOMINEMOS EL MUNDO NOW!

Leyna - Oh Yeah! hagamos el mundo arder!  
Ford: no sabía que preguntarte...

Ford - ... no sé que decir...  
Bill: (again) aksajshj eras uke? no te veo como un uke mijo

Bill - Estaba en el cuerpo de otros tipos y tipas... dejen de decir que era uke, no soy uke y nunca sere uke de nuevo.

Ford - No tendría que decirlo, pero recuerdo que lo disfrutabas mucho.

Dipper - ¿¡Qué!?

Bill - matenme...  
Will: ¿como te da Dipper Gleeful? (el que entendio entendio)

Will - Eh... no entendí...

Leyna y Mabel - 7u7 7u7

 **Chiara Polairix Edelstein**

Mabel ya lanzate a por Pácifica de una buena vez!

Mabel - Algún día lo hare... no desesperes.

Bill, Eres el villano más genial genialoso de todo el Universo de GF!  
Bill - Si lo sé, soy el mejor... nadie se compara a mi.

Dipper ,Eres super Uke y tierno

Dipper - ¡No soy tierno!

Mabel - pero si eres uke

Dipper - ¿Qué? ¡NO! Bueno si pero... agh... esto ni siquiera es una pregunta...

Leyna, Te amo! ok no las fujoshis mandamos

Leyna - Yo también te amo coshita linda... ok no... pero las fuoshis somos la ley.

Mabel - We are the best!

 **ShirayGaunt**

Dippy-pooh, que es lo que mas te gusta de que Billy-pop te de duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento?

Dipper - NO *rojo como tomate* l-la verdad... creo que lo que más me gusta de Bill es lo detallista que es... aunque... no negare que... se siente bien cuando... ¡NADA! ¡NO DIJE NADA!

En monter falls es esa versión de gf donde Dipper es un mitad ciervo y Mabel una sirena? Si es asi, Bill como te gusta mas Dipper, en su forma humana o con su pinta de ciervito adorable y ukeable?

Bill - Bueno... realmente lo prefiero como humano, digo, si es muy tierno cuando fue un ciervo y debo de admitir que esa foto donde esta como ovejita me hace tener muchas ideas sucias, pero ya de por si con nuestra diferencia de edad esto es pedofilia, siendo Dipper mitad ciervo eso también cuenta como zoofilia... y no me hace gracia que las personas crean que soy pedofilo y zoofilio

 **OtakuLife121**

Bill: Si un día Dipper te pidera ser el activo (imagina cara sonrojada y llena de deseo, con un brillo extraño), ¿le dejarías? Oh, vamos, no seria la primera vez que te... dan... ¿no? 7u7

Bill - No seria la primera vez... y, aquí entre nos y toda la comunidad virtual, ya me lo pidió una vez, acepté pero al final se acobardo y termino sin poder caminar por una semana, así que no creo que me lo vuelva a pedir otra vez...

Dipper - Agh... ni me lo recuerdes, eres un idiota.

Bill - pero soy tu idiota.

Criz - Y eso es todo, gente hermosa, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	22. Vida Pasada

**Vida Pasada**

Era una mañana tranquila, el sol brillaba, las sirenas nadaban, las hadas volaban y… el cazador arruinaba toda esa tranquilidad con un solo disparo de su escopeta. Mientras jugaba con su escopeta caminaba por el bosque lleno de criaturas mágicas, eran criaturas con poderes impresionantes que podían matarlo rápidamente, Si ¿por qué no lo hacían? ¡Por qué ese maldito cazador siempre estaba un paso por delante de ellos! Y era simple: Bill Clayton era el único cazador que había podido meterse a los bosques encantados y vivir para contarlo…

\- Ah… que hermosa mañana… el sol brilla, las sirenas nadan, las hadas vuelan – dijo mientras golpeaba una pequeña hada que pasaba frente a él – parecen moscas insoportables… ahora… veamos que tenemos aquí.

\- B-Bill – llamo un chico un poco más joven que él, de cabellos negros algo azulados y ojos celestes, su medio hermano menor, William – ¿Estas seguro de estar aquí? He oído que… es peligroso este bosque…

\- He estado aquí mil veces, Will – sonrío – y mira, sigo vivo…

\- Y todos te temen…

\- Eso solo demuestra lo poderoso que soy – rió mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa – oh mira… creo que tendremos dientes de ciervo para esta semana.

\- Odio los dientes de ciervo – susurro.

\- Pues yo los amo, son un buen ingrediente para las pociones…

Will era el medio hermano menor de Bill, era todo lo contrario a lo que su hermano mayor podía ser, aunque ambos hermanos vivían de la caza a Will no le gustaba matar seres indefensos, eran muy diferentes uno del otro, si uno decía blanco el otro decía negro, pero eso no evitaba que se llevaran bien… Will era el que cocinaba y preparaba los remedios mágicos que vendían en el mercado para mantenerse, a veces lo acompañaba al bosque para recoger algunos ingredientes para los remedios o ayudar a Bill a llevar lo que él llamaba la "cena".

La madre de Bill había muerto cuando él acababa de nacer, su padre se había vuelto a casar con la madre de Will quien los crío a ambos durante algunos años, ella había sido quien le enseño a Will a preparar la mayoría de los remedios, el padre de ambos era cazador. Fue una noche cuando los hombres del pueblo quisieron explorar el bosque encantado cuando su padre murió… su madre entro en depresión y falleció poco tiempo más tarde dejando a los hermanos solos.

\- Mira esto, Will – llamo Bill a su hermano quien corrió hasta donde estaba – Parece que tenemos un pequeño ciervo para la cena.

\- No como carne, Bill – se quejo mirando al pequeño ciervo atrapado en la trampa de su hermano, era castaño y tenia unos lunares que formaban una constelación – es un bebé… deberías liberarlo, a penas puede andar.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

\- Y esta herido ¿No crees que su mamá puede estar preocupada? – Will revisaba la pata del pequeño ciervo que los miraba asustado – mira… parece que no es simplemente un ciervo… estas marcas significan que se trata de un chico mitad ciervo… cuenta la leyenda que si dejas vivir a un bebé como este podrás encontrar a tu verdadero…

\- A-BU-RI-DO – Will miro molesto a su hermano – esta bien… lo liberare… pero no por esas tontas leyendas, sino porque si no lo hago te la pasaras llorando todo el tiempo, hermanito – rió mientras cortaba las cuerdas de la red, liberando al pequeño ciervo – bien… iré a ver que cazo, regresa a la cabaña, Will…

Giro los ojos mientras su hermano se alejaba jugando con su escopeta, no seria extraño que un día esa cosa terminara por dispararle a alguien en medio del bosque con todo lo que jugaba con la escopeta, soltó un suspiro mirando al pequeño ciervo que aun no se podía levantar, tomo unas vendas de su bolsillo para curar la pata de este, el pequeño ciervo castaño aun le miraba asustado.

\- No le hagas caso – susurro Will curando la pata del pequeño – mi hermano… es un idiota, pero en el fondo… muy en el fondo… es una buena persona – sonrió – listo… regresa con tus padres pequeño.

El ciervo se levanto torpemente, miro por ultima vez a Will antes de irse corriendo… Will se puso de pie revisando el reloj de bolsillo que siempre llevaba, era algo tarde para preparar la cena. Mientras tanto, el pequeño ciervo miro por ultima vez a la persona que le había curado, unos sonidos a lo lejos le hicieron ponerse alerta, corrió hacía el lado opuesto de donde estos sonidos venían… al parecer Bill continuaba cazando.

.

.

.

Will miro con desagrado lo que su hermano había dejado sobre la mesa, seguía sin entender la fascinación de su hermano con los dientes de ciervo, sobre la mesa estaba el cuerpo de un venado sin ojos y sin dientes, los dientes los estaba jugando su hermano sentado a la mesa y los ojos… bueno… al parecer había torturado un poco al pequeño animal antes de matarlo.

\- Y luego sigo pensando que eres una buena persona en el fondo – suspiro mientras preparaba la cena para ambos – Bill… tengo el pedido que nos hicieron ayer… necesito que vayas a dejarlo esta noche.

\- No entiendo porque seguimos trabajando para ese imbécil – gruño el mayor – somos los únicos que podemos entrar al bosque encantado y sobrevivir… que se busquen otros tontos si tanto dinero tiene, ya tenemos mucho con nuestros problemas como para tener que lidiar con los de ese tipo.

\- Bill… sabes que no tenemos opción, nuestro padre…

\- Las deudas de nuestro padre están tan muertas como él – interrumpió – No tengo interés en pagar las idioteces que él hizo.

\- Papá hizo eso por nuestra madre.

\- ¡Ella no era mi madre! – Will retrocedió un par de pasos con los ojos llorosos – lo siento… iré a… cortar un poco de leña…

\- Bill… yo nunca quise…

\- No digas nada, esta bien… iré a cortar leña.

Bill salió de la cabaña cerrando la puerta de un portazo, odiaba no poder medir sus palabras a veces… sabía que Will era todo lo contrario a lo que era su padre y que la madre de Will había sido muy buena con él durante sus primeros años de vida… los había criado a ambos como si fueran sus hijos, nunca había tenido una preferencia entre Bill y Will... el gritarle de esa forma a su hermano era… muy bajo incluso para él… al parecer la única opción que tenia era seguir pagando las deudas de su padre.

.

.

.

Había sido una semana dura, Bill regresaba del mercado luego de vender algunas medicinas en aquel lugar… Cuando entro a su hogar Will se giro a verlo, desde hacía unos meses atrás que eso era lo único que hacían, ir al mercado y vender todo lo que tenían, carne, medicinas y otras cosas que lograban conseguir del bosque encantado.

\- Estoy comenzando a cansarme de esta vida – gruño Bill tirando el dinero sobre la mesa – ¿¡Por cuanto tiempo más tendremos que pagar la deuda de ese imbécil!?

\- Bill no…

\- Cuida tus palabras Clayton…

Miro a su hermano molesto, Will se encogió de hombros asustado, se giro para ver a la persona que le esperaba detrás suya, el hombre con mayor poder en todo el pueblo y dueño de medio pueblo, el señor NorthWest… a quien su padre le debía mucho dinero… soltó un suspiro esperando a que ese hombre le dijera lo que quería ahora, no era nuevo, los ricachones del pueblo iban a ellos para pedirles entrar al bosque a conseguir algún remedio milagroso u objeto mágico.

\- Señor NorthWest… ¿A que se debe el _honor_ de su visita?

\- Escuche una leyenda sobre la piel de unos seres a los que llaman… hombre-ciervo – aquí iban de nuevo, cuando ese hombre se dignaba a bajar hasta la cabaña de los hermanos Clayton era porque necesitaba algo – dice que su piel tiene el poder de hacerte pasar por cualquier persona en esta tierra… deberías de entender que es muy difícil de conseguir ¿no?

\- Willl ¿Qué sabes sobre estos hombre-ciervo?

\- Los hombre-ciervo son los jefes del bosque encantado – susurro Will mirando a su hermano – ellos dominan todo lo que sucede dentro del bosque, con cada una de las criaturas de este, viven en manada en una parte del bosque que es difícil de entrar, casi nunca salen de su escondite… pero ellos… estudian las estrellas una vez cada cierto tiempo las estrellas en un prado en medio del bosque, es fácil encontrar ese prado… pueden ocultar su identidad cuando son pequeños, pierden esta habilidad cuando llegan a la adultez a los 13 años, así que… posiblemente… lo que esta buscando es la piel de un niño-ciervo…

\- Bien, buscamos a un niño – bufó Bill – ahora me convertiré en un _infanticida_ ¿no?

\- Es solo la piel de un monstruo… lo haz hecho miles de veces, Bill.

\- ¿Qué nos va a dar por este trabajo?

\- ¡Bill! ¡No puedes entrar al bosque y…!

\- Va a ser un trabajo difícil – elevo la voz sobre la de su hermano menor – entenderá que… el enfrentarse a los "jefes" de este bosque es el trabajo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida… así que el precio será un poco más elevado de lo normal.

\- Bien… puedo pagar lo que ustedes decidan.

Para ambos hermanos, la sonrisa de NorthWest era nauseabunda, los hermanos se miraron por un segundo uno al otro… ese trabajo no iba a ser fácil.

A pesar de las miles de veces que Will trato de convencer a su hermano de no ir al bosque por el pedido de NorthWest, obviamente con el pago que ese hombre le había ofrecido no iba a rechazar un trabajo como ese, es decir, solo tenia que encontrar y matar a un niño… algo peor de lo que había hecho anteriormente… pero solo otro trabajo, solo tenia que matar a uno de los _monstruos_ que vivían en ese bosque. Se despidió de Will en el límite del bosque, las criaturas mágicas se ocultaban tras una barrera natural que no era difícil de entrar, los humanos no la traspasaban ni las criaturas mágicas… por lo menos quienes tenían tres dedos de frente… por suerte Bill no era uno de esos… y había un pequeño ciervo que era demasiado curioso como para darse cuenta que un pequeño error podría llevarlo a la muerte

.

.

.

Paso varias horas poniendo algunas trampas en aquella parte del bosque, sabía que estar en la noche en aquel bosque era peor que un suicidio, pero él era el "Cazador", el único ser en todo el mundo que podía ser capaz de hacer temblar a los monstruos de aquel bosque así que… al menos podría dormir tranquilo un par de horas hasta tener suerte… por lo menos esperaba tener suerte esa noche.

Y si que la tenía… pocos minutos después de que terminara de poner las trampas, una de estas dio señal de haber sido activada, sonrió para si mismo mientras caminaba hacía el lugar donde la trampa había sido activada, tenia mucha suerte esa noche, cuando estaba a poco de llegar, vio que había un pequeño ser mitad ciervo estaba atrapado en el lugar…

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya – rió mientras se acercaba al pequeño ciervo – miren que tenemos aquí… un pequeño ciervo capturado… no tengo nada en tu contra, niño, pero este es mi trabajo.

\- ¡Dejame ir! – grito el niño – ¿¡Qué haces en este bosque!? ¿¡Sabes lo que harán cuando…!?

\- Deja de quejarte, _Pino_ – se burlo Bill - ahora no puedes hacer nada para liberarte.

\- Vendrán a buscarme…

\- Sigue soñando ¿Sabes quien soy?

\- El cazador…

\- Así es…

La sonrisa de Bill hizo estremecer levemente al joven ciervo… estaba muerto.

 **Continuara…**

¡Hola gente hermosa!

¿Qué tal su semana? ¿Les esta gustando el nuevo arco del fic? A penas ayer temine de escribir el ultimo capitulo de este arco y debe decir que a mi me gusto hacerlo :D Monster Falls es uno de mis AU favorito junto con Reverse Falls y Reunion Falls... aunque también tengo cierto aprecio por Trascendence Falls, Demon Guardians y The Cipher Project... aunque si hablamos de estetica el que más me gusta es el Tybay Falls y el Cristal Falls... ok... me gustan muchos AU's pero nada supera la historia original :D Alex Hirtch es un genio y no me cansare de decirlo...

Creo que en este ultimo año he sentido mucha admiración hacía Alex Hirtch y Scott Crawton por las historias que han creado, desearia poder llegar a ser como ellos algún día... Pero bien, ya mucho comentario por esta semana XD

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana, estamos a una semana del gran final de Gravity Falls ¿Qué creen que sucederá? Yo sé que pase lo que pase, Alex Hirtch le dara lo que se merece a Gravity Falls, digo... aunque hubiera deseado que hubiese una tercera temporada, la historia es perfecta tal y como es ahora y estoy segura que, pase lo que pase, terminara con la frente en alto y nos hará gritar, llorar y reír como lo hizo todo este tiempo. Igual, quiero avisar que ya estoy planeando un Especial de San Valentin para el domingo 14 de febrero que sera un poco... diferente a lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora pero les aseguro les encantara, lo estoy haciendo lo más dulcemente-empalagoso cursi que puedo... así que prepárense ((y tendrá un pequeño spoiler del final del fic ;D)).

Y eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos la próxima semana!

P.D: Muchos lo han comentado y quería aclararlo, Ford es uno de mis personajes favoritos en realidad junto con Bill y Dipper, no lo odio, sin él no hubiera habido historia, pero, admitamoslo, Ford es un perfecto antagonista para los BillDip, ademas, si llegas a pensar en la historia de su pasado con Bill se vuelve aun más emocionante ¿no creen? Más adelante el papel de Ford dara un giro de 180°, del odio al amor, hay un solo paso.


	23. Pequeño ciervo

**Pequeño Ciervo**

A la mañana siguiente, Bill llevaba al pequeño ciervo en una carreta por el bosque, iba a ser un viaje largo ya que no podía caminar lo mismo con un peso extra consigo. Por su parte, el pequeño ciervo simplemente permanecía callado durante el camino, a veces hacía una pequeña queja que Bill ignoraba olímpicamente, era un poco más de medio día, tal vez lo mejor seria descansar y comer algo…

\- Come – Bill le lanzo algunas frutas al pequeño ciervo – eres mitad ciervo, dudo que comas carne.

\- Pensé que me ibas a matar…

\- Es mejor quitar la piel cuando sigues vivo… si… es cruel, pero se conserva mucho mejor, además, no tengo las herramientas para hacerlo aquí, sin mencionar de que no quiero iniciar una guerra con los habitantes de este bosque solo por un niño – sonrío al ver la mirada de confusión del ciervo – No sigo vivo solo por mi linda cara, Pino, conozco sus tradiciones; si uno de ustedes muere en su propio territorio, es una declaración de guerra.

\- Aun así todos te quieren matar – gruño el castaño mirando a otro lado – eres más astuto de lo que creí que serias… tonto cazador…

\- Me han dicho cosas peores, no vas a sacarme de mis casillas tan fácil, no te saldrás con la tuya – rio encogiéndose de hombros – Vas a tener hambre más tarde, Pino, será mejor que comas.

\- Deja de llamarme Pino, tengo un nombre, Cazador…

\- Yo también lo tengo – suspiro Bill – tal vez sea justo que conozcas el nombre de quien te va a matar, soy Bill Clayton, y tu eres…

\- Dipper – suspiro el pequeño ciervo – Mi nombre es Dipper…

\- Seguiré llamándote Pino…

Dipper giro los ojos mientras miraba la fruta que Bill le había lanzado minutos antes, no pensaba comer algo que la persona que lo quería matar le diera… estaba atado de patas y manos, ahora entendía porque su hermano siempre le había dicho que no se alejara demasiado del prado donde estaba toda la manada, pero no, él tenia que ser tan curioso como para ir por todo el bosque tratando de buscar una salida al mundo humano… Dipper era muy curioso, le gustaban los misterios, habían oído antes sobre _los cazadores_ que entraban al bosque encantado como Juan por su casa, no había nadie que los retara… soltó un suspiro, recordaba que cuando era más pequeño una vez había estado cerca de esos cazadores y lo habían dejado libre…

Se quedo dormido después de un tiempo, Bill continuo caminando por el bosque… sabía que seria mucho más fácil matar al ciervo y llevarse la piel de este… ni siquiera creía que realmente tuviera esa capacidad… pero si había algo y NorthWest se enteraba que él había metido la pata… no iba a ser nada lindo… detuvo su caminata cuando escucho unos movimientos por el bosque, no seria la primera vez que los gnomos trataran de matarlo, soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el bosque y recargaba su escopeta.

\- Gnomos, creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación – levanto la voz apuntando al bosque – una flecha envenenada no me va a matar tan fácil como creen.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, cazador.

Bill se giro rápidamente al escuchar la voz de uno de los gnomos, estuvo a punto de disparar cuando un fuerte dolor se apodero de él desde su pierna derecha, disparo hacía el bosque causando que todos los gnomos salieran corriendo del lugar y despertando a Dipper, Bill cayo de rodillas al suelo mirando la flecha que se estaba cerca de su rodilla, hizo un improvisado torniquete en su pierna para sacar la flecha… lo que imaginaba, estaba envenenada…

\- Ahora Will me va a matar – se quejo – si es que vivo para llegar… oh… demonios…

\- ¿¡Estas bien!? – Dipper miraba preocupado a Bill, este se sorprendió de esto – eso es…

\- Una flecha envenenada, ya debes de saber que no soy muy querido en este bosque – se quejo mientras trataba de levantarse, alcanzo la flecha a Dipper– agh… este es mejor que el de la ultima vez… Will seguramente me va a matar si es que sobrevivo…

\- Es veneno de los lirios Mortis– susurro – puedo ayudarte… conozco la cura, pero tienes que dejarme libre.

\- ¿Cómo sé que si te dejo libre simplemente no vas a escapar y a dejarme morir aquí?

\- Es un veneno paralizante, te va a doler mientras mueres poco a poco… puedes confiar en mi o ese tal "Will" te va a matar por segunda vez… porque no vas a sobrevivir.

\- Agh… esta bien – suspiro – no suelo confiar en mis presas… pero hare una excepción por esta vez…

Saco una navaja de su bolsillo para desatar al ciervo, cuando Dipper estuvo completamente libre salto de la carreta y salio corriendo, Bill suspiro mientras veía alejarse al pequeño ciervo, por lo menos uno de ellos iba a sobrevivir… de todas formas… era hombre muerto.

Había cerrado los ojos tratando de pensar en algún buen momento de su vida… no habían muchos durante los últimos 5 años, ya veía a su hermano llorando luego de que él no regresara y a NorthWest haciendo un berrinche porque no obtendrá su piel de ciervo… eso le causaba un poco de gracia, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por dejar a Will solo… no quería morir como lo había hecho su padre, no quería dejar a su hermano solo… no ahora…

No había notado que se había quedado dormido hasta que despertó un par de horas más tarde, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, ya no estaba donde se había quedado, era una cueva cercana a un pequeño rio, se sento en la tierra dejando caer algo que tenia en la frente, unas hojas de color rojizo que conocía bien… Will las había usado varias veces para bajar la fiebre.

\- Al fin despertaste – miro al chico-ciervo que estaba recostado cerca de él – al parecer te desmayaste luego que me fui… tenias algo de fiebre así que yo...

\- Así que regresaste – susurro mirando su pierna, su pantalón estaba roto y tenia una sustancia lijosa de color amarillo.

\- Eso es…

\- Una mezcla de Flor de ámbar y agua del rio de las sirenas… lo sé, Will es médico – Dipper miro curioso a Bill – Will es… mi hermano menor – suspiro – es extraño ¿no? Mi hermano menor es médico, su profesión es salvar vidas y yo soy un cazador… irónico ¿no lo crees?

\- No tanto – suspiro ahora Dipper – mi hermano mayor, Sirio, es el líder de la manada… siempre me dice que tengo que mantenerme lejos de los humanos, que no tengo que dejar el prado donde vivimos… soy un dolor de cabeza para todos… siempre me estoy metiendo en problemas.

\- Eso explica el porque conocías el antídoto… Will… él siempre descubre las curas porque me meto en muchos problemas, cuando viene de caza conmigo acostumbra a investigar la propiedades de muchas plantas de por aquí…

\- Parece que quieres mucho a tu hermano… eso me dice que tienes corazón.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?

Dipper soltó un suspiro mientras se acercaba a Bill para cambiar la venda que tenia en la pierna, el cazador se quejo un poco mientras que el niño-ciervo le trataba.

\- No lo sé… pude dejarte ahí y dejarías el bosque en paz… pero… creo que fue cuando mencionaste a tu hermano que pensé que seria duro para la persona que te espera en casa… te salvo el que tuvieras a alguien esperándote en casa.

\- Sabes que esto no se salvara ¿Verdad?

\- Lo sé… tal vez… no esperaba que me liberases por esto – Dipper volvió a suspirar con una sonrisa – yo sabía que la curiosidad me llevaría a una muerte temprana… no sabía que tanto… la curiosidad mato al gato, pero al menos murió sabiendo... ademas creo que me hubiera sentido mal de no ayudarte, Bill.

\- Agh… tengo que regresar a casa… Will ya debe de estar volviéndose loco porque no he regresado.

\- En ese caso… será mejor que vuelvas a atarme ¿no?

\- Tal vez estirar las piernas te ayude un poco – Bill se puso de pie con algo de dificultad – y… creo que me será más fácil llevarte de esta forma.

El pequeño ciervo solo sonrió mientras se ponía de pie junto con el cazador, tal vez había firmado su sentencia de muerte… pero había algo en ese humano que le causaba curiosidad, estaba dispuesto a pasar cuanto tiempo le fuera posible con ese humano... aunque la verdad era otra, Bill esperaba que Dipper escapara.

Ambos continuaron el camino fuera del bosque, Bill no había dicho ni media palabra mientras caminaban, su pierna aun dolía un poco, por lo que Dipper había tenido que ayudarlo la mayor parte del camino sosteniéndolo, era vergonzoso para el cazador tener que ser ayudado por una de sus presas… miro de reojo al pequeño ciervo varias veces durante el camino, aunque sabía que posiblemente iba a morir aun así lo seguía, estaban a unos metros de la salida del bosque encantado, ya estaba amaneciendo, al parecer habían caminado durante toda la noche, miro al pequeño ciervo a su lado por ultima vez antes de atravesar la barrera que separaba el bosque de los humanos del bosque encantado… de alguna forma ese pequeño ciervo le recordaba a su hermano menor. Bill soltó un suspiro.

\- Vete… eres libre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Odio tener deudas con otros… me salvaste la vida, daré vida por vida…

\- ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?

\- Dije que el trabajo iba a ser complicado, ni siquiera confirme que lo haría realmente… así que posiblemente le diga que no encontré nada – camino unos pasos – así que… adiós, Pino.

\- Bill – le detuvo – eh… Crees que… podamos… volver a vernos ¿no?

\- ¿Te interesa volver a ver al cazador que es tan odiado por este lugar? Eres un suicida, niño.

\- Los humanos me causan curiosidad – confeso sonriendo el ciervo – y no eres tan malo como muchos creen, Bill.

\- No te recomiendo que trates de comprobarlo, Pino.

Dipper no dijo nada, se alejo de Bill hacía el bosque corriendo, el cazador sonrió mientras veía como su "presa" se alejaba de él… al parecer iba a tener problemas para explicarle a NorthWest el porque no había cumplido el trabajo. Puso su arma sobre su hombro soltando un suspiro, tendría que inventar una buena razón para no haber cumplido esa tarea.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

¿Saben? Me alegra que les este gustando este pequeño arco :D ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Aquí por fin vemos como fue que Bill se enamoro del pequeño Dippy cuando era un tierno ciervito todo kawaii y ukeable.

Dipper - Te estoy escuchando... ¿No tenias una noticia que dar?

Criz - oh... es verdad, gracias por recordarme Dippy ;D bueno, como saben, pronto es San Valentin y yo les prometí un especial para este día... y no, no lo estoy cancelando, solo queria dar una segunda opción para el especial (ademas del capitulo especial, claro) y es que quiero hacer otro mini especial de preguntas y respuestas, pero esta vez a los personajes de Moster Falls ((y a quienes lo preguntaron, Si, Ripper y Will también se conocen en este universo... es más... el próximo capitulo se introduce a Ripper)).

Así que pueden preguntar al Bill cazador, al Dipper ciervo, Mabel sirena, Will médico, Ripper e incluso a Sirio o a mi... les doy completa libertad de preguntar lo que quieran a quien sea... tal vez incluso este dispuesta a darles un pequeño spoiler ;D ((no... no lo hare)) así que espero que les guste la idea y nos leemos este domingo con el especial de San Valentín! Nos leemos pronto!


	24. Especial de San Valentín

Pequeña y única aclaración del especial; este tiene lugar años despues del final del fic, tiene unos pequeños (casi imperceptibles) spoilers, como recuerdan, Dipper esta escribiendo un diario, pues bien, hasta donde encuentran a Sirio, Dipper ya deberia de estar terminando su segundo diario (esto tiene más relevancia en un futuro)... no dire nada más, saquen sus conclusiones del final.

 **Carta perdida**

Del tercer diario de D. Pines, sacado de la ultima hoja escrita por D. Pines el 25 de Agosto del año XX...

" _Querido Bill:_

 _En el momento en que te conocí supe que eras un idiota, tal vez la forma en que nos conocimos no fue la mejor, digo, te conocí cuando trataste de robar la contraseña de la caja fuerte de mi tío para que Gideon se quedara con la cabaña del misterio (cosa que después hizo sin tu ayuda), luego de eso tomaste mi cuerpo e hiciste idioteces cuando yo aun estaba en el escapé mental... en serio... tal vez nunca te perdone lo del tenedor en el brazo y ni hablemos del Raromagedon..._

 _¿Sabes? Ni sé porque rayos me enamore de ti... pero así fue, me enamore de ti, mi peor enemigo... cuando te presentaste a mi como Bill Clayton y nos hicimos amigos, me gusto mucho el tiempo que pasamos juntos en ese tiempo... ir al bosque contigo sin saber quien eras, solo a caminar y a conversar, a veces solo hablábamos sobre tonterías y otras veces me ayudabas con los misterios de Gravity Falls, este diario esta lleno de cosas que tu me enseñaste cuando aun eras Bill Clayton para mi, las pequeñas notas que tu escribías en el diario aun me hacen sonreír como idiota cuando las leo... amo pasar tiempo contigo... no te mentiré, el día en que me pediste ser tu novio casi pego un salto de alegría y claro, no hablar de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos luego de que Soul te obligara a revelar quien eras realmente..._

 _Tu seguiste siendo el idiota al que amo luego de eso, me enseñaste más lugares escondidos en Gravity Falls, unos lugares hermosos en donde nos tomamos fotos e hicimos más anotaciones en mi diario... no te mentiré... cada vez que veo la foto donde estamos en el pequeño bosque de las hadas en la noche y leo el "Te amo Pino" que escribiste a su lado me sonrojo y sonrió como un idiota... el solo ver tu letra hermosa junto a mi letra de niño de primer grado en este diario me hace sonreír como un idiota, esas anotaciones que ni siquiera me di cuenta a que horas hiciste (seguramente cuando me quedaba dormido en tu hombro) son las que más me gustan, creo que este diario paso de ser un diario de investigación a nuestro diario personal hace mucho tiempo._

 _Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, Bill... tanto buenas como malas, has puesto mi trasero en peligro tantas veces como lo has salvado... hace solo un par de horas me pediste matrimonio formalmente frente a mis padres, ¡Pediste mi mano a mis padres! Realmente eres un idiota, Bill... pero eres mi idiota, eres el idiota al que amo y el idiota con el que me casare dentro de solo unos pocos días más... Estoy emocionado porque eso suceda, estoy emocionado por pasar la eternidad a tu lado, Bill... de despertar cada mañana a tu lado, de escucharte llamarme por mi nombre o que me digas "Pino" simplemente, de que podamos seguir caminando por el bosque tomados de la mano por mucho más tiempo... Estoy emocionado por convertirme en tu esposo._

 _Me siento como chica enamorada en San Valentín escribiéndote esto, la verdad es que ni sé porque escribo esta "carta", espero que nunca leas, seria muy vergonzoso... ¿te imaginas lo vergonzoso que seria si nuestros hijos llegaran a leer esto? Por lo menos para mi lo seria... pero para eso falta mucho tiempo ¿Sabes? Me gustan los nombres Tyrone y Astrid... me dijiste que ese había sido el nombre de tu mamá cuando eras humano ¿verdad? Me gusta ese nombre..._

 _Te amo, Bill... me alegra que haya sido yo tu Ágape, me alegra poder tener la oportunidad de pasar la eternidad a tu lado, no me importa que haya pasado antes entre nosotros, en esta o en una vida pasada... ahora solo me importa ese futuro que nos espera, juntos._

 _Siempre tuyo._

 _D. Pines_ "

Cerro el diario dejando caer una lágrima...

 **FIN...**

 **Lágrimas ocultas**

De la carta encontrada en las pertenencias de William Cipher a Ripper Gleeful, escrita el 26 de Agosto del año XX

 _"Querido Ripper:_

 _¿Sabes cuantas veces había deseado escribirte pero no tenia el valor de hacerlo? Te sorprenderías de saberlo en realidad… ¿Sabes? Desde que nos conocimos y el día en que Rabel y tu me esclavizaron mis sentimientos se vieron revueltos… les tenia miedo… pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba estar cerca de ti, era una sensación de protección que no puedo explicar, al mismo tiempo que te tenia miedo… me sentía seguro al estar a tu lado, suena extraño ¿no?_

 _Cuando me dijiste que me quedara contigo por primera vez… no sé cómo describirlo, sentir como abrazaste mi cintura y tu cálido aliento contra mi cabello…volver a oír los latidos de tu corazón me hizo recordar que tú también eres humano, que tienes corazón… sabía que no eras tan malo como la mayoría cree que eres, cuando me llamaste William por primera vez me hiciste sentir… especial de alguna forma… cualquiera puede llamarme Will, pero solo tú, siempre tú, me llamaras William de tal forma que, con solo pronunciar mi nombre como tú lo haces, me haces sentir que me amas realmente… el que me llames "William" es como que digas que me amas, porque solo tú puedes llamarme por ese nombre._

 _No fue hasta la primera vez que me hiciste tuyo en esta vida que recordé todo lo que sucedió antes de que me convirtiera en un demonio… llore esa noche, pero no por lo que tú crees, cuando me viste llorar besaste mis mejillas y te disculpaste en susurros, pidiéndome perdón porque creíste que me habías lastimado… pero no era así… simplemente estaba feliz porque podía volver a estar a tu lado, que esta vez si podría estar a tu lado, Ripper… eran lágrimas de felicidad al mismo tiempo que aquel recuerdo de nuestra vida pasada me atormentaba por un segundo… no importa cuántos siglos pasen, lo que te sucedió esa noche seguirá doliendo como si lo viviera cada día._

 _Creo que te amo demasiado… te amo más de lo que llegue a temerte en un momento, tal vez por eso decidí estar a tu lado por todo ese tiempo, sin que los maltratos de Rabel, Ford o Stan me importaran, trataba siempre de mostrarte una sonrisa, incluso cuando eras tu el que me golpeaba en el calabozo de la mansión o cuando mi cuerpo humano ya no podía sostenerse por más tiempo en pie… no me importaban las cicatrices que me causaste (físicas y emocionales) yo siempre te miraba con una sonrisa, siempre me sentí seguro a tu lado a pesar de todo._

 _¿Sabes? Bill pidió la mano al Dipper de esta dimensión a sus padres ayer por la tarde, me sentí muy feliz por ellos… pero hubiera deseado estar en su lugar, claro, no puedes pedir mi mano a mis padres… ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo, pero hubiera deseado que por lo menos me hubieras pedido ser tu novio, solo eso, me tomaste como tu esclavo una vez, pero nunca pudiste pedirme ser tu novio formalmente… simplemente lo asumiste y yo acepté aquello, acepté que eras mi "amo-novio" y yo tu "esclavo-novio", una tontería si me permites decirlo, Ripper. Quiero ser tu novio, pero no solo eso… quiero que seamos una familia, tu, yo y nuestra hija._

 _Cada día que pasa me veo en el espejo de mi habitación en la mansión de Bill, veo como mi vientre crece poco a poco, sabiendo que poco a poco se acerca el día en que la pueda tener en mis brazos, en que pueda verla por primera vez, el producto de lo que yo considero es nuestro amor, Ripper…_

 _Tengo miedo ¿sabes? Cuando nuestra pequeña hija nazca (sé que será una niña y quisiera que se llame Tanya, era el nombre de mi mamá, espero que no te moleste que la nombre de esa manera, tal vez tu quisieras otro nombre para ella ¿no?) y estar solo… que no estes a mi lado en ese momento, tengo miedo de no volver a verte… al mismo tiempo que no quiero que sigas jugando conmigo, tu lo dijiste… soy solo un juego… esas palabras (aunque falsas) me dolieron, Ripper, ¿por qué no puedes admitir ante Ford que me amas? ¿Por qué pones tu orgullo frente todo?_

 _Regresare contigo algún día… el día en que puedas aceptar que me amas frente a todos, frente a Ford y Rabel, aceptar frente a Gideon y Paz que no soy tu esclavo, que ya nunca más lo sere… lo sé… es raro que un cobarde como yo hable de esta forma y tal vez muchas cosas de las que te pido son imposibles… pero duele no poder decirte estas cosas._

 _Te amo, Ripper, más de lo que crees, no tengo miedo de aceptarlo frente a todos en el multiuniverso… y espero que algún día tu puedas hacer lo mismo._

 _Siempre tuyo_

 _William Cipher."_

Dejo la carta sobre aquella pequeña mesa de madera, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

 **FIN**


	25. Osa Mayor

**Osa Mayor**

Will había salido a caminar, se había quedado parado frente a lo que era la granja de los Gleeful, cuando veía al mayor de la familia no podía evitar sonreír como un idiota... habían pasado dos días en los que Bill se había ido, tal vez el _espiar_ a los Gleeful le ayudaba a distraerse un poco.

\- ¿Espiando a los Gleeful, hermanito? – Will se giro cuando escucho una voz detrás suya.

\- ¡Bill! – corrió hacía su hermano para abrazarlo, este correspondió el abrazo con algo de desgano, a veces su hermano menor podía ser muy emotivo – Pensé que ya no regresarías ¿Qué te sucedió? Dijiste que...

\- Las cosas se complicaron – señalo su pierna – pero... descuida estoy bien... por lo menos lo estaré hasta que NorthWest venga a buscar su piel de ciervo...

\- ¿No encontraste al ciervo? ¿Qué sucedió en tu pierna? ¡No me digas que los gnomos te atacaron otra vez! ¡Por todos los cielos, Bill! ¡Te he dicho que...!

\- Cambiando de tema – interrumpió el mayor – ¿Qué haces espiando otra vez a Ripper Gleeful? Sabes que es el ser más despiadado en todo el pueblo ¿verdad?

\- No es tan malo como crees... se parece mucho a ti.

\- Tierra... tragame, primero muerto a parecerme a ese...

\- Se preocupa por su hermana – interrumpió el menor mirando hacía la granja de los Gleeful – ayer... estaba en la cabaña preparando algunas medicinas que me habían ordenado cuando tocaron la puerta... fui a abrir y era Ripper, fue a pedirme algo de esencia de Lirio de nieve... ya sabes... es un tipo de analgésico muy efectivo... le dije que no tenia nada pero si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudarle lo haría – el menor rió bajando la mirada – al principio no quiso decirme nada... luego me dijo que supusiera que alguien se había caído de un caballo y se había dañado un tobillo, ¿Qué usaría para que dejara de doler?... le di una medicina para calmar el dolor...

\- ¿Y?

\- Mira el tobillo de Rabel – señalo el menor – tiene una venda rosa... ese color es causado por la medicina que le di a Ripper ayer... es orgulloso, pero no es tan malo – sonrió caminando lejos de la granja – igual que tu ¿Por qué otra razón hubieras liberado al ciervo?

\- ¿Qué?

Bill miro a todos lados alcanzando a su hermano y acorralándolo contra un árbol.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que libere al ciervo?

\- Soy médico, Bill – señalo el vendaje – fuiste envenenado, por el color imagino que era flor de ámbar y agua del río de las sirenas, lo he usado varias veces... te conozco... odias tener deudas con otros, si hubieras matado al ciervo...

\- Ya lo entendí... ¿Quién eres? ¿Un investigador privado?

\- Sé mucho sobre medicinas – sonrió – no eres mala persona, hermano... dicen que si perdonas la vida de un ciervo encontraras a tu verdadero amor.

\- Esas son tontas leyendas, Will... no me digas que crees en ellas.

\- Hay veces en las que no hay que creer o dejar de creer – rió – vamos... aun tienes que inventar una excusa para NorthWest.

El mayor soltó un suspiro mientras seguía a su hermano a la cabaña, iba a ser un día muy pesado para ellos...

.

.

.

Cuando regreso a su hogar el regaño de su hermano mayor no se hizo de esperar... Sirio le había gritado durante casi una hora por haberse metido en problemas, sobre que pudo haber muerto por estar tan cerca de ese cazador (claro, no le había dicho toda la verdad) que había sido muy imprudente de su parte estar tan cerca de un humano, que había puesto a todos en peligro y etcétera... al final había terminado por escapar al río de las sirenas.

\- Hola Dip-Dop – saludo Mabel cuando lo vio, ambos habían nacido el mismo día casi al mismo tiempo, eran casi como hermanos... solo que ella era una sirena – ¿Qué con esa cara?

\- Hola Mabel – saludo forzando una sonrisa – ya sabes... Sirio volvió a gritarme... para variar.

\- Dejame adivinar... otra vez estabas espiando al cazador ¿no? – Dipper aparto la mirada de su amiga – Sabes que es peligroso... los humanos son...

\- Ya lo sé... no tienes porque decírmelo – interrumpió mirando a la sirena – Pero... hay algo en ellos que me llama la atención, no sé... odio tener que esconderme todo el tiempo en este lugar... quiero... conocer el mundo humano.

\- Dipper... esta prohibido salir del bosque encantado, es muy peligroso.

\- Tranquila... no lo hare – sonrió Dipper – pero... quisiera volver a ver a ese cazador, no es tan malo como muchos creen.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – la sonrisa de Mabel era... rara...

\- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

\- ¡Por mi cola de pescado!

Dipper rio ante el juramento de la sirena, paso la mayor parte de la tarde contándole a su amiga, casi hermana gemela, sobre lo que había pasado junto con el cazador, historia, claro, que no planeaba decirle nunca a Sirio... si ya tenia problemas con la mentira que había dicho sobre que se la había pasado siguiendo al cazador de lejos, imaginen como se pondría el sobreprotector líder de la manada y hermano mayor de Dipper cuando supiera que el cazador lo había capturado, que él le había salvado la vida y luego lo había dejado libre, ya imaginaba lo que Sirio le diría.

\- ¿No creíste que pudo liberarte para ver donde estaba el prado? – y Mabel había adivinado lo que su hermano le hubiera dicho – Si... eso se escucho mucho como a Sirio...

\- Le vi salir del bosque... dime loco, pero confió en él.

\- ¡Dipper! – la sirena casi sale del agua con el salto que dio – no puede ser... ¡Te enamoraste de un humano!

\- ¡Callate!

El ciervo rio mientras unos cuantos mitad zorros pasaban a su lado, entre ellos su amiga Wendy que les saludo a lo lejos, ambos regresaron el saludo mientras reían de forma nerviosa... en serio el prado no era el mejor lugar para hablar cuando la mitad de los habitantes del bosque se reunían ahí durante la noche... ordenes del "rey" del bosque... su hermano... soltó un suspiro mientras le indicaba a Mabel nadar hasta la cueva que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí, el límite entre el prado y el resto del bosque... el lugar donde había llevado a Bill la noche anterior para que descansara.

Si... había cometido muchas imprudencias la noche anterior por un humano que le quería arrancar la piel y venderla a quien sabe quien para quien sabe que cosas... o tal vez solo la colgaría sobre su chimenea... fuera como fuera, le alegraba el saber que ese cazador no era tan mala persona al final de cuentas.

\- Y bien – Pregunto Mabel saliendo del agua otra vez – Dipper... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Te enamoraste de un humano! ¡Es la regla más importante de todo el bosque! ¡No podemos tener contacto con los humanos!

\- Sirio debe de estar orgulloso de mi – sonrió de lado.

\- Dejemos al cabeza de alga de tu hermano a un lado ahora – gruño la sirena, era verdad, no le agradaba Sirio – Lo importante es que...

\- Deja de repetir una y otra vez que me enamore de un humano, Mabel... no me he enamorado de nadie ni nada ¿entiendes?

\- No tienes porque avergonzarte... no le diré nada a nadie.

\- Aunque no importa... aunque este enamorado del cazador... él es humano, yo un ciervo... nunca podremos estar juntos.

\- Creo que tengo algo para tu mal de amores... nos vemos mañana por la noche en el límite del bosque encantado... asegurate que nadie te siga... y recuerda visitar a Ford durante el día, adiós.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Mabel!

Soltó un suspiro cuando vio que la sirena se alejaba nadando por el río... no sabía lo que esa niña loca tramaba pero solo podía confiar en Mabel por ahora... salió de la cueva con cuidado que nadie le viera, estuvo a punto de salirse con la suya... pero estamos hablando de Dipper y su mala suerte, no pudo ir muy lejos antes de que una de sus pezuñas se atascara en la raíz de un árbol y se tropezara cayendo de cara y a los _pies_ del ser más poderoso del prado... su hermano mayor y líder de la manada, Sirio...

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido ahora, hermanito? – pregunto el ciervo cruzado de brazos

\- Eh... yo... caminaba por ahí ¿Y tu?

\- Pequeño Dipper... eres malo mintiendo.

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo!

Sirio rio revolviendo el cabello de su hermano, Dipper se quejo mirando a Sirio molesto. Sirio era un hombre-ciervo de tez algo morena, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, era mucho más alto que el pequeño Dipper y su cornamenta digna de admirar... para Dipper tratar de retar a su hermano seria imposible, su cornamenta a penas estaba comenzando a salir... y no tenia muchas esperanzas... Mientras Sirio se burlaba de lo torpe que era su hermano, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la montaña donde vivían.

\- Sabes... este prado es un lugar muy especial para todos nosotros – y ahí estaba otra vez la charla motivacional del líder, la había escuchado tantas veces que pudiera repetirla de memoria – Desde la creación del bosque encantado las criaturas mágicas hemos habitado este lugar buscando estar a salvo de los humanos que buscan nuestros poderes o los conocimientos que tenemos sobre estas tierras... Dipper... nuestros antepasados habitaron esta montaña para controlar cada uno de los movimientos de todo el bosque, desde las sirenas del río hasta los seres oscuros del bosque del Norte. Nuestros padres fueron grandes gobernantes y yo espero que...

\- Que sea un gobernante igual de grande que lo fueron nuestros padres en un pasado cuando ya no este en esta tierra para cuidarte – interrumpió Dipper recibiendo una mala mirada de Sirio – Ya lo sé, Sirio... no tienes porque decirme este discurso cada vez que meto las pesuñas.

\- Pues parece que nunca entiendes – Dipper giro los ojos – Estas a punto de dejar de ser un niño, Dipper... desde que naciste tienes un gran destino, no cualquiera es elegido por una constelación como la tuya... estas... destinado a guiarnos...

\- No crees que... puedas estar exagerando un poco, soy un pésimo líder, creo que todos saben eso menos tu... las estrellas nunca han acertado por completo...

\- Dipper...

\- No creo estar hecho para ser el jefe – suspiro bajando la mirada – no sabría como hacerlo... no soy como tu... ni como nuestros padres...

\- ¿Los extrañas?

\- Mucho... desearía que estuvieran aquí...

Sirio miro a su pequeño hermano deprimirme mientras miraba al prado, soltó un suspiro mirando al cielo, pronto una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, empujo levemente a su hermano llamando su atención, Dipper levanto la mirada a su hermano viendo las estrellas.

\- Dime que es lo que ves...

\- Sirio... la estrella más brillante de todo el cielo...

\- Después de eso... un poco más lejos, en aquella dirección – señalo Sirio, Dipper suspiro.

\- La Osa Mayor...

\- Una constelación que puede ser vista durante todo el año... hay muchas leyendas sobre es constelación, se dice que... Zeus una vez se enamoro de una ninfa cazadora de los bosques llamada Calixto, Hera enfurecida por la infidelidad de su marido... convirtió a Calixto en una osa... cuando Arkas, hijo de Calixto, trato de cazarle apareció Zeus advirtiéndole que era su madre... desde entonces ambos fueron convertidos en estrellas para hacerse compañía el uno al otro... para siempre...

\- Resumiste la historia, gracias.

\- La conoces tan de memoria como mi "discurso motivacional de líder" – Dipper rio – los grandes sabios de nuestro pueblo solían decir que quienes nacieran bajo la luz de la Osa Mayor serian amados por un ser poderoso que le protegería de cualquier cosa... pero que nunca podrían estar juntos por demasiado tiempo pero que siempre se encontraran el uno al otro... no importa cuantas vidas o universos tengan que cruzar...

\- Sabes que no creo en esas tonterías...

\- Hay una gran diferencia en no creer y no querer hacerlo...

\- Son solo estrellas, Ford dice que son esferas de plasma que mantienen su forma gracias a un equilibrio hidrostático de fuerzas...

\- Ford también dice que el mundo es redondo y que la tierra gira alrededor del sol, esta loco – Sirio empujo levemente a su hermano riendo – vamos... es muy tarde.

Dipper miro por ultima vez el cielo estrellado... ¿Era el mismo cielo que _el cazador_ estaba viendo en algún lugar de aquel bosque? Sonrió cuando los ojos amarillos de aquel cazador vinieron a su mente, en definitiva, quería volver a verlo... tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle...

Lejos de aquella montaña, en una cabaña cerca del bosque, cierto cazador rubio de ojos amarillos también admiraba el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa... había hablado con su hermano sobre lo sucedido el día anterior con ese chico-ciervo, los seres mitad ciervo eran expertos en estrellas... de alguna forma esas cosas brillantes en el cielo ahora le hacían pensar en ese chico, especialmente esa constelación con forma de cucharon, la Osa Mayor...

\- Seria de mucha ayuda que me ayudaras con la leña – se quejo Will con las manos en la cintura mirando a su hermano mayor – has estado viendo has estrellas desde hace mucho tiempo...

\- Yo no me quejo cuando vas al pueblo y te tardas el doble de lo esperado porque quedas espiando a Ripper Gleeful en su granja...

\- Si lo haces... y no lo espió, la granja de los Gleeful se encuentra de camino al pueblo... tengo que pasar frente a su casa y me gusta ver como cabalgan todos los días a cierta hora que no pretendo decirte.

\- Si claro... lo que tu digas, William.

\- Sabes que no puedes enamorarte de un ciervo ¿verdad?

\- Tu sabes que Ripper esta comprometido ¿no? – el menor se sonrojo apartando la mirada – esta bien... se vale soñar...

\- Mamá solía decir que "el cielo era el límite" ¿verdad?

\- ¿La extrañas?

\- A veces – camino hasta su hermano, mirando las estrellas a su lado – A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si papá nunca hubiera aceptado ir al bosque encantado junto a esos hombres... tal vez aun estarían con nosotros pero... ahora... solo nos tenemos el uno al otro...

\- Para mi es suficiente – sonrió Bill abrazando a su hermano – Es muy tarde... mañana será un largo día.

\- ¿Ya pensaste en una excusa para NorthWest?

\- Depende... ¿Crees que crea que fui atacado por una gárgola estafador y su hermano un Grifo científico loco, que luego llegaron unos gnomos con flechas envenenadas y que solo pude salvarme gracias a mi confiable escopeta?

\- Eres un torpe, hermano.

\- Pero soy tu torpe hermano y sé que me quieres.

Will rio mientras caminaba dentro de la casa con su hermano aun abrazándole... Esas eran las noches que a Bill le gustaban, tranquilas, sin tener que preocuparse de preparar una trampa porque alguna criatura del bosque intentara matarlo mientras duerme, simplemente molestar a su hermano menor mientras tomaban una taza de café caliente frente a la chimenea... aunque de su mente no pudiera salir ese pequeño chico-ciervo... no lo negaría... quería volver a verlo...

 **Continuara...**

Hola gente hermosa!

¿Ya vieron el final de Gravity Falls? En serio... cada vez que veo un triángulo estoy que comienzo a llorar T-T pero eso lo tocare en los ultimos puntos para quienes no hayan visto aun el capitulo puedan verlo tranquilos sin que yo les haga spoiler, pienso estar en el fandom de Gravity Falls por un tiempo más... por lo menos hasta que comience a olvidarse (que espero que no sea pronto) es raro que un fandom me llame la atención a tal punto que haga un fic sobre este... pero realmente Gravity Falls ha sido una de las mejores series que he visto en los ultimos años junto con Steven Universe y Over the garden wall, espero que el fandom dure bastante, por lo menos tengo otras ideas para Bill y Dipper y espero tener tiempo para poder escribirlo... pero bien:

Sé que no hay mucho BillDip en estos capitulos XD pero el próximo habrá un poco de todo, se los garantizo, pero quiero contar un poco de la vida de los hermanos "Clayton" y de nuestro pequeño ciervo antes de que llegue el drama ;D. Es más, incluso me atrevo a decir que este arco tratara más sobre William y Ripper ya que casi no he tocado su relación en todo el fic y queria que conocieran un poco sobre estos dos (Advertencia: las personalidades pueden estar algo cambiadas de la que tendrán despues) Pero bien... primero lo primero, la respuesta a las preguntas:

 **Clover Kagamine**

 _Sirio: ¿Lo que sentiste en sí fueron celos de hermano o de plano odias a Bill?  
_ Sirio – Un poco de ambos, es difícil pensar que el pequeño ciervito al que vi caerse de cara tantas veces al tratar de caminar ahora esta enamorado… y odio a Bill por… cosas…

 _Dipper: ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó de Bill (hablando de físico y en personalidad)?_

– Creo que sus ojos… son de un color extraño, y sobre su personalidad… creo que me gusto que estaba a punto de morir y se preocupara por su hermano antes que por él… es muy dulce en el fondo.

 _¿Y qué opinas de Will (te parece guapo o sientes alguna atracción por él (digo, es Bill pero llorón y en color_ _azul))?  
_ – Bueno… aun no lo he conocido, pero creo que puede ser un buen amigo.

 _Criztal98: ¿En este arco saldrán Stan, Ford, Gideon o Pacífica?_

Criz – Stan y Ford si, Pacifica será mencionada varias veces y aparecerá , Gideon no…

 **ADVERTENCIA SPOILER:**

 _Bueno... para comenzar quiero decirlo, AMÉ el final que le dieron a Bill, es decir, yo ya esperaba que las personas de la profecía que decia Ford lo detuvieran, pero no me esperé que sucediera lo que sucedió, en serio, nunca esperé ver a Bill suplicarle a un humano por su vida, me encantó verlo así de debil frente a otro, especialmente frente a Stan. Pero no sé... es posible que ese no haya sido el final definitivo de Bill Cipher, porque si Stan llega a recuperar la memoria seria posible liberar a Bill ¿no? Seria interesante._

 _La batalla con Bill fue épica para mi, yo estaba frente a la computadora con los ojos llorosos y tratando de callarme para no gritar (era casi media noche y solo yo de loca despierta XD al día siguiente casi no podía mantenerme despierta en clases... pero valió la pena), cuando le sacan el ojo a Bill, oh Dios... y pensar que es una caricatura de niños, amé esa parte. Sin mencionar que la pareja de los policias resulto ser canon XD en serio... Alex Hirsh es un genio._

 _Ya esperaba que fuera Stan el que se sacrificara, que tomara el lugar de Ford para derrotar a Bill de alguna forma, yo ya estaba preparada para que Stan muriera, pero con lo que le sucedió se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, fue un final hermoso para mi... Al final me alegró que Ford y Stan se reconciliaran, sin mencionar la "despedida" de Mabel y Pato, estaba a punto de llorar en esa parte, luego Stan salvaje aparece y utiliza los puños rusos contra chofer de bus y Ford una de sus armas extrañas XD en serio, me maté de la risa en ese momento, quiero unos tíos así... (Mi mamá me mando a dormir cuando me escucho carcajearme T-T)._

 _La verdad es que para mi fue un buen final para una serie como Gravity Falls, creo que todos hubieramos deseado una tercera temporada, pero eso le hubiera hecho cambiar su esencia, todas las preguntas importantes ya tenian respuesta, desde la aparición de Ford sabíamos que el final se acercaba... y no hubiera sido lo mismo si hubiera continuado, Alex Hirsh le dio un buen final que ame, es un genio... realmente lo admiro, aunque si odie que no dijeran el verdadero nombre de Dipper... Agh... y pensar que quería usar ese nombre para la boda T-T_

Y bueno... eso es todo por hoy gente hermosa... espero que no les haya hecho el spoiler de su vida n.n' y diganme... ¿qué nombre creen que le quede bien a Dipper? Yo diria que algo así como Robert o David... pero bueno, eso es todo... Nos leemos pronto!


	26. Cazador cazado

**Cazador cazado**

Will siempre era el primero en levantarse, mientras que Bill se ocupaba de traer la leña y cazar los alimentos, él se encargaba de la mayoría de los quehaceres del hogar… era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo, mientras preparaba el desayuno en la pequeña cocina de la cabaña donde vivían escucho que tocaban la puerta, cuando la abrió no se sorprendió de ver al mayor de los Gleeful fuera de su hogar.

\- Oh… _Amo_ Ripper – saludo – n-no… esperaba verle por aquí…

\- Te lo he dicho miles de veces, William… solo llamame por mi nombre.

\- Lo siento, Ripper… ¿Necesita más medicina?

\- No, vine a dejarte esto – entrego una caja con algunas botellas de leche, huevos, frutas y verduras frescas – ya sabes… en _pago_ por lo que hiciste ayer… las medicinas… funcionaron bien.

\- No es necesario que me lo agradezca… hago lo mejor que puedo.

\- No te lo estoy agradeciendo, idiota – gruño Gleeful… a veces le divertía que el castaño de ojos azules fuera tan orgulloso – no me cobraste nada por la medicina y no me gusta tener deudas con nadie, solo es eso…

\- ¿La _ama_ Rabel se encuentra mejor? – Sonrió ante el notorio sonrojo en las mejillas de Gleeful – me alegra que sea así…

\- ¿Cómo sabes que era para Rabel?

\- Eh… bueno yo…

\- ¡Buenos días! – el saludo de Bill hizo saltar a Will y más cuando este se acerco a abrazarlo por los hombros – Oh… Gleeful, no esperaba verte en este lugar… ¿Es para nosotros? No tenias porque molestarte… eres muy amable.

\- Es el pago por unas medicinas para TU hermano – y si… Bill y Ripper no se llevaban nada bien – Me tengo que ir, William, nos vemos… Bill… espero no tener que volver a ver tu horrible cara en mucho tiempo.

\- A-adios… Ripper…

El castaño se giro subiendo de nuevo a un caballo negro que había dejado cerca, Will y Bill se quedaron parados en la puerta por un rato mientras que el mayor de los Gleeful se alejaba en el caballo, cuando había desaparecido por el camino Will fue el primero en quitarse a su hermano de encima para llevar los víveres a la cocina, Bill cerro la puerta observando a su hermano con una extraña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? – gruño Will sonrojado.

\- " _William, nos vemos_ " – imito la voz de Ripper exagerando los gestos, como si de una muchacha enamorada se tratara – en serio… ese chico esta tan enamorado de ti como tu de él…

\- Tu mismo lo dijiste ayer, Bill… Ripper esta comprometido, no puede haber nada entre nosotros.

\- El cielo es el límite, hermano – sonrió Bill mientras tomaba su chaqueta y gorro de caza – ire al bosque para cazar algo… regresare tarde.

\- ¿No vas a comer nada?

\- Ya lo hice… estaba delicioso, por cierto, te luciste con el desayuno, hermanito.

\- ¿Qué? – Will giro a la cocina observando que los huevos fritos y la carne que había cocinado había desaparecido – ¡Bill!

\- ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Will!

Sonrio mientras veía como su hermano se alejaba corriendo hacía el bosque… a veces su hermano pasaba la mitad del día metido en el bosque y no siempre era solo para cazar, Bill no era tan malo como todos creían que era… solto un suspiro regresando a la cabaña, tenia trabajo que hacer. Mientras tanto, Bill había dejado de correr dentro del bosque, saco que su chaqueta un mapa que había estado haciendo con el tiempo y que marcaba el límite del bosque humano y del bosque encantado… habían muchos lugares del bosque encantado que no conocía y estaba decidido a encontrar a ese pequeño ciervo que le había salvado la vida, era hora de entrar más profundo al bosque encantado.

.

.

.

Para Dipper las mañanas en el bosque eran las más tranquilas, normalmente se la pasaba investigando cosas en el bosque encantado o junto con Ford haciendo experimentos, Ford era algo así como su padrino de nacimiento… era un grifo y una de las criaturas más inteligentes de todo el bosque encantado, esa mañana se la había pasado dentro de la cueva donde vivía Ford desde que amaneció, no quería ver a su hermano, ya había tenido mucho con el discurso del líder.

\- Dipper ¿Quieres pasarme el extracto de veneno de Naga que tienes al lado? – llamo la atención Ford mirando al pequeño ciervo.

\- Oh… claro – respodio tomando el frasco con el líquido morado – tío Ford… ¿Crees que todos los humanos sean malos? Digo… como los cazadores, son los únicos humanos que han entrado al bosque… no podemos creer que todos sean iguales ¿verdad?

\- El bosque encantado fue creado hace muchos años por tus antepasados para protegernos de los humanos, Dipper, ellos solo buscan tener nuestro poder – respondio Ford mirando serio a Dipper, sonrio – aunque no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por esas criaturas a veces… incluso llegue a meterme al bosque de los humanos un par de veces para observarlo cuando era mucho más joven.

\- Yo nunca me he alejado del bosque encantado – susurro Dipper bajando la mirada – me gustaría ir más lejos del bosque encantado…

\- Bueno… puedo ayudarte con eso – hablo Ford sacando un libro rojo con una garra de seis dedos con el número 2 en el – cuando estuve investigando el mundo humano, me encontré con una poción que podía ayudarme a convertirme en humano mientras llevara un amuleto, perdí el amuleto que yo usaba hace muchos años pero aun tengo la receta de la pócima, solo necesito un objeto en el que pueda verter la pócima.

\- Wow… ¿Enserio harías eso por mi, tío Ford?

\- Sirio me va a matar pero sé lo que se siente el desear ver el mundo humano – guiño un ojo sacando algunas cosas extrañas de su estantería – cuando tengas tu amuleto podrás tranformarte en humano cuando digas " _Monstrum hominum_ " y cuando quieras volver a ser tu tienes que decir " _ab homine usque ad monstrum_ " tienes que tener cuidado de no perderlo o te quedaras en la forma que tengas en ese momento, pero bien… ¿Qué objeto escogerás?

Dipper pensó detenidamente en el objeto que escogería como su amuleto, al final escogió un collar de madera con un Pino tallado que le había dado Stan, una gárgola estafadora hermano gemelo de Ford, luego que Mabel y él le hubieran ayudado en un trabajo con los gnomos… era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego que casi eran aplastados por los gnomos… a veces no sabía como lograba meterse en tantos problemas por ayudar a Stan en sus negocios. Cuando le dio el objeto a Ford, este hizo el encantamiento rápidamente y le dio un par de indicaciones sobre lo que sucedería y como se sentiría al estar en un cuerpo humano, Dipper estaba emocionado por conocer el mundo humano por fin, se despidió de Ford luego de un rato, tenia que hablar con Mabel lo antes posible, ella tenia que saber algo sobre eso también (sin mencionar que iba a necesitar una coartada por si su hermano lo buscaba).

Al final, llego al rio de las sirenas donde siempre estaba Mabel junto con sus amigas Candy, Grenda y Paz*, Candy era también una sirena como su amiga, Grenda era mitad pulpo y Paz era una medusa… llame a Mabel para que fuera conmigo a un lugar un poco más privado y que pudiéramos hablar, ella me había dicho que buscara a Ford y luego a ella para ayudarme con "mi mal de amores"… no sé porque confio en Mabel a veces…

\- Entonces… ¿Ford te dio su pócima para volverte humano? – pregunto cuando estuvimos lejos de las otras

\- ¿Cómo sabias tu de eso?

\- Porque una vez me lo presto – me mostro un collar con una estrella fugaz – necesitaba unas cosas del mundo humano y me pidió que fuera yo, este collar se trasforma en un sueter rosa con una estrella fugaz, me gusto mucho y le pedi conservarlo… aunque casi no lo uso… a veces salgo con un pescador muy guapo que va al río llamado Marmando o me gusta espiar a una chica llamada Pacifica NorthWest pero casi no lo uso.

\- Si… se nota que casi no lo usas – me burle – me pregunto… como será…

\- Solo hay una forma de saberlo, DipDop.

Mire el amuleto pensando en hacerlo o no… me despedí de Mabel otra vez y corrí dentro del bosque, me aleje lo más que pude del valle hasta llegar al límite del bosque encantado, solte un suspiro mirando esa especie de portal de hojas que nos separaba del bosque de los humanos… seria la primera vez que entrara al otro lado del bosque, volví a soltar un suspiro mientras tocaba la forma de pino de mi collar, cerre los ojos pensando en las palabras que Ford me había dicho que recitara mientras las soltaba en un susurro…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Se había quedado sentado frente a un árbol en un claro que aun pertenecia al bosque de los humanos, no tenia gana alguna de entrar a poner en peligro su vida al bosque encantado, preferia quedarse en ese lugar simplemente mirando las nubes y pensando en lo sucedido hacía tan poco tiempo… era obvio que su hermano y él tenían muy mala suerte para el amor, su hermano enamorado del chico más rico de todo el pueblo que estaba comprometido con la hija del hombre al que su padre prácticamente le vendio su alma y la de sus hijos y él había terminado casi obsesionado con un pequeño niño ciervo que le había salvado la vida… realmente estaban locos…

\- Los Clayton tienen mala suerte en el amor – susurro cerrando los ojos – siempre decias eso, padre…

No extrañaba a su padre, por favor, para él era mejor que ese hombre estuviera muerto… Podías decir muchas cosas sobre Anton Clayton, que había sido un excelente cazador (sí que lo había sido, el mejor de todos), un rompe corazones (tenia a casi todas las mujeres del pueblo bajo sus pies) o un gran negociante (podía vender una roca pintada como si fuera oro) pero, NUNCA, podrías decir que había sido un buen padre o un buen esposo…

No sabía como había sido la vida de su madre biológica con su padre, muchas veces había escuchado decir a su padre que su primera esposa (Astrid) había sido su primer amor, pero recordaba la vida que le había dado a la mamá de Will… su padre era un desgraciado, aunque había algo de lo que si estaba seguro… había tenido razón al decir que los Clayton tenían mala suerte en el amor. Solto un suspiro mientras miraba las copas de los pinos, todo era tan tranquilo… o eso pensó hasta que un fuerte grito hizo escapar a las aves y algunos animales.

\- No sé si pensar que un idiota cayó en una de mis trampas o si tendre que salvar el trasero de algún idiota que trato de meterse al bosque encantado –se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba su escopeta – como sea… siempre me divierte ver a los idiotas del pueblo en problemas – rio desquiciadamente.

Entro al bosque tratando de recordar de donde había venido el grito, justo como lo pensaba, venia del límite del bosque encantado, solto un suspiro listo para dispararle al multioso (otra vez) o para reírse del idiota que había pisado su trampa para ciervos… pero no era lo que esperaba… frente a sus ojos había un chico castaño, tal vez de unos 15 o 16 años, llevaba puesto un pantalón gris, una camisa a cuadros roja con las mangas dobladas al codo abierta con una camisa blanca por debajo de esta y una gorra azul con un pino.

Bill miro al chico de pies y cabeza por un segundo, él mismo parecía no saber donde estaba… su cabello castaño y sus ojos del mismo color, de alguna forma… se le hacía conocido… como si lo hubiera vito antes pero ¿Dónde?

\- Bueno… no era lo que esperaba – susurro para si mismo bajando su arma – niño… ¿Estas bien?

\- B-Bill – se giro el chico, en ese momento Bill lo reconoció…

\- Tu… Pino… ¿Cómo? – pregunto acercándose hasta el chico – ¡Eras un ciervo! ¿Cómo es que ahora eres un humano?

\- Oye, solo soy mitad ciervo – se quejo Dipper – y sobre eso… bueno… es una larga historia, pero… me alegra volver a verte…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso si algún cazador te ve – regaño… aunque eso solo era una excusa tonta, pues ahora el chico era humano… y él era cazador – olvida lo que dije, aun así… ¿Cómo es que eres humano?

\- Es una larga historia… Ford es algo así como un científico loco y…

\- Espera – lo interrumpió – acabas de decir ¿Ford? ¿Stanford, el grifo? ¿Lo conoces?

\- Si, es mi padrino… ¿Lo conoces?

\- Lo trate de cazar un par de veces… es muy escurridizo – bufo Bill tratando de restarle importancia – es una historia demasiado larga… ahora dime tu, ¿Cómo es que eres humano?

\- Ya trate de decírtelo – rio mientras se ponía de pie con torpeza – Ford me ayudo a hacerlo… es… solo temporal…

Dipper estuvo a punto de caer otra vez, Bill tuvo que sujetarlo por la cintura mientras el castaño caia al pecho del mayor con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos amarillos del cazador que lo miraba, sin poder evitarlo el rostro del joven ciervo se torno aun más rojo al igual que el cazador se sonrojaba ligeramente, se separaron un poco, Bill aun sujetaba a Dipper para evitar que este cayera al pasto otra vez.

\- Ten cuidado, Pino… parece que no te acostumbras a andar en dos pies ¿no?

\- N-no estoy acostumbrado a ello – rio rascando su nuca – creo que… no sé caminar aun…

\- Entonces – se giro para verlo, sujeto sus manos con las suyas – tendré que enseñarte…

No dijo nada, simplemente acepto la propuesta del cazador de enseñarle a caminar como un humano, aunque fuera vergonzoso que lo tomara de las manos de esa forma, tal vez para los humanos eso no significara mucho, pero para los suyos si… que te tomaran de las manos de esa forma era una muestra de amor, como para los humanos es un beso… aunque Bill ya sabía eso…

Esa tarde pasaron juntos en el bosque, Bill enseñándole cosas humanas básicas a Dipper y este tratando de explicar algunas cosas de su mundo a Bill… ninguno de los dos noto cuando la tarde se paso volando y comenzaba a anochecer, Dipper tuvo que despedirse de Bill casi de inmediato y correr hacía el bosque encantado otra vez, por su parte, Bill simplemente espero a perder de vista al chico-ciervo para regresar a su hogar, seguro Will le iba a dar un buen sermón sobre estar fuera todo el día, aunque no le importaba y esperaba poder pasar otro día como ese junto con el pequeño ciervo… Dipper no lo noto en ese momento y Bill no se lo diría en mucho tiempo, pero el pequeño ciervo había logrado cazarlo.

 **Continuara…**

*Como en este pasado hay una mezcla entre Gravity Falls y Reverse Falls, cuando me refiera a Paz es mientras que Pacifica es Pacifica NorthWest.

Hola gente hermosa!

Perdonen por trasformar a Dipper en humano pero sigo sin acostumbrarme a la zoofilia XD creo que es normal... o espero que lo sea... bueno, olvidenlo, el siguiente capitulo lo estoy planeando como un especial de hermanos, Dipper y Sirio, Will y Bill, si vieron el dibujo que publique en mi twitter sabran a que me refiero más o menos sino... no lo saben (la semana lo sabrán).

Otra cosa que quería decir de forma rápida es que es posible que ahora ya no publique todas las semanas hasta ahora, ya no tengo el tiempo suficiente con la universidad... estoy haciendo lo que puedo pero no creo poder hacerlo por más tiempo, perdonen por eso y espero no decepcionarlos, seguire el fic, no tengo planeado dejar ni este ni ninguno de mis fics pero si ya casi no tengo tiempo ni para respirar así que... lo siento chicos...

Bueno... creo que eso es todo y espero que nos leamos pronto...


	27. Especial - Revelaciones

1.- Quienes leyeron las cartas del especial de San Valentín no fueron ni Bill ni Ripper como muchos sospechan, aunque ellos SI leyeron las cartas en un momento sin que Dipper o Will lo supieran.

2.- Mi primer idea para el fic fue hacer un CrossOver con FNaF relacionado con mi fic "The Hidden Story" en esta Dipper se hacía amigo de Puppet quien se aparecería como una niña de su edad y lo seguia a resolver diferentes misterios en Gravity Falls causando los celos de Bill, incluso aun tengo el primer borrado de esta idea en uno de mis cuadernos.

3.- Leyna y Soul son griegos, eran los hijos de un emperador que los iba a sacrificar a los dioses (que en realidad era un demonio) cuando Leyna se entero de esto ella hizo un trato con un demonio para evitar que su hermano muriese, a cambio de esto el demonio pidio la destrucción de todo el reino.

4.- Sirio en un principio iba a ser el prometido de e iba a luchar con Bill por la mano de Dipper, cosa que cambié a ultima hora cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo, esto porque no tenia ganas de escribir escenas romanticas entre Sirio y Dipper XD

5.- Leyna en un principio iba a ser un ángel y su nombre iba a ser Hikari, ella iba a tener como misión salvar Gravity Falls de un segundo Raromagedon de Bill haciendo que este se enamorase de Dipper aun sabiendo que eso terminaria por matarlo, al final cambie a Hikari por Leyna y el argumento por completo.

6.- La mayor parte de veces en las que escribo un capitulo estoy comiendo Nachos con Dip XD

7.- Este fic no iba a tener relación alguna con Monster Falls, al principio (con Hikari) iba a estar relacionado con The Cipher Project que es uno de mis AU favoritos, pero al final cambié esto cuando incluí a Leyna.

8.- y si aparecerán en la historia más adelante... la verdad es que aun no me decido por como meterlos en la historia pero hay dos ideas que me gustan.

9.- Cuando comencé a escribir el fic, el final iba a ser la batalla con Soul, Bill iba a renunciar a sus poderes para estar con Dipper e iban a mudarse a California, luego vinieron más ideas y fue ahí cuando creé al consejo de demonios y la historia se volvió más larga.

10.- Dipper iba a tener tatuado el circulo de Bill en su brazo, cuando Bill le preguntara por este él le responderia que eso era para "recordar que no hay nada que no tenga un punto débil", al final ya no lo puse.


	28. Solo por ti

**Solo por ti...**

 _Hace 8 años atrás…_

Sirio veia a su hermano durmiendo a pata suelta en medio de la cueva como todas las mañanas, en serio lo envidiaba, desde que sus padres habían muerto era él quien se tenia que ocupar de todos los deberes de gobernante del bosque encantado, se quito su capa verde de los hombros y cubrió a su hermano con esta, la mañana era fría y no quería que su hermanito se enfermara por eso.

\- Buenos días Sirio – saludo Ford cuando vio entrar al ciervo a su laboratorio – ¿Listo para tu primer día como líder?

\- ¿Tengo opción? – pregunto encogiéndose de hombros – no puedo creer que ya haya pasado una semana desde que… bueno… desde que sus majestades murieron… no creo ser el indicado para esto, a penas y soy un adolescente que acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad… no me creo preparado para esto, Ford.

\- Si los antiguos jefes te dejaron a cargo entonces significa que ellos confiaban en que tu podías cuidar del reino… y de Dipper…

\- Dipper – susurro – bien… que comience en ese caso…

Sirio soltó un suspiro mientras seguía al grifo fuera de las cuevas… era hora de iniciar el trabajo como líder… sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero tenia que hacer todo eso por Dipper, quería cuidar a Dipper…

.

.

.

Odiaba levantarse temprano, ya había pasado una semana desde que su padre había muerto y apenas unos días desde que su madrastra había muerto, ahora era él quien se encargaba de cuidar a su hermano… Bostezo mientras caminaba a la cocina, antes Tanya no le permitía tomar café, pero ahora ya no estaban ellos… no había nadie que les prohibiera nada.

Cuando llego a la cocina se sorprendió de ver a su pequeño hermano ahí, William estaba sentando en la mesa reposando su cabeza en sus brazos, se notaba que había estado llorando… ¿Desde hace cuanto había estado ahí?

\- Will – le llamo moviéndolo un poco – Will, despierta…

\- ¿Mamá? – Bill se alejo un poco… Will a penas tenia 8 años, él había perdido a su madre cuando acababa de nacer, pero Will… era muy pequeño – Bill… lo siento…

\- Esta bien – suspiro – iré al bosque a traer leña… ¿vienes conmigo?

\- E-esta bien…

Desordeno los cabellos de su hermano, Will se levanto de la mesa mientras Bill se colocaba su sombrero de cazador y su capa, preparo una de las escopetas de su padre y el hacha para cortar la leña, había frío fuera y pareciera que empezaría a llover en cualquier momento, se fijo en que Will se pusiera su chaqueta antes de que salieran.

\- Vamos – llamo Bill cuando vio que Will ya tenia su ropa puesta – no quiero que comience a llover.

\- Si… voy…

Tomo la mano de su hermano mientras se colocaba la escopeta en el hombro y llevaba en su otra mano el hacha, era mejor que saliera en ese momento si no quería que la lluvia los sorprendiera mientras estuvieran en el bosque.

.

.

.

Nunca había caminado tanto por todo el bosque encantado en su vida, por suerte Ford lo acompañaba a todos lados para indicarle lo que tenia que hacer… claro, él había sido quien hacía todo el trabajo; negociar con duendes, sacarle una astilla al casco de un unicornio, convencer a las sirenas de no comerse a Gideon… por novena vez en esa semana… no sabía como sus padres habían podido lidiar con esas cosas, a penas se podía tomar un descanso…

\- ¡Siri! – el grito y la infantil voz de su hermanito le hizo saltar de su lugar – ¡Siri! ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Dipper – lo saludo viendo como el pequeño ciervo corria hacía él y le abrazaba – oye… ten cuidado, pequeño, no te enredes en tus pezuñas.

\- No soy pequeño – gruño haciendo un tierno puchero.

\- Pero eres una ternura – rio revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño – ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberias de estar en la cueva.

\- Pero no estabas tu… No me gusta estar solo…

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer, no puedes venir conmigo, Dipper… ¿Qué tal si vas con Mabel o a pasar el tiempo en la tienda de Stan?

\- No me quiero mojar y Stan me va a hacer trabajar en sus estafas… quiero estar contigo, Siri.

\- Bien… como digas, pequeño – comenzó a reír Sirio levantando en brazos al pequeño – solo me queda un par de lugares más para ir, así que creo que te puedes quedar conmigo.

\- Sirio – gruño Ford aterrizando – no puedes traer al niño contigo…

\- Solo será por hoy, Ford – respondió subiendo a su hermano a su lomo – no creo que tu quieras que Dipper se convierta en un estafador como tu hermano ¿verdad?

\- Esta bien – gruño – pero solo por hoy.

Ford volvió a levantar el vuelo, Sirio solto un suspiro… a veces Ford le ponía los pelos de punta, se giro para ver a su hermano sujeto a su capa, sonrió… el pequeño Dipper correspondió la sonrisa sujetándose con mayor fuerza a la chaqueta de su hermano. El sonido de unos silbidos hizo a Sirio regresar a la realidad… tenia que continuar con sus deberes, miro al cielo donde Ford le estaba esperando a que lo siguiera, pero no solo eso… el cielo oscurecía, pronto llovería…

\- Odio la lluvia – susurro Sirio.

\- ¿Te recuerda a… ese día? – pregunto Dipper – cuando papá y mamá…

\- Simplemente no me gusta, pequeño – susurro revolviendo los cabellos del menor – es… triste.

.

.

.

El sonido del disparo hizo huir a todos los ciervos de aquel lugar del bosque al mismo tiempo que un pájaro caía en medio del bosque. El pequeño Bill Clayton soltaba un gruñido mientras dejaba su escopeta en su hombro, su pequeño hermano temblaba detrás suya mientras caminaba lentamente atrás suya… no podía creer aquello.

\- ¡Will! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! – gruño Bill tomando el pájaro en sus manos – no creo que podamos comer con solo esto…

\- L-lo siento… N-no quería… y-yo… e-es mi culpa…

\- Esta bien – suspiro Bill – no fue tu culpa…

\- Lo siento…

\- Deja de disculparte – susurro revolviendo los cabellos de su hermano – vamos… tenemos que cazar algo para comer esta noche, me muero del hambre ¿Y tu?

El menor simplemente asintió.

Los hermanos Clayton continuaron caminando por el bosque, Bill se quedo quieto al ver aquellas marcas en los árboles y los arbustos que estaban a sus pies… las bayas azules que significaban el final del bosque humano… el principio del bosque encantado… el lugar donde había muerto su padre, en su garganta un sollozo fue ahogado, no se permitiría llorar frente a su hermano menor… simplemente no quería que su hermano le viera así de débil.

\- Sera mejor que regresemos, Will – susurro girándose a donde se suponía que estaba su hermano… no estaba – ¿Will? – Se giro otra vez, el pequeño de cabellos oscuros estaba a punto de pasar el límite – ¡Will! ¡NO! – Tomo a su hermano de la cintura levantándolo, pudo ver como unas hondas, como si fuera agua, se iniciaban donde su hermano había tocado – ¡Will! ¡No puedes pasar el límite del bosque! ¡Es peligroso!

\- P-pero hermano…

\- ¡Sin peros, Will! – le grito dejándolo en el suelo… al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas del pequeño respiró – no quiero perderte… eres lo único que me queda, no quiero perderte, Will…

\- Bill… lo siento – susurro el menor abrazando a su hermano mayor – n-no… lo volveré a hacer… lo siento…

\- Esta bien – susurro abrazando al menor otra vez – no te separes de mi… nunca…

\- No lo hare…

Bill se separo de su hermano al sentir una gota de lluvia caer en su rostro, miro al cielo… estaba lloviendo, odiaba la lluvia… eso solo le recordaba el día en que su padre había muerto… solto un suspiro mientras se quitaba el sombrero y la capa, Will miro a su hermano hacer eso.

\- No me gusta cuando llueve – susurro Will.

\- Ni a mi pequeño… Toma – susurro poniéndole el sombrero y la capa a su hermano – volvamos a casa, Will…

\- Pero… no has cazado nada…

\- Creo que tenemos suficiente – susurro viendo lo poco que llevaban – solo… alejémonos de aquí…

\- Si…

\- Will – Bill se puso de rodillas – sube… te llevo.

Will sonrío subiendo a la espalda de su hermano mayor, abrazandole por el cuello y recostando su cabeza en la espalda de su hermano… Bill miro por ultima vez el límite del bosque… algún día no tendría miedo de cruzar ese límite, algún día simplemente se convertiría en el mejor cazador de todos los tiempos, sintió la lenta respiración de su hermano, se había dormido… algún día podría proteger a su hermano sin temor alguno… y esa noche esa oportunidad tocaría a su puerta…

.

.

.

Habían llegado a la cueva justo a tiempo antes de que comenzara a llover, había anochecido rápidamente… Sirio miraba la entrada de la cueva sin prestar atención a lo que Ford le decía, simplemente miraba a la entrada en silencio… como si aun esperase ver a sus padres entrar por esa abertura, aun tenia la esperanza de que algún día los volvería a ver.

\- Sirio – le llamo Ford – ¿Por lo menos me estas escuchando?

\- Lo siento – suspiro cubriendo a su hermano con unas mantas, Dipper se había quedado dormido hacía unos minutos atrás – solo estoy… pensando en algo…

\- Estan muertos – susurro Ford – los muertos no regresan… aunque quisiéramos que eso sucediera, ellos nunca regresaran.

\- Lo sé – susurro Sirio – pero… no puedo creer que Dipper se criara sin una familia.

\- Sirio, tu eres su familia ahora – Ford dejo una de sus patas en el hombro del ciervo – debes de cuidarlo… por lo menos hasta que él este listo para tomar el cargo que le corresponde.

\- Lo sé… Dipper es ahora lo único que me queda…

\- Estas equivocado… tienes todo un bosque que te queda, la vida continua para nosotros, no podemos rendirnos… mientras haya una sola hada volando por este bosque, mientras las sirenas naden por el río o los lobos corran por los bosques no podemos rendirnos… prométeme que no lo haras…

\- No lo hare – aseguro mirando a Dipper a su lado – nunca me rendiré… por proteger a Dipper, hare lo que sea.

Ford sonrío al oír esa respuesta… sabía que Sirio sería algún día un buen líder… algún día. Sirio miro otra vez a su hermano mientras jugaba con su cabello castaño, se convertiría en un líder, seria el mejor líder que el bosque encantado había tenido… solo por Dipper…

.

.

.

Will siempre había sido débil de salud, esa noche el pequeño había terminado con calentura, Bill trata de hacer lo posible por ayudar al menor… pero él no sabía nada de medicina… si le daba algo equivocado a su hermano podría incluso… no quería pensar en eso…

\- Will, resiste – pidió en un susurro arrodillado junto a la cama de su hermano – sabía que no tenías que venir conmigo…

\- E-estoy bien – susurro el pequeño con una sonrisa – gra-gracias… hermanos…

\- Rayos… la fiebre no baja – gruño cambiando el paño húmedo de la frente de su hermano – por favor Will… resiste… buscare los apuntes de Tanya, encontrare una medicina para ti…

Corrio a la cocina, tenia que encontrarlo… Buscaba en los apuntes de su madrastra, algo que pudiera ayudar… pero nada. Escucho como tocaban a la puerta, corrió hasta esta abriendo, dispuesto a enviar a la…

\- Joven Clayton – la burlona voz de NorthWest le detuvo, un hombre de cabellos blancos estaba parado atrás suya, lo conocía… el doctor del pueblo – escuche sobre tu hermano enfermo… así que vine a hacer una propuesta, pequeño.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – gruño.

\- Quiero que tomes el puesto de tu padre… quiero que entres al bosque encantado.

\- ¿Por qué no busca otro? – gruño.

\- Porque eres un Clayton, de los mejores cazadores que este pueblo ha tenido, niño… llevas sangre de los cazadores Clayton en tus venas, solo tu puedes entrar a ese bosque y salir caminando.

\- ¿Qué tendré a cambio?

\- A su hermano.

Bill miro al médico atrás de NorthWest, este asintió…

\- Esta bien… me convertiré en su cazador, pero… solo si Will se recupera.

\- Así será – sentencio NorthWest con una sonrisa que, desde el primer momento, causo nauseas en Bill. Hizo una señal al doctor que estaba detrás suya – Anda…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – pregunto Bill otra vez cuando vio al doctor entrando a la habitación de su hermano.

\- Bueno… el primer pedido será fácil para un niño como tú… alas de hada, caza tres… eso será suficiente…

\- ¿Por qué las quiere?

\- Te dire lo que una vez le dije a tu padre… a veces es mejor no saber las cosas que más quieres saber…

Sintió un par de palmadas en su hombro, se giro otra vez a donde estaba la habitación de su hermano… tomo su escopeta… haría aquello… solo por Will…

.

.

.

 _Hoy en día_

Will miro por la ventana como la lluvia caía, escucho un gruñido por parte de Ripper Gleeful, quien se encontraba ahí solo por una dosis de medicina y que la lluvia le había detenido en ese lugar, Will sonrío al ver como la lluvia caía.

\- ¿Te gusta la lluvia? – pregunto Ripper provocando que Will se girase a donde él estaba.

\- Me trae… muchos recuerdos – susurro Will – la muerte de mi padre es uno de ellos…

\- Mi pésame…

\- No es nada – susurro – la verdad… es que en una tarde como esta… fue en la que Bill se convirtió en el cazador… para salvarme…

\- Hablando de eso… ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

\- Debe de estar en una cita – sonrío – seguramente regresara mojado… odio cuando deja lodo en la entrada… lo siento… creo que no debería contarte todo esto…

\- Esta bien – suspiro Gleeful viendo como Will continuaba cortando hierbas – te ayudo… en lo que sea que haces…

\- No te cortes – bromeo mientras entregaba un cuchillo.

\- No lo hare.

Sonrío cuando Ripper comenzó a cortar a su lado… le pareció tierno lo torpe que podía llegar ser, solto una ligera risa sin que Ripper la escuchara, desearía que aquello durase para siempre… que no dejara que llover nunca, que Ripper no le dejara.

.

.

.

El mismo deseo tenia Dipper, junto con Bill en esa cueva en medio del bosque… con el cazador durmiendo en su hombro, odiaba admitirlo… pero se estaba enamorando del cazador, si se quedaba como humano podría quedarse a su lado, podría estar para el resto de su vida con Bill, miro el rostro adormecido del cazador sobre su hombro…

Siempre había odiado la lluvia, la lluvia le recordaba al día en que sus padres murieron… Pero la lluvia no tenia que ser un mal recuerdo nunca más, tener a Bill a su lado podía hacer que dejara de odiar la lluvia… acaricio el rostro del cazador y unió sus labios en un beso… su primer beso… La lluvia no tenia que ser un mal recuerdo nunca más… Lo que nadie sabía en esos momentos, era que la tragedia se acercaba

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

A que pensaron que esta semana no iba a haber capitulo :D pues se equivocaron! Un día tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca! ((Leyna - *medio dormida* Criz... es media noche... si ya es tarde por lo menos dejalo para medio día más tarde)) Nunca! :D jaja... amo escribir tarde, la noche es mi amiga... pero ya me fui mucho del tema. Primero que nada, quiero agradecer el apoyo que me dieron, realmente sentía que los decepcionaba si no seguía publicando como hasta ahora pero ahora ya no siento tanto eso... aun así tratare de subir capitulo lo más frecuente que pueda hacerlo :D en serio son los mejores...

¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Siendo sincera este capitulo lo hice solo para que conocieran un poco mejor la relación de los hermanos, no sé... me encariñe mucho con Sirio, realmente me duele hacerle lo que le hice... Y si quieren un pequeño spoiler de lo que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo, les dare una pequeña pista solo para dejarlos en suspenso; Bill + Soul = ?

Bueno, hagan sus teorías de lo que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo, esto también tiene que ver porque Soul odia a Bill... y bueno, eso es todo por hoy gente hermosa, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	29. Prohivido

**Prohibido**

Las semanas pasaron de forma rápida hasta que llego el verano, Dipper y Bill continuaron viéndose el uno al otro día tras día en el bosque, a veces el pequeño ciervo dejaba su disfraz atrás y mostraba al cazador algunos lugares dentro del bosque encantado, al igual, a veces Bill llevaba a Dipper al pueblo para mostrarle algunos lugares que hacían sorprender al pequeño ciervo… le divertía ver como Dipper podía parecer un niño pequeño cuando veía algo que era un misterio para él.

Seguía sin entender del todo la edad del pequeño ciervo, pues en su forma real aparentaba no más de 12 años pero cuando era humano juraba que tenía no menos de 15 años, una vez le había preguntado y este le había dicho que su edad equivalía a 12 años ciervos aunque no entendía sobre su edad humana.

\- Ustedes son raros – dijo Bill riendo mientras estaba recostado en el lomo del Dipper ciervo – digo… escogen sus nombres por las estrellas, escogen a su pareja por medio de un ritual una vez que cumplen los 13 años para toda su vida y esas extrañas marcas de nacimiento en sus cuerpos… sin ofender, ese cucharon realmente me gusta.

\- Es la Osa Mayor, tonto – bufo Dipper mirando a Bill – ustedes los humanos también son raros… incluso creo que son más complicados que nosotros, además, tu también tienes una marca de nacimiento en la frente – dijo mientras quitaba el flequillo de la frente del cazador, este se quejo apartando la mano del ciervo – parece un ojo…

\- Se puede decir que es como un tercer ojo – rió Bill – pero no todos los humanos las tenemos… no creo que seamos complicados.

\- Digo… ¿Por qué tienen que usar dos nombres para identificarse entre ustedes? ¿No basta con llamarse solo con uno?

\- El apellido te identifica con tu familia, por ejemplo… la familia Gleeful, tienen una granja que provee a todo el pueblo, los NortWest son comerciantes y casi los dueños del pueblo y también estamos mi hermano y yo, los Clayton, somos una familia de cazadores… creo que es más fácil identificarse de esta forma.

\- No lo creo…

\- ¿Ustedes como identifican a sus familiares?

\- Olor… somos mitad animal, conocemos el olor de nuestra familia y de otras, es algo así como el apellido para ustedes los humanos…

\- Entonces tu hermano también huele a pino ¿no?

\- Sirio… No lo sé, nunca le he prestado atención a eso, trato de estar lo más lejos que puedo de mi hermano la mayor parte del tiempo, por eso soy aprendiz de Ford… aunque ahora tampoco paso mucho tiempo con Ford.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro mientras continuaban mirando las nubes, Bill sintió como Dipper susurraba algo justo cuando una luz lo envolvió y sintió como la suave capa de piel de ciervo que tenía bajo la cabeza se convertían en las piernas de un adolescente, se sentó en el pasto al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el castaño, giro los ojos mientras ayudaba a Dipper a ponerse en pie.

\- Vamos… me prometiste que me llevarías a un lugar para humanos donde guardan todos sus manuscritos o algo por el estilo.

\- Se llama biblioteca, seguro te encantara – rio Bill – en serio, Pino… tengo que enseñarte a ponerte de pie.

\- Aun no me acostumbro a usar dos piernas… tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme, Bill.

\- Oh… cuidado…

Sin previo aviso, Dipper se había tropezado siendo sostenido por Bill, se miraron él uno al otro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, como si algo los hubiera llamado, se acercaron el uno al otro lentamente hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Para Dipper ese era su primer beso, ese suave y maravilloso contacto entre ellos le parecio increíble, le gustaba como se sentía… en el bosque encantado un beso significaba algo mucho más valioso que para los humanos, pero a Dipper no le importaba entregarle la _virginidad_ de sus labios a un humano, por otra parte, Bill no sabía que estaba haciendo, le gustaba el pequeño ciervo, pero ambos eran hombres… sin mencionar que eran de especies diferentes, estaba prohibido que estuvieran juntos y ese beso significaba mucho más para el pequeño ciervo que para el cazador, Bill lo sabía… Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos otra vez, Dipper estaba más sonrojado que antes, Bill abrió la boca para decir algo pero un fuerte estruendo en todo el bosque los interrumpió. Dipper casi cae al suelo otra vez junto con Bill mientras miraba a la dirección del bosque encantado.

\- Tengo que irme – susurro Dipper separándose de Bill – Sirio… ha hecho una convocatoria.

\- ¿Una convocatoria? – pregunto el cazador curioso – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Ese estruendo, es parte del _conaclamatum_ , el líder llama a todos los seres del bosque encantado porque ha habido algún problema grave… normalmente sucede cuando uno de nosotros ha quebrantado una de las mayores leyes de nuestro mundo… la ultima vez… desterraron a un hechicero por darle poderes a un humano, él se volvió loco y el humano fue… ejecutado…

\- Dipper – le detuvo Bill sujetándolo de la mano – ¿vas a estar bien?

\- No te preocupes – sonrió el pequeño ciervo – Sirio no dejaría que nada malo me sucediese…

Bill estaba a punto de agregar algo más, cuando se escucho una sirena en el pueblo, al parecer los habitantes del bosque encantado no eran los únicos que tenían una convocatoria.

\- Yo también tengo que irme – susurro el cazador – sucedió algo en el pueblo…

\- Promete una cosa… pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan tu y yo estaremos juntos – Dipper sujetaba ahora con fuerza la mano del cazador – Bill… prométeme que no me dejaras solo…

\- Te lo prometo – susurro besando las manos del menor – Pino… estoy enamorado de ti.

\- Creo que… yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Bill – susurro Dipper sonrojado, nuevamente ambos sintieron un estruendo por todo el bosque – Tengo que irme… Sirio debe de estar enfadado…

\- Nos vemos, Dipper…

\- Nos vemos, Bill.

Se volvieron a besar rápidamente antes de separarse, Dipper volvió a su forma de ciervo antes de entrar al bosque mientras corría hacía el claro donde se hacían las convocatorias, se encontró con varios seres del bosque corriendo hacía el claro, parecía que Sirio estaba realmente molesto esta vez, corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de llegar a la montaña antes de que su hermano volviera a llamar, casi cae cuando llego a donde su hermano se encontraba, junto a él se encontraban Stan y Ford, no parecían estar muy felices fuera lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido…

\- Dipper – le llamo Sirio cuando vio a su hermano menor llegando entre la multitud – ¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¡Es peligroso estar lejos del valle y lo sabes!

\- Si lo sé, pero nunca me ha pasado nada – gruño el menor, odiaba que su hermano le gritara de es forma – sabes que los humanos no pueden entrar aquí fácilmente… no deberías de preocuparte solo por un par de cazadores.

\- Al parecer encontraron la forma de entrar – susurro Ford.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fuimos traicionados – continuo Sirio mirando a su hermano menor al mismo tiempo que hablaba a todos los seres que se encontraban presentes – un grupo de sirenas les enseño la entrada a un grupo de humanos… fueron engañadas y cazadas por ellos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Mabel y sus amigas esta bien!? – pregunto Dipper buscando a su amiga en el río pero no había ninguna en este.

\- Tranquilo, Dipper – llamo Stan – Mabel esta bien, ella estaba en otro lado junto con sus amigas en esos momentos, fue otro grupo de sirenas que estaban en los límites del bosque encantado…

\- Fue gracias a Wendy y su manada que no llegaron más adentro – completo Ford – aun así… tomaron muchas cosas del bosque… entre ellos… mataron a una de las sirenas que capturaron porque trato de defenderse.

\- Por eso no están las sirenas – susurro Dipper mirando otra vez hacía el río – están preparando un funeral…

\- No solo eso, Dipper – continuo Ford – sabes lo que significa derramar sangre de uno de nosotros en nuestro propio territorio

\- Es una declaración de guerra…

\- Los humanos son peligrosos – continuo hablando Sirio mirando a todos los habitantes del bosque encantado – Tenemos que aumentar nuestras defensas ¡Ningún maldito humano volverá a entrar a estos territorios! ¡Nunca más! ¡Cualquier humano que se atreva a pisar NUESTROS territorios será asesinado en ese mismo momento! ¡Si quieren una guerra, tendrán una guerra!

Dipper no pudo decir nada, simplemente estucho la ovación que los habitantes del bosque hacían, miro a todos lados, todos gritaban y aplaudían, tuvo que salir corriendo de aquel lugar a plena vista de su hermano y otros presentes, Ford simplemente vio como Dipper escapaba del lugar… sabía que para este seria mucho más difícil que para otros, estar enamorado de un humano no era fácil. Sirio también se fijo en como escapaba su hermano, indico a Stan que se ocupara del resto antes de seguir a su joven hermano hacía el inicio del bosque donde este había dejado de correr.

\- Dipper ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto.

\- No todos son iguales – susurro el ciervo mirando a su hermano – ¡No todos los humanos son iguales! ¡Hemos podido convivir con los cazadores que entran a este bosque por muchos años! ¿¡No podemos dejar pasar algo así!?

\- Dipper, estamos hablando de una declaración de guerra.

\- ¡Ellos no saben nada de nosotros igual que nosotros no sabemos nada de ellos! – grito – tu… tu no sabes las cosas maravillosas que los humanos tienen en donde ellos habitan, son seres interesantes, tal vez debamos…

\- No, no lo sé y es mejor – le interrumpió casi a gritos – ¿Cómo puedes saberlo tu? ¡Eres solo un niño!

\- ¡No soy un niño y lo sé porque yo he estado ahí! – volvió a gritar, miro a su hermano molesto – he estado visitando el pueblo humano junto con el cazador, Bill Clayton, y ¿Adivina qué? ¡Estoy enamorado del cazador! ¡De un humano! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer ahora al…!?

No lo había esperado, su mejilla comenzó a arder después de la cachetada que su hermano le había propinado, miro a Sirio asustado… era la primera vez que lo golpeaba en mucho tiempo y la mirada de su hermano no tenía descripción… era como la mirada del mismo demonio… por un segundo, Dipper temió por su propia seguridad… al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en la seguridad de Bill, había cometido un grave error.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Bill y Will estaban a punto de darle una buena golpiza a los idiotas que estaban en la tarima junto con el alcalde del pueblo, el señor NorthWest parecía incluso sorprendido de lo que esos cazadores novatos – en palabras de Bill – tenían en sus manos, eran las escamas de una sirena y otras plantas que solo se conseguían cerca del rio de estas más allá del límite del bosque, todos los del pueblo se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que contaban los cazadores sobre lo que habían hecho dentro del bosque encantado y como tuvieron que salir de ahí por una jauría de hombres-lobo o algo parecido a eso (Will estaba seguro que eran zorros, pues no habían lobos en ese bosque).

\- ¿¡Es que todos están mal de la cabeza!? – grito por fin Bill subiendo al escenario – ¿¡Tienen una maldita idea de lo que acaban de hacer!? ¡Acaban de declarar la guerra a los habitantes del bosque!

\- Clayton, te recomiendo que bajes de esta tarima ahora mismo – ordeno el hombre mirando al cazador – ellos han hecho en un día lo que a ti y tu hermano les lleva semanas hacer…

\- Hay un motivo por el cual Bill y yo nos tardamos tanto en esto – gruño Will – Nosotros conocemos las reglas del bosque encantado ¡Y una de ellas es que si llegas a matar a uno de sus habitantes en su territorio esto es una declaración de guerra!

\- Bueno, si ellos quieren una guerra, no veo porque no aceptar – se burlo NorthWest sonriendo – Somos superiores a ellos, podemos ganarles con los ojos cerrados.

\- No crea que porque ellos viven en un bosque somos mejores que ellos – gruño Will.

\- Nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que ellos no tienen…

\- Por lo menos ellos son más civilizados que nosotros – gruño Bill – vámonos, Will… no quiero ser parte de cualquier tontería que esos idiotas quieran comenzar…

\- Te tengo malas noticias, Clayton – le detuvo NorthWest – Si ustedes no son parte de cualquier cosa que planeemos, ustedes serán los primeros en morir junto a las bestias de ese bosque… así que, sugiero, que comiencen viendo que propiedades tienen estas plantas y las escamas.

Los hermanos se miraron los unos a los otros, al final, Will acepto llevar aquellas plantas y escamas, las metio en una bolsa de cuero sin tocarlas como lo habían hecho esos cazadores, sabía que aquellas cosas era posible que fueran venenosas… es más, ellos sabían lo venenosas que eran las escamas de sirena por la dieta que estas llevaban, pero tal vez no era momento de decir nada… si esos tres cazadores idiotas se morían, pues mejor para ellos, tres idiotas menos en el pueblo.

\- William – la voz del mayor de los Gleeful detuvo al de cabellos azulados a mitad del camino hacía la cabaña, Bill hizo señas a su hermano que él se adelantaría – William… no tienes porque hacer lo que ese idiota te dice.

\- Ripper… sabes que tengo que hacerlo, las deudas de mi padre…

\- Tu padre esta muerto – le detuvo Ripper Gleeful tomándole la mano – no tienes porque pagar por lo que él hizo, si ellos quieren morirse al entrar a un bosque del que ustedes dos conocen casi todo y ellos absolutamente nada además de las leyendas, que lo hagan ellos.

\- Creo que tu eres el menos indicado para decirme eso – eran pocas las veces en las que el Clayton menor se ponía serio, Gleeful apenas había visto esa fase de Will un par de veces en su vida… y le daba miedo – ¡Te vas a casar con la hija de NorthWest por un trato que hicieron tus padres con él cuando ni siquiera tu o Rabel habían nacido para luego abandonarlos a ustedes dos cuando eran unos niños en este pueblo a su suerte con un hombre que es más avaricioso que cualquier otro! ¡Acaso no es lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo!

\- Es diferente… yo…

\- ¿¡En que sentido es diferente!? ¡Es lo mismo que Bill y yo estamos haciendo! ¡Estas pagando las deudas de tus padres con ese idiota con tu cuerpo y alma! ¡No eres diferente a mi, tu no entiendes lo mucho que yo te…!

\- ¿Tu qué, William?

\- Te amo… ¿¡Oíste!? – Will no lo soporto más, cayo de rodillas al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – estoy enamorado de ti… soy un idiota… puedes golpearme si quieres…

A pesar de lo que Will esperaba que este hiciera, que lo golpeara, que le gritara que era asqueroso o que simplemente se fuera dejándolo solo a mitad de aquel camino desierto… pero no fue así… sintió como el castaño le halaba del chaleco, levantando su rostro y estampando un beso en sus labios. Para Will, ese era su primer beso, era un simple contacto, dulce y suave, se separaron pronto, los ojos llorosos de Will se encontraron con los ojos azules de Ripper Gleeful quien le sonreía calidamente.

\- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, William – le susurro acariciando sus cabellos – al contrario de lo que crees… si acepté el compromiso con Pacifica fue por ti…

\- ¿Por mi?

\- NorthWest me tiene amenazado – gruño – Por culpa de mi tío sabe que estoy enamorado de ti y me dijo que… si no aceptaba casarme con su hija, te mataría a ti haciendo que pareciera un accidente… no quiero que nada te suceda, por eso acepté el compromiso.

\- ¿Qué? – Will bajo la mirada recordando las amenazas que ese hombre le había hecho a Bill y a él durante toda su vida – ese hombre… desearía poder ser libre de él.

\- Podemos serlo… podemos… escapar de este pueblo – Will miro sorprendido a Ripper por un segundo ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía? – Esta noche, Rabel me hablo de una pequeña ciudad que están construyendo no muy lejos de aquí, _Gravity Falls_ , pasando el bosque por el camino a un par de días a caballo…

\- Pero… ¿Qué hay de Rabel y Bill? No puedo dejar a mi hermano solo…

\- Rabel sabrá vérselas sola, lo ha hecho antes… en realidad… fue ella quien me sugirió que escapáramos, en cuanto a Bill… yo sugeriría que él también debería de escapar, puede hacerlo con nosotros si quieres… quedarse aquí es peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros ¿Qué dices?

\- Yo… – Bajo la mirada pensando en las palabras de Gleeful, recordó las palabras que su madre le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo atrás " _si quieres lograr algo… tendrás que lugar por ello_ " – esta bien, escapare contigo… hablare con mi hermano.

\- Pasare a tu cabaña dentro de una hora con un par de caballos.

\- Te estaré esperando.

Gleeful beso los labios de Will por ultima vez antes de despedirse y tomar caminos diferentes. Will se trato de apresurar para llegar a la cabaña para encontrar a su hermano, por su suerte, no tuvo que llegar tan lejos hasta que encontró a su hermano en medio del bosque mirando a la nada.

\- Bill – le llamo tomándolo por el hombro – me alegra encontrarte… yo…

\- Sé lo que piensas hacer – le interrumpió, se giro para verlo con una sonrisa – No te preocupes, estoy de acuerdo con lo que has decidido, hermano…

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto sonriendo el menor – Gracias, Bill… deberías venir con nosotros, podríamos…

\- Lastimosamente, no puedo ir con ustedes – le interrumpió provocando que la sonrisa del menor se borrase por completo – No me mires así, Will, voy a estar bien, pero aun hay algo que tengo que hacer aquí… no puedo irme aun… pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que tú crees.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto, Bill?

\- ¿Alguna vez me has visto dudar de lo que hago?

\- No – Will se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano quien lo abrazo con cariño, escucho unos leves sollozos de su hermano, sabía que estaba llorando – te voy a extrañar tanto… te quiero, hermano.

\- Y yo a ti, Will – beso rápidamente los cabellos de su hermano, desde que sus padres había muerto, solo se tenían el uno al otro, se querían como los hermanos que eran – prométeme que… tendrás cuidado y si ese idiota de Gleeful llega a tocarte un cabello, le darás una buena paliza de mi parte.

\- Te lo prometo – susurro secando sus propias lágrimas con su manga – gracias… Bill.

\- Vamos, apresúrate… aun tengo que hacer algo en el bosque, espero poder verte antes de que te vayas, sino – Bill saco de su bolsillo un antiguo reloj de bolsillo, al abrirlo se podía ver una fotografía de la familia Clayton, sus padres y ellos dos cuando Bill tenia solo 3 años y Will meses de nacido – quiero que te quedes con esto…

\- Es el reloj de papá – susurro Will tomándolo en sus manos – pero… es tuyo… papá lo dejo especialmente para ti…

\- Y ahora yo te lo doy a ti – sonrió Bill – es un regalo de bodas, tómalo.

\- Muy gracioso – rió Will levemente sonrojado – gracias…

\- Vamos, vete… aun tienes que preparar un equipaje.

Bill se despidió de su hermano empujándolo levemente en dirección a donde estaba su cabaña mientras él caminaba dentro del bosque, cuando se encontraba dentro de saco de su bolsillo aquel diamante rojo que aquel extraño ser le había dado hacía unos minutos atrás.

¿Qué había sucedido antes de que Will lo encontrara? Bill se había adelantado varios pasos pensando en lo que había sucedido, si las cosas ya estaban complicadas desde un principio aquella tontería solo lo complicaba mil veces más, desde que había comenzando a ser cazador había una regla que ni él ni su padre habían incumplido; NUNCA asesinar a un habitante del bosque encantado dentro del bosque… eso era una declaración de guerra y lo sabía.

\- ¡Todo esto es una maldita…! – grito mientras tiraba una piedra a uno de los arbustos cercanos.

\- Auch! – se quedo quieto al escuchar el quejido, tomo su arma listo para disparar a cualquiera que estuviera ahí escondido, aunque se sorprendió al ver que lo que salía del arbusto era un sol flotante de un solo ojo – oye, _Tres ojos_ ten más cuidado, eso dolió y mucho.

\- ¿ _qué_ eres? – pregunto bajando el arma, nunca había visto nada como esa cosa en el bosque.

\- Ten más cuidado con tus pensamientos, Bill Clayton – regaño el ser – y, para tu información, soy un demonio de la luz, mi nombre es Soul Eclipse – extendió la mano frente al cazador que se cruzo de brazos mirando al demonio con una ceja levantada, Soul rió – imagine que no eras de los que confía tan fácil.

\- Y ahora, dime… ¿Qué hace un demonio por este lugar?

\- Muy buena pregunta, triángulo – se burlo Soul volando alrededor de Bill – Soy de los que les gusta "ayudar" si le dan algo bueno a cambio y veo que tienes un problema, ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- No, no quiero.

Bill paso de largo del demonio, si había algo que sabía mejor que muchos otros idiotas de aquel lugar, era que no podía confiar en cualquier cosa que te ofreciera una buena oportunidad, la ultima vez que había hecho eso, se había usado una especie de liana para pasar el rio de las sirenas sin ahogarse y había terminado con un sarampión horrible por culpa de esa cosa… hacer un trato con ese demonio parecía ser lo mismo.

\- Oh vamos – insistió el demonio deteniéndolo a unos pasos más lejos – déjame adivinar… tienes problemas porque tu novio es mitad ciervo, tu un humano y los idiotas del pueblo acaban de iniciar una guerra contra los habitantes del bosque encantado – Bill miro aun molesto al demonio, pero había llamado su atención – mira, te puedo hacer un pequeñísimo favor para remediar esto, claro, si tu quieres.

\- Te escucho…

\- Bien – rió el demonio apareciendo frente al cazador una especie de diamante rojo – este diamante puede convertir a tu pequeño ciervo en un humano a cambio de un pequeño precio, la sangre del jefe de los ciervos, ya sabes… el ser más poderoso y puro de ese bosque – Bill miro al demonio interesado, lo único que tenia que hacer era sacar un poco de sangre de Sirio, el hermano de Dipper – a cambio de esto, ustedes serán libres de estar juntos y felices para siempre. FIN.

\- Bien, pero ¿Qué tendrás tu a cambió?

\- Eres listo – volvió a reír Soul – bueno… no soy de los que dicen su precio a la primera.

\- Entonces olvídalo, no haré un trato con una COSA que no me dice que es lo que quiere de mi… debe de haber algo que quieras a cambio y sé que no me gustara.

Bill había vuelto a tomar su camino cuando una pared de espinas se interpuso entre él y su camino, miro al demonio otra vez.

\- Esta bien, te dire que es lo que quiero – dijo el demonio pasando su brazo por los hombros de Bill – lo único que quiero es la sangre de ese ciervo, del jefe de ese bosque, tengo mis razones para ello… así que no preguntes más.

\- No me gustaría darte algo que, seguramente, tiene mucho poder…

\- No eres tan tonto como creí que serias, triángulo, pero si… tienes razón, la sangre de ese ciervo tiene mucho poder, el poder suficiente para que esta guerra termine antes de que comience – Bill miro sorprendido al demonio – deberías estar agradecido, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que tu querido ciervo y tu vivan felices mientras yo destruyo a todos los idiotas de este pueblo y del bosque ¿no te parece justo?

\- Bien, lo haré – acepto el trato tomando el diamante – pero, con una condición, quiero que mi hermano sobreviva también y no puedes tocar a Dipper…

\- Oh… no debes preocuparte de tu hermano – Soul mostró a Bill una escena donde Ripper y Will se besaban y luego hablaban sobre escapar – ellos pretenden escaparan antes que tu, así que no debes preocuparte por tu hermano, pero, dejando eso de lado y antes de que tu hermanito nos encuentre ¿tenemos un trato?

\- Trato hecho.

La mano de Soul se ilumino por unas llamas negras, Bill dudo por un segundo tomar la mano de este o no, al final tomo la mano del demonio antes de que este desapareciera dejando en la mano del cazador el diamante rojo… justo en ese momento sintió como su hermano menor le tomaba del hombro, guardo el diamante en uno de sus bolsillos antes de girar a su hermano con una sonrisa… no estaba tan seguro de lo que había hecho pero… por Dipper… haría lo que fuera para que ese amor prohibido que había entre ellos fuera posible, incluso un trato con un demonio.

.

.

.

Sirio soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el interior de aquella cueva otra vez, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo… no quería hacerle daño a Dipper, tal vez lo mejor era dejarle ir, dejar que se quedara con ese cazador, hacer como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, simplemente…

\- ¿En serio dejaras que tu querido hermano menor se quede con el hijo del cazador que mato a tus _padres_? – escucho una voz que lo hizo saltar girándose – pensé que eras más inteligente que eso, Sirio… tenemos un trato.

\- Esto no es lo correcto, Soul… Dipper es…

\- A veces lo mejor no es hacer lo correcto, amigo mío – se burlo abrazando al ciervo por los hombros, este retrocedió un poco – vamos, te prometí que esos humanos no le harían nada a tu lindo hermanito si hacías lo que yo te dije…

\- Estoy lastimando a Dipper… tal vez lo mejor sea…

\- ¿Quieres que tu hermano muera en manos de ese cazador al igual como sus padres una vez lo hicieron? – Sirio se sobresalto ante esa pregunta – vamos… responde.

\- No…

\- Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… simplemente quítate la vida al cazador y todo estará bien con tu lindo hermanito, Sirio… todo estará muy bien…

La risa de Soul hizo enfadar a Sirio… de alguna forma se estaba arrepintiendo del trato que había hecho con ese demonio, pero haría lo que fuera para proteger a su hermano menor, incluso un trato con un demonio.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

Wow... creo que este es el capitulo más algo que he escrito en este fic .-. pensé en dividirlo en dos partes un par de veces pero al final mejor lo deje completo, bueno... solo quedan dos capitulos más para el final de este arco y regresamos a lo normal ;D ¿alguien ya adivino porque Bill y Soul se odian? Dejeme decirles que muchos de ustedes estuvieron cerca pero nadie adivino XD y si... tiene algo que ver con Dipper.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir esta semana, el próximo capitulo hay lemon DippWill *inserte cara zukulenta* Sé que lo quieren... lo veo en sus ojos (?) jaja ok no... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	30. El nacimiento de un demonio - Parte I

**El nacimiento de un Demonio (Parte I)**

Aun no estaba decidido en si era lo correcto escapar junto con Ripper o si era mejor quedarse ahí por su hermano… sabía que las cosas se complicarían demasiado en las próximas horas ¿Cómo? Simplemente lo sabía, desde que era niño había tenido esa especie de habilidad… y nunca se había equivocado… mientras pensaba en eso y guardaba algunas cosas de su "laboratorio" para llevarse se tropezó con algo dejando caer todo a su alrededor.

\- Rayos – susurro mientras tomaba las cosas de forma rápida hasta encontrarse con una bolsa que no había visto en mucho tiempo – ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

\- ¿William? – Will se giro, Ripper había entrado a la cabaña – dejaste la puerta abierta… ¿estas listo?

\- S-si… solo espera un momento – Will tomo la bolsa entre sus manos revisándola – cabello de unicornio…

\- ¿Cabello de unicornio? – pregunto Gleeful acercándose a Will quien seguía examinando la bolsa.

\- Es algo que Bill consiguió para mi cumpleaños el año pasado… aun no tengo ni idea de como lo hizo, los unicornios son… irritantes…

\- Ya veo – susurro mirando la bolsa – imagino que ha de tener algún tipo de propiedad mágica…

\- Todo lo contrario… el cabello de unicornio es anti-magia, puede formar una barrera de protección ante seres sobrenaturales y cualquier hechizo, es una de las cosas más poderosas que tengo – susurro guardando la bolsa en su chaqueta – tejí esta bolsa para guardar algún objeto importante cuando estuviera en el bosque… a veces la usaba para guardar nuevas plantas que encontraba… aunque creo que a donde vamos no hay necesidad de ella.

\- Es algo especial para ti, fue un regalo de tu hermano – Will miro con una sonrisa a Gleeful, este la correspondió por un segundo – vamos… tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

\- Ripper… ¿Crees que es lo correcto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A escapar…

Ripper solto un suspiro, Will había bajado la mirada aun sosteniendo sobre sus manos algunas de sus propias notas sobre hechizos y pociones… acaricio el cabello del menor mientras este seguía distraído en sus pensamientos, no quería dejar solo a su hermano… no quería que nada le sucediera a su hermano, no había siquiera notado cuando había comenzado a llorar de la nada, sintió los labios de Gleeful sobre los suyos en un corto beso, se giro a donde este se encontraba.

\- Will – susurro limpiando una de las lágrimas que caia por la mejilla del menor – no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… pero nada cambiara en este lugar, te amo, podemos ser felices en otro lugar… lejos de los idiotas de aquí, de mi estúpido tío y de ese malparido de NorthWest.

\- Lo sé… y quiero ir contigo – susurro.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- No quiero dejar a mi hermano…

\- Bill… Bill es una persona muy fuerte, me sorprende la verdad… él sabe lo que hace, y si no, por lo menos sabe como salir de las situaciones en las que se mete… lo ha hecho miles de veces, él estará bien… confía en tu hermano.

\- Ese no es el problema… tengo un mal presentimiento… yo nunca me equivoco…

\- Hay una primera vez para todo.

\- Eso espero…

Se volvieron a besar, lentamente Will sentía como los labios de Ripper se movían sobre los suyos, trataba de corresponder lo mejor posible a aquel beso, sintió como el mayor mordia su labio inferior para que abriera la boca, lo hizo y de inmediato sintió la lengua de Gleeful jugando con la suya, recorriendo su boca… se sentía tan bien que no había notado cuando Ripper le había recostado en el suelo y había comenzado a quitar su ropa hasta que sintió las frías manos de este tocar su blanco pecho. Fue un impulso, un mal recuerdo de lo que una vez NorthWest había llegado a hacer para convencer a Bill de hacer un trabajo… lo alejo de un golpe, aterrado.

\- Lo siento – susurro tomando las manos del menor – me deje llevar…

\- E-Esta bien – susurro acercándose al mayor, bajo la mirada… NorthWest no le volveria a hacer daño nunca más… Ripper le protegería, estaba seguro de eso… o quería estarlo por lo menos – continua…

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- S-si… solo… fue un mal recuerdo… quiero cambiarlo…

No pregunto, sabía que no tenia que hacerlo, si Will se lo quería contar lo haría algún día… volvió a besar al de cabellos azulados otra vez. Ripper volvió a recostar a Will nuevamente en el suelo mientras terminaba de desvestir al menor al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su ropa, Will abrazo por el cuello al mayor tratando de profundizar el beso, acercando sus cuerpos, sentía las manos de Ripper recorrer su cuerpo con lentitud… le gustaba como se sentía el tacto de las manos frías del mayor de los hermanos Gleeful.

Un gemido salió de su garganta cuando Ripper comenzaba a jugar con su entrada, usaba el mismo pre semen como lubricante, al introducir el primer dedo Will se quejo, dolía un poco y era muy incomodo, trato de olvidar aquella extraña sensación en los labios del mayor, se puso de rodillas abrazando el cuello de Gleeful, dándole un mejor espacio para poder dilatar su entrada… con el segundo dedo Will tuvo que separarse de los labios de Ripper, dolía aun más…

\- Du-duele – susurro mientras Ripper repartia besos por su pecho y cuello.

\- Ya pasara… tranquilo.

\- Ah – gimió al sentir como tocaba algo en su interior – hazlo… hazlo de nuevo… toca… ahí…

\- ¿Aquí?

Cuando Ripper volvió a presionar ese punto dentro del menor este solto un gemido aun más fuerte, aprovecho aquella oleada de placer del menor de los Clayton para introducir el tercer dedo, había comenzado a dar pequeños toques a ese punto, acariciándolo, provocando un gran placer en Will, continuaba besando en cuello y pecho de este, de vez en cuando dejando claras marcas rojizas. Saco los tres dedos provocando que Will lo viera extrañado.

\- Lo que sigue… puede que te duela – susurro acariciando los cabellos azulados del menor, Will sonrió.

\- E-Esta bien… Te amo, Ripper.

\- Y yo a ti, William.

Se besaron… Will no negaría que amaba los labios de Ripper contra los suyos, podría besarlo por toda su vida… hundio sus uñas en los hombros del mayor cuando sintió como el pene de este comenzaba a entrar por su entrada lentamente, tuvo que soportar un par de gemidos de dolor contra los labios del contrario, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto abrazándole con ternura – no me moveré hasta que me lo pidas…

\- No te preocupes – susurro aun con algo de dolor – agh… d-duele un poco… deja que me acostumbre un poco…

\- Bien… tranquilo… relájate… Todo estará bien.

\- Lo sé – susurro – hazlo… mu-muévete…

Así fue, comenzó a moverse lentamente tratando de no lastimar al menor, Will pronto pudo acostumbrarse al movimiento que comenzaba a ser más rápido, el dolor había desaparecido por completo siendo reemplazado por un placer que no podía describir con simples palabras, ambos gemían, nadie podía escucharlos… no tenían por qué callarlo… Will se sentía en su límite, no creía poder soportar más… el placer que le daba estar siendo penetrado junto con la fricción que recibía en su miembro por el movimiento.

\- Y-Ya… no más – susurro entre gemidos – m-me… ven-vengo…

\- Un… poco más…

\- Ahhh Ripper…

Will se vino entre medio de ellos dos gimiendo el nombre del mayor, Ripper tuvo que morder su labio para no gemir de igual manera el nombre de Will justo cuando libero su esencia dentro del menor, le volvió a recostar en el suelo besando sus labios con ternura, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de que Will le abrazara por el cuello juntando sus cuerpos por completo.

\- Tenemos que irnos – susurro ahora Will – vamos… vístete.

\- Ahora eres tu quien tiene prisa – susurro Ripper besando rápidamente los labios del menor y saliendo de su interior, Will por un segundo se quejo por esto, se sentía vacío de alguna forma, Ripper se rio al ver la expresión del menor mientras comenzaba a ponerse la ropa – no me mires así, cuando lleguemos al otro pueblo todo será diferente.

\- Lo sé… todo será diferente – susurro terminando de vestirse – Ripper… ¿Puedes ayudarme a levantarme?

\- Claro, princesa – se burlo Gleeful tomando las manos de Will para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, este perdió fuerza en las piernas y cayó al frente siendo sujetado por Gleeful – parece que no podrás caminar por un rato… tendre que llevarte en brazos.

\- Solo estoy cansado… ya pasara – suspiro enderezándose – vamos…

\- Ustedes no iran a ninguna parte.

Ambos se giraron, Will con una expresión de terror en su rostro y Ripper con una de enfado, en la puerta de la cabaña se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el señor NorthWest quien los apuntaba con un arma, Will se asusto cuando escucho el click de arma.

\- Nunca imagine encontrarme al prometido de mi hija junto con uno de los malditos hijos del idiota de Thomas Clayton – gruño apuntando a Will – Este ha sido el peor error que has cometido, Ripper, y lo lamentaras.

\- ¡William!

Simplemente escucho el disparo, no pudo reaccionar por unos segundos… todo fue tan rápido… de repente sintió un peso sobre él que lo empujaba hasta quedar pegado al mueble que estaba detrás suyo… un liquido caliente cayendo por su pecho y unas gotas manchando el suelo… se deslizo lentamente contra el mueble hasta el suelo aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de Gleeful contra el suyo.

\- Ripper – le llamo Will con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Bueno, no era lo que tenia pensado pero da igual – suspiro recargando una vez más el arma y acercándose a ellos – No te preocupes, William, pronto se reunian en el infierno.

\- ¡El único que ira al infierno aquí es usted!

Grito Will poniéndose de pie de golpe, rasgando la garganta de NorthWest con las escamas de sirena que aun tenia guardadas en su bolsillo, tenia puesto un guante de cuero, lo suficientemente resistente como para no ser afectado por el veneno de las escamas, pero sabía que estas eran lo suficientemente filosas como para hacer punta de flecha y que su veneno era mortal para los humanos…

\- ¿¡Qué… Qué… has… he… hecho!?

Will retrocedio un par de pasos mientras observaba como NorthWest retrocedía hasta la pared, destruyendo todo a su alrededor… ya no podía respirar, el veneno había entrado en sus pulmones y en su sangre, NorthWest escupía sangre mientras se retorcia en una de las esquinas de la cabaña, su piel poco a poco se iba quemando iniciando por el corte que había hecho Will en su garganta hasta convertir su rostro en una simple calavera con piel negra y dejarlo completamente muerto… fue ahí cuando Will reacciono… lo había asesinado, pero se lo merecia, miro hacía donde Ripper aun se encontraba

\- ¡Ripper! - grito Will acercándose a este – por favor… resiste ¡Ripper!

\- Will – susurro débilmente – lo… hiciste bien…

\- Por favor, no mueras – dijo entre sollozos – no me dejes solo… te-tengo que curarte… puedo…

\- No – le detuvo acariciando su rostro, dejando una mancha de sangre en la mejilla del menor de los Clayton – has hecho lo que tenias y hacer… gracias… pero tienes que buscar a tu hermano… tienes que detener esta guerra.

\- ¡No quiero que mueras! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes solo!

\- No estaras solo… siempre estare contigo… y… tal vez… podamos volver a vernos, algún día… no lo olvides, te amo… y… siempre lo hare…

\- No… Ripper… por favor… no…

Will sujeto la mano de Ripper antes de que esta cayera sin fuerza, sin vida… comenzó a llorar sin consuelo sobre el cadáver de la persona a la que amaba, eso tenia que ser una pesadilla… tenia que ser una maldita pesadilla… quería despertar de eso, quería despertar en una casa junto con Ripper en un pueblo diferente, o por lo menos en su habitación con su hermano haciendo un alboroto… quería que eso fuera un sueño… pero no lo era.

Se seco sus lágrimas, no iba a hacer nada quedándose en ese lugar llorando, beso por _ultima_ vez los labios del mayor de los Gleeful antes de ponerse de pie, aun podía hacer muchas cosas para evitar que su hermano pasara por lo mismo, abrió un armario que tenia en la sala de estar, pateando el cadáver de NorthWest fuera del camino… Habían sido pocas las veces en las que lo había usado, casi nulas, pero haría lo que fuera y esta vez sus manos no temblarían al disparar.

.

.

.

Sin que nadie lo viera, sin que nadie lo notara, un ser los observaba desde las sombras su ojo fijaba, en la tragedia que los hermanos Clayton estaban a punto de pasar… admiraba como estos decididos no se rendían… tal vez era momento de encontrar otros pupilos y ese par de hermanos eran los indicados…

 **Continuara… **

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

¿Saben? Sino hubiera pasado el lemon en ese momento, Ripper pudo haber sobrevivido y hubieran escapado sin que NorthWest se hubiera enterado :3 jeje, si, matenme por este comentario random que acabo de hacer XD la verdad es que ni yo había pensado en eso hasta hace unos... 5 minutos jeje...

Pero bien... ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Quien creen que es la figura misteriosa que apareció ahora y que creen que sucedera? :3 El próximo capitulo es el ultimo de este arco antes de regresar a la historia normal con muchas más sorpresas ;D y bueno, eso es todo por hoy gente hermosa, nos leemos pronto con el siguiente capitulo!


	31. El nacimiento de un demonio - Parte II

**El nacimiento de un demonio (Parte II)**

Bill corria lo más rápido que podía centro del bosque encantado, había sido difícil meterse al bosque cuando la guerra empezaba, pero lo había conseguido… había tenido que matar a algunas criaturas del bosque al igual que a algunos humanos para poder entrar, solo le quedaban dos balas en su escopeta y un cuchillo, solo tenia dos disparos para conseguirlo… por fin había logrado llegar al valle donde se encontraba la cueva donde sabía que habitaban los seres mitad ciervo… tenia que tener cuidado, era seguro que aquel lugar estaba protegido con cualquier tipo de magia…

\- ¡Dejame en paz! – escucho un grito que venia desde una cueva que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba en ese momento, reconocio la voz… era Dipper – ¡Sirio! ¡Estas loco! ¡Dejame ir!

\- ¡No lo hare! – Bill había entrado a la cueva, podía ver a Sirio, Dipper se encontraba atado a una roca sin poder moverse – tienes que entender que es por tu bien, Dipper, ese cazador…

\- ¡Estoy enamorado de Bill y lo sabes! – grito el pequeño ciervo – simplemente no lo aceptas porque eso significaría que amo a uno de esos "monstruos" que asesinaron a nuestros padres… Por favor, Sirio, déjame ir… te prometo nunca más volver a este bosque si me dejas ir…

\- No puedo hacerlo Dipper.

Bill sabía que no podía fallar, tenia que apuntar y disparar… había sido cazador desde hacía casi 10 años atrás, su padre le había enseñado a cazar a él y a Will cuando tenían solo 7 años y cuando murió… él tuvo que ocuparse por completo del "negocio" familiar… nunca se le había escapado una presa a menos que él lo quisiera… esta vez no seria la exepción, recordó las palabras de su padre cuando le enseño a cazar… cuando cazo a su primera presa… un ciervo… " _simplemente, apunta y dispara, no pienses mucho antes de hacerlo, tienes que disparar antes de que la culpa venga a ti y te impida hacerlo… solo apunta y dispara, un simple disparo podría salvar tu vida_ " Y… sin embargo… no podía hacerlo…

Dipper y Sirio se giraron cuando escucharon un sonido metálico, Bill maldijo en voz baja cuando noto que su cuchillo se había caído de su bolsillo y, por el eco de la cueva, había provocado que Sirio y Dipper lo escucharan.

\- ¡Bill! – exclamo Dipper mirando al cazador.

\- Cazador – escupió Sirio la palabra – no esperaba verte por aquí… ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta este lugar en medio de una guerra.

\- Me subestimas – sonrio Bill apuntando nuevamente a Sirio – ahora… es tu fin.

El disparo de una escopeta resonó por toda la cueva, Dipper cerro los ojos apartando la mirada… no quería ver lo que había sucedido… o lo que creía que había sucedido…

.

.

.

Will se había apresurado a entrar al bosque para encontrar a su hermano, no había sido muy difícil entrar para él… conocía aquel bosque como la palma de su mano al igual que Bill… al llegar al claro su primera reacción fue de sorpresa al ver los diferentes tipos de plantas que crecían alrededor de este, habían algunas que no conocía y otras que él mismo había cortado varias veces para hacer remedios… era un lugar increíble, camino cerca del rio de las sirenas buscando algo que pudiera dar pista de donde se había metido su hermano, pero no había nada, ni una sola huella… claro, Bill era un experto en eso.

\- Oye – escucho que lo llamaban, se giro a todos lados tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que lo llamara – Por aquí, oye – por fin encontró a la responsable, una sirena castaña de ojos del mismo color y un broche de una estrella fugaz en el cabello – Hola.

\- ¿Una sirena? – cuestiono poniéndose de rodillas cerca del rio.

\- Si, soy Mabel, soy amiga de Dipper – se presento ella con una sonrisa, Will no conocía a Dipper, Bill solo había hablado un par de veces sobre él… cuando estaba ebrio… – pero… ¡Oye! ¡Tu no eres el cazador! Eres ese otro que siempre lo acompaña.

\- Soy su hermano, Will… pero no veo que tiene que ver eso, tengo que buscar a mi hermano.

\- ¡Creo que sé donde esta! – grito Mabel con una enorme sonrisa – Sirio lo llevo a la cueva del ámbar, es posible que ahí encuentres a tu hermano, ven… yo puedo guiarte a ella.

\- Mira… Tal vez no sea cazador como mi hermano, pero sé muchas cosas de ustedes… y sé que las sirenas tienen una merecida fama de mentirosas – dijo Will poniéndose de pie – ¿Cómo sé que no me estas engañando para ahogarme en tu rio?

\- Porque tu y yo queremos lo mismo… el bienestar para nuestros "hermanos" – Mabel hizo comillas en la palabra lo cual extraño a Will – Dipper y yo nacimos el mismo día con cinco minutos de diferencia, somos algo así como hermanos gemelos… Sirio se volvió loco, encerró a Dipper en la cueva de ámbar para que no fuera a buscar a tu hermano para evitar que Dipper le declare su amor frente a todos y evitar la guerra que él quiere iniciar… Sirio quiere acabar con los humanos cueste lo que cueste.

\- No sabía que para ustedes era tan importante declarar su amor a un humano…

\- Digamos que si fuera yo la que estuviera enamorada de un humano la cosa cambiaria, ya estaría muerta por traición.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué Dipper es diferente? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

\- Dah~ Porque es el hijo legitimo de los antiguos lideres… cuando Dipper cumpla los 13 años esta noche se volverá el líder del bosque encantado y, si declara su amor a un humano, eso lo volvería parte de nosotros y, por lo tanto, no podrían lastimarte ningún humano…

Will pensó rápidamente, sabía sobre que para los habitantes de ese bosque te convertias en adulto a los 13 años pero… en todo lo que Bill le había dicho (estando borracho con varias botellas de vino encima) nunca había mencionado nada sobre que Dipper era el líder del bosque, es más, había dicho que era el hermano menor del líder y, por lo que sabía, a menos de que ese tal Sirio muriese, Dipper no tenia oportunidad alguna de llegar a ser el líder, tenia que haber algo más oculto en toda esa historia.

\- Mabel… conozco sus leyes – susurro Will mirando a la sirena – sé que, a menos de que muera ese tal Sirio, no hay posibilidad alguna que Dipper pueda ocupar ese puesto porque es el menor de su familia… así que no entiendo porque es tan importante…

\- Bueno… eso es porque Sirio no es el hermano de Dipper… es más como un… hermanastro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Los padres de Dipper fueron asesinados cuando era solo un bebé mientras trataban de protegerlo de un grupo de cazadores, Sirio era el prometido de Dipper cuando nació… pero tuvo que tomar el lugar de los jefes cuando ellos murieron porque… bueno… Dipper era solo un bebé y Sirio ya había cumplido los 13 años… mientras Dipper iba creciendo fue teniéndole cierto cariño fraternal a Sirio y al mismo tiempo Sirio lo comenzó a querer como un hermano menor, rompieron el compromiso en ese momento cuando se declararon como familia, así que por eso Dipper lo llama su hermano mayor y Sirio trata a Dipper como su hermano menor… aunque no son nada por sangre y por eso la ley dice que cuando Dipper sea un adulto se convierta en el líder.

\- Eso significa que… Dipper es… ¿El líder legitimo del bosque encantado? – Mabel asintió – pero, espera, si es así… ¿Por qué Sirio lo encerraría?

\- Te lo dije ¡esta loco! – Exclamo Mabel saliendo del agua casi por completo – Creo que quiere vengarse por lo que los cazadores le hicieron a los lideres del bosque y a sus padres…

\- Los cazadores también murieron ese día… según sus tradiciones eso significa que su deuda esta saldada, mi padre era uno de ellos.

\- Lo sabemos… pero… parece que Sirio quiere que todos los humanos sean eliminados… Sirio solo busca una excusa para iniciar una guerra y si Dipper los detiene… no hay forma de que pueda "vengarse"… o no sé… la ultima vez lo espié mientras hablaba con una especie de sol flotante con un ojo que le dijo algo como eso… además también le dijo algo así como que necesitaba la sangre del cazador para poder proteger a Dipper…

\- ¿Sangre? – Will se pudo de pie de un salto, conocía bien ese hechizo – Tengo que encontrar a Bill de inmediato… confiare en ti, llévame a donde él esta.

\- Bien, sígueme.

Mabel volvió a sumergirse mientras guiaba a Will por la orilla del rio, Will aun no estaba convencido si creer en una sirena o no… pero haría lo que fuera para encontrar a su hermano en esos momentos. Para su suerte, lo había encontrado justo a tiempo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Cerre los ojos esperando lo peor, que Bill hubiera matado a Sirio con su arma o que Sirio hubiera logrado detener a Bill y ahora fuera Bill quien se encontrara muerto… cualquier de las dos opciones no me gustaba, aun quería a Sirio como mi hermano mayor, pero también amaba a Bill, no quería abrír los ojos hasta que escuche unos quejidos de Bill.

\- ¡Sueltame! – gritaba tratando de soltarse del agarre de otro chico que se parecía mucho a él pero tenia el cabello negro algo azulado y parecía ser más bajo – Will… Sueltame, tengo que matar a ese idiota para proteger a Dipper…

\- ¡Yo soy el que protegerá a Dipper de ti y por eso tengo que matarte! – escuche hablar a Sirio que se encontraba atrapado en una especie de barrera – Con tu sangre podre proteger a mi hermano… tal y como me lo prometió ese demonio…

\- Espera – Bill dejo de forcejear con su hermano, parecía confundido – ¿Un demonio? Te dijo que… ¿Necesitabas mi sangre para proteger a tu hermano? ¿Te lo dijo un demonio con forma de sol?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Sirio parecía más tranquilo y confundido… yo estaba peor que ellos.

\- Porque a mi me dijo lo mismo… Creo que ambos fuimos engañados, Sirio, yo también quiero proteger a Dipper… AMO a Dipper – No pude evitar desviar la mirada completamente sonrojado en ese momento – no me importa que es lo que quieras hacer con esos idiotas del pueblo, si pudiera yo mismo mataba a cada uno de esos idiotas, especialmente a NorthWest, a él lo mataría con mis manos si lo tuviera en frente mia ahora mismo.

\- En realidad ya esta muerto – hablo Will sorprendiendo a su hermano – es… una larga historia…

\- Bien… luego hablaremos de eso – susurro Bill mirando otra vez a mi hermano – el punto es que… si quieres matar a todos los idiotas de ese maldito pueblo, puedes hacerlo… yo también perdí a mis padres por culpa de este bosque… pero estoy enamorado de tu hermano y hare lo que sea por él… y si es necesario nos iremos de aquí… lo más lejos posible… te prometo que yo lo protegeré de cualquier cosa… lo juro, sé que un juramento como este tiene mucho significado para los tuyos…

\- Demonios – gruño Sirio bajando la cabeza – esta bien… estoy seguro que ningún humano, sea tan idiota como sea, seria capaz de hacer algo así por uno de nosotros… así que esta bien… siento los inconvenientes, pero… creo que eres el indicado para estar junto a mi hermano – sonrió, mire a mi hermano con una sonrisa – Espero que sean felices juntos…

Sentí como los amarres que me sostenían se debilitaban, cuando cayeron al suelo me vi liberado de estos, me mire a mi mismo por unos momentos sin poder creer lo que Sirio estaba haciendo, mire a mi hermano otra vez quien me sonrio e hizo un gesto a donde se encontraba Bill y Will, me había acercado a Bill poco a poco… aun tenia miedo que todo esto fuera una ilusión, sentí su mano en mi mejilla justo cuando mis lágrimas caían.

\- Dipper

\- ¡Bill! – me lance a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces – lo siento… esto es mi culpa… casi te matan por mi culpa…

\- No es culpa de nadie… esta bien…

\- B-Bill…

Ambos nos giramos a donde se encontraba Will, cuando Bill se puso de pie tomando mi mano, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estómago, caí de rodillas otra vez… por inercia había colocado mi mano en mi estomago y ahora la miraba… estaba llena de sangre… la voz de Bill poco a poco se iba apagando, me gire a verlo… se veia preocupado… atrás suya pude ver a una especie de sol con un solo ojo flotando, aunque no tuviera boca, podía decir que estaba sonriendo de forma macaba… cerre los ojos…

*-.-*-.-*BILL*-.-*-.-*

\- ¡DIPPER! – el grito de Sirio y mío hizo eco en toda la cueva

Sostuve a Dipper en mis brazos, Sirio se había acuclillado a nuestro lado mirando con horror la herida de su hermano menor, estaba sangrando demasiado, la herida que tenia en el estómago era horrible… como si algo lo hubiera atravesado de un lado al otro, Will había corrido hasta donde estábamos y trato de ayudarme a detener el sangrado, pero parecía imposible, no quiero perder a Dipper… no quiero que Dipper muera ahora que estamos a punto de…

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya – escuchamos a alguien hablar al tiempo que reia burlonamente, me gire rápidamente – no imagine que tendría que encargarme yo mismo del trabajo que te había encargo… y yo que pensé que tu y Sirio se iban a matar el uno al otro, eso hubiera sido divertido.

\- ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Dipper!? ¡Maldito demonio! ¡Esto no era parte del trato! – grite sin pensar.

\- Claro que lo era… te dije claramente que quería la sangre del líder de este bosque en el diamante – señalo la bolsa de mi chaqueta que estaba brillando, no me había dado cuenta de que cuando Dipper había comenzado a sangrar mi chaqueta se había llenado de sangre, saque el diamante de esta, era verdad, estaba levemente manchado de sangre – con una gota bastaba en realidad… pero ya me estaba desesperando, además… cuando él muera, ese diamante me dara todo su poder y me volveré uno de los demonios más poderosos en todo el inframundo – comenzó a reir de forma maniática.

\- Dipper no es el líder… es imposible…

\- En realidad… si lo es – escuche a Will hablar, él también parecía molesto – Dipper y Sirio no son hermanos de sangre, así que Dipper era el legitimo gobernante de este bosque…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es verdad – secundo Sirio – Dipper no es mi hermano de sangre… pero cuando sus padres murieron yo fui el encargado de cuidarlo, así que nos criamos como si fueramos hermanos… aunque no lo somos – Sirio miro al demonio poniéndose de pie – así que eso era lo que querias, demonio… ¡Querias la sangre de mi hermano!

\- Si, si… como sea – se burlo – en serio, el amor fraternal de ustedes es muy raro…

Vi como Sirio estaba a punto de atacar al demonio, escuche la risa de este justo cuando chasqueaba los dedos y congelaba a Sirio en ámbar, Will retrocedió asustado hasta quedarse a mi lado, aun tenia el diamante en la mano, cada vez brillaba más, eso significaba que Dipper estaba muriendo poco a poco… tal vez aun había oportunidad de salvarlo.

\- No, no la tienes – escuche decir al demonio – te lo dije, ten cuidado con lo que piensas, Clayton…. Ahora sé un buen cazador y dame el diamante, tal vez así les perdone la vida a ustedes dos… de todas formas ya son los únicos que quedan, fue tan divertido ver como todos los de este bosque y de la ciudad morían – volvió a reírse – vamos… tienen la oportunidad de continuar viviendo, de todas formas no iban a poder estar con las personas a las que amaban… Ripper Gleeful hubiera muerto de una u otra forma antes de que pudieran salir de este lugar al igual que ese pequeño ciervo… no tenían oportunidad alguna…

\- Si así es… entonces me mentiste…

\- Tal vez lo hice… solo dame el diamante y los dejare ir.

\- No lo hagas – susurro Will en mi oído al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano donde estaba el diamante, le mire de reojo – este es un hechizo demasiado poderoso… si lo haces no habrá esperanzas para este mundo, Bill… No lo hagas.

\- No te metas en la conversación, _lágrima_ , esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ahora… dame el diamante o lo tomare por la fuerza…

\- Trata de hacerlo…

Tome a mi hermano de la mano y corrimos hacía un lado, cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la cueva un muro de espinas se interpuso entre nosotros, me gire a donde se encontraba Soul, ese demonios me estaba poniendo de malas… pero no lograría su cometido… aunque muriese en el intento, no dejaría que él obtuviera el dimante, mire a Will quien simplemente asintió.

\- En serio, ustedes dos son tan idiotas – se burlo – ríndanse… aun estoy dispuesto a perdonarles la vida.

\- El único idiota aquí eres tu – sonreí mostrando una pequeña bolsa que brillaba levemente – A ver si cuando el diamante este en mil pedazos podrás lograr tu cometido.

\- Eso es lo más tonto que he oído, tomare eso – rio por un segundo, abrió su ojo cuando noto que nada sucedia – ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es cabello de unicornio – dijo Will con una sonrisa – ni tus poderes ni los de ese dimante tienen efecto en el…

\- No lo lamento, has perdido.

Lance la bolsa al suelo escuchando un leve crujir para luego pisarla… algunos fragmentos del dimante salieron de la bolsa, se había hecho añicos dentro de esta… de inmediato una luz blanca salió de este llenando la cueva por completo, cuando la luz desaparecio, vi a Soul con el ojo abierto susurrando algunas maldiciones en lo que reconocí era latín antiguo…

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – grito rojo de la ira… literalmente… señalándonos a Will y a mi – ¡Ahora morirán por lo que hicieron!

\- Alto, Soul… tu tiempo se termino – dijo una voz que inundo toda la cueva, mire a todos lados al igual que Will… no había nadie – retírate ahora.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡NO! ¡Aun puedo ganar! ¡Aun puedo hacerlo!

\- No, nunca pudiste hacerlo – esuchamos una risa que lleno toda la cueva – pero… ellos me parecen muy interesante… los hermanos _Cipher_.

Todo nuestro alrededor se volvió blanco y negro, repentinamente la cueva desapareció dejándonos en un lugar completamente oscuro con estrellas a nuestro alrededor, Will y yo flotábamos en la nada, Soul había desaparecido, ambos vimos a nuestro alrededor habían algunos símbolos extraños en todo el lugar, una especie de Osa Mayor, un Pino, una Estrella Fugaz, una Daga, una Estrella de Seis Picos, un Árbol Seco, una Llama, una Gallina, una mano con Seis Dedos y otros símbolos que flotaban a nuestro alrededor, subiendo y bajando, la esfera del Pino se acerco a mi y tuve un extraño impulso de tocarlo, acerque mi mano a este, cuando lo toque algunas imágenes vinieron a mi mente… vi a Sirio abrazando a un pequeño Dipper y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, a Dipper jugando con una sirena cerca del río, cuando cayo en una de mis trampas por primera vez, cuando me estaba curando… eran los recuerdos de Dipper…

Me gire para ver a Will, el también tocaba una esfera, esta tenia el símbolo de la Osa Mayor, sus ojos estaban llenas de lágrimas, él me miro por unos segundos y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

\- Son sus almas… es el alma de Ripper – susurro mirando la esfera.

\- Entonces…

\- Todos están muertos.

Will y yo retrocedimos al escuchar otra vez esa voz resonar por todo el lugar, frente a nosotros una luz se formo y dejo ver a una especie de cuadrado con un sombrero y un paraguas… esa forma desaparecio y dejo ver a un hombre más o menos joven, de cabellos negros algo violetas, vestido formalmente con un chaleco largo, camisa de mangas largas violeta, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir, llevaba un monóculo y un sombrero redondo.

\- Realmente me sorprenden, hermanos _Cipher_ – mire a Will confundido, este se encogió de hombros, estaba tan confundido como yo – oh… lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Dot Pixies, soy un demonio al igual que el idiota de mi pupilo, Soul… aunque yo soy un demonio del destino…

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto Will – acaso… estamos…

\- No, aun están vivos – escuchamos su risa, seca y forzada – y si aceptan mi propuesta, incluso tendrán una segunda oportunidad para estar con la persona que aman…

\- Ellos están muertos – susurre – deja de jugar con nosotros.

\- No juego con ustedes – chasqueo los dedos mostrando un cubo que giraba a su lado en este aparecían imágenes donde estaba con un Dipper humano sentado en el bosque durmiendo en mi hombro, en otro lado estaban Will y Ripper en una especie de mansión sentados uno junto al otro mientras Ripper jugaba con el cabello de mi hermano – Si aceptan, este puede ser su futuro… de otra forma, seguirán sufriendo en sus siguientes vidas.

\- ¿Siguientes vidas? – pregunto Will ahora.

\- Pobres hermanos Clayton – se burlo, ahora el cubo mostraba otras imágenes – su padre tenia razón, tienen mala suerte en el amor, no importa en que universo estén, si se trata de un tritón y un príncipe o un pirata y un pequeño marinero, si son humanos o animales, ni siquiera importara si son de este mundo o el tiempo que sea… la tragedia siempre los separara…

Las imágenes cambiaban mientras hablaba, nos mire a Dipper, Will, Ripper y yo con diferentes atuendos, en diferentes lugares, diferentes dimensiones y diferentes tiempos… primero nos veía felizmente juntos y la imagen desaparecia para mostrar un escenario lleno de sangre… aparte la mirada hacía Will, este tenia la mirada baja aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? – pregunto en un susurro al demonio – ¿Cómo podemos cambiar eso?

\- Eres más listo de lo que creí, William – se rio – Bien, si se convierten en mis pupilos, en demonios, tendrán una oportunidad en una vida un poco lejana para estar junto a la persona que aman… a quien ustedes están destinados, solo tienen que aceptar convertirse en mis pupilos.

\- ¿Qué ganaras tu con eso? – pregunte mirándole molesto.

\- Un par de pupilos talentosos – sonrío – puedo ver el futuro… y sé que ustedes se convertirán en demonios muy poderosos, demonios de los sueños… ¿Saben lo difícil que es que un demonio mestizo se convierta en un demonio de los sueños? No lo creo… pero es muy difícil encontrar a un humano con el talento necesario, como ustedes.

\- Quieres algo más que eso – susurro Will.

\- Si, así es… quiero volverme más fuerte, tener un mejor puesto en el inframundo… y sé que eso solo lo lograre si ustedes se vuelven mis pupilos – sonrío – ambos ganamos… ustedes podrán volver a estar con quien aman y podrán estar juntos sin que la tragedia los separe y yo cumpliré mi sueño… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan?

Will y yo nos miramos por un segundo, miramos a nuestro alrededor, las esferas se alejaban poco a poco, baje la mirada soltando un suspiro, Will me sujeto del hombro y asintió…

\- Aceptamos – dije – seremos tus pupilos… nos convertiremos en demonios.

\- Sabía que dirias eso – sonrío justo cuando las esferas volvían a bajar y nos rodeaban – oh… lo olvidaba, no podrán recordar nada de lo que sucedió en su vida pasada hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse con su Ágape y se entreguen a este… cuando eso suceda… todos sus recuerdos regresaran a ustedes y sabrán que es lo correcto, tendrán que enfrentar muchas pruebas para poder estar juntos, pero… al final _puede_ que lo logren… Pero eso ya no importa… porque desde ahora, serán Bill y Will Cipher.

Cerré los ojos y todo se volvió completamente oscuro…

.

.

.

Escuchaba unas voces que no conocía en ese momento, abrí lentamente los ojos siendo segado por una luz que, al parecer, estaba muy cerca mío… no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, ni siquiera podía recordar quien o que era… La primera vez que desperté como demonio fue como si despertara de un largo sueño, no sabía que había sido real de mi vida como humano y poco a poco todo eso fue desvaneciéndose, poco a poco olvide por completo quien había sido, Bill Clayton había desaparecido por completo cuando abrí los ojos. Cuando pude diferenciar todo mejor, me encontré con una mujer de cabellos negros algo azulados por las puntas y ojos azules casi sobre mi, me aleje de ella rápidamente.

\- Por favor, dime que no dormí contigo – dije sujetando mi cabeza, sentía como si hubiera tenido la peor resaca de mi vida – ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Al fin despertaste – dijo ella ignorándome por completo, ahí note que vestia de una forma extraña… era una túnica griega que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y un collar con una media luna y un zafiro en el centro de este – Soy Leyna Eclipse, bienvenido a tu nueva vida como demonio… según me dijo Dot tu debes de ser Bill ¿No?

\- Si… Bill… Bill _Cipher_ – cuando me presente por primera vez como Bill Cipher fue extraño, pues era como no estar seguro de que ese fuera mi nombre, recordaba cosas pequeñas sobre mi, recordaba que había sido humano, recordaba perfectamente a Will y como era él… pero todo lo que me relacionaba con mi antiguo yo parecía un sueño – ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

\- ¿Will? – pregunto con una sonrisa – despertó hace un par de minutos… debe de estar por ahí, vamos, te enseñare el lugar… Dot me dijo que me encargara de ustedes dos hasta que aprendieran a hacer las cosas básicas para un demonio.

\- Dot – también recordaba algo sobre Dot Pixies… cosas pequeñas.

Me levante de la cama donde estaba, cuando trate de ponerme de pie casi caigo de rodillas… algo en mi espalda dolia horrores, frente a mi había un espejo oscuro donde podía ver mi reflejo, mi espalda estaba sangrando y habían unos símbolos en este, estaba semidesnudo, lo único que tenía sobre mi era un collar en forma de triángulo con un topacio.

\- Oh… ese es tu circulo de invocación – hablo Leyna antes de que pudiera preguntar algo y lanzándome algo de ropa – puedes ir a donde quieras media vez seas llamado, no te preocupes, duele al principio pero luego se te pasa… ¿ves los símbolos? Representan humanos y tu mayor debilidad, ese collar es "tu alma", esa piedra contiene tu escencia como demonio, así que si llegan a romperla morirás de inmediato… claro, eso solo sucederá si cedes la piedra voluntariamente a alguien y este quiere matarte, de otra forma es difícil que dañen la piedra… así ten cuidado con eso, Cipher, por cierto… te recomiendo que te vistas, andar desnudo no es algo que se vea bien aquí o en ningún lado, cariño.

\- ¿Algo más que tengas que decir antes que lo descubra por mi mismo? – gruñi mientras me vestia con lo que me había lanzado.

\- No creo… a menos que algo se me olvide – se quedo en silencio mirando a la nada – no… no creo, vamos, si algo te sucede dimelo… oh… y es posible que no puedas caminar bien en una semana por ese tatuaje, es normal sentirse como si dos negros te la hubieran metido violentamente la noche anterior, es normal… no te preocupes, aun eres virgen por la retaguardia.

\- Eres rara – gruñí cuando salimos de la habitación al pasillo… el lugar era extraño – por cierto, no me has dicho donde estamos.

\- Es la Academia de Demonios… el ala Sur para ser exacta, esta área esta reservada para los mestizos y el ala Norte para los nobles, casi nunca nos cruzamos… Aquí no somos muchos alumnos, así que cada grupo pequeño tiene su propio tutor, Dot es el nuestro, nos entrena todos los días en el gimnasio… y aquí es donde aprendemos algunos hechizos y eso – dijo mientras me mostraba una habitación que parecía un salón de clases – esto es una escuela… como somos mestizos tenemos que aprender a ser demonios… pero no te preocupes, no tienes que sacar buenas calificaciones ni nada por el estilo, recuerda, somos demonios.

\- Entonces aquí lo que cuenta es que hagas maldades – sonreí sin darme cuenta.

De alguna forma eso me hacía mucha gracia… tampoco era como si hubiera sido un santo cuando era humano, pero cuando aceptas ser un demonio tu alma se pudre por completo, si antes sentía algo por siquiera pensar en cortar la yugular de un humano o pegarle un tiro por error mientras cazaba ahora me parecía divertida la simple idea de sacarle los intestinos vivo a cualquier idiota que se me pasara en frente solo por mancharme mi zapato o sacarle los ojos con una cuchara caliente solo porque me miro mal cuando estaba parado en la esquina, el dolor me comenzaba a parecer divertido.

Leyna continuo mostrándome cada una de las habitaciones de la academia, en realidad parecía una escuela normal en todo sentido, claro, yo nunca había ido a la escuela cuando era humano… me habían educado en casa pero eso no significaba que no conociera una escuela. Cuando llegamos al primer piso, ella me llevo a lo que ella decía era su "lugar favorito", se trataba de un lugar con varios papiros pegados en toda la habitación, incluso había un dibujo del infierno de Dante que me llamo la atención en su momento.

\- Esta es la habitación de las profecías – dijo mientras mirábamos el Infierno de Dante, me halo del hombro – mira, esta es mi favorita…

\- " _Cuando un demonio su amor a un humano acepte, el mundo entero podrá encontrar su perdición o su salvación dependiendo de la elección que tome la criatura a quien un demonio amo, al igual, el demonio que una vez su corazón al humano que lo venció abrió, su futuro o su final escrito ya estará… Cuando el camino elijan, no habrá oscuridad que los detenga…_

\- ¿No te parece tan romántico? – pregunto Leyna una vez que termine de leer – además… dice la leyenda que esta profecía nunca termino de ser escrita porque el final, el pedazo que hace falta, no fue del agrado del señor de los infiernos… se dice que en esta estaba escrito que ese demonio lo derrotaría, cosa que, si acepto el amor a un humano, seria raro…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno… los demonios tenemos una sola "alma gemela" en todo el multi-universo, nuestro _Ágape_ , estamos destinados a encontrarnos con ella en algún momento de nuestra existencia… cuando esto suceda tenemos dos opciones, la primera es aceptar nuestro amor por esta persona y compartir nuestros poderes con ella, quedando estos estancados para siempre, el Ágape es como un _ancla_ a nuestros poderes… claro, también podemos matarlos y volverlos diez veces más fuertes de lo que podríamos imaginar… Dot les explicara esto mejor más adelante…

\- ¡Bill!

Me gire para ver quien me llamaba, sonreí al ver que se trataba de Will, a su lado iba Dot y otro chico que se parecía mucho a Leyna, pero sus ojos eran amarillos, Will corrió a abrazarme.

\- Ya, hermano… no es como si no nos hubiéramos visto hace mucho – suspire, en realidad, aun no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo y tampoco lo sabría.

\- Lo siento… solo sentí como si te hubiera extrañado – dijo secando sus lágrimas, en ese momento no me di cuenta, fue hasta cuando recupere mis recuerdos que lo hice, pero el cabello negro azulado de Will ahora era completamente azul y sus ojos eran más claros – hay muchas cosas que aun no tengo en claro…

\- Bien, ahora que ya se encontraron – nos llamo Dot – creo que es hora de iniciar las clases por fin…

\- Claro, Dot – afirmo Leyna – vamos, chicos.

\- Ya vamos – Will y yo miramos el papiro donde estaba escrita la profecía del Ágape nuevamente, estaba sonriendo sin darme cuenta… es verdad lo que dije, cuando te conviertes en un demonio, tu alma termina por pudrirse por completo, pero en la oscuridad siempre existirá luz.

\- Parece que te llama la atención – escuche la voz de otra persona, me gire y vi al chico que se parecía a Leyna, todos se habían quedado en la puerta sin decir nada – Me parece una tontería ¿no crees? Perder la oportunidad de ser más fuerte solo por amor…

\- No… no lo creo – dije aun sonriendo – es más… creo que cuando encuentre a mi Ágape… aceptare esa "ancla" ¿Qué dices tu, Will?

\- Si… yo también… quiero quedarme junto a mi Ágape…

Escuche un gruñido, pero no le hice caso… salí de la habitación junto con los otros sin decir ni una sola palabra, en ese momento lo había decidido, cuando encontrara a mi Ágape… estaría con él o ella, ¿Qué tan difícil era rechazar el poder absoluto? Mucho, pero… estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

.

.

.

*-.-*-.-*DIPPER*-.-*-.-*

.

.

.

\- Pasaron los años y fui convirtiéndome en el demonio que ahora conocen, nunca olvide mi promesa… pero era difícil cumplir algo cuando tus memorias habían sido borradas por completo y aun más cuando comienzas a disfrutar de tener un poder casi infinito – termino de relatar Bill, solto un suspiro mirando a la nada – lo demás es historia vieja: Conocí a Seis dedos e hice un trato, me ayudo a construir el portal, descubrió mis planes, escondio los diarios, Gideon volvió a invocarme 30 años después, entre a la mente de Stan y… ya conoces la historia, Pino… y no creo que a ti te importe, Sirio.

\- En realidad si me importa – gruño Sirio – pero no lo suficiente…

\- Hay algo que sigo sin entender – hable llamando la atención de los otros dos – si ya habías aceptado que yo… osea… mi yo del pasado estuviera con Bill… ¿Por qué lo atacaste cuando lo viste?

\- Vieja costumbre – sonrío Sirio, la verdad es que a veces daba un poco de miedo – aunque lo haya aceptado, no significa que me agrade, lo odio de hecho… sin ofender.

\- Muchos me odian… ya me acostumbre.

\- Ahora… ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sirio? – pregunte mirando al ciervo – digo… han pasado mucho siglos y…

\- No te preocupes por mi, puedo acostumbrarme otra vez a este mundo…

\- Por si te interesa, el multi oso sigue vivo – hablo Bill – ahora vive en una montaña…

\- Bueno, tal vez deba seguir su ejemplo – sonrió poniéndose en pie, se giro a donde estaba sentado y volvió a sonreírme – Dipper… si necesitas algo o este idiota te hace algo, búscame… aun tengo ganas de golpearlo.

No pude evitar reirme, de alguna forma eso me hacía sentir… bien… como si se tratara de Mabel diciendo aquello. Bill logro sacarnos de aquella cueva con sus poderes rápidamente, el cielo ya estaba oscurecido, a penas logramos alcanzar los últimos rayos del sol cuando entramos al bosque.

Por un tiempo seguí hablando con Sirio hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para que Bill y yo regresaramos a la cabaña, me gustaba caminar a su lado, en un momento me abrazo por los hombros acercándome más a él, no me negué, hacía frío…

\- Entonces… recuperaste tus memorias cuando…

\- Cuando acepté que estaba enamorado de ti – dijo besando mi cabello – creo que en ese momento Soul también recupero su memoria… recuerdo que Dot nunca quiso a Soul como un pupilo… de alguna forma tenia preferencia por Leyna y por mi… incluso prefería al llorón de Will antes que a Soul… Dot sabía algo sobre Soul que nosotros no…

\- Estoy feliz – susurre, Bill me miro con una sonrisa, claro, leia mis pensamientos y sabía que estaba feliz porque él había aceptado estar conmigo por toda la eternidad desde un principio – Gracias por eso…

\- No lo agradezcas, les hice la vida imposible a tu hermana y a ti.

\- Tu lo dijiste una vez; no importa el pasado tu tuvimos… sino el futuro que construimos juntos…

\- Y tengo razón – reí empujándolo levemente, aun recordaba que estaba herido – que bueno que lo recuerdas… duele…

Volví a reir mientras caminábamos hacía la cabaña… seguramente me esperaba un sermón por parte de Stan o Ford. El verano estaba a punto de terminar, me sentía mal por no regresar con Mabel a casa, pero también estaba emocionado por lo que se acercaba… lo que no esperaba es que pronto vinieran visitas inesperadas… MUY inesperadas e incomodas…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

Al final logre conseguir una computadora (por si no lo sabian, mi computadora murio hace poco otra vez -.-" Dios... tengo que conseguir una computadora en serio...), perdonen por no haber subido capitulo la semana pasada D: por eso... realmente me sentí mal por no hacerlo, pero hasta hoy pude conseguir una computadora y solo gracias a una tarea que aun tengo que terminar de hacer T-T

Pero bueno, regresando a la historia... presten atención al personaje de Dot ;D no crean que es la ultima vez que lo ven... más adelante puede que les de una agradable sorpresa con Dot *inserte risa malvada* Amo hacer esto... ademas de los personajes que apareceran en el próximo capitulo, adivinen quienes seran ;D

Y bueno... eso es todo, aun tengo 3 poemas que analizar ._. así que... nos leemos pronto!


	32. Ágape

**Ágape**

Faltaba una semana para mi cumpleaños número 16, y el mismo tiempo para mi "BODA" con Bill (Leyna y Mabel habían insistido en llamarlo así), desde hacía una semana Leyna, Candy, Grenda y Mabel estaban trabajando en esto… incluso Pacifica y Wendy las estaban ayudando a organizarla… ya había insistido que no era nada del otro mundo – aunque si lo fuera – pero ninguna de ellas me había prestado atención… lo único bueno era que querían hacer casi todo como una sorpresa, tenia la remota idea que iba a ser en medio del bosque y ya me habían obligado a probar varios trajes blancos… además de que Candy menciono algo sobre una corona de flores o algo así… espero que no lo haga…

Esa tarde Bill y yo habíamos decidido relajarnos, Ford y Stan habían salido a quien sabe donde rayos y Mabel iba a salir dentro de unos minutos para seguir organizando las cosas de la "boda" con las chicas… o iba a salir con Pacifica sin decirme nada, realmente sigo en contra de que ellas salgan juntas. Me encontraba sentado en el regazo de Bill mientras mirábamos algunas películas en la penosa televisión local de Gravity Falls mientras comíamos algunas frituras (Doritos) con una especie de Dip que habíamos comprado en la tienda.

\- ¡Dipper! – escuche gritar a Mabel cuando bajaba las escaleras – no has visto mi… ¡Bill! ¡Estas cometiendo canibalismo!

\- Ah… ¿Qué? – no pude evitar reírme al darme cuenta, Bill bajo la mirada a donde yo estaba y luego a la bolsa de doritos que teníamos entre nosotros, miro a Mabel antes de comenzar a reír sarcástico – muy graciosa, Estrella Fugaz… ¿no tienes una cita con Noroeste?

\- Sigue sin gustarme la idea que salgas con Pacifica – dije mirando a mi hermana.

\- Por lo menos no soy novia de un demonio de los sueños – buen punto – además… yo ya acepté que salgas con Bill.

\- No puedes decir que es diferente, Pino – me interrumpió Bill ¿Qué se cree? – Tu novio – Si… ¡Pero no puede decirme con quien puedo dejar que mi hermana salga y con quien no! ¿¡Como puede estar de acuerdo con que Mabel salga con Pacifica!? – ella también les ayudo a detenerme… no es tan mala como sus padres, por si ya lo olvidaste.

\- No lo he olvidado… y no leas mi mente, sabes que no me gusta… bueno… a veces me gusta que lo hagas y puede ser un poco tierno, pero este no es momento para que leas mi mente porque no me gusta… si me gusta… agh… lees mentes, tu lo entiendes mejor que yo… ni yo me entiendo.

\- Eres un poco bipolar, Pino.

No dije nada, tenia razón en algo… desde que me entere que mi novio, Bill Clayton, era en realidad mi peor enemigo, Bill Cipher, he estado emocionalmente inestable… la verdad es que no se como explicarlo, es más que todo cuando se trata de Bill, hay veces en las que me enfado sin sentido, otras en las que estoy feliz simplemente por verlo y otras en las que me pongo a llorar igual que Magdalena… aunque trato de no ponerle mucha importancia a esto.

Mabel termino discutiendo un poco con Bill, yo solo quería ver la película tranquilo. Estaban pasando "Mi momia es un hombre lobo III" no sé como esta penosa película pudo llegar a tener una tercera parte… nada de lo que hacen o dicen los personajes tiene sentido, me puse de pie de un salto… ya estaba aburrido de esa película.

\- estoy aburrido – me queje con Bill.

\- Podemos hacer algo más divertido si quieres – ofreció abrazándome de la cintura – estamos solos…

\- Tonto pervertido – reí girándome para abrazarlo – ¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- Un par de cosas…

Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, sentía como Bill comenzaba a meter sus manos debajo de mi camisa acariciando mi vientre, le abrace por el cuello tratando de atraerlo más hacía mi mientras me sentaba en sus piernas, me había vuelto adicto a los labios de Bill desde hacía un tiempo atrás, amaba el sabor de sus labios. Nos separamos por aire, no me había dado cuenta cuando ya estábamos en el suelo hasta que abrí los ojos.

\- Te amo, Dipper – susurro a cerca de mis labios.

\- Y yo a ti, Bill Cipher.

Estábamos a punto de volver a besarnos cuando escuche que la puerta se abría, seguro Mabel había olvidado algo… bueno, ella había visto escenas peores que esta… y me la debe, no diré porque, porque no lo recuerdo (alabado sea el rayo borra memorias), pero hay una nota en mi diario que dice que Mabel me debe un trauma total. Continúe besándome con Bill, sentí como poco a poco iba sacando mi camisa y sentía sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, sus manos estaban frías pero se sentían tan bien…

\- ¡Dipper!

Esa voz…

Prácticamente lance a Bill lejos de mi cuando reconocí esa voz, estaba más rojo de lo normal cuando me gire a la puerta y ahí se encontraban mis padres observándonos, uno sorprendido y el otro algo rojo de la ira… Doritos… estoy en problemas…

Luego de casi una hora explicando la situación (si… decir que estaba saliendo con otro hombre, que éramos novios desde hacía ya casi dos meses, me llevo una hora… no quería imaginar cuanto tiempo me llevaría decirles que Bill era un demonio) mis padres parecían ya estar más relajados, incluso habían comenzado a bromear con Bill… por lo menos se llevaban bien… aunque yo estaba tan rojo como un tomate, tierra… trágame…

\- Y… ¿Cómo se conocieron? – pregunto mi madre, Rebecca, su cabello es castaño oscuro corto y sus ojos son castaños como los de Mabel y míos atrás de unas gafas de marco rojo.

\- Eh… – Bill, ni se te ocurra decirle la verdad.

\- Trabaje un tiempo con Ford cuando era más joven, con Dipper nos conocimos hace tres años cuando vinieron por primera vez, pero no nos llevábamos muy bien aunque siempre me había llamado la atención la actitud de Dipper – si que era un experto en ocultar la verdad sin tener que mentir – no esperaba volver a encontrarme con Dipper este año y menos que llegáramos a llevarnos tan bien.

\- ¿Trabajaste con el tío Ford? – pregunto mi padre, Alex, su cabello es castaño rojizo al igual que su barba y sus ojos cafés – es raro… pensé que había desaparecido hacía más de 30 años.

\- Bueno – Bill idiota… metiste la pata – mi padre trabajo con Ford antes que desapareciera… fue una casualidad que yo trabajara con Ford después de esto…

Ya me estaba convenciendo que Bill era un experto metiendo y sacando la pata cada dos minutos… claro, era un demonio cuyo pasatiempo y trabajo era engañar a las personas sin llegar a mentirles por completo siempre estando un paso por delante y que todo salga a su favor. La verdad fue que me sorprendió que mis padres lo tomaran mejor de lo que imagine que lo tomarían… bueno, solo faltaba que se enterasen que Mabel estaba saliendo con Pacifica Noroeste y que nunca serian abuelos.

\- Nunca pienses nunca, Pino – entró diciendo Leyna como si entrara a su propia casa… por lo menos no apareció de la nada, le mire confundido cuando ella noto que no estábamos solos con Bill – Oh… hola, es un placer, ustedes deben ser los padres de Dipper y Mabel ¿no? Soy Leyna Eclipse, amiga de sus hijos y Bill.

\- El placer es nuestro, Soy Alex Pines y ella mi esposa Rebecca.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Leyna? – pregunto Bill cruzado de brazos.

\- Venia a buscarte… Bueno… hay algo que… bueno… tienes que venir rápido… Will… tiene algo que decirte y posiblemente… bueno… mejor que te lo diga él, no quiero morir joven.

No eres tan joven, Leyna.

La demonio me lanzo una mirada de disgusto cuando pensé eso… estaba comenzando a cansarme de que todos leyeran mis pensamientos, quería tener algo de privacidad aunque sea en mi mente, escuche la risa de Bill mientras desordenaba mi cabello… eso significaba que no iba a tener la privacidad que yo quisiera aun dentro de mi cabeza.

Bill y Leyna se despidieron de mis padres, me beso rápidamente en los labios prometiendo venir a verme más tarde y salieron de la cabaña, casi al mismo tiempo que ellos se iban, el tío Ford y el tío Stan llegaban a la cabaña, a los pocos minutos entraron Mabel y Pacifica, esta reunión seria interesante…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Bill había tomado la noticia mejor de lo que Leyna y Will habían esperado, si… solo había prácticamente quemado medio bosque y dejado varios ciervos sin dientes por la rabieta que había hecho de que su hermanito se encontrara esperando un hijo de la criatura más ruin de todo el multi universo según Bill Cipher… Solto un suspiro cuando vio que Bill comenzaba a recuperar la calma, en serio, en la escuela no te enseñaban a lidiar con los berrinches de Bill… aunque habían peores…

\- ¿Ya te calmaste? – pregunto Leyna tranquilamente, tenia a Bill destruyendo cosas frente a ella y a un asustado Will temblando y llorando detrás suya – si es así… tal vez podamos conversar como gente civilizada que se supone que somos… ya sabes, con un poco de té, unas galletas y tal vez sin destruir medio bosque…

\- ¿¡Como quieres que me tranquilice ahora que sé que MI hermano menor esta embarazado de un hijo de **** como Gleeful!?

\- N-no es tan malo, hermano – trato de hablar Will – Ripper no es tan…

\- ¡No me importa si es un ángel del cielo! ¡Lo que me molesta es que se atrevió a tocar a MI hermano menor!

\- Celos de hermano – suspiro Leyna a Will – parece como si fuera tu madre.

\- ¡No dejare que ese maldito te ponga una mano encima! – exclamo – ¡Si vuelve a tratar de tocarte otra vez, juro que lo enviare a lo más profundo del averno como galleta de Cerbero!

\- Bill… por favor, estas asustando a tu hermano.

Fue hasta ese momento en que reacciono y se giro a ver a su pequeño hermano (que ya no era tan pequeño como lo había sido en su otra vida) estaba seguro que Will recordaba muy bien aquel día, el día en que vio morir a la persona que amaba frente suya… por lo que ambos aceptaron convertirse en demonios… para estar junto a la persona que amaban, había estado muy agradecido con Ripper Gleeful en ese momento, en el momento en que simplemente dijo desear proteger a su hermano… pero ni él ni Will tenían memorias de sus vidas pasadas hasta hacía poco tiempo atrás, mucho menos Dipper o Ripper…

\- Lo siento – susurro caminando hacia su hermano y poniéndose de rodillas junto a este – es solo que… eres mi hermano menor y no puedo creer que… ahora seré tío – sonrío – estoy feliz por ti, Will… pero la noticia me tomo por sorpresa.

\- Esta bien – susurro con una sonrisa – a mi… también me tomo por sorpresa en realidad…

\- ¿Y que pretendes hacer ahora? – pregunto Leyna – Te recuerdo que necesitas la energía de Ripper para que el bebé crezca saludable…

\- Veré que hago – susurro – pero no pienso volver a Reverse Falls… por lo menos no hasta recibir una disculpa de su parte.

\- No la tendrás fácil, hermano – sonrió Bill.

\- ¿Alguna vez lo ha sido? – pregunto con tristeza – Por eso aceptamos convertirnos en esto, porque queríamos estar con la persona a la que amábamos… aunque papá tenia razón en algo, los Clayton tienen mala suerte en el amor… porque la vida no era fácil para nosotros.

Bill y Leyna vieron como Will bajaba la mirada, estaba a punto de volver a llorar… Leyna miro a Bill por un segundo esperando a que este hiciera algo, pero él estaba igual que su hermano, mirando a la nada en silencio… estaba a punto de levantarse y hablar, cuando Bill se adelanto, lo primero que hizo… dejo a Leyna con la boca abierta: abofetear a Will.

\- ¡Bill! ¿¡Qué Doritos haces!?

\- Así es – hablo Bill tomando a su hermano por los hombros e ignorando a Leyna– los Clayton tienen mala suerte para el amor… pero te tengo noticias, hermano, dejamos de ser los hermanos "Clayton" hace muchos siglos atrás, ahora somos Cipher, los demonios de los sueños… y podemos hacer cualquier cosa… Si no quieres regresar a Reverse Falls, bien, es tu problema, pero te dare un consejo: Hice mucho daño a Dipper y a su familia hace solo unos años, casi llegue a matarlos, pero él me perdono… Sé el daño que Ripper te ha hecho… yo mismo desearía matarlo con mis manos por todo lo que te ha hecho pero él es tu _Ágape_ y no tengo derecho de matarlo, Will… si no quieres te que siga haciendo daño, mátalo y termina con esto… sino tienes el valor, es porque lo amas aun… así que haz lo que creas necesario…

\- Bill – susurro Will mirando a su hermano.

\- Pero tienes que pensar en el bienestar de esa pequeña criatura que ahora llevas contigo – sonrió tocando el vientre de su hermano – haz lo que creas que es correcto, Will… yo hare lo mismo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Leyna al ver que Bill tomaba una chaqueta.

\- Bueno… le prometí a Dipper que nos veríamos luego, así que planeo hacer una cosa que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo… aunque si lo hubiera hecho Sirio seguro me hubiera matado y colgado mi cabeza en la pared – sonrió de lado – pero… esta vez no me arrepentiré de nada.

Leyna casi suelta un grito de fangirl al entender lo que Bill estaba tratando de hacer, después de todo… había estado con ese par de hermanos durante varios siglos, Will también entendio lo que su hermano trataba de decir, sonrió, pero no era felicidad… era la primera vez en toda su existencia que sentía celos por su hermano mayor… pues cuando Bill dijo aquellas palabras, recordó de inmediato lo que Ripper nunca haría, aceptar que estaba enamorado de él…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

De alguna forma, sigo sin entender como todo resulto de esta forma… es decir… con TODOS cenando en una mesa fuera de la cabaña, mis padres y los tíos prepararon una barbacoa, Pacifica se había quedado con nosotros a cenar, Bill, Leyna y Will habían llegado unos minutos después de que hubiéramos comenzado a preparar la comida así que se quedaron invitados, Soos y Wendy también estaban ahí como parte del personal de la Cabaña del Misterio y los amigos de Wendy también habían sido invitados. Había sido divertido estar con todos, incluso cuando Thomson se tomo todo el ponche de un solo, claro… Robbie le había puesto salsa picante antes… no pude evitar reír cuando vi a Thomson correr buscando agua.

\- Eres malvado, Pino – escuche a Bill mientras besaba mi nuca, odiaba que hiciera eso – vamos… debes de admitir que te gusta.

\- Hace cosquillas – me queje recostándome en su pecho, nos habíamos sentado cerca de un árbol mientras observábamos todo – oye… ¿Cuándo me enseñaras a leer tu mente? Es injusto que solo yo sea el que no tiene privacidad.

\- Bueno… tal vez ahora seria momento de darte tu primera lección.

Le mire confundido por un segundo, él simplemente sonrió mientras se separaba de mi y me alejaba un poco sin soltar mis manos en ni un solo momento, me sento frente suya con sus manos sujetando las mías… con delicadeza, como si estuviera sujetando algo tan frágil que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, pues así era… los humanos somos frágiles ante la mirada de un demonio.

\- Cierra los ojos – susurro y le hice caso, sentí como colocaba mis manos sobre su rostro – ahora… busca esa barrera que separa tu mente de la mía y rómpela… es una barrera tan frágil como la seda pero es difícil de atravesar ¿puedes verla? – Tal vez era por la descripción de Bill, pero pude ver algo… así que asentí – siente como te acercas… has estado en el escapé mental dos veces, puedes hacerlo, Dipper, acércate a la barrera y rómpela… entra en mi mente.

Trate de recordar las veces en las que había estado en el escapé mental… sentí como poco a poco me acercaba a esa "barrera" hasta tocarla… solte un gemido de dolor al tocarla… la había roto, pero algo dentro mío había dolido un poco, al mismo tiempo escuche la voz de Bill dentro de mi cabeza… _Te amo, Dipper_ , abrí los ojos de inmediato.

\- Felicidades, lo hiciste – sonrío soltando mis manos – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Un poco mareado… eso fue doloroso.

\- Siempre es así la primera vez… no te preocupes, pronto lo dominaras… me soprende que lo hayas hecho tan bien para ser tu primera vez – no pude evitar sonreír con su comentario – Dipper… hay algo que quiero pedirte…

\- Te escucho…

\- Pero… ven…

Nos levantamos del césped, tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y caminamos hasta donde estaban todos reunidos otra vez, mis padres hablaban con los tíos casi al centro de donde todos se encontraban, con un vaso de soda en su mano… estuve a punto de detenerme cuando vi las intensiones de Bill, pero él me halo levemente… sonriéndome otra vez… tranquilizándome, haciendo que confiara en él… _cayendo en la tentación otra vez_.

\- Señor y señora Pines – saludo – Stan… Ford…

\- Bill – gruño Ford, en serio… no sé como pueden están tan… ellos… después de todo lo que sucedió y de como Ford me dijo la relación que tuvo con Bill… la verdad sigo sin entender porque aun estoy en la posición de pupilo de Ford – ¿Se te ofrece algo?

\- En realidad si – me abrazó por la cintura – yo… quería pedir formalmente a los señores Pines permiso para ser novio de su hijo…

\- No veo porque tienes que pedirlo – sonrió mi mamá – Fuiste aceptado desde un principio, Bill… ya eres como parte de la familia.

\- No tienes ni idea – escuche murmurar a Stan y vi como Ford lo golpeaba en las costillas.

\- Pero no solo eso – mire a Bill sin entenderlo, sentí como tomaba mis dos manos entre las suyas, me miro a los ojos – quiero pedir la mano de su hijo… deseo casarme contigo, Dipper…

Y si hubiera una frase que describiera ese momento… seria: "Trágame tierra".

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

Pues si... XD adivinaron que eran los padres de Dipper quienes iba a llegar de visita, no quiero poner mucho drama con esto de los padres de Dipper y Mabel :3 con lo que se acerca no quiero hacerlo... si han leido "Is (not) just a game" sabrán que es lo que se viene para Will, les aseguro que dentro de unos pocos capitulos más veran a Dot, Ford, Pacifica y Soul de una forma MUUUY diferente.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿Qué nombre creen que le vaya bien a la gallina de ? .-. si el cerdo se llama Pato ¿la gallina se puede llamar Cabra? -.-" olviden lo que dije... mejor demen sugerencias o terminara llamandose pato también y la escena sera rara... ((si, acabo de hacer spoiler)). Eso es todo por hoy, espero que nos leamos pronto!


	33. Compromiso

**Compromiso**

No sé si alguien esperaba a que yo dijera algo o que simplemente alguien dijera algo, ni siquiera había notado a que momento todos (y digo TODOS) habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían y nos miraban a Bill, a mi y a mis padres que tenian una cara que no sé como describir con simples palabras, estaban entre sorprendidos, confundidos, emocionados (mamá) y enfadados (papá)… y yo… mi cara era un poema… para colmo… hasta la música se había parado y escuche que alguien había lanzado un grito de fangirl.

Voltee a ver a Mabel que estaba casi ahorcando a Pacifica quien trataba de sacársela de encima, al parecer había sido mi QUERIDA hermana gemela la que había gritado hacía unos segundos atrás… me fije en las caras de los demás presentes, la mayoría nos veia con una sonrisa (claro, además de Stan, Ford y Mabel nadie sabía que este Bill había sido el que los había convertido en estatuillas para su trono) esperando a que aceptara… yo solo esperaba alguna palabra de mis padres, es decir, yo ya había aceptado hacer ese ritual para estar al lado de Bill para la eternidad… pero era muy diferente si él decía frente a mis padres si me quería casar con él, casar, ósea… ¡Casar!

\- Bueno… ¿No creen que es muy pronto? – hablo por fin papá – digo… son jóvenes, tienen una vida por delante y… se conocen desde hace tan poco tiempo… tal vez deberían de esperar a conocerse un poco mejor.

\- Además, es Dipper quien debe de decidir que hacer – hablo mamá dando un codazo a papá.

\- Esperen – hable – eso significan… ¿Qué lo aprueban?

\- Solo si es lo que quieres – suspiro mi papá – Dipper… has crecido mucho, y… bueno… esperamos que puedas tomar las mejores decisiones.

\- Es muy dulce de tu parte querer nuestra aprobación para estar con nuestro hijo, Bill – hablo mamá mirando a Bill con una sonrisa – pero… ustedes pueden tomar sus propias decisiones, no nos opondremos a lo que ustedes decidan.

\- En ese caso – mire a Bill otra vez sonriendo – acepto…

Me tomo por la cintura y unió nuestros labios en un beso, no me di cuenta cuando me levanto del suelo y comenzamos a dar vueltas hasta que nos separamos y tuve que sujetarme de su cuello para no caer sobre él, aun recordaba que el idiota aun estaba lastimado y aun así siempre terminaba por hacer tonterías.

\- Ya me siento mejor – susurro cerca de mis labios, ni siquiera había prestado atención a los aplausos de nuestro alrededor – deja de preocuparte tanto, Pino.

\- Me preocupo porque me importas, Dorito idiota – susurre.

\- Bill tacaño – regaño Mabel abrazándome por los hombros – ni siquiera le das un anillo a mi hermano.

\- En realidad… pienso darle algo mucho más importante que eso – Le mire confundido por un segundo, él simplemente sonrió – pero… necesitó que estemos en privado para dárselo, solo tus padres, Seis dedos, Fez, Pino y tu… aun hay algo que tengo que decirles…

\- ¿Por qué no aquí? – pregunto Pacifica apareciendo a mi lado – ¿Por qué yo no puedo estar presente también? Muchos de nosotros somos de cierta forma parte de la familia Pines también ahora, desde el Raromagedon donde ellos nos salvaron de ese maldito demonio.

\- Y ese es el problema – susurre ahora yo – creo que… si es mejor que hablemos esto en privado, Mabel.

\- Entiendo – vi como mi hermana mordía su labio, nerviosa – creo que es mejor…

La mirada de Pacifica sobre nosotros era un poco incomoda, Bill se dio cuenta de ello también, la reunión continuo durante un rato hasta que todos se retiraron a sus hogares. Pacifica fue una de las ultimas en irse, parecía que Mabel tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con que ella se fuera, ella quería que Pacifica se quedara para cuando le dijéramos la verdad a nuestros padres… pero hasta ahora los únicos que sabíamos que Bill era Bill eramos los tíos, ella y yo… no le habíamos dicho a nadie y tenia miedo de lo que sucediera si ellos llegaban a darse cuenta de quien era mi novio.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Will soltó un suspiro mientras se alejaba de donde se encontraban todos… le alegraba ver a su hermano feliz, pero algo dolía dentro de él, algo había dolido cuando vio a Dipper aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Bill, cuando vio a su hermano pedir la mano a Dipper… toco su vientre esperando sentir alguna presencia de vida ahí, efecticamente, ahí estaba… esa leve presencia que sentía dentro suyo, ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro suya… su pequeña hija, Tanya.

Siempre le había gustado ese nombre, era el nombre de su madre cuando aun era humano, aunque pensó muchas veces en nombrarla como su tía, Rabel… al final rechazo eso… le gustaba el nombre Tanya ¿Le gustaría a Ripper el nombre? Quien sabe… no podía preguntárselo, no quería regresar a Reverse Falls, nunca.

\- Will – la voz de su hermano lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos – ¿Te sientes bien? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a teletrasportarte a casa… debes estar cansado…

\- N-no es eso – susurro bajando la mirada – es solo que… no sé… quisiera que Ripper me hubiera pedido ser su novio por lo menos… te envidio, Bill.

\- No lo hagas, metí muchas veces la pata para poder llegar a esto, Will, incluso estuve a punto de matar a Dipper varias veces… no me enorgullezco del Raromagedon.

\- Antes lo hacías…

\- Todos tenemos derecho a cambiar – Will sonrió de forma forzada al oir esas palabras, hubiera deseado que Ripper cambiara – ¿Sabes? Hace mil años no te hubiera dicho esto pero… creo que deberías de regresar a Reverse Falls… deberías hablar con ese idiota… ver si realmente te ama…

\- No… tu lo has dicho… es un idiota – suspiro lanzando una piedra hacía el bosque, esta reboto en el tronco de un árbol provocando que Will sonriera – No vale la pena escuchar sus excusas… ya me ha dado demasiadas…

Bill volvió a mirar a su hermano menor mientras este volvía a lanzar otra piedra al bosque, dando al mismo árbol una vez más… se notaba que Will se encontraba desanimado, era verdad que Will era de esas personas que te pedía perdón hasta por las cosas que no eran culpa suya,

\- Siempre has tenido mejor puntería que yo – suspiro ahora el mayor – no entiendo porque era yo quien tenia que arriesgar su trasero por ir a cazar algo para sobrevivir…

\- Porque a mi no me gustaba cazar – le recordó con una sonrisa – Siempre lo arruino todo…

\- Y lo seguiras haciendo si no enfrentas tus temores, hermano – suspiro – Piensa un poco en eso, Will… te recuerdo que ese niño también será hijo de Gleeful y tiene derecho de saberlo y obligación de hacerse responsable – Bill bostezo mientras estiraba un poco los musculos – Odio tener que depender ahora de mi cuerpo humano, las necesidad de dormir a veces es molesta… pero bien, es tarde, piénsalo hermanito.

\- Lo hare – sonrío mirando la piedra que tenia en su mano mientras veía como Bill se marchaba a la fiesta otra vez– y Bill… – Bill se detuvo girando a ver a su hermano – será un niña… quisiera llamarla Tanya…

\- ¿Cómo tu mamá?

\- Como mi mamá…

No escucho respuesta, simplemente una risilla a lo lejos junto con los pasos de su hermano por la tierra… Will volvió a sonreír mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre, no tenia el valor suficiente de decirle a Ripper que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, menos de exigirle todo aquello que aun guardaba en su corazón… Simplemente no podía llegar a Reverse Falls y exigirle que dejara de avergonzarse de su relación, que lo llamara su novio como se supone que tiene que ser… que admitiera ante todo el multiuniverso que le amaba… o por lo menos si lo amaba que lo dijera a viva voz.

Will podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que Ripper le había dicho que lo amaba, podía contar las veces en las que tomo su mano en público o que le beso en un lugar que no fuera su habitación de la mansión… habían sido amantes en secreto por un largo tiempo y estaba cansado de ello… quería que él lo admitiera, quería que Ripper admitiera que era su novio. Sus ojos azules se tornaron ligeramente rojos por un segundo al mismo tiempo que se llenaban de lágrimas… lanzo la piedra con todas sus fuerzas provocando que esta atravesara el tronco del árbol de un lado al otro… Había sido un idiota por muchos años…

.

.

.

Bill había regresado a la "fiesta" luego de media hora, Mabel seguía festejando con Pacifica sobre lo del compromiso entre él y su hermano, parecía que ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, sintió como alguien le halaba por la espalda antes de tomarle por los hombros y besarle… sonrío en medio del beso.

\- Dipper ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Bill sin separarse de los labios del menor.

\- Un beso… Quédate a dormir esta noche, mis padres se quedan en un hotel en el pueblo, Mabel ira con Pacifica y mis tíos tampoco estarán… tendremos toda la noche para nosotros solos…

\- ¿Qué tomaste? – pregunto sujetándole por los hombros – estas muy cariñoso hoy…

\- Nada, tonto – rio abrazando por el cuello al rubio – simplemente… creo que estoy feliz… ya sabes, hace solo unas horas estábamos comprometidos en secreto… creo que me alegra que mis padres lo sepan.

\- Mabel dijo algo en lo que me dejo pensando – suspiro separando un poco a Dipper – hace mucho tiempo que no vivía como humano, así que había olvidado casi por completo la costumbre que ustedes tenían sobre dar un anillo de compromiso.

\- No te aceptaré un anillo de compromiso, Bill.

\- Sé que lo aceptaras algún día – rio mientras se sentaba en una de las gradas de la cabaña al igual que Dipper – pero… no es lo que pienso darte hoy, Dipper…

Bill busco algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, hacía mucho tiempo que esa cosa no veía la luz del sol… o en este caso de la luna, soltó un suspiro antes de pedir a Dipper que cerrase los ojos y extendiera la mano, este lo hizo con una sonrisa, colocó aquel collar en las manos de Dipper.

\- Abre los ojos…

\- ¿Un collar? – pregunto el castaño cuando abrió los ojos.

\- Los demonios son mucho más frágiles de lo que crees… para atarnos a una existencia eterna… nuestras almas quedan encerradas en unos cristales – Bill toco un par de veces la piedra que estaba ahora en manos de Dipper – En tus manos… estas sosteniendo mi alma, mi esencia como demonio… mi… vida… si se llega a romper, moriré inmediatamente, dejaría de existir de inmediato.

\- B-Bill… dime que es una broma – susurro mirando el collar, Bill negó en silencio – n-no… no puedo tener esto… y-yo…

\- Mi única debilidad… eres tu, Dipper – susurro deteniendo la mano de Dipper que intentaba regresar el collar – pero, la única forma de matarme, es que este collar se rompa… pero… eso solo sucederá si yo se lo entrego voluntariamente a alguien y este, desea matarme con toda su alma… Dipper… el día en que quieras eliminarme para siempre…si estas realmente decidido, podrás romper esa piedra… dejo mi vida en tus manos…

\- Eso no pasara, Bill – susurro Dipper colocándose el collar – quiero que estemos juntos… para siempre…

\- Siempre es un largo tiempo – bromeo Bill – te amo, Dipper…

\- Y yo a ti, Bill…

Se besaron, Dipper abrazaba el cuello de Bill como si esa fuera la ultima noche en que estarían juntos, Bill correspondió al beso pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del menor mientras que la otra acunaba el rostro del castaño…

\- Vamos a mi habitación – susurro Dipper separándose de los labios de Bill.

\- Pensé que querías esperar a que todos se fueran…

\- Ya no puedo esperar… quiero estar contigo… a solas…

Volvieron a besarse rápidamente. Sin que nadie les viera entrar a la cabaña, subieron a la habitación de Dipper y ahí continuaron besándose, los besos cada vez era más intenso, poco a poco la ropa iba estorbando e iba desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, el placer nublo sus mentes y se entregaron el uno al otro esa noche como muchas veces ya habían hecho antes… pero esa noche Dipper no podría soñar como todas las demás noches en las que había estado con Bill…

 **Continuara…**

Hey Hola gente hermosa!

No, no estaba muerta solo de paranda XD ok no... Bueno... primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por no haber subido capitulo la semana pasada y es que tengo mis simples razones entre las cuales dire al final de las notas porque antes quiero dar un par de aclaraciones respondiendo a unas preguntas de: **Sukki-shaman** (Fanfiction) que resumen todas las dudas que muchos de ustedes tienen sobre Leyna:

 _ **Para Leina: ¿oye tu tienes o conoces a tu agape? ¿y si es asi piensas matarlo o matarla para ser mas poderosa? te lo pregunto porque tu y mabel se la pasan molestando a Dipper y Bill y la otra que piensas de Mabel?**_

 _Leyna.- Si, conozco a mi Ágape, ustedes también le conocen en realidad.. Pero a pesar de lo que creen, no es Mabel... me llevo muy bien con ella porque es la hermana de Dipper y Bill es como mi hermano menor. La verdad es que Criz y yo no hemos querido meter mucho de mi vida y la de Soul porque somos personajes originales y darnos una importancia podría trasformarnos en "Mary-Sue" lo cual no queremos que suceda... aunque si quieren tenemos planeado un especial donde cuente por fin esta parte de nuestra historia y donde se aclararía quien es mi Ágape y quien es el Ágape de mi hermano..._

Para Will:¿que harias si tu hija serulta ser que van a ser dos gemelos? y ¿vas a perdonar a Ripper? a pesar de todo bill tiene razon es tu agape, y ademas eres un ternura y no vale la pena que este enojado

Will .- No lo creo, sé que sera una niña... pero estaría feliz de que fueran gemelos. Y... no estoy muy seguro, aun tengo que pensar en eso, es decir, sé que Bill tiene razón, pero no quiero estar con alguien que se averguenza de mi y tengo miedo que pueda sentir verguenza de nuestra hija... no quiero regresar con Ripper hasta que él me demuestre que puede cambiar...

Para Ford: ¿cuando vas a superar que Dipper y Bill esten juntos, por favor que sea pronto porque ya esta durando mucho tu berrinche

Ford.- Desde hace varios capitulos atras supere ese "berrinche", no soy un niño, acepto que Dipper salga con Bill, pero eso no cambiá que siga odiando a Bill.

Criz.- Es como Sirio... acepta que Dipper salga con Bill pero lo sigue odiando.

para ti Criztal: bueno quiero felicitarte por tu buen trabajo ya que es excelente, ya que a todas mis amigas les gusto y se los imprimí para que lean en el curso y de parte de ellas tambien sus felicitaciones

Criz.- Gracias por compartirlo con tus amigas ;D me alegra que les guste, un saludo a todas!

y por ultimo Para Bill y para Ripper: ¿que harian si se enteran que Will y Dipper tiene una relacion a sus espaldas?

Dipper.- Yo respondo a eso; seguramente Ripper me mataría a mi o me convertíria en gato, Bill se vengaría de alguna forma en la que Will terminaría frustandola... a veces no sé quien de los dos es más celoso...

Bueno... habiendo aclarado este punto, ahora quiero ir al otro... pero antes, quiero decirles que a partir de este capitulo las cosas se van a poner buenas y puede que cambien de opinión acerca de muchos personajes ;D, ahora si... las razones por las que no publique y por las que, posiblemente, este inconstante hasta Junio.

Primero: tuve un colapso el viernes pasado mientras que iba en el metro de la ciudad cuando iba a mis clases de inglés... la verdad es que la pase muy mal el viernes y el sábado, el domingo tenia examen de cello ((Qué, por cierto, no les había comentado que tengo un cover en cello del intro de Gravity Falls que quisiera mostrarles algún día ;D)) y a penas y podía poner los dedos en las cuerdas... la verdad es que no creo que sea tanto un ataque "nervioso" como el hecho de que el metro iba lleno y hacía mucho calor (creo que nunca había dicho que soy antropofobica y algo hafefobica).

Lo segundo fue que tengo una de tarea de la rechingada! En serio, cuando dije que tengo mi escritorio con posticks en todos lados no exageró... lo peor es que aun me falta pasarlo todo a limpio y lo tengo que enviar para mañana a más tardar -.-" va a ser una larga noche para mi...

y lo tercero pero no menos importante, es que aun no tengo mi maldita computadora! Usar esta computadora prestada ya me esta sacando las canas verdes, para comenzar que ni siquiera puedo revisar la ortografía de nada porque ni funciona esta cosa y las teclas son tan duras que siento que me voy a romper un dedo algún día! La buena noticia es que ya pedí mi computadora... la mala es que me la entregaran hasta dentro de uno o dos meses más -.-" así que voy a tener que seguir usando esta cosa (agregando a eso, odio tener que pedir esta cosa prestada a su dueño por razones personales).

Y bueno... eso es todo por esta semana, espero poder subir el próximo capitulo la otra semana y si no... bueno... no sé que decir ._. estaré un poco más inconstante hasta Junio que son mis vacaciones de la universidad y por fin termino con el curso de inglés... así que deseenme suerte.

Nos leemos pronto!


	34. Inesperado

Inesperado

 _Otra vez tenia esos sueños, me encontraba corriendo fuera del bosque, escapando de algo que no sabía que era... cada vez estaba más cerca de la Cabaña del Misterio, un lugar seguro, escuchaba los gritos desgarradores y veía como el fuego consumía todo el bosque, sentía su calor y como quemaba mi piel... pero ahora no era solo eso... sentía algo en mis brazos pero no podía bajar la mirada, solo quería llegar a la cabaña, solo quería estar seguro... solo quería protegerlos..._

 _¿Proteger qué? No lo sé... pero esos eran mis pensamientos en el sueño "Protegelos". Caigo al suelo cuando estoy muy cerca de la cabaña y siento que mis piernas dejan de responderme, me giro rápidamente, trato de proteger lo que sea que tenga en mis brazos cuando lo hago... pero lo único que veo es a Bill cayendo sobre mi, protegiéndonos... y..._

.

.

.

\- ¡Dipper!

Desperté sobresaltado antes de tiempo... era extraño que eso pasara, me di cuenta que Bill estaba flotando sobre mi cama mirandome con su forma de demonio, parecia estar preocupado. Trate de normalizar mi respiración recostandome otra vez, queria borrar esos malditos recuerdos de mi mente, cada vez esos sueños eran más explicitos, cada vez se hacían más reales.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le escuche preguntando mientras desendía hasta tomar su forma humana sentandose en la orilla de mi cama – estas sudando.

\- Tal vez cache un resfriado – dije apartando la mirada – ya sabes... sigo siendo humano.

\- No por mucho – sonrío acariciando mi cabello, me gustaban estos momentos cuando estabamos a solas – Pero esa no es la razón, Dipper, tus sueños... ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Qué soñaste?

\- Tu deberias saberlo, eres el demonio de los sueños, puedes entrar a mi mente cuando se te da la gana y nunca me has preguntado.

\- Trate de hacerlo... pero algo me repelio... por eso te desperté, debe ser porque tuviste una visión de tu futuro, eso no era solo un sueño, Dipper... – le mire extrañado, no entedía que trataba de decir – Solo me ha pasado un par de veces con algunos humanos, pero no puedo entrar a sus mentes cuando estan teniendo un sueño que... de alguna forma... también son visiones del futuro, soy un demonio de los sueños, no del destino... Dime ¿Qué soñaste?

\- No creo que tenga importancia, Bill... f-fue... solo un sueño...

\- Dipper, dime que soñaste – exigió sujetandome por los hombros, solte un suspiro – Es importante que lo hagas...

\- Esta bien...

Se lo conté todo, como escapaba del bosque, lo que sentía... lo que mis pensamientos eran en aquellos momentos en los que escapaba... como cada vez mis sueños cambiaban en algo... como cada vez iba notando cosas diferentes, cosas de las que siempre habían estado ahí pero no me daba cuenta hasta mucho tiempo despues. Cuando termine de contarlo todo, Bill se había quedado en silencio mirando a la nada... al fin me pregunto:

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes esos sueños? – le mire extrañado – Fue... ¿antes o despues de que nos reencontraramos? ¿Antes o despues de que comenzaramos a salir?

\- Antes... las pesadillas comenzarón unos meses antes de que regresaramos a Gravity Falls... creo que fue la noche en que decidí que me convertiría en el aprendiz de Ford ¿Por qué?

\- Maldita sea – gruño sujetando sus cabellos mientras se ponia de pie.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté sentandome en la cama – Bill... me estas asustando, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Dipper... ¿Es la primera vez que sientes algo en tus brazos en tus sueños?

\- Si... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

\- ¡Dipper!

Me levante de golpe, casi caigo de rodillas sino hubiera sido porque Bill me sujeto de la cintura, el grito de mi madre me había asustado, se suponía que ella iba a estar en el hotel con mi padre hasta... ¿¡Eran más de mediodía!? Mire el reloj de la mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama.

\- ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste antes!? – le grite a Bill poniendome de pie y buscando mi ropa.

\- Trate de hacerlo... pero no podía despertarte, trate de entrar en tus sueños pero la visión me repelio, así que solo esperé a que pudieras despertar...

\- Maldita sea... Bill, tienes que irte de a...

\- Dipper, te queria preguntar si... – maldita sea, me gire lentamente a la puerta encontrandome a mi mamá con su mirada acusadora – Disculpen... creo que estoy interrmpiendo algo importante ¿no?

\- N-no – tartamudee.

\- Y-Yo ya me iba – tartamudeo Bill, había olvidado que él continuaba medio desnudo al igual que yo... esto se miraba mal, muy mal – si quieren los dejo...

\- Tu te quedas – sentenció mamá – y, jovencitos... hay mucho que tienen que explicarme ¿no creen? Ponganse la ropa y bajan a desayunar, ahora...

Cuando mamá se ponia seria, daba más miedo que cualquier criatura del bosque de Gravity Falls... Bill y yo hicimos caso casi inmediatamente, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto, cuando me puse la camisa me di cuenta que en mi cuello tenia el collar que Bill me había dado la noche anterior al igual que el relicario que me había dado para navidad... los deje fuera de mi camisa, algo que normalmente no hago nunca.

Bill y yo bajamos las escaleras esperando encontrarnos con toda mi familia y un ambiente algo pesado, por suerte, la única persona que estaba ahí era mi madre... ella estaba de brazos cruzados en medio de la sala, me parecio extraño no ver a nadie más.

\- Deberias de agradecer que tu padre esta comprando cosas para el desayuno y ni tus tíos ni tu hermana han regresado aun – hablo, genial... ahora mi madre me leía los pensamientos también – y ahora... creo que merezco una explicación de esto ¿no creen, chicos?

\- ¿En serio quieres que te lo explique? – pregunte encogido de hombros.

\- Dipper – gruño.

\- Mamá... es... por favor, ayer tu estaban de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso, no es como si nunca fueramos a hacer "eso" cuando vivamos juntos.

\- Así es, cuando vivan juntos... ahora estas en casa de tus tíos y deberias de respetarla – miro a Bill igual de molesta – Eres un buen chico, Bill, o eso quiero creer, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dado la mano de mi hijo...

\- Si señora – mire a Bill un poco confundido, este me sonrío.

\- No le dire nada a tu papá – dijo mirandome otra vez a mi – pero tienen que prometer que esto no volvera a suceder, nunca.

Lo prometimos. Papá llego junto con Stan y Ford unos minutos despues del supermercado, casi de inmediato llegaron Mabel junto con Leyna y seguidas de Will, como si mamá lo hubiera olvidado todo, ella, Leyna y Mabel se pusieron a preparar el desayuno como si nada, aunque estaba seguro que Leyna y Will sabían lo que había pasado, porque Will estuvo sonriendome discretamente casi todo el desayuno.

\- Realmente lo de la cena de esta noche parece ser una gran idea – hablo Leyna con una sonrisa – así podremos hablar un poco más a gusto sobre los preparativos de la boda... ¿verdad, Mabel?

\- Aunque ya tenemos casi todo listo – hablo Mabel – solo nos falta convencer a Dipper de usar un vestido de novia.

\- No lo hare, Mabel, superalo...

\- Por lo menos debemos convencerte sobre el traje blanco y las flores – hablo Leyna como si no me hubiera escuchado – me siguen gustando los crisantemos...

\- Me parecen más para un funeral – gruño Mabel – yo insisto con las azucenas.

\- Cuando hagamos un evento las contrataremos a ustedes dos – bromeo mamá mirando a mi hermana y a Leyna con una sonrisa – ya hablaremos de eso en la noche... solo espero que sus tíos puedan llegar a tiempo.

\- Hace mucho que no estoy en una reunión familiar – hablo Ford – sera algo incomodo...

\- No te preocupes, tío Ford – hablo Mabel – estoy segura que te la pasaras bien esta noche siempre y cuando no haya nada extraño en la cabaña esta noche... sera una reunión normal de los Pines

\- Y hablando de eso, Bill, creo que deberias invitar a tus padres a la cena de esta noche... no los hemos conocido en el poco tiempo que llevamos aquí.

Las palabras de papá hicieron a Bill casi saltar de su asiento, le mire preocupado, él miraba a Will... me gire rápidamente a donde Will estaba sentado, parecia realmente afectado... de un minuto a otro sus ojos se habín llenado de lágrimas y miraba hacía otro lado.

\- Will – llamo mamá mirando a este – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sucede algo?

\- N-no – susurro Will.

\- Es solo que... nuestros padres murieron en... un accidente... cuando eramos niños – hablo Bill, no mentía, mis padres casi se atragantan con lo que comian – Will tenia 8 años y yo 10...

\- L-lo siento, no queriamos...

\- No lo sabían – susurro Will poniendose de pie – creo que regresare a casa...

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Bill mirando a su hermano e igual poniendose de pie – si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa...

\- No te preocupes... quiero caminar...

Parecía que literalmente queria caminar, pues salio de casa y le pude ver alejarse por el bosque, al parecer aquello le afectaba más de lo que había llegado a creer que podría afectarle... bueno... Bill me había comentado algo sobre la situación de Will y su Ágape en otra dimensión, imagino que para Will debe ser más dificil que para Bill, los dos son muy diferentes.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Había decidido caminar, pero no solo por lo que Dipper creía... era verdad que la muerte de sus padres le afecto mucho cuando era humano, pero ya no lo era, ya ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de sus padres... a penas recordaba a su madre... pero no era solo eso. Desde que había llegado de Reverse Falls, desde el día en que se enteró que iba a tener un hijo de la persona que más amaba en el multiuniverso... desde ese día se había estado sintiendo tan malditamente solo en el mundo... Bill tenía a Dipper y estaban a punto de unir sus almas a la eternidad, Leyna siempre le había dicho que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera, pero llegaría el momento en que ella encontraría a su Ágape y... él se quedaría completamente solo con su hija por el resto de la eternidad...

Quería ver a Ripper... Eso era lo que quería, simplemente quería tener el valor para ir con él y decirle que iban a ser padres, que asumiera su responsabilidad... que confesara que lo amaba frente a todos... Simplemente quería que Ripper no sintiera vergüenza de su relación. Pero iba a ser imposible que el Gleeful mayor dejara el orgullo por un lado, especialmente por él... incluso Will ya comenzaba a creer que si había sido solo un juego...

No se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a la parte del bosque donde se encontraba lo que actualmente llamaría un "hogar", solto un suspiro... definitivamente tenía que simplemente olvidar a Ripper... pero no podía hacerlo. Cuando levanto la mirada, sus ojos celestes se encontraron con un par de ojos azules que le miraban con una expresión que simplemente no podía leer... hubiera sido tan simple leer la mente de ese chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que le miraba desde unos metros más adelante, hubiera sido tan fácil saber que pensaba... pero se había quedado en blanco por completo... sus labios a penas pudieron decir una palabra.

\- ¿ _Ripper_? – fue como si en ese momento su voz hubiera sacado al castaño de un sueño – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Will...

Y justo cuando quiere olvidarlo... vuelve y aparece en su vida.

.

.

.

Cuando le llamarón para aquella sala no sabía que podía esperar del emperador del inframundo... desde donde estaba podía escuchar los destrozos que el señor de los infiernos causaba con alguna de sus rabietas, a veces no entendía como alguien podía soportarlo... claro... había solo un ser en todo el multiuniverso que podía soportarlo, y era quien iba saliendo del salón real en ese mismo instante.

\- Veo que su majestad esta un poco enfadado – hablo tranquilamente – no sé como puede soportarlo, su alteza Astaroth.

\- Dejémonos de tonterías – gruño este, de alguna forma estaba cansado de tener que seguir con ese caso – ha llegado la hora de que cumplas con tu parte del trabajo.

\- El destino no escrito como usted cree, alteza, gracias a que su majestad no quiere mostrar la ultima parte de aquella profecía no puedo decir como terminara esto...

\- Te estamos pidiendo que interfieras, que lo cambies todo a nuestro favor, Pixies...

\- Eso puede ser más complicado de lo que cree – sonrío Dot – yo no controlo el futuro... y mis estudiantes son más talentosos de lo que ustedes creen...

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

\- Nada... solo justifico mi derrota anticipada o mi victoria asegurada...

Dot volvió a sonreír, Astaroth no dijo nada, soltó un suspiro y dio la orden nuevamente antes de entregarle una especie de papiro que contenía la ultima parte de la profecía... Ahora podía estar seguro de lo que _no fue escrito_ en aquel tiempo, ahora podía estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer... aunque ¿Qué seria lo mejor para él mismo? No iba a actuar solo por Bill o por el señor de los infiernos... tenia que ver que era lo mejor para él mismo...

Continuara...

Hola gente hermosa!

He regresado después de bastante tiempo, en serio, ya extrañaba publicar un capitulo :'D Perdonen por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero, quienes leyeron el aviso que puse hace bastante tiempo ya sabran que tuve varios problemas personales... la verdad es que desde que había publicado ese aviso a penas visitaba Wattpad o FanFiction y mi correo estaba lleno de correos con notificaciones de las páginas u.u...

Primero que nada, perdón por ese vergonzoso aviso (que, realmente, estaba tan mal que ni recuerdo donde lo publique y dentro de unos segundos me dare cuenta si también lo publique aquí en FanFiction), ahora lo vuelvo a leer y me doy cuenta que esa noche en serio estaba mal... perdón por eso, nunca me ha gustado escribir sobre mis problemas, especialmente por este medio, pero creo que esa noche si estaba desesperada y... me disculpo...

Pero bien... lo bueno es que ya casi todo esta resuelto y que ahora tengo un mes completo de vacaciones y que aprobé todos los cursos :D

Bill.- No cantes victoria, aun te falta aprobar uno...

Criz.- ¬¬" Pues si... pero no me arruines la emoción, pero bien... dejando de lado el comentario de Bill puedo decir, orgullosamente, que las actualizaciones semanales han regresado :D así que... Nos leemos pronto!


	35. Conveniencias

**Conveniencias**

Will no tuvo ni siquiera un segundo para reaccionar, incluso a penas pudo ver a Pacifica Pines detrás de Ripper antes de que este tartamudeara algo y la rubia se lo llevara corriendo de aquel lugar, se quedo congelado en ese lugar… ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos ahí? O más importante aun ¿Cómo habían logrado atravesar las dimensiones? Bueno… de eso los diarios tal vez tenían algo que ver e incluso podría estar seguro de aquello. Fuera como fuera o la razón por la que se encontraba ahí… tenia que hablar con Bill y Leyna de inmediato.

Cuando estaba a punto de regresar corriendo a la cabaña del misterio sintió una extraña y algo dolorosa sensación en su estómago… tuvo que ponerse de rodillas en la tierra para poder recuperar la respiración luego de sentir aquello, miro su vientre y sonrío.

\- Si, pequeña… ese era papá – susurro acariciando su vientre – pero… no creo que venga por nosotros… no quiero ilusionarme con eso otra vez…

\- ¿Will? – levanto la mirada un poco confundido al escuchar que alguien le llamaba – ¡por Dios, Will! ¿Estas bien?

\- Oh… hola, Wendy – saludo tratando de ponerse de pie, la pelirroja igual tuvo que ayudarlo – si… creo que solo no he comido bien.

\- ¿Estas seguro de eso? – pregunto Wendy con una ceja alzada – estas muy pálido, deberías de descansar.

\- So-solo… necesito hablar con Bill… de inmediato…

Will sabía que el que Ripper y Paz estuvieran ahí no podía significar nada bueno, por lo menos para él en una parte… había algo que no estaba bien del todo en aquel lugar, pero cuando trato de levantarse otra vez, volvió a caer de rodillas con un fuerte dolor en el vientre… no podía ser que… no… era imposible, sonrío al pensar en aquella lejana posibilidad.

Wendy al ver lo débil que estaba Will, decidió ayudarlo a llevar a la casa de este y dejarlo recostado a pesar de las quejas de este… al final logro que el de cabellos celeste se quedara dormido en su habitación con una manta, por lo menos se quedaría en ese lugar hasta que el hermano de este o la otra tipa de cabello raro apareciera por la puerta.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Luego de que Bill recibiera una llamada de su hogar diciendo que Will se sentía mal y que Leyna saliera de la cabaña para ir a ver como se encontraba Will, me quede con Bill en mi habitación tratando de tranquilizarlo, realmente parecía estar mal con las noticias sobre su hermano menor. Mis padres habían salido junto con Mabel para continuar con los preparativos de la "boda", el tío Stan estaba en una cita con una amiga de la abuela de Candy que estaba de visita en el pueblo y Ford encerrado en el sótano… para variar… así que prácticamente estaba a solas con Bill, él se encontraba recostado en mis piernas mirándome mientras que yo estaba sentado recostado en la pared.

\- Creo que incluso cuando me convertí en demonio Will continuo siendo… mi única familia – habíamos tomado el momento para conocernos un poco mejor… ¿pero que más podríamos conocernos? Yo sabía que estaba enamorado de Bill y él también estaba seguro de estar enamorado de mi – Desde que nuestros padres murieron ha sido así…

\- ¿Cómo murió tu mamá? – pregunte acariciando sus cabellos, él soltó un suspiro – digo… no tienes que decirlo si no quieres…

\- Mi mamá biológica murió cuando yo era muy pequeño de tuberculosis… Tanya, mi madrastra, murió de depresión cuando tenia… creo que algo así como 10 años… fue Will quien encontró su cuerpo en la habitación, trato de despertarla… pero nunca lo hizo…

\- Y-ya veo… lo siento…

\- No tienes porque disculparte… Ella nunca supero la muerte de nuestro padre y Will nunca pudo olvidar verla muerta… incluso hoy le es difícil hablar de eso… luego de eso tuvimos que encontrar una nueva forma de sobrevivir, aunque me negué a continuar con el "negocio familiar" hasta un tiempo más tarde… y lo demás es historia.

\- Lo siento…

\- No tienes porque disculparte, Pino – dijo forzando su risa – no sé porque los humanos se disculpan por cualquier cosa que ni siquiera es su culpa… es ridículo…

\- ¿Tu nunca lo hiciste cuando eras humano?

\- No lo recuerdo… la verdad es que hay detalles mínimos de mi vida humana que no recuerdo… incluso recuerdo más la vez en la que tuve que buscar durante meses mi amuleto porque lo había dejado perdido en el titanic.

\- ¿¡Fuiste responsable del titanic!?

\- Yo no… solo ayude a Leyna… si hubiera sido yo, el Titanic hubiera pasado a ser algo más parecido como la película del Barco Fantasma o algo así… ella se quedo traumada luego de que su ciudad se hundiera.

\- ¿De donde es Leyna?

\- Atlantida.

Mire a Bill esperando a que dijera que era una broma, pero eso no paso, al parecer aun tenia mucho que saber sobre ellos… la verdad… es que no sé casi nada sobre Bill, Will o Leyna, es decir, no sé nada de ellos como demonios, no sé de lo que son capaces… no sé hasta donde pueden llegar sus poderes… Ahora que lo pienso, estoy a solo una semana de convertirme en algo parecido a ellos ¿Qué significara eso para mí? ¿En que es lo que me convertiré exactamente?

Solte un bostezo mientras pensaba en eso, un tipo de sueño insoportable me había entrado repentinamente… mientras jugaba con los cabellos rubios de Bill sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia, me escuche a mi mismo diciendo algunas palabras que no tenían sentido alguno y escuché a Bill llamándome por mi nombre antes de cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormido.

*-.-*-.-*BILL*-.-*-.-*

\- Pino, Oye… Dipper ¿Estas bien? Dipper…

Trataba de despertar a Dipper luego que este comenzara a balbucear cosas sin sentido y se quedara dormido casi de inmediato… la verdad es que no es la primera vez que veo algo como esto. Hay dos explicaciones lógicas para esto, la primera es algo que no quiero pensar que sucedería si fuera así y la segunda algo que no quiero que suceda, pero me parece que la segunda opción es acertada.

Deje a Dipper recostado en su cama con una sábana cubriéndole desde la cintura, sabía que ese idiota no podía entrar a la cabaña gracias a las defensas de seis dedos, pero aun así él era mucho más poderoso que yo como para poder utilizar sus poderes desde fuera de la cabaña y que nos afectaran aquí dentro… salí de la cabaña sin que Ford se diera cuenta de ello y me teletrasporte hasta el bosque.

\- Vaya… tardaste más tiempo del que esperaba, Cipher – gruñí al escuchar la fría voz de mi tutor y al ver su figura flotando sobre una piedra – Nunca creí que podrías volver a enamorarte de ese niño, pero veo que me equivoque.

\- Él fue una de las principales razones por las cuales me trasforme en uno de tus monstruos, Dot – respondí recostándome en un árbol – lo hice por él… es natural que lo eligiera aun sobre el poder "absoluto".

\- Me sigue gustando tu estilo, Cipher… sigues siendo el más frío de todos mis antiguos pupilos… es incluso una lastima que hayas escogido entregar tu alma a ese niño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que solo quieras dar una visita a tus antiguos pupilos, no eres del tipo de demonio que da una advertencia antes de atacar.

\- Me conoces muy bien, Bill – sonrío poniéndose de pie – Aunque puedes estar equivocado en algo, en realidad… vengo a darte un pequeño aviso sobre lo que se aproxima solo porque creo que tu victoria puede beneficiarme… mucho más su majestad llega a detenerte, claro… tampoco pienso ponerme en contra del consejo infernal porque estaría jugando a una muy peligrosa ruleta rusa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

Sentí como Dot se teletrasportaba atrás mía, di un salto antes de que él apareciera atrás mía con una escopeta que reconocería en cualquier lado lastimosamente… incluso la inscripción que estaba tallada en ella me daba dolor de cabeza, el recordar que con esa misma arma había vendido mi alma a otra especie de diablo que en ese tiempo era NorthWest.

\- Veo que aun la recuerdas – se burlo – no me veas de esa forma, solo quería traerte un recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos… ¿sabes? Eres como un hijo para mi.

\- ¡Deja de burlarte! – grite con los ojos rojos – ¡Dime de una vez por todas que demonios quieres!

\- Y yo que quería jugar un poco más contigo – suspiro lanzando el arma a mis pies – te lo dejare simple, Bill… " _Cuando el fruto del amor nacido del odio de un humano y un demonio sea consumado este puede traer la luz o la oscuridad al mundo. Mientras que este fruto no se pudra hasta asesinar sus raíces la historia podrá salvar. Si este fruto nunca llega a existir, la oscuridad ganara la batalla sin que la luz pueda interferir en ella_ "

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?

\- Bueno… tal vez no debería decírtelo, pero esta es la forma en que yo trabajo – sonrío, me estaba poniendo enfermo – solo… te dire que eso era lo que no estaba escrito en la profecía.

Me dejo sin palabras, sabía a que profecía se refería… pero no podía creer que el hecho de que Dipper y yo pudiéramos... no… era imposible que nuestra simple relación pudiera influenciar tanto en el destino del mundo.

El disparo al aire de mi propia arma me devolvió a la realidad inmediatamente, Dot estaba riéndose frente mía, le mire molesto otra vez mientras él continuaba riendo ¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado? Oh… es verdad… a Dot solo le importa las cosas que puedan afectarle a él directamente, no le importa estar de uno u otro lado, tiene que recibir algo…

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia!? – le grite enfadado – ¿¡Te estas dando cuenta de lo que estas diciendo!?

\- ¡Claro que lo hago! – exclamo con una gran sonrisa – Por algo desde un principio estuve interesado en que tu y tu hermano se convirtieran en mis pupilos… siempre supe que ese gran amor que le tenían a ese pequeño ciervo y a ese otro chico iban a ser muy buenos para mi, solo tenia que invertir un poco de tiempo en ustedes dos, y mira que aquí esta el FRUTO de mi espera – Dijo mientras continuaba riendo – William ya lo sabe, solo falta que tu y ese niño se den cuenta del _fruto_ que ha dado su amor.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir ahora?

\- Vamos, Bill… eres más inteligente que esto, no actúes como un humano idiota… te dí los conocimientos de TODO el mundo – se volvió a burlar de mi sujetándome por los hombros desde atrás, odiaba cuando se teletrasportaba de esa forma – aunque… claro… esta criatura esta _fuera_ de tus propios conocimientos… pero no de los míos – sonrío – bueno… aun tengo que picar un hormiguero por ahí de nombre Soul… nos volveremos a ver, Bill.

\- ¡DOT!

Había desaparecido luego que gritara su nombre. Baje la mirada encontrándome con el arma que antes Dot había disparado, la tome en mis manos recordando la primera vez que lo había hecho… incluso me hizo recordar la primera vez que apunte esa arma a un ciervo cuando aun era humano… ¿Existió, alguna vez, alguna forma de evitar este destino? Si nunca hubiera aceptado convertirme en demonio… ¿Hubiera podido estar al lado de Dipper en esta vida?

Solte un suspiro mientras pensaba en ello… no había forma de saberlo, el pasado ya era pasado y el futuro aun es incierto… no puedo saber si esas profecías que ha dicho Dot sean reales… sin embargo puedo comprobar una de las cosas que dijo ahora mismo…

Me volví a telestrasportar hasta frente a la cabaña del misterio… estaba comenzando a cansarme de no poder entrar a la habitación de Dipper de inmediato, en serio, todos estos siglos sin tener que caminar me habían hecho alguien un poco perezoso en ese sentido, pero eso no importaba ahora… tenia que comprobar algo, pero tenia que esperar a que Dipper despertara.

Por suerte cuando entre a la habitación de mi Pino este aun estaba medio dormido, me recosté a su lado tratando de que no sospechara que había estado fuera en el corto periodo de tiempo en el que estuvo dormido, aun así… si fue culpa de Dot el que Dipper se haya quedado dormido eso significa que puede despertar en cualquier momento, pero si es lo otro que creo que es… tal vez este metido en varios problemas, no solo con el consejo… ya veo a Ford gritando como madre al novio de su hija luego de saber que esta esta embarazada.

Y pensar que una vez creí que la batalla de Troya había sido sangrienta…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Tardo un tiempo en convencer a Wendy y Leyna que se encontraba bien… más que nada a Leyna porque ella conocía más detalles sobre su estado que cualquier otra persona que conociera en ese mundo, pero lo había logrado… luego que lograra que la pelirroja y la de cabello negros azulados se fueran había decidido ir a caminar al bosque con el solo objetivo de encontrar a esa persona que había le había dejado en ese estado. Ya estaba anocheciendo, por suerte era un demonio y era casi imposible que se perdiera en ese lugar, simplemente tenia que imaginar su hogar y aparecería ahí de inmediato… pero no sin antes hablar con Ripper Gleeful sobre que doritos estaba haciendo en esa dimensión.

Por suerte no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo… estaba junto con Pacifica Pines frente a una fogata improvisada… sabía Bill tenia razón, era momento de enfrentarse a él, aunque no estaba seguro que era lo que sentía en ese momento al estar a solo unos centímetros de Ripper Gleeful. No sabía si seguía molesto por lo que le había hecho o si sentía temor por lo que pudiera hacerle a él y a su hija… fuera como fuera… estaba decidido a saberlo esa noche.

 **Continuara…**

HOLA GENTE HERMOSA DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL!

Les dije que nos leeriamos pronto ;D dejenme decirle que estamos cerca del ultimo GRAN drama del fic, yo diria que le quedan como unos 7 capitulos más un pequeño especial que hare para concluir el final y que va algo ligado con el especial de San Valentín... bueno... muchos ya tuvieron que adivinar sobre que sucedera en los próximos capitulos y también parte de los planes de Dot con este capitulo, es más, no me sorprendería que adivinaran la sorpresa que tengo preparada para el siguiente capitulo o la sorpresa que puede que ocurra dentro de otros dos capítulos más... pero no se desesperen, el final _**Aun no esta escrito**_

Dejen sus teorías de lo que puede suceder en el siguiente capitulo, que es lo que planea Dot y lo que puede que signifique esa profecía ;D espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	36. Profecías

**Profecías**

Esa noche, despues de que Bill hubiera regresado por su propio pie a la casa del bosque (cosa que se le hizo rara a Dipper), no había dejado de pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde con Dot… Tenia un mal presentimiento con las palabras de este, desde que había comenzado a ser el aprendiz de Dot había descubierto el poder de este; ver el futuro en sus diferentes direcciones…

Dot siempre se los había dicho, el futuro no estaba escrito, podían cambiarlo a su sabor y antojo, pero su trabajo era hacer que todo aquello se hiciera realidad, Dot muchas veces les había dicho que si hacían que un evento saliera diferente a como él les había ordenado eso podría causar que algo peor ocurriera. Claro… también estaba la opción que algo saliera mejor, como que más personas sobrevivieran del Titanic o evitar el Holocausto, aunque, al mismo tiempo, estarían cambiando eventos muy importantes de la historia de la humanidad y podrían causar algo mil veces peor muchos años más adelante… como ese niño que se convertíria en un asesino en serie que se ahogo dentro del Titanic, o que la Segunda Guerra mundial provocara un mundo semi apocaliptico… y esos eran solo dos ejemplos de los muchos que podría pensar en ese instante; la muerte de Kennedy, la princesa Diana, el desastre de Chernobyl, el muro de Berlin… entre otros MUCHOS acontesimientos que pudieron evitarse pero no lo hicieron por las consecuencias que traerían al mundo más tarde.

Era contraditorio que siendo demonios buscaran aun el mejor futuro para los humanos… bueno, era parte del equilibrio natural del universo, sus _amiguitos_ de _allá_ arriba se encargaban de controlar los acontesimientos buenos que ocurrian en la tierra y ellos se encargaban de que el mundo pudiera continuar existiendo por un largo tiempo… era así el equilibrió, ellos destruian para que los _buenos_ pudieran construir algo sobre esas ruinas, era casi un trabajo en equipo donde ambos daban y quitaban la esperanza cuando era oportuno… no todo podía ser luz u oscuridad, ellos lo sabían… para sobrevivir ellos necesitaban de ese mundo, lo quisieran o no.

\- Te veo muy pensativo – escucho la voz de su hermano en la puerta de su habitación, ni siquiera había notado que había estado flotando de cabeza sobre su cama todo ese tiempo – ¿Es por la boda con Dipper?

\- Desearía que fuera así – suspiro sentandose en la orilla de su cama con un suspiro – Dot vino a verme esta tarde…

\- ¿Dot? ¿Dot Pixies, nuestro antiguo tutor? – Bill asintió – ¿Qué era lo que quería?

\- Al parecer hay una profecía a la que le enviaron para detener… pero él aun no puede actuar hasta que yo decida…

\- ¿Qué decidas que cosa?

\- " _Cuando el fruto del amor nacido del odio de un humano y un demonio sea consumado este puede traer la luz o la oscuridad al mundo…"_ En parte eso fue lo que dijo… al parecer se refiere a Dipper y a mí pero… ¿Qué quiso decir con lo del "fruto del amor"?

\- Bueno… puede referirse a varias cosas – razonó Will mirando a su hermano – por ejemplo la boda… tal vez se refiere a decidir si te casaras o no con Dipper al final… o si él aceptara estar contigo por la eternidad despues de meditar lo que eso significa…

\- ¿Dejar a su familia y su vida como humano para convertirse en algo que no es ni un humano ni un demonio y mucho menos un ángel? – suspiro – tal vez tengas razón…

\- N-no quise decir eso…

\- También hay otra opción de lo que esa maldita profecia pueda significar…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

No dijo nada… la verdad es que no había mucho que explicar si lo pensaba de alguna forma… y Will también era parte de esa profecía ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez lo mejor que podría hacer por su hermano menor era alejarlo lo más lejos posible de Gravity Falls… tenia que encontrar una forma de protegerlo, aunque tal vez no fuera la correcta decirlo de aquella forma.

\- ¿Sabes? Lo he pensado – dijo mirando a la nada – pero… deberias de regresar a Reverse Falls… Junto con Ripper…

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres decir!?

\- Lo que escuchaste… puede que en Reverse Falls estes más protegido.

\- ¡No regresare hasta que…!

\- Miren eso – comenzo en tono sarcastico, odiaba burlarse de su hermano… pero habían veces en las que tenia que hacerlo para que este entrara en razón, Will podía llegar a ser muy testarudo – el idiota que se dejo pisar por mucho tiempo ahora quiere levantarse y hacer como si de verdad valiera algo… te dire algo, hermano… no ganaras una batalla escapando de ella.

\- Tu tampoco lo haras – gruño este – No creas que he olvidado porque estas aquí, Bill, estas escapando del consejo… Te conozco mejor d elo que crees hermano, tienes miedo.

Ahora fue Bill quien vio sorprendido a su hermano menor, Will estaba mucho más molesto de lo que normalmente había visto nunca, tal vez, despues de todo, este si había dejado de ser el lloron cobarde que había conocido por tanto tiempo, tal vez ahora su hermano si estaba dispuesto a luchar su propia batalla cuando estuviera listo… Ahora el que tenia miedo de enfrentar su propia batalla era otro.

\- No creas que no lo note desde que entre a este lugar, Bill… Ahora tratas de escapar otra vez, simplemente quieres que me enfade para que haga una tontería y me aleje de ti, te dire algo ¡NO LO HARE! ¡Sé que quieres protegerme pero YO me puedo proteger a mi mismo cuando yo quiera! ¡Fija tu objetivo en proteger a Dipper ahora que es ÉL quien te necesita más que a nadie más! – Se alejo hacía la puerta de entrada – por cierto… Tal vez tengas razón con eso del "fruto del amor"… pero te tengo una noticia, si es así… enconces Dipper no sera el único que lo este cultivando en este momento – toco su vientre – y el final de esto puede ser peor de lo que crees… los Nefilim nunca han sido aceptados por los demonios de alto rango.

\- William…

\- El futuro no esta escrito, Bill…

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a su hermano aun más confundido de lo que lo había visto antes, tal vez se iba a arrepentir de eso más tarde, pero ahora… tenia él mismo que enfrentar a su destino… Cerro la puerta de su habitación mientras su mano aun descansaba en su vientre, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo lo que podría ocurrir pronto…

Era verdad que los demonios nunca habían aceptado por completo a los Nefilim… esos seres mitad humano y mitad demonio/ángel que podían llegar a ser mil veces más poderosos que los mismos seres de luz u oscuridad o, por el contrario, podría ser como un ser humano normal y vivir una vida como cualquier humano… pero la profecía decia algo más… al parecer el destino, por el que Dot desde un principio les ofrecio esa "inmortalidad"…

A pesar de que no queria caer en esa trampa, ya lo había hecho… desde hace mucho tiempo atrás aquello estaba escrito…

.

.

.

Mabel lo había notado primero, y claro, Rebecca lo hizo casi de inmediato luego de su hija… Dipper estaba actuando raro. Habían ido al centro conmercial para comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esa noche, pero Dipper se veía pálido y mucho más cansado de lo normal, por un segundo Rebecca pensó que tal vez tenia algo que ver con la pequeña Luna de Miel que su hijo había tenido con su novio la noche anterior, pero lo había descartado casi de inmediato, era imposible que…

\- ¡DIPPER! – aunque el grito de Mabel la hizo salir de sus pensamientos casi de inmediato – ¡Dipper! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Dipper!

\- Dipper – corrio hacía su hijo que se encontraba de rodillas con la respiración acelerada – ¡Alex! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!

\- S-si.

Mientras que su padre marcaba el número de emergencias, en otra parte, en medio del bosque de Gravity Falls, un demonio de cabellos rubios sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago… se quedo inmovil por un segundo sin poder reaccionar a lo que sentía…

Bill Cipher siempre había pensado que el dolor era divertido y, de alguna forma, lo seguia pensando… pero aquello no lo era, sabía que solo había una razón para que comenzara a doler una parte de su cuerpo de esa forma, sin previo aviso o si quiera un golpe real… no había nada que le hiciera pensar que, por lógica, había algo que estaba mal… algo que no tenia que estar ahí… una unión que no debería de estar ahí aun. Como pudo, se puso de pie en medio de la habitación tratando de alcanzar el teléfono antiguo que estaba sobre la repisa cerca de la puerta, tuvo que sujetarse varias veces del moviliario del lugar e incluso casi cae de rodillas un par de veces… ni él mismo soportaba su peso.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – escucho la voz de Leyna detrás suya – Bill ¿Estas bien?

\- N-no… no lo estoy… algo no va bien.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto esta vez Will mientras que Bill era ayudado por Leyna – ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

\- Es como si…

Antes de que completara la frase, el móvil de Bill comenzó a sonar, Leyna se lo dio a Will mientras que ella se encargaba de llevar otra vez a Bill al sofá, parecía como si fuera a desmayarse encualquier momento… Will contesto el teléfono mientras se alejaba un poco de su hermano y su amiga, esta ayudo a Bill a llegar al sofá mientras hacía aparecer el juego de té frete a ellos y sevía una taza con sus poderes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? – pregunto otra vez Leyna.

\- Algo le sucedió a Dipper…

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Aun no tienen ningún tipo de conexión, Bill… a menos que… – Leyna perdio todo el color, su piel casi se miraba azulada por un segundo – Bill… ¿Acaso tu…?

\- Dipper esta en el hospital – entro Will nuevamente – Y al parecer… ellos no saben que es lo que tiene…

Leyna y Bill se miraron uno al otro por un segundo, Will dejo caer el teléfono al captar lo que la mirada de su hermano significaba, solo había un significado para todo aquello y, de alguna forma, no era buena para los tiempos que ellos vivian en ese momento.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Cuando desperté luego de desmayarme en el centro comercial, casi no pude impresionarme de estar en un hospital… trate de levantarme y me di cuenta que tenia un suero conectado en mi brazo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado aquí?

\- Un día completo, pero es normal en tus condiciones – escuche hablar a alguien a mi lado, me sorprendí un poco al ver que era alguien que no conocía… un hombre de cabello azul oscuro, gafas cuadradas y traje negro – un placer conocerte por fin en persona, Dipper Pines, el pequeño Pino de la profecía. Mi nombre es Dot Pixies…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic :D lo iba a subir más temprano porque, como ya he dicho muchas veces, mañana tengo clases de música y me tengo que levantar temprano n.n' pero mi mamá había estado usando la computadora hasta hace una hora y la dejo sin carga así que... tuve que esperar a que cargara un poco para que volviera a encender -.-" sin mencionar que mi internet esta más lento que tortuga pasando la calle.

Pero bien... ese no es el punto principal ¿Qué creen que sucedera ahora con Dipper? ¿Creen que Dot hara algo más que hablar con él? ¿Donde esta Bill? ¡Eso lo descubriran hasta la próxima semana! :3 si... soy malvada... pero miren el lado positivo, tienen tiempo suficiente para hacer sus teorías conspirativas sobre lo que sucedera o porque soy tan malvada ;3

Por cierto... si me siguen en twitter entonces sabran que para la otra semana también esta planeado un especial del pasado con Bill, Will, Leyna, Soul y Dot, sera algo corto... algo así como un día de clases "normal" con estos cuatro y su "querido" tutor" ademas... puede que también revele algo sobre los verdaderos planes de Dot ¬w¬

Y eso es todo por esta semana! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, un abrazo psicológico y nos leemos la próxima semana con más suspenso-chan, reconciliaciones y Bill a punto de ser castrado por alguien!

Bill.- ¿¡Qué!?

Criz.- Es broma :3 ¿o no? Bueno... nos leemos pronto!


	37. Fruto del amor

Fruto del amor

El nombre de Dot Pixies me sono a lo lejos en mi mente, creía haberlo escuchado alguna vez antes… pero no podía saber cuando o donde, ademas… ¿Había hablado en voz alta sin darme cuenta? Mire al hombre que estaba a mi lado confundido, él simplemente sonrio al ver la confusión en mi rostro, una sonrisa sarcastica que podría congelar el sol en cualquier momento…

\- No… no has dicho ni una sola palabra, Dipper – ¿Cómo es que sabía mi nombre? ¿Podía leer mi mente? Mientras pensaba aquello, él sonrío – claro que puedo… es uno de los pocos poderes que todos los demonios compartimos… y, por supuesto que has escuchado antes mi nombre, mi pupilo, Bill Cipher, te lo ha dicho… pero… no vengo para hablar de Bill – sonrío mientras me miraba de reojo – sino por algo que solo tu puedes darme, pequeño Pino.

Tuve miedo de esa sonrisa, como si algo dentro de mi me dijera que este hombre era un peligro para mi y… ¿Quién más? No me podía mover, mis extremidades no respondían mis ordenes, era como estar dentro de una de esas pesadillas en donde no sabes si estas despierto o dormido, cuando quieres gritar y no puedes… sentí como acariciaba mi cabello por un segundo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de un golpe.

\- ¡Dipper! – entro Mabel gritando – Que bien que estes bien, nos tenias preocupados.

Mire a donde antes había estado Dot, ya no se encontraba… había desaparecido por completo, me gire otra vez a donde estaba Mabel, me miraba preocupada y algo confundida, al poco tiempo entraron mis padres acompañados muy de cerca por Bill y Ford… Por un segundo me parecío extraño verlos juntos sin que estuvieran discutiendo o peleando, pero de alguna forma me hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo. Mire a Bill tratando de forzar una sonrisa, él me sonrío de regreso… realmente queria que se acercara y abrazarlo, aun tenia miedo por lo sucedido… algo en ese tipo no me terminaba de agradar…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Dipper? – pregunto Ford.

\- Tomando en cuenta que se desmayó de la nada y que ha pasado como el día durmiendo en el hospital, si, debe encontrarse perfecto – irónizo mi padre mirando molesto a su tío – no podría estar mejor.

\- Alex, todos estamos preocupados… pero no es motivo para pelear – regaño mamá mirando de reojo a Ford y papá – como sea… ¿Cómo te sientes, Dipper?

\- Un… un poco mareado aun…

\- El doctor dijo que ya tiene tus resultados – hablo Mabel con una sonrisa – solo esperabamos a que despertaras, ire a buscarlo.

\- Buena idea – susurro Bill sin dejar de mirarme.

\- Mamá, papá… tío Ford – llame mirandoles – ¿Pueden dejarme un rato a solas con Bill?

NO dijeron nada, simplemente se despidieron de mi antes de salir, mamá beso mi frente rápidamente antes de salir y papá hizo un gesto con la mano desde la puerta, Bill parecía entre nervioso y ancioso… era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, había algo que me estaba ocultando y ESPERABA una respuesta sobre que demonios estaba pasando aquí.

\- ¿Tengo que responder aun sin que me preguntes? – pregunto, claro… leía mi mente, así que ya sabía sobre la inesperada visita de su tutor – espera… ¿Dot estuvo aquí?

\- No te hagas el tonto Bill… ya lo sabías cuando entraste ¿no?

Su expresión lo dijo todo, era la primera vez que veía a Bill tan preocupado, cuando entró ya sabía que no estaba bien… pero ahora incluso había perdido el color, sentí que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse en este mismo lugar o algo por el estilo, me senté como pude en la cama del hospital antes de que Bill se soltara un suspiro, tratando de calmarse.

\- Dot es mil veces más poderoso que yo – respondio sentandose en la orilla de la cama de hospital donde estaba – puede ocultar su presencía casi a la perfección… incluso podría estar aquí ahora mismo… es un maestro del engaño…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – pregunte tomando su mano – Dijo que venia por algo que solo yo podía darle… ¿A qué se refería?

\- Hay preguntas que no quiero que sean hechas y respuestas que prefiero ignorar… este es uno de ellos…

\- ¿Tan malo es?

\- Aun no lo sé… Dot es un demonio del destino… tiene más conocimiento de esto que yo – respondio acariciando mi cabello – Desde que me convertí en su aprendiz… junto con Will, Leyna y Soul nos ha enseñado a hallar todas y cada una de las respuestas a las preguntas más importantes de la humanidad… Fue Dot quien nos enseñó a nunca temer a una respuesta para el mundo humano, a ocultar la verdad a travez de engaños o juegos de palabras, a salir victoriosos de cualquier trato… a no temer a nada humano o inhumano y… esta la primera vez que la respuesta a una sola pregunta que tu debes hacerme me aterra más que cualquier otra cosa en este maldito multi-universo…

\- ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

La pregunta salió de mis labios como si hubiera leido la mente de Bill, él volvio a sonreír tristemente… nunca lo había visto tan afectado como hasta ahora, esa era la pregunta que temía… por un segundo yo también tuve miedo de su respuesta.

Estuve a punto de decir algo, de besarlo y decirle que no importaba lo que sucediera… que estaríamos juntos hasta el final, que yo estaría con él siempre y cuando él estuviera conmigo… Pero antes que pudiera siquiera mover mis labios, Bill ya me estaba besando, como si quisiera callarme… como si hubiera leído mi mente antes de que siquiera pudiera formular aquellos pensamientos… me beso lentamente, con mucho más cariño del que nunca antes lo había hecho, como si no quisiera perderme… como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera mil veces peor de lo que él o yo podíamos esperar…

En ese momento mis padres abrieron la puerta de un golpe provocando que nos separasemos, atrás de ellos iba un doctor muy confundido, mis padres estaban enfadados, Mabel parecía confundida y Ford… bueno… Ford estaba a punto de comenzar a arder de rabia mientras miraba a Bill… Ahora que lo pienso, me parece increible la multitud de detalles que logre notar aunque papá había entrado gritando esa noticia que Bill parecía aun querer ocultar…

\- ¿¡Cómo puede decir eso de mi hijo!? ¿¡Qué no vé que es un hombre!? ¡Él no puede estar embarazado!

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Leyna había salido casi al mismo tiempo que Bill lo había hecho, se había quedado solo en la casa en medio del bosque… aun seguia pensando en lo que había escuchado decir a Ripper el día anterior cuando había salido para "enfrentarlo", no sabía que creer… no sabía si creer que este estaba realmente enamorado de él o si era solo un juego…

\- _No eres solo un juego_ – repitio las palabras que le dijo una vez… para ser precisos… la primera vez que se entregó a él – Pero… si no lo soy… ¿por qué dijiste aquello?

Abrazaba sus rodillas mientras miraba el paisaje frente suya, un pequeño lago cristalino que los habitantes de Gravity Falls aun desconocian, en esos momentos se sentía tan solo… por un segundo deseo tener a Ripper a su lado… que le abrazaba por la cintura mientras murmuraba algunas palabras a su oido como a veces había hecho cuando estaban en la biblioteca frente a la chimenea, por un segundo deseo estar en la manción de los Gleeful en Reverse Falls, al lado de Ripper… Por un segundo deseo tener una familia con él.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Ford que yo solo era un juego? – pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras que una piedra explotaba frente suya – ¿¡Por qué me tuve enamore _otra vez_ de ti!?

\- Lo primero puedo darte una respuesta…

Will se giro violentamente al escuchar una voz que conocía muy bien, una chica de cabello rubio largo a la cintura y ojos celestes le miraba tristemente, la misma chica que, junto con su primo, le había ayudado tantas veces las veces en las que había logrado escapar de la manción de los Gleeful… la misma que le había defendido a pesar de que Ripper y Rabel casi destruían a toda su familia… la única persona en Reverse Falls que podría considerar una amiga; Pacifica Pines…

\- Pacifica…

\- Tiempo sin verte, Willy – le guiño un ojo sentandose al lado de este – te vez diferente, no sé como decirlo… has engordado un poco ¿no?

\- Algo así – sonrío bajando la mirada – la verdad es que…

\- Oh! ¡Ya sé! – interrumpio – sé que hay diferente en ti.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto con una sonrisa falsa…

\- Sip…

Antes de responderle, toco los cabellos de Will y los sujeto un momento entre sus dedos, Will se quedo sorprendido por un segundo mientras que su amiga le miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva… sintío como Paz besaba su mejilla rápidamente, se sonrojo a más no poder antes de girarse a ver el rostro de su amiga, esta aun mantenia su sonrisa en su rostro… por un segundo recordó las sonrisas que su madre le daba cuando lloraba de niño e incluso la sonrisa de Bill cuando estaba enfermo… era una sonrisa tan familiar… la sonrisa de Ripper muriendo en sus brazos luego de salvarle de morir en su vida pasada…

\- Estas sufriendo por amor – susurro – lo sé… no eres él único que esta pasando por esto…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir…? ¿Tú…?

\- No… yo no – sonrío mirando al cielo despejado – A pesar de que estoy enamorada de Mab también estoy casi resignada a que ella no corresponda a mis sentimientos… por lo menos no completamente… ya sabes, los gemelos Gleeful son TAN orgullosos.

\- Lo sé…

\- Aun me sorprende lo bajo que ha caído Dipper por ti – Will miro sorprendido a Paz por un segundo, esta volvio a sonreír – ¿Puedes creer que fue hasta la cabaña para rogar por mi ayuda? Dijo que haría lo que fuera solo porque le ayudara para llegar aquí, contigo.

\- ¿Él hizo eso?

\- No solo eso… al parecer tuvo que enfrentarse a Stanford y romper las reglas solo para venir aquí, atravesar las dimensiones con su "peor" enemiga-amiga y dormir en la tierra bajo la lluvia solo para hablar contigo esperando a que lo disculpes…

\- Ripper… ¿En serio hizo eso por mi?

Will bajo la mirada sorprendido, sorprendido de todo lo que Ripper estaba haciendo por él… alguien tan orgulloso como él que tenia que hacer un esfuerzo casi imposible para mostrarle un gesto de cariño o siquiera una sonrisa frente a su familia… pero también quien era capaz de tomarle de la mano o llevarlo en brazos si Ford o Stan llegaban a hacerle algo… Sonrío sin darse cuenta…

\- Pero claro – continuo hablando Paz en su momento – son tan orgullosos que son incapaces de darse cuenta de cuanto pueden llegar a amar a una persona – sonrío, su voz se había hecho más suave – son de esas personas que necesitan que les des con un mazo para que entiendan…

\- Gracias… creo que necesitaba oír eso…

\- No le digas que te dije – susurro antes de abrazar a Will – tengo que irme… si me tardo más ese tonto comenzara a preguntarse donde ando y puede que venga a buscarme, ya sabes, soy su única forma de salir de nuevo de este universo… Nos vemos, Willy.

\- Adios, Paz…

Paz se despidio del demonio de cabellos celestes con un abrazo antes de entrar al bosque. Will se quedo en su lugar unos segundos, pensando en lo que Paz le acababa de decir… tenia razón en algo… Ripper necesitaba que le golpearan fuerte para que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él… y era momento que él mismo le diera ese golpe… y claro que disfrutaría haciendolo no solo en su orgullo.

Se levanto rápidamente y corrio dentro del bosque hasta que logro ver la cabellera rubía de su amiga.

\- ¡Pacifica! – grito casi alcanzandola, ella se detuvo girandose para verlo – Creo que… Creo que yo también necesito verlo… Yo…

Pero la frase no pudo ser completada, su vista se nublo casi de inmediato… su vientre volvía a doler… escucho la voz de Pacifica llamandolo a lo lejos, pudo ver la borrosa imagen de la chica rubia preocupada frente a él… cerro los ojos a punto de perder la consciencia… lo ultimo que pudo ver en un parpadeo fue a Ripper Gleeful sujetandolo en sus brazos, parecía preocupado… ¿Era todo eso una ilusión?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Luego que lograra salir del transe que había causado la noticia que mi padre había entrado dando a gritos, pude escuchar el resto de la conversación… si es que se le puede llamar así… Bill continuaba a mi lado sin decir nada, yo aun le miraba sorprendido sin entender que sucedía, aun tenia su mano entrelazada con la mía sobre la cama, simplemente eramos espectadores de la tercera guerra mundial que se estaba creando frente a nosotros en mi habitación de hospital.

\- Alex… tranquilo – trato de calmar mi madre – debe… de haber un error…

\- También pensé eso en un principio – respondio el doctor que estaba frente a ellos, parecia estar nervioso… yo lo estaría… mi familia parecía estar a punto de golpear hasta al mismisimo demo- mire a Bill por un segundo… al parecer eso harían en cualquier momento – Por eso hice los examenes varias veces… pero el resultado no cambiaba de ningúna forma… la única respuesta es que…

\- ¡No escuchare más de sus tonterías! – interrumpió papá, estaba furioso – Buscare a otro profesional que pueda darnos una respuesta y no teorías estúpidas.

\- ¡Alex!

\- ¡No lo entiendes, Rebecca! ¡Este hombre esta diciendo que nuestro hijo…! – gruño – ¡Eso es imposible si quiera imaginarlo aunque Dipper este saliendo con un hombre!

\- En realidad…

La tranquila voz de Leyna entrando a la habitación (o apareciendo, ya ni a eso prestaba atención) hizo que todos se tranquilizaran y la girasen a ver frente a la puerta, su sonrisa tranquila y a la vez algo traviesa hizo que a Bill se le erizara la piel y apretara más mi mano…

\- Tomando en cuenta que Bill es, en realidad, un demonio… si es posible… e incluso, puedo asegurar que es real; Dipper esta esperando un hijo de Bill.

Continuara…

*Llega chocando contra todo* Ho-hola soy Criz y te apuesto un capitulo zukulento entre Will y Ripper a que sabes a quien le copie el saludo esta semana XD okno...

¿Qué tal su semana? La mía un poco... ¿rara? :/ bueno... la cosa es que el martes tengo mi primera entrevista de trabajo y estoy un poco nerviosa :s ((a pesar de que mis padres no me van a dejar trabajar por la universidad XD... sin mencionar que soy maestra y el trabajo nada que ver)) y hasta hace como 5 minutos atras estaba viendo que me iba a poner para la entrevista jeje... me pongo un poco ansiosa con todo.

Pero bien... esperemos que no termine respondiendo como Dopper coqueteando con las chicas XD ((Leyna: o que comiences a hablar en portugués cuando debes hablar en ingléss ¬¬*)) ok... eso también... pero bien... ya mucho de mi vida, estoy como cuando publique en la sala del dentista... como sea, como estaba diciendo... ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? XD muchos ya habían adivinado lo que tenia Dipper pero ¿Creen que han adivinado que es lo que planea Dot? ¬w¬ se los dejo en duda...

Y sobre Will y Ripper y todas las dudas que tienen sobre ellos... podría dar dos opciones, una; esperar hasta el próximo capitulo que, practicamente, sera un especial completo sobre ellos explicando casi todo y dando una resolución por fin... ademas de otra pequeña sorpresa que puede que no sea tan buena como creen... pero bueno... su otra opción es leer mi fic "It is (not) just a game" para enterase de todo... o casi... igual creo que habrá capitulo esta semana de este fic.

Eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos la próxima semana...

P.D: el especial que dije la semana pasada estara para mañana (domingo) porque tengo clases y mi mamá esta a punto de cortarme la luz para que me duerma... tengo que hacer algo con este insomnio...


	38. Respuestas

**Respuestas**

Sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, tal vez era así, porque todos se habían quedado congelados en su lugar por un largo rato hasta que Ford se giro a ver a Bill de tal forma que, si las miradas mataran, Bill ya habría muerto tres veces, Mabel había comenzado a saltar mientras me felicitaba al otro lado aunque yo no podía escucharla… sentía como si su voz estuviera tan lejos de mi en ese momento. Por otro lado, mis padres aun parecían confundidos, no habían dicho ni media palabra y el doctor seguia congelado en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto mi padre de un momento a otro rompiendo el silencio – ¿A que te refieres con lo de que Bill es un demonio?

\- Es una larga historia que tenian que conocer tarde o temprano – dije mirando a otro lado – aunque… hubiera preferido que no fuera de esta forma, la verdad es que…

\- Dipper… creo que deberiamos discutir los detalles en otro lado – volvio a hablar Leyna – como en la cabaña del misterio… ademas de que en estos momentos es algo peligroso estar por aquí no quiero ni imaginar que sucedera cuando alguien entre y vea a un doctor congelado aquí…

\- ¿Qué? – mire a donde estaba el doctor… no solo estaba congelado en su lugar, ESTABA CONGELADO LITERALMENTE ¡era una estatua de hielo!

\- Sin mencionar que me tarde media hora en borrar todos los registros de Dipper al entrar en este hospital y sería un poco incomodo que entraran aquí y… – suspiro – bueno… Bill… podrías ayudarme a…

\- En serio, siempre tengo que limpiar tus desastres – gruño, Ford le seguia con la mirada de odio que, aunque era típica de él, ahora si se sentía más pesada – imagino que no necesitas mi ayuda para teletrasportarlos ¿verdad?

\- Esperaría que si…

Leyna nos reunio a todos en una esquina de la habitación, Bill agito su mano en gesto de despedida, aunque sabía que nos veríamos en un par de minutos o esperaba verlo pronto, Leyna sujeto mi mano y sonrío aunque… su sonrisa parecía un poco forzada… cerre los ojos antes de que Leyna nos teletrasportara, espero que todos lo hayan hecho porque de lo contrario terminaran con un grave dolor de cabeza…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía más rápido de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho, estuvo a punto de sentarse en la cama de golpe cuando sintio como algo le detenia de sentarse y lo volvía a recostar… poco a poco fue distinguiendo todo a su alrededor, era su habitación en la casa del bosque, estaba en su cama y no estaba solo, la mano que aun tenia en su hombro le era conocida, levanto la mirada encontrandose con los ojos azules de Ripper… Ya había visto esa mirada una vez hacía mucho tiempo, estaba preocupado por él.

\- Despertaste – susurro Ripper en un tono de alivio.

\- Creo que… en realidad sigo dormido y estoy soñando – susurro Will bajando la mirada.

\- Nos preocupaste demasiado, Will.

\- ¿Qué me sucedio?

\- Te desmayaste en el bosque cuando seguias a Paz, yo los encontre unos segundos antes de que tocaras el suelo… Te tragimos a este lugar cuando una tal Leyna aparecio y te tragimos aquí para que descansaras, has dormido un par de horas desde entonces – respondio mientras alcanzaba a Will un vaso con una sustancia de color morado y ayudaba a Will a sentarse lentamente– Dijo que lo tomaras todo cuando despertaras.

\- Leyna – susurro mientras llevaba su mano a su vientre… aun sentía la leve presencia de su pequeña hija pero… – ¿No dijo nada más?

\- Dijo muchas cosas… Entre ellas dijo que tuviste suerte esta vez… pero no habra una segunda oportunidad, dijo que quedarte en cama por un par de semanas sería lo menos para ti y…

\- Oh… ya veo…

Will llevo a sus labios la sustancia morada, hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando provo el primer sorbo… en serio… la medicina para demonios podía saber peor que la muerte, Ripper se había quedado en silencio mirando solo como tomaba la medicina, termino de tomar aquel vaso de medicina para luego entregarlo de nuevo a Ripper quien lo sujeto entre sus manos en lugar de dejarlo en la mesa. Queria decirle algo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor de los Gleeful de Reverse Falls, suspiro.

\- Así que… ya lo sabes ¿no? – Ripper le miro confundido por un segundo – sobre… mi estado… sobre que… tu y yo…

\- Lo sé – susurro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – seremos padres… claro… solo si tu quieres que yo…

\- Ripper – le llamo bajando sus manos a su vientre – no lo sé… es solo que… no podemos estar con alguien que se averguenzaría de su familia, es decir… lo que nos únio al principio fue solo un maldito trato – sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento – todo lo que hicimos… todo lo que pasamos juntos… ¿en verdad fue solo un juego?

No dijo nada, Will volvio a apartar la mirada, sabía que no había cambiado… sabía que era casi imposible que Ripper Gleeful abandonara su orgullo solo por él… solo por un esclavo. En ese momento sintio como levantaban su rostro, su mirada se volvio a encontrar con la de Ripper antes de que este le plantara un beso en los labios, lento… lleno de cariño… no pudo evitar abrazarlo por el cuello, no lo podía negar, estaba enamorado de él, se separaron pocos segundos despues… y pensó que estaba soñando…

\- Te amo, William – las lágrimas que corrian por el rostro de Will se detuvieron de inmediato – y fui un tonto por haberlo negado frente a Ford… pero… tenia miedo de que… al saberlo… decidiera separarnos para siempre.

\- Ripper… yo…

\- No digas nada, sé que soy un completo idiota… creo que nadie va a negar eso – sonrio de lado, Will sonrío – pero me siento mil veces más idiota al saber que, a pesar de que te prometí que no te rompería el corazón… lo hice… por mi maldito orgullo… Sin saberlo, te aleje junto a nuestro hijo, lo arruine... y no me sorprendería que no me perdonaras jamas, lo merezco… soy un idiota…

\- Nuestra hija.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sera una niña – susurro Will tomando las manos de Ripper que continuaban sujetando el vaso donde había estado la medicina y las llevaba a su vientre – tendremos una niña, Ripper…

\- ¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

\- Tengo que poner un par de condiciones sobre eso… Claro, si realmente te importamos.

\- Anda – suspiro – No esperaba que me perdonaras así de la nada de todas formas.

\- Primero; No regresare a Reverse Falls a menos que tu aceptes decirle la verdad a tu familia y a todo el pueblo de Reverse Falls – Ripper asintió, eso iba a ser dificil aunque lo quisiera – Segundo; Yo pondre el nombre de nuestra hija… es más… ya lo tengo decidido, quiero que se llame Tanya…

\- Es un lindo nombre… ¿Tanya Cipher? – Will nego con la cabeza.

\- Tanya Gleeful – sonrío – pero… hay una ultima condición – Ripper asintió – Si vamos a ser una familia… quiero que lo hagamos como debería de ser, quiero que nos casemos…

Ripper tomo las manos de Will entre las suyas, las beso rápidamente antes de volver a ver a los ojos al Cipher menor, el sonrojo de este había crecido rápidamente.

\- Hare lo que tu quieras que haga para que podamos volver a estar juntos… William Cipher… ¿Quisieras ser mi esposo oficialmente?

\- Eres un tonto – susurro abrazando a Ripper – Por supuesto que si… Te amo, Ripper.

\- Y yo a ti, William.

\- Roderick…

\- No me llames por ese nombre, Cipher.

Will simplemente rio sin separarse de los brazos de Ripper. Este se recosto en la cama donde este estaba… extrañaba aquello… dormir juntos, en la misma cama y despertar para ver el tranquilo rostro de Will durmiendo a su lado, sentír la tranquila respiración de este en su pecho, robar un beso de sus labios de vez en cuando o como sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del demonio lentamente… Acaricio los cabellos azules de Will para luego besar sus parpados y sus labios, Will correspondio el beso profundizandolo, pegando sus cuerpos y enredando sus piernas entre las de Ripper.

\- Maldita sea – gruño Ripper riendo – Leyna me amenazo con que si llegaba a hacerte algo me iba a convertir en un caracol y me iba a enviar a Francia…

\- A veces parece mi mamá – rio Will – Un par de besos no haran daño a nadie…

\- Espero que estes dormida en estos momentos, Tanya – susurro Ripper acariciando el vientre de Will, este se sonrojo levemente – porque tus papás van a hacer cosas de adultos.

\- Tonto…

Ambos volvieron a reir juntos.

Se besaron… y se volvieron a besar una y otra vez. Eso era todo, besos, Ripper besaba todo el rostro de Will, las marcas que sus lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas, sus parpados, mejillas, labios, cabello… sus manos exploraban el ya casi olvidado cuerpo de Will, lo único que había cambiado en él todo ese tiempo había sido ese pequeño bulto que se hacía en su cintura… su hija…

Se sentía muy bien decir aquello, su hija… su futuro esposo… su familia. La luz poco a poco iba desapareciendo de la habitación hasta que solo la luz de la luna que entraba en el ventanal que comunicaba con el balcon los iluminaba ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntos? Tal vez habían sido horas… pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

\- Tengo un par de preguntas para ti – susurro recostando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor de los Gleeful mientras que este jugaba con su cabello – ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?

\- En los diarios había una entrada sobre viaje entre dimenciones, había pensado al principio que era una tontería hasta que me hablaste de tu hermano y este lugar… y ya que no podía hacerlo solo tuve que pedir ayuda a Pines a cambio de una cita con mi hermana.

\- No puedo creer que te hubieras rebajado hasta eso – dijo Will riendo – eres un tonto…

\- Oye… que te haya dado la libertad de hacerlo, no significa que lo hagas todo el tiempo – regaño en forma divertida levantando el rostro de Will – No deberías llamar a tu tonto _amo_ "tonto" todo el tiempo.

\- No llamo "tonto" a mi tonto _amo_ … llamo "tonto" a mi tonto _prometido_.

\- Me gusta como suena, aunque deberías guardarlo para cuando consiga el anillo.

Continuaron conversando y bromeando hasta que el sueño los venció… el primero en quedarse dormido había sido Ripper, al parecer no había descansado desde que él se había desmayado, había estado a su lado durante todo ese tiempo. Volvia a escuchar los látidos del corazón de Ripper, su tranquila respiración que hacía mucho tiempo le ayudaban a dormir… estaba de nuevo en los brazos de Ripper que le hacía sentir seguro.

.

.

.

Afortunadamente, cuando Leyna llego a la mañana siguiente, no convirtió en caracol a Ripper ni lo envio a Francia… aunque si tuvo que esperar un largo rato antes de que Will se dignara a despertar, por suerte Ripper desperto al poco tiempo de que ella hubiera llegado. Y ahí se encontraban ambos reunidos en la cocina de la casa del bosque. Paz se había quedado durmiendo en el sofá la noche anterior, se había levantado unos minutos antes y andaba en un camison de Leyna y con el cabello hecho un desastre aunque ahora estaba en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café frente suya.

\- Entonces… ¿Tienes algo más que decirme? – prergunto Ripper recostandose en la alacena junto a Leyna que cocinaba el desayuno de Will.

\- Solo recordarte lo que ya sabes – suspiro sirviendo el desayuno – Will esta muy mal… su espíritu esta muy debilitado, no dire por culpa de quien (tuya), pero puede sufrir un aborto por cualquier movimiento brusco en estos momentos… por ahora lo mejor es que se quede en cama a menos que sea para ir al baño.

\- No sera fácil…

\- Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, por eso es tu responsabilidad hacer que se quede en cama.

No dijo nada, la verdad es que desde un principio el estado de Will era su culpa… si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso desde un principio. Leyna casi lo empuja cuando le entrego la bandeja con comida para Will y comenzaba a preparar la medicina de este para que tomara luego de desayunar. La pelinegra estaba a punto de girarse y continuar con su trabajo cuando Ripper la detuvo.

\- Una cosa más – le llamo con la bandeja en manos – Will me puso unas condiciones para poder estar a su lado y el de mi hija…

\- Es lo menos que puedes hacer despues de todo lo que has causado, Gleeful.

\- Lo sé… es solo que… una de sus condiciones es que nos casemos – Leyna se congelo como Jack en Titanic, por un segundo no supo si era de la emoción o si era pánico lo que sentía al escuchar esas palabras… luego lo sabría – Queria saber… ¿tu sabes donde puedo conseguir un anillo de compromiso en este lugar?

\- Pues… algo así, creo que en el centro comercial de Gravity Falls hay una joyería y… – se quedo callada, algo no estaba bien – eh… ¿sabes? Te ayudare con todo eso despues… ahora tengo a otro demonio idiota, un tu uke preñado y unos padres histericos en el hospital… lleva eso a Will y regreso cuando logre que Ford no ejecute a Bill…

\- ¿Ford?

\- No es como el tuyo… más o menos… bueno, olvidalo mejor – concluyo abriendo un portal – ya sabes; nada de movimientos bruscos, nada de levantarse y mucho menos tener sexo en mi ausencia a menos que quieras matar a tu hija y a tu prometido… buena suerte y… compra oro…

Ripper miro confundido donde había desaparecido la demonio de cabellos negros ¿A que se refería con eso de comprar oro? Bueno… al parecer lo había dicho para despedirse o algo parecido… le resto importancia de inmediato para subir con Will de nuevo, paso al lado de Paz quien con el cabello en ese estado parecia una llama o una alpaca mal afeitada mientras que masticaba con pereza una tostada y su café.

Subio las escaleras y entro a la habitación en la que estaba Will, este se encontraba despertando… justo a tiempo, pensó. Se acerco a este y acaricio sus cabellos para ver como los ojos de este se abrían lentamente y plantaba un beso en sus labios… haría lo que fuera para estar junto a su nueva familia, incluso enfrentarse a Ford si fuera necesario… y eso haría…

 **Continuara…**

Hey! Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

¿Yo? ¿subiendo capitulo temprano un sábado? XD El mundo se va a acabar (( _ **¿Sabias que...?**_ OK no XD la cosa es que cuando sucedio lo del fin del mundo según los Mayas, como soy de Guatemala y fue aquí donde se fue casi todo el relajo, yo estaba en un trabajo de vacaciones que tenia haciendo un inventario y con una televisión atrás mía trasmitiendo lo del 13 Baktun y derepente la luz se fue y yo estaba como "¡EL MUNDO SE VA A ACABAR!" pero resulto ser una falla del lugar donde yo estaba trabajando... lo único malo que sucedio fue que perdí la mitad del inventario que llevaba haciendo -.-")) Pero ya, dejando a un lado mi pequeña anécdota sobre el "final" del mundo ahora si regresemos a los comentarios del capitulo...

Pues bien... ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? La verdad es que me pareció que Will perdono muy rápido a Ripper, pudo hacerlo sufrir más tiempo... (( : ¡FUISTE TU QUIEN DECIDIÓ CASI MATARLO!)) Bueno si, pero al principio mi idea sobre como te perdonaba era mucho más macabra, así que decidí dejarlo en eso y, en lugar de estar discutiendo deberías de estar agradecido, aun quedan algunos capitulos de este fic y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo (( : ... te odio... Bill: Primera cosa en la que concuerdo contigo, cuñadito)) Dejando a un lado a ese par y como decía... En el próximo capitulo antojos extraños, amigos inesperados, confusiones y ¡MARIONETAS!... eh? ups... pantalla equivocada xD olviden las marionetas.

Eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos la pronto!

P.D: ((Leyna: ¿Alguien más piensa que Giffany se parece a Ayano de Yandere Simulator o soy la única paranoica que piensa que Ayano va a salir de la pantalla mientras juego? - Soul: Eres la única paranoica que piensa que Ayano va a salir de la pantalla mientras juegas - Leyna: ¿Tu no estas en la carcel? - Soul: Hasta este capitulo... hermana))


	39. Especial - Las Lecciones de Dot

Bueno... aclarando un par de cosas antes de iniciar, la principal razón de este especial era para darles una idea de los planes que tiene Dot sobre el final del Fic ((Que valga, no digo que los planes de Dot sean el final del fic aunque puede que lo sean o haya relación)) Espero que les guste el capitulo especial, este toma lugar meses más tarde de que Bill y Will se conviertan en demonios, Soul, Bill y Will no tienen ninguna memoria por lo cual solo se llevan mal porque... porque se llevan mal.

Ahora si... disfruten del capitulo y nos leemos abajo.

 **Las Lecciones de Dot**

 ** _Mucho tiempo atrás…_**

Miraba como Dot hablaba y hablaba frente a ellos sin prestar la mínima atención a lo que este estaba diciendo, se giro a ver a su hermano que parecía estar tomando algunos apuntes como buen alumno que era, frente a ellos estaban Soul y Leyna, Soul obviamente se había quedado dormido desde que Dot había entrado a la clase y Leyna parecía aplicada en tomar apuntes…

\- Leyna… es evidente que estas haciendo un dibujo de mi con bigote y sin dientes en tu libreta, podrías fingir un poco mejor – gruño Dot girándose a donde estaban sus alumnos – y despierta a tu hermano… si se va a quedar dormido por lo menos que no lo haga con tanto descaro… Bill, sé que mi clase te importa un pepinillo pero, enserio, por lo menos podrías aparentar mejor como tu hermano.

\- ¿Qué aparentar? – suspiro Leyna girándose a donde estábamos mientras tomaba la libreta de Will sin decir nada – si estaba… ¿en que idioma esta esto?

\- Son solo garrabatos en realidad – sonrío Will encogiéndose de hombros – lo siento… pero esas fueron las ordenes de Dot…

\- Si, exactamente esas fueron mis ordenes – gruño – y aunque el joven Will Cipher fue el único que logro pasar esa parte de la prueba, estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes escucho nada de lo que estaba diciendo hace un par de minutos.

\- Hablaba sobre los engaños hacía los humanos – respondio Soul seguro de lo que decía – sobre como manipular la verdad y girar todo a nuestro beneficio sin romper un trato.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- También menciono sobre el primer trabajo grupal que tendremos….

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Dot suspiro cuando vio como sus alumnos comenzaban a discutir sobre el trabajo grupal que tendrían… en realidad, desde que había mandado a Leyna y Soul para encontrar unos materiales (Los cuales habían sido una excusa para evaluar la situación sobre tres posibles pupilos y había terminado escogiendo a los hermanos Cipher sobre otro tipo) y no había terminado muy bien… por lo menos había tenido que borrar la memoria de Soul y obligar a Leyna a que no dijera nada a su hermano.

\- ¡SI-LEN-CIO! – todos callaron menos…

\- … Solo porque lo dice el maestro longaniza – Termino de decir Bill cuando todos se callaron.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

\- Se me chispoteo…

\- Ya nos salimos del guion, Dorothy – se burlo Leyna antes de que Dot pudiera decir algo – saltemonos el capitulo del Chavo y vamos directo a la misión que nos tienes.

\- ¿Dejaras de llamarme Dorothy algún día, Leyna? – la pelinegra negó con la cabeza – como sea… La misión que les tengo a los cuatro es lo más simple que podría haber en este mundo, será una misión de entrenamiento en la que veré como ustedes cuatro son capaces de trabajar en equipo, Bill será el líder en esta ocasión.

\- ¿¡Por qué Cipher tiene que ser el líder!? – grito Soul poniéndose de pie – ¡Es el más idiota de todos nosotros!

\- Disculpa, Soul, pero ese puesto es tuyo – gruño Bill -

\- Provócame Cipher.

\- Con mucho gusto lo hare, Eclipse.

\- ¡SILENCIO USTEDES DOS! – volvió a gritar Dot – Han sido mis malditos pupilos desde hace mucho tiempo y, por lo menos uno de ustedes, aun no entiende que no siempre van a poder hacer los trabajos solos… aunque seamos demonios NO tenemos todos el poder del universo y NO tenemos todos los conocimientos… Por eso les he asignado esta misión y quiero que la completen SIN PELEAS O SUSPENDERAN TODO EL SEMESTRE.

Aunque la academia no tomaba muy en cuenta todos los asuntos de diciplina en serio habían un par de conceptos que si que tomaban en cuenta… como era el hecho de que los alumnos de rangos inferiores tercero no podían salir al mundo humano sin una autorización de sus tutores correspondientes a menos que fueran vacaciones (Ellos aun eran de segundo rango) o que si suspendían un semestre tenían que pasar lo que fuera de sus vacaciones de ese y las siglo siguiente en el calabozo con trabajos forzados… y digamos que a Bill y Leyna ya le había tocado limpiar los excrementos de Cerbero una vez por una "inofensiva" broma que le hicieron a Dot… no querían volver a limpiar ese lugar, Soul también termino palideciendo en ese momento de tan solo pensar en tener que dar de comer a los Gremblins… esas cosas del demonio (valga la redundancia) eran asquerosas, no soportaría ni una hora con ellos, por su lado Will… él aun no había estado castigado y no quería estarlo.

Así que todos se quedaron callados y quietos en sus lugares, Dot juro por un segundo que casi parecían ángeles del cielo… le dio nauseas esa idea.

\- Como sea – suspiro – Como decía, la misión será simple; Quiero que traigan un huevo de Grifo.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo antes de que volviera a hacerse el relajo, entre las voces que resaltaban, era la de Bill preguntando; - ¿¡Como pretendes que hagamos esa maldita locura!?

\- ¿Cómo cuatro vocas pueden causar tanto alboroto? – se pregunto Dot en voz alta, miro a sus alumnos antes de levantar más la voz – No me importa como hacen tal "locura" como lo acaba de llamar el señor Cipher… pero quiero que traigan ese huevo a mi escritorio mañana por la mañana o los cuatro estarán castigados, la clase ha terminado – sentencio cerrando su libro y caminando a la puerta – ah… y, por cierto, la jaula de Cerbero no ha sido limpiada en mucho tiempo… así que creó que podrían disfrutar de ese castigo.

Mientras que Dot salía tarareando del lugar sus cuatro Pupilos comenzaron a sudar frío, Will se había escondido atrás de Bill pensando en lo que se vendría, Bill miraba a Leyna y esta le miraba a él tratando de encontrar una salida a eso y Soul… Soul estaba a punto de desmayarse en esos momentos. Ahora si que estaban perdidos si no pensaban en algo, rápido.

.

.

.

Cuando Dot se levanto temprano al día siguiente y camino con una taza de café y una tostada con Nutella hasta el aula donde tendría la primera clase con sus cuatro pupilos (que esperaba que hubieran fallado en la misión), al entrar no solo se sorprendio porque, ademas los cuatro jóvenes demonios se encontraran ahí, aunque desmayados, con los uniformes llenos de barro, baba y algunas plumas pegadas a la baba y algún que otro rasguño, también había un huevo de Grifo en su escritorio.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que, a pesar de todo el relajo que hicieron el día anterior, habían logrado completar la misión que él les había encargado. Miro otra vez a sus alumnos; Leyna estaba tirada sobre la mesa babeando, Will y Bill recostados uno contra la espalda del otro dormidos mientras que Will abrazaba el brazo de su hermano y Soul ni siquiera había llegado a la silla sino que se había quedado dormido en el suelo con la cabeza en su silla… a pesar de lo asqueroso que estaban sus uniformes parecían adorables, debería dejarlos descansar después de tal esfuerzo…

Pero claro, Dot Pixie es un demonio y no podía dejar que eso pasara: Hizo aparecer una cabeza que gritaba en medio del salón despertando a todos de golpe y los hizo saltar de su lugar (Bill), otro se trasformo en su forma original (Soul), otro se escondió debajo de la mesa (Will) y la ultima agarro una chancla de quien sabe donde y buscaba a que pegarle. Dot comenzó a reir como loco.

\- En serio son unos niñatos aun – se burlo viendo la cara de sueño de sus alumnos – pero, debo decir que, a pesar que terminarno hecho mierda, hicieron un gran trabajo con lo que les pedí… ¿verdad que no era tan difícil?

\- Tomando en cuenta que la mitad de los rasguños nos lo hicimos por pelear entre nosotros en frente del Grifo y no por el Grifo en sí… no – hablo Soul regresando a su forma humana y sentándose junto a su hermana.

\- O que Soul se cayo dentro del nido del Grifo cuando estábamos a punto de sacar el huevo y por eso terminamos llenos de barro… no – continuo Leyna.

\- O que a Bill casi se lo comen las otras crías del Grifo y tuvimos que rescatarlo casi metiéndonos a la boca de esas cosas… no – suspiro Will en un bostezo.

\- O que tuvimos que correr colina abajo mientras que mamá Grifo nos perseguía y terminamos cayendo en el ex…

\- No lo digas – interrumpieron todos a Bill cuando estaba a punto de terminar el ultimo relato.

\- Eso explica el olor – susurro Dot con un gesto de desagrado – pues bien… por su arduo trabajo debería de ser comprensivo con ustedes y dejarlos descansar este día ¿no? – Todos miraron a su maestro esperanzado – por su desgracia, soy yo… así que los quiero a los cuatro listos en 10 minutos para el entrenamiento, hoy serán perseguidos por _mamá Grifo_.

Los cuatro pupilos volvieron a verse entre sí mientras que uno de ellos se desmayaba sobre su escritorio (Leyna) le sacaba el dedo del medio (Bill) hacía aparecer flamas en sus manos (Soul) o lloraba en su escritorio (Will), los cuatro admitían que Dot era un buen maestro… pero estaba loco.

Por su lado, Dot había salido del salón de clases y comenzó a reir… a pesar de todo, esos cuatro chicos tenían mucho potencial… y le ayudarían a alcanzar sus metas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hoy en día_

Los gritos que había en los calabozos que estaban debajo de la academia siempre habían sido como una melodía para él… aunque esa tarde no los disfrutaba tanto como lo hacía otras veces, desde que había visitado a Bill y ese pequeño castaño de nombre Dipper, simplemente había esperado a que le dieran la autorización que necesitaba y podría continuar con sus planes… por supuesto, tomando en cuenta que estaba haciendo un trabajo muy importante entonces todos los procesos eran mucho más rápidos… de otra forma tal vez incluso hubieran olvidado su petición.

\- Vengo por el prisionero – Dijo al entrar al sector que le interesaba – imagino que sus majestades le informaron antes ¿no?

\- Lastimosamente – gruño el guardia – déjeme aclarar que no me gusta lo que usted y los más altos están tramando… pero no debe ser nada bueno.

\- Puede que no lo sea para muchos… pero para mi lo será.

\- Debe tener cuidado con lo que hace, Pixies.

\- No me importa cuales sean los planes del consejo… lo único que me importa es que esto me beneficie a mi… y lo que quiere el consejo, no me beneficia tanto a mí como ellos lo esperan… no deberías preocuparte tanto por tu trabajo.

\- No es mi trabajo lo que me preocupa…

Dot no quiso continuar con la conversación, el guardia lo entendió y simplemente abrió la celda que Dot quería que abriera… dentro pudo ver a un joven de cabellos oscuros sin camisa sentado en una esquina, encadenado a la pared y con varías heridas visibles en todo el cuerpo… por un segundo recordó la vez en la que lo recluto junto a su hermana, esa noche la ciudad estaba en llamas y los mellizos Atlantes se encontraban juntos en una esquina de aquel palacio.

Aunque aquella vez se encontraba abrazando a su hermana, tratando de protegerla mientras que ambos lloraban como los niños que en ese entonces eran, algo había cambiado en ellos dos… y claro que un amor como el que hay entre los Ágapes no puede desaparecer a menos que la ambición del demonio sea mayor, algo que si era posible era que el amor Filial entre dos demonios se convirtiera en odio por alguna razón… y en esos momentos pudo ver eso en los ojos de Soul.

\- Levantate – ordeno el guardia quitando las cadenas de Soul – eres libre…

\- ¿Cómo? – levanto la mirada por primera vez, lo primero en que se fijo fue en la figura de traje negro y morado que estaba frente a la puerta – Pixies…

\- Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti Soul… aunque esta vez tienes que hacerlo solo y tomar las decisiones por ti mismo… e incluso tal vez tengas que asesinar a tu propia hermana.

\- Leyna – el nombre de su hermana salió como un gruñido – ella… ella me traiciono… merece morir… merece morir…

Dot sonrío, que el amor Filial entre esos mellizos hubiera terminado por completo le beneficiaba por completo… Aunque aun habían un per de peligros entre él y su plan, pero con la mirada de odio que Soul tenia en esos momentos… no podía haber nada que pudiera deterlo entre él y su propósito.

El futuro era incierto, pero Dot tenia tres cosas en claro que tenían que suceder para que su plan se completara: 1.-Leyna tenia que morir 2.- Dipper no podía salir de Gravity Falls junto con su hijo y 3.- Soul no podía encontrarse con su Ágape… Y ahora estaba seguro que eso sucedería…

 **FIN**

P.D: A quien adivine quien es la o él Ágape de Soul ganara un One-short especial para el final de la historia ;D una pista: es un personaje original de la serie de Gravity Falls. La respuesta sera dada dentro de dos capitulos más así que quiero conocer sus zukulentas teorías ¬w¬ yo sé que las tienen... lo veo en sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto!


	40. Memorias del Olvido

**Memorias del olvido**

Se encontraba sentada en el aire mientras que Bill trataba de explicar todo por tercera vez a sus muy pronto suegros... estaba preocupada por haber dejado a , y Will solos en una casa en medio de un bosque lleno de criaturas extrañas y que, para el colmo, no se llevaban bien con Bill desde la vida pasada – hablando de eso... aun le debía un frasco de mariposas a ese duende... bueno, luego piensa en eso, ahora tiene que evitar que alguien mate a Bill – sin mencionar lo débil que estaba Will...

\- Oigan... tenemos a otro embarazado con riesgos de aborto en casa – hablo llamando la atención de todos los Pines y Bill – Así que si pueden terminar de discutir algo que quedo en claro hace media hora, lo agradecería demasiado...

\- Bueno, no todos los días te dicen que el novio de tu hijo es un demonio que trato de acabar con el pueblo años atrás que fue derrotado por tu hijo y que ahora esta enamorado por una cosa que paso en una vida pasada en la que no tenemos ni la menor idea que demonios paso – hablo Rebecca resaltando algunas partes de la historia – y menos ahora que sabemos que es lo que ese "matrimonio" implica o el saber que MI hijo esta embarazado.

\- Bueno... cuando un demonio me dijo que mi padre me quería sacrificar junto a mi gemelo a un dios para evitar que el pueblo se hundiera yo tampoco lo creí en un principio... y miren como termino todo... ahora Atlantis ya no esta en el mapa.

\- Eso fue tu culpa – hablo Bill – ¿Sabes que tienes una extraña obsesión con el agua?

\- Y tu con el oro... pero dejemos eso de lado, explicaremos mejor todo esto en la cena.

\- Claro – interrumpió Bill mirando a Dipper que se encontraba recostado en su cama junto a Rebecca y Alex estaba parado a su lado también – si no han cambiado de parecer con lo de la boda...

\- Eso no importa – hablo Dipper – yo lo acepté... no importa si ellos no lo hacen, yo ya tome una decisión desde antes de saber sobre mi estado.

\- Dipper, deja que tu madre y yo hablemos.

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente vieron como Rebecca y Alex salían de la habitación y de la cabaña del misterio, seguramente iban a tener una larga conversación evaluando toda la situación que se les presentaba con lo que Dipper era menor de edad, Bill un demonio y que al momento en que Dipper se casara con Bill perderían para siempre a uno de sus hi...

Bill ni siquiera había terminado de evaluar toda la situación cuando los padres de Dipper y Mabel ya habían regresado a la cabaña, los dos demonios presentes se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado cuando estos entraron ya con una respuesta para la situación.

\- Ya tomamos una decisión – entro Alex diciendo casi azotando la puerta – Rebecca y yo hemos hablado sobre la situación y decidimos que esta bien...

\- La boda sigue en pie... si es lo que Dipper quiere y cree que es lo mejor, que esperamos así sea – concluyó Rebecca cruzada de brazos – Pero ni Alex ni yo dejaremos Gravity Falls hasta que nuestros nietos nazcan.

\- Ademas de que también conoceremos a... tu hermano y a tu cuñado que es Dipper de la otra dimensión – hablo Alex otra vez – Ya imagino el próximo Día de Gracias... sera una Odisea.

\- Ya lo creo – suspiro Leyna bajando la mirada – y... hablando de Roderick y Will, creo que tengo que ir a ver como esta Willy...

\- ¿Por qué a él si le llamaron "Roderick" y yo termine siendo "Dominick"? – pregunto Dipper cruzado de brazos – ¿No se supone que tendríamos que llamarnos igual?

\- A pesar de que sea tu yo de la otra dimensión es un alma completamente diferente – concluyo Leyna abriendo un portal atrás de ella – y... por cierto... creo que lo ideal sera que hagamos la cena en la casa del bosque, ya saben... por Will... así que, nos vemos.

\- ¡Espera! – grito Mabel – iré contigo para comenzar a preparar la cena.

Mabel salto dentro del portal junto con Leyna y Pato detrás de ellas sin siquiera dejar que sus padres o su hermano dijeran media palabra sobre lo que preferían acerca de la cena... al parecer no tenían otra opción más que aceptar que la cena se hiciera en la casa de los _demonios_... un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rebecca al pensar en esa palabra, miro a su esposo quien se encogió de hombros... iba a ser muy difícil acostumbrarse a que su cuñado era un demonio ¿Qué faltaba ahora? ¿Qué su otra hija estuviera enamorada de un tritón o alguna otra criatura de cuentos de hadas?

\- Pues estuvo saliendo con un tritón y varios duendes cuando teníamos 12 años – hablo Dipper haciendo que sus padres se girasen a él de inmediato – eh... creo que estoy comenzando a dominar mejor esto de la lectura de mentes...

\- Eso... creo que esta bien – susurro Rebecca – pero... no lo vuelvas a hacer...

\- Lo siento... no lo hice con intención de hacerlo...

\- Ahora entiendes porque siempre termino leyendo tu mente – suspiro Bill poniéndose de pie otra vez, pues se había sentado junto a Dipper cuando Rebecca y Alex habían salido de la habitación – y... creo que yo también tengo que hacer un par de cosas, así que...

\- Espera, Bill – le detuvo Rebecca – necesito hablar unos momentos contigo, en privado.

Fue Dipper quien tembló en ese momento, sabía que su mamá era mucho más estricta que su padre a veces y ahora temía por la integridad física de Bill... sabía por muy buena experiencia (Soul) que el cuerpo humano de Bill tardaba mucho tiempo en curarse a si mismo y su madre era una experta de las artes marciales... ademas de saber tocar el ukelele como nadie... pero eso no venia al caso.

Bill trago saliva luego de mirar a Dipper por unos segundos, había escuchado sus pensamientos y ahora era él quien también temía por su propia integridad física. Salió junto con Rebecca de la habitación y de la cabaña del misterio hasta llegar al inicio del bosque de Gravity Falls, vio como su futura suegra se recostaba en un tronco de árbol y le miraba por sobre las gafas.

\- Bill, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que, de alguna forma, fue testigo de como mi hijo y tu creaban a mi futuro nieto – Bill se sintió avergonzado por primera vez en mucho tiempo... en serio... a veces odiaba que el tener un cuerpo humano le implicara que las emociones humanas fueran más fuertes que de costumbre – pero... eso no importa mucho en realidad... Hay algo muy importante que quiero preguntarte.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Estará Dipper seguro con todo esto? Digo... nunca he oído hablar de un embazado en hombres, no sé nada de ello ¿Es realmente seguro para él?

\- Mientras que lleve el tratamiento adecuado, sera completamente seguro – aseguro Bill mirando al suelo – Al tratarse de un proceso más espiritual que físico... el cuerpo de Dipper puede que cambie ligeramente en el proceso pero... estará a salvo... al tratarse de un embarazo de este tipo, puede que dure de dos a tres meses más o menos.

\- Algo te preocupa – Bill se sorprendió al ver que Rebecca lo notaba, ella sonrío de lado – soy madre, tal vez lo entiendas pronto... habla, ¿qué sucede?

Bill suspiro mientras se sentaba en un tronco de árbol que estaba caído... sonrío de lado al pensar en todo lo que él y Dipper habían pasado en ese bosque juntos, temía que terminara pronto.

\- A pesar de que los demonios no tenemos muchas reglas como los humanos o los ángeles... hay unas cuantas que no podemos desobedecer, una de ellas... es la creación de un nefilim.

\- ¿Nefilim?

\- Son seres mitad ángel y mitad humano... o... en este caso; mitad demonio y mitad humano – Rebecca miro sorprendida por un segundo a Bill – claro... los Nefilim son muy poderosos y, por lo tanto, un tanto improbable que pueda nacer de un humano... normalmente el bebé toma o un 80% del humano o del demonio dependiendo de quien sea que lo engendre y poco a poco lo restante va desapareciendo por completo...

\- Quiero que seas claro conmigo, Bill... ¿Qué posibilidades hay que el bebé que espera Dipper sea un Nefilim?

\- No lo sé – susurro – Hay preguntas que no deberían nunca de ser formuladas... y respuestas que no existen... pero... no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Rebecca no pudo evitar abrazar a Bill como una madre lo haría, este lo agradeció... volvió a bajar la mirada mientras pensaba en ese mal presentimiento que había dicho que tenia, todo había tenido su origen cuando Dot le había visitado... no podía quitarse ese mal presentimiento de la cabeza desde que supo que Dipper estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

No era la primera vez que tenia miedo siendo un demonio, la primera vez que había sentido miedo en Gravity Fall como demonio fue cuando Dipper lo derroto hacía unos años atrás... en ese momento tuvo miedo por primera vez de perder la vida... ahora volvía a tener miedo, pero no por su vida... sino por la de Dipper y su hijo.

.

.

.

Ripper casi no soportaba las risas de las dos chicas que se encontraban en la cocina preparando una tarta mientras hablaban sobre sus malditas cosas de chicas (resaltando los temas que incluían a ese estúpido cerdo que no había parado de morder su pantalón y esa maldita gallina que más de una vez lo saco a picotazos de la maldita pocilga donde vivían los ), y es que desde que la Mabel de ese mundo había llegado por el portal junto con Leyna le asalto con preguntas que le recordaron a la Pacifica de su dimensión... y claro... cuando estas dos se conocieron fue como si dos amigas de la infancia se volvieran a encontrar ¡Esas dos estaban cortadas con las mismas tijeras!

\- Desearía que Coco estuviera aquí – hablo Paz mientras llevaba algunas cosas a la mesa para la cena de esa noche – estoy segura que Pato y ella se llevarían muy bien.

\- Yo también estoy segura de eso – respondió Mabel – No puedo creer que a ti también te guste hacer tu propia ropa.

\- Claro que si, amo cocer, yo misma hago mis propias sudaderas.

\- ¡Yo también hago mis propios suéteres!

\- Ya lo entendimos – gruño Ripper colocando los cubiertos en la mesa – son como gemelas separadas al nacer... ya dejen de chillar, me causan jaqueca.

\- Disculpa a mi MALHUMORADO compañero – suspiro Paz – la abstinencia parece comenzar a afectarle...

\- No te preocupes... parece que Rip-Dop es igual de orgulloso que la Pacifica de esta dimensión – sonrío Mabel restandole importancia y haciendo que el de ojos azules le mirase más molesto que antes por el apodo que le había dado – En el fondo puede ser buena persona...

Y ahí comenzaron a hablar de las aventuras que habían vivido en Gravity y Reverse Falls desde que tenían doce años... cuando Paz estaba a punto de hablar sobre la vez en la que él y su hermana casi terminan en la cárcel por tratar de conseguir el tercer diario que ellos tenián supo que era hora de irse de ahí antes que comenzara a hablar sobre

\- ¡Leyna! – llamo a la demonio que estaba luchando los arreglos florales desde hacía media hora, esta se giro con un "mmm?" en respuesta – Termine con esto, ire a ver como esta Will.

\- Si terminaste con tu trabajo, no veo porque no – se giro la demonio de cabellos negros para ver lo que Ripper había hecho – wow... quedo mejor de lo que creí que lo harías.

\- Ford me obligo a aprender a posicionar los cubiertos y cristalería según la ocasión – suspiro ya estando cerca de la demonio – ademas... quiero alejarme de esas locas, con una es suficiente para mi... y la tengo siempre acosando a mi hermana.

\- Bueno... yo ya sabía que Mabel y Paz se iban a hacer buenas amigas – se encogió de hombros – sube y ve como esta Will, ayúdale a vestirse y a bajar cuando sea hora... necesitare que me ayudes con él mucho esta noche, no lo arruines.

\- Hago lo mejor que puedo para no hacerlos – suspiro – solo porque es William lo hago.

\- Lo sé y estoy orgullosa de eso.

\- Y creí que nunca conocería a mi suegra.

Ripper sonrió rápidamente a Leyna quien correspondió la sonrisa... observo como Gleeful se alejaba hacía las escaleras, ella soltó un suspiro antes de regresar a su trabajo con las flores... A veces trataba de recordar como había sido su vida cuando fue humana, a veces solo recordaba ese momento cuando se convirtió en demonio, como su hermano la protegía en ese momento... a veces solo podía recordar ver sus manos llenas de sangre con aquella daga en sus manos y el cuerpo de sus padres frente a ella sin vida mientras que las llamas consumían todo el lugar... e incluso recordaba como _esa_ persona trataba de ahogarla en una fuente y como su hermano la salvaba justo a tiempo... eran imágenes aleatorias que no tenían ningún sentido si las veías de esa forma separadas... pero había algo oculto detrás de todas esas imágenes; la identidad del Ágape de su hermano...

\- ¿Leyna? – se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Mabel detrás suya – ¿Estas bien?

\- S-si... ¿por qué? – pregunto girándose a la rubia y a la castaña.

\- Es que... derrepente comenzaste a aparecer esas flores rojas – Leyna se giro al florero que estaba detrás de ella, abrió los ojos sorprendida al hacerlo – y... no es que no sean lindas, pero no coinciden con la idea de lo que teníamos sobre todo blando y amarillo ¿no crees?

\- Lo siento – Leyna tomo una de las flores – Lycolis... la flor del infierno

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Paz confundida.

\- N-no... no es nada... solo es... que así llaman a estas flores – explico haciendo desaparecer las Lycolis y dejando unos lirios en su lugar – y... eran las flores favoritas de mi hermano...

Había más en esa historia... Atlantis estaba mucho más avanzada que otras civilizaciones cuando desapareció y habían logrado muchas cosas que eran imposibles para otros, las Lycolis eran las flores favoritas de Soul desde hacía mucho tiempo antes de que se convirtieran en demonios, esa era otras de las imágenes que venían a su mente al pensar en su hermano... la primera vez que su hermano recibió una Lycolis de parte de esa chica... esa fue la primera vez que vio como su hermano veía a otra mujer con la misma mirada de cariño que siempre había dirigido a ella... y se sintió tan feliz por él...

.

.

.

La hora de la cena había llegado, los Pines habían llegado junto con Bill (Porque Dipper en realidad no tenia ni la menor idea de donde rayos se encontraba la casa del bosque) unos minutos antes de lo esperado cuando Paz y Mabel estaban terminando de vestirse y bajaban al comedor de la casa, Will y Ripper habían bajado unos minutos antes y el de cabellos azules ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa junto a su prometido. A pesar de la primera impresión cuando ambos Dipper's se vieron todo estuvo normal... Especialmente cuando Dipper noto que Ripper era mucho más alto que él, casi tenia la altura de Bill.

La cena pasaba tranquila, con una que otra risa por parte de las divertidas anécdotas que tenían los invitados de Reverse Falls o algo que Bill, Will o Leyna recordaban, incluso Dipper y Mabel contribuyeron con las aventuras de cuando eran niños y llegaron por primera vez a Gravity Falls...

\- Es injusto que seas más alto que yo, Roderick – gruño en un momento Dipper mirando al otro al otro lado de la mesa.

\- La vida no siempre es justa, Dominick – respondió Ripper tomando un sorbo de champaña.

\- ¿Saben? A pesar que, relativamente, Roderick es la equivalencia de Guideon en nuestra dimensión... de alguna forma es agradable – hablo Mabel mirando a su hermano y a Ripper juntos – Tal vez Guideon también podría ser agradable si encontrara a su Ágape...

\- No funciona así para todos, Mabel – susurro Will – Hay humanos que están destinados a no encontrarlo nunca... o a perderle por el resto de la eternidad...

\- Ahora que lo mencionan – hablo Alex – ¿Cómo es eso de los Ágapes? Digo... ¿Cómo saben quien es su Ágape?

\- Es verdad, nunca han explicado eso – hablo Mabel mirando a su hermano y a Bill.

Leyna, Will y Bill se miraron los unos a los otros por unos segundos, al final Leyna se encogió de hombros y Bill le dio la palabra a su hermano menor, Will suspiro al darse cuenta que era él quien iba a tener que explicar la situación.

\- Es algo complicado en realidad – hablo Will – No es como amor a primera vista, en realidad... puede llegar a ser todo lo contrario; se desarrolla una especie de interés enfermizo sobre esta persona, no puedes quitarla de tus pensamientos e incluso llegas a desarrollar una obsesión extraña... cuando esto sucede muchas veces se puede confundir los sentimientos con el odio – miro a Bill por unos segundos, este aparto la mirada hacía Dipper quien le sonrío – Son... sentimientos muy confusos, al mismo tiempo que quieres asesinar a esa persona con la que estas obsesionado quieres protegerla con tu vida y que nada le pase... incluso si eso se interpone entre sus planes y por eso le odias...

\- Es difícil saber si realmente es tu Ágape – hablo Bill – Pueden pasar años antes de que te des cuenta quien es realmente, pero hasta entonces esta persona no saldrá de tus pensamientos... Una sola mirada basta para que esta persona se quede para siempre en tus pensamientos.

Mientras que los tres demonios explicaban, ninguno noto que algo había cambiado cerca de Gravity Falls, un nuevo "invitado" había regresado al pueblo y tenia una sola idea; Asesinar a su hermana melliza... Soul se puso de pie luego de haber caído por el portal en medio del pueblo de Gravity Falls, por suerte no había nadie a esas horas fuera... ademas de los gnomos que trataban de robar una tarta de la cafetería no había nadie en las calles.

Aun tenia tiempo para el plan de Dot, dejaría a su hermana tranquila esa noche... no hacía falta apresurar nada... por ahora... lo ideal era encontrar un lugar para descansar, luego de la patada en el culo que Dot le había dado para lanzarlo por el portal y sin mencionar sobre todo lo que paso en los calabozos merecía por lo menos una noche de sueño... Ya tendría tiempo para completar su nueva misión.

 **Continuara...**

Hola gente hermosa!

Ay... chicos XD me mataron con sus teorías para el Ágape de Soul, créanme que siempre que mencionaban a Pato, Ford o Stan estaba a punto de matarme de la risa... sino hubiera sido porque comence a leer comentarios a las 2:00 a.m. y si me comenzaba a reir como loca mis vecinos seguramente me iban a lanzar chanclas.

Pero bueno, sere buena gente y les dare otra pista sobre el Ágape de Soul; en el fic, tiene menos de 30 años y es mujer... así que pueden descartar a Robbie y Gideon XD ((Soul.- Aunque admito que, si ese enano fuera mi Ágape, lo asesinaria sin piedad sin pensarlo ni una sola vez)) y si se preguntan porque este esta comentando más amenudo por aquí... les recomiendo que sigan leyendo, pero si son de mis queridos afortunados sin fortuna que leen este fic mientras lo escribo... Tendran que esperar hasta el próximo viernes o sábado.

Recuerden seguir mandando sus teorías sobre la posible Ágape de Soul, no saben lo mucho que me divierto al leer muchas de sus teorías, recuerden; el premio es un one-short a petición del ganador (Pareja, AU, con o sin lemon) ;D así que espero sus teorías y nos leemos pronto!

P.d: en multimedia un dibujito que hice por ahí ;D (y mi primer intento de dibujo digital n.n')

P.d2: Tengo dos alternativas para una nueva historia BillDip/DipWill pero no me decido cual XD una involucra Ghouls y la otra un asesino en serie, así que si me pueden dar su opinión sobre este tema me ayudarían bastante ;D


	41. Flor del Infierno

**Flor del Infierno**

Había terminado por dormir en la copa de un árbol simplemente para no dormir en el hotel de ese pueblo, quien sabe cuantas enfermedades habían en las sábanas de ese lugar… aunque tal vez solo porque no tenia nada que comer y aun estaba en estado anémico hubiera sido una buena idea quedarse en ese maldito hotel a estar muriendo se hambre en esos momentos… y no podía matar a su hermana con el estómago vació.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Leyna siempre dice que parezco un niño pequeño – suspiro bajando del árbol de un salto, por lo menos eso si que lo podía hacer a la perfección – Le doy una excusa para todo… si me tardo más sera Dorothy quien me mate a mi…

Tal vez era un efecto secundario se haberse separado de su hermana melliza despues de mucho tiempo de estar juntos, pero había comenzado a ahblar solo más amenudo e incluso a veces se preguntaba que le diria Leyna en esos momentos… Pero no podía cambiar de mentalidad, Leyna le había traicionado… había preferido a Bill sobre él, sobre su hermano gemelo, no podía perdonarla… despues de haber estado juntos por tanto tiempo ella se había atrevido a traicionarlo.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera noto cuando alguien que iba corriendo cruzaba en la misma esquina que él iba a cruzar y se tropezaban el uno con el otro. Soul había terminado tirado con alguien sobre él.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado por donde vas! – gruño mientras que la chica que aun seguia sobre él buscaba algo con desesperación, Soul le miro confundido hasta que vio un par de gafas a su lado – ¿Buscas esto?

\- Eh? – la chica de gafas y cabello negro levanto la mirada – ¡mis gafas! Gracias.

\- Esta bien… ahora solo quitate de encima mio.

\- Oh… lo siento

La chica se levanto de encima de Soul, este también se pudo de pie limpiando su ropa… no solo tenia que sobrevivir con la ropa que llevaba puesta sino que se tropezaba con la primera idiota que se le pasaba al frente, se giro a ver a la chica que se había topado con él… la observo mejor en ese momento, tenia rasgos asiaticos – cosa que no negaria que siempre le habían parecido atractivos – cabello negro largo atado en una trenza y un vestido verde con una chaqueta de lona oscura.

\- Disculpa por eso – dijo con la mirada baja – y… gracias por mis gafas.

\- N-no es nada…

\- Soy Candy, por cierto – se presento con una sonrisa.

\- Soratres, es un placer

¡¿Soratres!? ¿¡Hablaba en serio, Soratres!? ¡Habían pasado SIGLOS desde que había utilizado su verdadero nombre y de se decidía a hacerlo en ese mismo momento! Incluso juraba que ya había olvidado su nombre real, es decir, ni Leyna o Dot le llamaban así desde que se habían convertido en demonios y estaba seguro que los Cipher no tenian ni la menor idea de cual era su verdadero nombre… y ahora, siglos despues de que la Atlantida se quedara en el fondo del mar, ahora él decide decirle su nombre verdadero a una humana extraña que no tiene ni idea de nada… era idiota.

\- Oh… ¿Eres extranjero? – pregunto Candy mirandole sorprendida.

\- Si… soy de Grecia – bueno, en realidad era Atlante pero si decia aquello lo tomaría como un loco, es decir, su pueblo había quedado como una leyenda – E imagino que… tu eres de aquí ¿verdad?

\- Así es, nací y crecí aquí en Gravity Falls… así que si necesitas una guía no dudes en llamarme.

\- Lo tomare en cuenta, gracias.

¿Estaba coqueteando con esa humana? Fuera como fuese, tenia cosas más importantes de que preocuparse en ese momento que no tenian nada que ver con una humana que simplemente se interpondría en su camino más adelante, no tenia tiempo para divertirse con una humana.

.

.

.

Cuando Candy llego corriendo al centro comercial para encontrarse con sus amigas para terminar de revisar los ultimos detalles para la boda que sería la próxima semana se encontró con Mabel, Grenda, Pacifica vestida con las ropas de Mabel (Candy pensaba que por fin la rubia se había oxigenado tanto el cabello que se había vuelto loca) y Leyna que estaba recostada en una pared.

\- Siento llegar tarde – se disculpo dejando de correr – Mi abuela acaba de llegar de Corea y me pidió que la ayudara con unas flores y cuando salí de la florería yo…

\- Es verdad que tu familia tiene una florería – recordo Leyna mirando a Candy – Creo que hubiera sido mejor que te hubieramos pedido las flores en lugar que me hubiera quemado las neuronas imaginando cada detalle de las flores…

\- ¿Detalles? ¿De que hablas?

\- Mejor olvidalo… ¿Decias sobre porque llegaste tarde?

\- Oh… cierto – recordó candí componiendo sus lentes – me tope con un chico extranjero muy apuesto.

\- ¿Chico? – Pregunto Grenda con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Extranjero? – Siguió Mabel.

\- ¿Apuesto? – Completo Paz.

Candy miro extrañada a la Pacifica que estaba delante suya… en serió ya le estaba dando miedo, parecía el clon rubio de Mabel con todo y su ropa colorida y un poco aniñada (aunque en lugar de los sueteres de su amiga eran sueteres con zipper adelante), al parecer pasar demasiado tiempo con su amiga ya le estaba afectando un poco… y le daba miedo…

\- Si… pero tengo una pregunta – interrumpió Candy – ¿Qué hace Pacifica aquí? Y vestida así… asusta.

\- Oh… disculpa, esta no es nuestra Pacifica – hablo Mabel – Ella viene de otra dimención… es casi como yo en otra dimensión ¿Verdad?

\- Así es – respondío Paz – Soy yo la que se siente extraña con ustedes… digo… de donde vengo ustedes son quienes nos intimidan a mi y a mis amigas…

\- Pero… Si eso es cierto ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

\- Eso me pregunto yo también – hablo Grenda.

\- Es una larga historia – Comentó Leyna algo nerviosa – Mientras que Mabel se las cuenta ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver el pastel y las decoraciones… oh… y Mabs, Paz, recuerden que tenemos que pasar a la sección de bebés.

\- ¡SI!

Leyna sonrío mientras veía como las otras niñas iban corriendo hacía diferentes lugares del centro comercial… y luego Grenda regresaba porque se había equivocado de camino. Sentía que había algo que no estaba del todo bien, tenía un sentimiento muy familiar que no había tenido desde que… no… no lo recordaba ¿Tenía algo que ver con su vida como humana? hizo aparecer una fotografía de la nada, era una vieja fotografía de cuando aun Dot era su tutor, estaban los cuatro juntos… que él estuviera metido en eso no le daba un buen presentimiento.

\- ¡Leyna! ¡Apresurate, Ley-ta! – Bromeo Mabel desde la pastelería.

\- ¡Voy! – grito Leyna desapareciendo la fotografía – Por lo menos espero que nada malo suceda dentro de las próximas 144 horas…

Camino lentamente hacía donde estaban las otras chicas, aunque aun mantenía ese mal presentimiento, también había algo que la reconfortaba…

.

.

.

Desde que se había declarado a Dipper frente a todos en aquella fiesta no habían logrado estar solos por mucho tiempo… siempre aparecía una de las chicas y secuestraba a uno de ellos para pruebas de vestuario, pruebas de desgustación, pruebas de como se vería Dipper en un vestido de novia… bueno… esa ultima si le había gustado (aunque había tenido que espiarla porque las chicas no lo dearon entrar a la tienda). Ahora por fin habían logrado alejarse de todo el desastre que eran sus hogares y relajarse cerca del lago en medio del bosque de Gravity Falls.

\- Por fin algo de tranquilidad – suspiro Dipper recostado en la orilla del lago – ya creía que Mabel y Paz me iban a volver loco con todas esas cosas…

\- Mientras que Leyna no se aparezca y me arrastre a probar más sabores de pastel estara bien por mi – hablo Bill jugando con los cabellos de Dipper quien descansaaba en su regazo – ¿De donde saco todos esos sabores?

\- Extrañamente… me gusto el sabor de Oreo con jamon… ¿Es normal?

\- Antojos… creo que ayer vi a Roderick ir por unos grillos con chocolate… bueno, fue por los grillos y luego los lleno de chocolate…

\- Eso suena asqueroso.

\- Quiero verte ya en las ultimas semanas… si no me lo pides, lo creere.

\- ¿Eso significa que me daras todo lo que quiero? – Pregunto Dipper abrazando por el cuello a Bill.

\- Aunque tenga que viajar al otro lado del mundo para conseguirlo.

Beso sus labios fugazmente, esos momentos a solas eran lo mejor para ellos, de alguna forma extrañaba estar a solas con Dipper en medio de la nada, despues de que Dipper hubiera descubierto su engaño como Bill Clayton no habían pasado mucho tiempo a solas gracias a todos los problemas que resultarón luego de esto, y ahora habían pasado menos tiempo a solas gracias a sus amigos, ni siquiera habían podido hablar de un tema importante para ellos:

\- Sobre el nombre del bebé – hablo Dipper – ¿Has pensado en algo ya?

\- ¿Aun no sientes lo que va a ser? – Devolvio Bill la pregunta.

\- No sé como hacerlo, simplemente cuando trato de hacerlo me quedo en blanco ¿Cómo lo hizo Will?

\- Sería mejor que se lo preguntaras a él… pero mi hermanito nunca ha sido el mejor para explicar cosas, siempre termina dando un rodeo – Bill temblo cuando recordó algo – La ultima vez que trato de explicarlme como hacer un hechizo terminamos quemando el bosque del Sahaara.

\- ¿El Sahaara no es un desierto?

\- ¿No escuchaste que quemamos el bosque?

Dipper vio extrañado a su prometido… genial… Estaba comprometido con un demente e iba a tener un hijo que esperaba no fuera igual de demente que su padre, sin mencionar que había sido el tipo que casi lo asesina cuando tenia 12 años o que esa mañana su hermano había quemado un libro por el final de este… Si… esperaba a que su hijo (o hija) no fuera igual de demente que su padre… o su tío…

\- Mejor… espero que no seas un demonio – susurro acariciando su _vientre_.

\- Yo también lo espero – susurro Bill sin que Dipper le escuchara – se hace tarde y es mejor regresar a casa antes que regresen Estrella Fugaz, la Llama de Reverse y la Lunatica.

\- ¿Dejaras algún día de llamar a todos por sus apodos? – pregunto levantandose con ayuda de Bill, quien le abrazo cuando estaban de pie – ¿Qué haces?

\- Abrazo a mi familia…

No dijo nada, no necesitaba hacerlo, correspondío el abrazo cerrando los ojos… era verdad, no lo había visto de esa forma en ningún momento, dentro de muy poco tiempo ellos _tres_ serían una familia, esa historía tendría un _final_ feliz despues de todo ¿verdad?

En ese momento… un mal presentimiento recorrio todo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Otra noche sobre una rama para Soul… solto un suspiro mientras veía que rama podía tomar para dormir esa noche, de seguro ahora su hermana estaría durmiendo en una cómoda cama… o flotando sobre esta por lo menos como siempre lo hacía, solto un gruñido al pensar en su hermana, estaba comenzando a cansarse de todo eso.

\- ¡Hola! – se giro al escuchar un saludo de una voz que, de alguna forma se le hacía familiar, atrás de él estaba la chica asiatica que había encontrado esa tarde, en sus manos llevaba varias bolsas de papel con diferentes tipos de telas – Que coincidencía… ¿volvías a tu hotel?

\- Eso quisiera – sonrío Soul… ¿Sonrío? Tenia que haber algo mal con él – soy algo… quisquillozo con los hoteles y… el hotel de este lugar no es el mejor.

\- Te entiendo, Gravity Falls es un lugar extraño – sonrío Candy – pero… ¿sabes? Hay una habitación disponible en mi casa y estoy sola con mi abuela, si quieres puedes quedarte por un tiempo en mi casa.

\- ¿Estas segura? Digo, nos acabamos de conocer.

\- Pareces una buena persona – dijo Candy encogiendose de hombros – así que… ¿Qué dices?

\- Bueno… también estaba cansandome de dormir en una rama – Candy rió… Soul sonrío sin pensanlo otra vez… en serio… tenia que hacer algo con eso – ¿Vamos?

\- Claro – sonrío – es por aquí.

\- Permiteme ayudarte.

Soul tomo todas las bolsas que Candy llevaba en sus brazos, ella sonrío sonrojandose levemente por lo caballeroso que era el chico. Caminaron un rato mientras conversaban sobre diferentes cosas, Soul trataba de no mencionar nada sobre su hermana o sobre su verdadera vida… si a eso se le podía llamar vida… cuando llegaron a casa de Candy ya se había hecho de noche sin que se dieran cuenta, era una tipica casa con una floristería al frente.

\- Aquí estamos – dijo ella entrando por la tienda – ¡Abuela! ¡Estoy en casa! Y… ¡Traje a un amigo! Espera aquí – hablo bajo mirando a Soul – ire por ella, debio quedarse dormida frente a la TV… otra vez.

\- Claro, ve.

Cuando Candy dejo la tienda, Soul solto un suspiro… por lo menos no dormiria en una rama o lucharía con una ardilla por un montón de hojas secas, al final encontrarse con esa humana no había sido tan malo. Se recosto en una pared hechando un vistazo a su alrededor, habían muchas flores de diferentes clases e incluso de otras partes del mundo… pero hubo una en especial que llamo su atención.

\- Dice que esta bien que te quedes – hablo Candy entrando a la tienda otra vez, Soul se encontraba frente a unas flores – oh… esas, mi abuela las trajo de Corea hace poco, se llaman…

\- Lycolis – interrumpio Soul – también conocida como la flor del infierno… la conozco, son mis favoritas.

\- ¿En serio? – sonrío Candy tomando una y entregandose a Soul – también las mías.

Soul devolvío la sonrisa, cuando tomo el tallo de la flor un dolor de cabeza vino a él junto con unas imágenes raras… Fue tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta cuando había terminado en el suelo, cuando abrío los ojos se encontró con Candy, se veía preocupada…

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto ella – ¿Necesitas algo?

\- N-no… solo debo estar cansado – susurro – gracias de todas formas… Candy ¿cierto?

\- Si… Soratres – Susurro sonrojada – es verdad… ven, te mostrare tu habitación.

\- Claro, voy.

Soul volvio a tomar la Lycolis que se encontraba en el suelo ¿Qué había sido aquello que vino a su mente repentinamente cuando toco la Lycolis de la mano de Candy? Nunca había entendido porque le gustaban aquellas flores, simplemente había sido algo que le gustaba desde que había despertado como demonio y nunca había sucedido aquello… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Estar con Candy… era extraño… pero no podía pensar en eso, tenia que concentrarse en encontrar a su hermana… y asesinarla…

 **Continuara…**

Howdy!

Ok no XD Ni sé porque salude así... ((Leyna: Tal vez porque llevas casi una semana llorando por el final de Undertale y porque sigues sin decidirte sobre la ruta Genocida... sin mencionar a Flowey)) Bueno... si, fue por eso... pero en serio, al final si me dio lastima Flowey, de alguna forma le agarre cariño... ¡Pero eso es una historia completamente diferente! Ya saben que Leyna es como mi consciencia y le gusta recordarme porque siempre termino publicando capitulo tan tarde... y si... es porque me la paso creando historias en mi cabeza y se me va el día.

Pero bueno... regresando con el capitulo, como ven, algunos de ustedes adivinaron sobre quien era la Ágape de Soul, y, bueno... la verdad es que hubieron unos pocos que me mencionaron sobre la pareja Yaoi para Soul pero hay una buena razón para esto que voy a explicar en seguida, puede ser algo largo así que pueden saltar mi explicación... pero no lo hagan para que no haya malos entendidos después al igual que con el Bill Clayton en el principio que ya sentía que algunos me golpeaban por no poner "Cipher" desde el principio. Ahora si, mis razones (si no quieren leerlas, salten hasta el ***-.-*** ):

Como ya saben desde el ultimo especial, Soul tiene el proposito de matar a su hermana por lo que si Gideon terminaba siendo su Ágape era casi seguro que este lo animara a matarla junto con toda la familia Pines, por otro lado, hasta donde vimos en Gravity Falls, Robbie no termino siendo muy amigo de Dipper que digamos (su relación fue más con Mabel después de lo sucedido en el capitulo de Cupido) así que no veo a Robbie en la boda de Bill y Dipper como invitado. Continuando con el ultimo candidato masculino ((si... super spoiler de mi parte)) el hijo de Bill y Dipper, Tyrone, pues... bueno... la cosa es que no ha nacido y lo que es la boda sera dentro de una semana, si recordamos mencioné que solo se puede descubrir quien es el Ágape de un demonio al verlo y no sacarselo de la mente... y no veo a Soul enamorandose de un bebé como cierto hombre lobo de cierta niña mitad vampiro de cierta saga de vampiros muy famosa que no mencionare aunque estoy segura que muchos de ustedes conocerán. En conclusión... en ningún momento imagine a Soul con un hombre.

Por el otro lado, con las chicas, hubieron muchos quienes mencionaron a Wendy y, bueno, pues si llego un momento en que la imagine como tal, pero luego la descarte ¿Por qué? Bueno, a pesar de que Wendy es, ciertamente, alguien con quien estoy casi segura que Soul se llevaría muy bien, pero también recordemos que Wendy es una amiga leal a Dipper y Mabel (cosa que es notable en la serie) así que imaginen a quien elegiría en un momento en que Soul tratara de atacar a alguno de sus amigos... exacto, a sus amigos. La otra chica que también me dejo indecisa por un momento fue Rev. Pacifica pero la razón por la cual la retire por completo fue fácil: Aceptó ir con Ripper solo por una cita con Rabel... ademas de, a pesar de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se volvío amiga de Mabel, eso no significa que estará en la boda, es decir, ella esta más preocupada por el bienestar de Will por ahora que por otra cosa. Ahora que mencionamos a Will, también tengo que decir que por un segundo por Tanya (Es más, ella era la principal candidata en un principio) Pero... pasa lo mismo que con Tyrone... #SoulNoPedobear

 ***-.-*** Bien... dejando eso en claro, debo de felicitar a los ganadores XD que debo de decir que algunos de ellos/ellas ((A veces agradecería saber si son hombres o mujeres T-T)) ganaron por lo que llame el **Bono Pato** ((Mejor conocido por mi mamá como el bono: "¡Callate que todos estan durmiendo!")), la verdad, fue dificil escoger a los ganadores porque muchos mencionaron a Candy desde el primer capitulo, pero decidí escoger a los únicos dos (un ganador de Wattpad y otro de FanFiction) que mencionaron a Candy como primera opción o porque dieron una razón de porque lo creían. Pues bien... Felicidades a quien adivino: **Chiara Polairix Edelstein** y por el **Bono Pato:** a **Mindnight Desperfect** por su telenovela con Soul vs Marius por la mano de Grenda... XD no sé porque imagine un duelo de espadas donde Soul lo desintegraba por completo o lo enviaba a un universo alterno donde un bebé extraterestre se lo comía junto con un grupo de inversionistas malvados (?) Ok... mucho Phineas y Ferb.

Y bueno... eso es todo por hoy :D Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a los ganadores pueden enviarme por mensaje privado sus elecciones para el one short (Au, pareja, género, con o sin lemon y cualquier otro detalle que quieran agregar), los one shorts seran publicados el mismo día que el final del fic que se esta acercando ;D así que... nos leemos pronto!


	42. Sentimientos Enterrados

**Sentimientos enterrados**

El que faltaran solo dos días para su cumpleaños número 16 y dos días para su boda con Bill no hacía nada fácil… habían prometido celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos un día antes, por lo cual la fiesta sería al día siguiente, Leyna había dicho que tenia todo organizado en un 99% para la boda mientras que Mabel se encargaba de su cumpleaños y el de su hermano.

Mientras que Mabel y las chicas se encargaban de los preparativos que faltaban para la boda, Ripper y Dipper estaban buscando un traje junto con Leyna… claro, esta aun trataba de convencer a Dipper a que usara un vestido (era increible que este estuviera del lado de Dipper… claro… no quería verse "a si mismo" en un vestido) y Bill… bueno… las cosas de la boda eran un poco más complicadas de lo que ellos pensaban al final de todo.

\- Es un poco irónico ¿no crees? – hablo Will mirando a su hermano que estaba leyendo un libro al lado de su cama – Cuando llegaste a este lugar por primera vez tenias la idea de destruir este lugar… ahora quieres protegerlo.

\- ¿A que viene ese comentario, Will? – preguntoBill bajando el libro y dejandolo sobre la mesa de al lado de la cama.

\- A que estas aquí porque Leyna te prohibio que vieras a Dipper el _ritual de purificación_ – repondió riendo sin poder evitarlo – Enserio, hermano… No te imagino en abstinencia de Dipper por tanto tiempo.

\- Solo son 48 horas de "abstinencia" – suspiro Bill – puedo sobrevivir con ello…

\- Sabes que la "abstinencia" también incluye no ver ni hablar con Dipper ¿Cierto?

\- Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver ese "ritual de purificación" si somos demonios – gruño Bill comenzando a flotar de cabeza – Es decir… ¡SOMOS DEMONIOS!

\- Si, pero… el ritual de unión es algo mucho más sagrado… Si ves a tu Ágape antes de la ceremonia puede que algo malo suceda o que la unión no sea permitida.

\- Lo peor es que voy a tener que esperar otros tres meses para poder ir a la luna de miel con mi lindo Pino – suspiro Bill – hablando de eso… ¿Se la has chupado a Gleeful ultimamente?

Si Will hubiera estado tomando algo en esos momentos se lo hubiera escupido a su hermano en la cara… pero a cambio de eso lo que hizo fue lanzarle una mesa a su hermano quien tuvo que aparecer y desaparecer para que el mueble volador no le diera de cara.

\- ¿Debería preguntar porque fue eso?

\- Por ser tan directo e idiota – gruño Will sonrojado – eso es información confidencial… yo no me meto en tu vida sexual con Dipper.

\- Para que ese idiota este tan tranquilo o debe de estarte poniendo los cuernos o tu debes de estar…

\- Bill… Leyna me va a matar si te lanzo el armario, por favor, callate la boca – gruño aun más Will con los ojos rojos – no tengo energía suficiente como para estar discutiendo de esto contigo ahora… tengo algo de nauseas…

\- Solo bromeo, hermano – sonrío Bill alcanzando un vaso de agua a su hermano junto con unas medicinas que había dejado Leyna por si acaso Will se sentía mal– Aunque si deberías decirme si has estado chu…

\- Señor de los nueves abernos… ¿¡Cuándo regresaran Leyna y Ripper!? No habías estado tan insoportable desde la primera vez que me encontraste espiando a Gleeful cuando aun eramos humanos.

No dijo nada. Habían detalles de su vida humana que no terminaba de recordar… Will miro a su hermano un poco confundido aun con el vaso de agua en sus manos luego de tomar la medicina, nunca había logrado leer la mente de algún otro demonio… la verdad es que nunca había intentado leer la mente de su hermano de forma consciente… no había forma de que conociera lo que su hermano estuviera pensando realmente a menos que él se lo dijera… cosa que casi nunca sucedía.

\- A veces actuas un poco extraño ¿sabes? – hablo Will nuevamente regresando el vaso a su hermano – y gracias… sigues cuidandome como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- Para mi siempre lo seras, Will.

\- Pronto seremos padres… tendras que dejar el complejo de hermano mayor, debemos de dejar nuestro pasado atrás de una vez por todas… por nuestros hijos.

\- Tal vez… – suspiro – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Will asintió – Ese día… el día en que nos convertimos en esto… ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste en ese momento?

\- Dolor… desesperación… tristeza… fue como si el recuerdo de la muerte de Ripper me invariera por completo hasta destruir mi alma – susurro bajando la mirada – creo… creo que fue por eso que le tuve miedo por tanto tiempo, porque tenia miedo de verlo morir otra vez…

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué sentiste tu en ese momento?

\- Odio… el odio que sentía hacía Soul en ese momento me invadio por completo… creo que eso explica muchas cosas que hice cuando llegue aquí por primera vez ¿no crees?

Will simplemente sonrió, su hermano siempre sería un tonto con sus sentimientos. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera volver a hablar escucharon la puerta abrirse y un par de voces familiares, al parecer ese par ya habían regresado de hacer las comprar y Leyna necesitaría ayuda para colocar todas las cosas en lugar de simplemente hacerlas aparecer.

Bill hizo una seña a su hermano indicando que iba a ayudar a Leyna con lo que pudiera, este asintió haciendo la cabeza hacía atrás… necesitaba dormir un poco al menos.

.

.

.

Había terminado consiguiendo un trabajo en la florería de la familia de Candy ¿Cómo? Fácil… había recordado en el peor momento que había sido críado como lo más cercano a un "caballero" (No sabía como habían sido los griegos, pero los atlantes tenian ciertas normas que no podian incumplir a menos que quisieran un doloroso castigo) y no podía quedarse en casa de una dama de gratis así que insistio en trabajar por un tiempo hasta que pudiera asesinar a su hermana e irse de ese universo… claro… no lo había dicho con esas palabras.

\- Eres bueno en esto – alago Candy apareciendo atrás de él mientras terminaba un arreglo de rosas que habían ordenado esa tarde – Me sorprendes…

\- Bueno… mi hermana era una idiota con las flores y me tocaba siempre reparar sus desastres – y así era… mientras que el poder de Leyna tenia que ver con el agua (hielo) su poder estaba más relacionado con la naturaleza… y si… siempre tenia que descongelar todo lo que Leyna tocaba… pero no era solo eso… - Creo que esta listo… Dime que opinas.

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, se ve hermoso.

\- No tanto como tu.

Y ahí estaba otra vez… quería simplemente pegarse un tiro en la cabeza con balas de plata bendita para dejar de decir esas malditas cursilerias, se suponia que era un demonio y no podía simplemente enamorarse de esa humana, NO, ni siquiera podía usar a Candy como una Eros… ademas de que estaba contra sus principios era algo que lo distraía de su objetivo principal; asesinar a su hermana, lo ultimo que queria era enamorar a esa tonta humana. Noto como el rostro de la pelinegra de lentes estaba completamente sonrojado cuando se giro a verla, no dijo nada y se giro con el arreglo en las manos.

\- ¿Qué tal va todo con la boda esa? – pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema – te escuche decir que es este fin de semana ¿verdad?

\- Si… ya esta casi todo listo… eh… Soratres… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro ¿Qué sucede?

\- M-me… me preguntaba si… s-si… quisieras… ir… a-a… l-la bo-boda… con…

Candy cada vez se miraba más roja, si había un color más rojo que el mismo rojo, ese era el color que tenia Candy en ese momento, realmente se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y todo por una simple pregunta… nunca la había visto de esa forma, tomo la mano de Candy con una sonrisa.

\- Candy – le llamo – sería un placer para mi ir a la boda de tus amigos contigo.

\- ¿¡Enserio!? – exclamo con una her… una sonrisa – Di-digo… no tienes que ir si no quieres… o… si tienes planes… yo… lo entendere…

\- Claro que no, me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo – sonrío.

Soul pensaba en la oportunidad que podría tener al entrar de esa forma en la boda… los únicos tres que podrían reconocerlos con su apariencia en esos momentos eran Bill, Will y su hermana, pero claro, no tendría que preocuparse de los primeros dos porque uno iba a estar en cama y el otro muy ocupado en sus cosas como para darse cuenta de que él se encontraba ahí y Leyna… bueno… no le importaba mucho que su hermana se enterase que iba a estar ahí.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto Candy, no se había dado cuenta cuando ella había comenzado a hablar – Soratres… ¿Estas bien? Pareces algo perdido en tus pensamientos.

\- Creo que es solo que estoy un poco cansado por hoy – suspiro – Ya es muy tarde ¿Has comido algo? Puedo invitarte a almorzar si quieres.

\- No hay restaurantes muy buenos en Gravity Falls…

\- ¿Quién dijo algo de un restaurante? – Sonrío Soul acariciando el cabello de Candy… se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo – S-soy un buen cocinero… puedo cocinar algo, claro, si quieres.

\- Cl-claro q-que…

Antes de que Candy pudiera terminar su tartamudeo, entro un mensaje en su teléfono. Era Mabel quien le pedía ayuda con unos arreglos de ultima hora que no habían llegado a tiempo y la necesitaba de inmediato en la casa de Grenda para terminar la sorpresa que le tenia a Dipper para el día siguiente.

\- Oh rayos – susurro – Mabel me necesita… espero que no te importe…

\- No… para nada, tus amigas te necesitan – guiño un ojo – Podemos dejarlo para la cena.

\- Cl-claro… n-nos vemos más tarde.

\- Nos vemos, Candy.

Soul se despidio de la pelinegra quien salió corriendo hacía donde quiera que la necesitara la estrella fugaz y la gorrilla esa que también era su amiga… de alguna parte agradecía que la hermana del pino no se haya encontrado con él aun porque eso sería un grave problema para su plan.

Solto un suspiro mientras utilizaba sus poderes para terminar de organizar los maceteros en la estantería que le hacían falta, termino dejando una tarjeta que le habían dado para el arreglo que acababa de terminar hacía unos minutos atrás. La abuela de Candy estaba de viaje (otra vez…) al igual que los padres de esta, por lo cual se había quedado encargado (junto con Candy que acababa de irse) del lugar.

\- Son muy confiados para dejar encargado a alguienq ue acaban de conocer un negocio como este ¿No crees? – escucho una voz viniendo atrás suya, gruño – Te has entretenido demasiado a mi parecer, Soul, te recuerdo que tienes una misión que completar.

\- Eso ya lo sé, Dot – gruño girandose para ver a su tutor – Estoy esperando el momento adecuado… a diferencia tuya, yo no quiero morir.

\- ¿Pero que dices? – rio de forma sarcastica – yo tampoco quiero morir…

\- No… pero quieres que yo muera – susurro – es más… podría apostar una eternidad a que desearías en estos momentos a que todos tus antiguos estudiantes estuvieran muertos… ¿verdad?

\- Soul, mi querido Soul… siempre has sido el más inútil de tus compañeros – se burlo provocando el endado de Soul – aunque… no niego que también eres uno de los más inteligentes… lastimosamente, también eres uno de los más imprudentes e idiotas alumnos que he tenido en todo lo que llevo de existencia.

\- Tomando en cuenta que has estado desde tiempos de Moises… eso es un _honor_.

\- Y, por si te lo preguntabas, el más insolente ha sido Bill – gruño – Espero tener la cabeza de tu hermana antes de la proxima luna creciente ¿entiendes?

\- La tendras mucho antes de eso…

\- Eso espero… idiota.

Con esas palabras se despidio Dot de su pupilo, Soul trato de respirar para tranquilizarse, lo ultimo que quería era tener que pagar algo por su ira (aunque también tenia la opción de restaurar cualquier cosa que rompiera), se iba a quedar un rato en la tienda por si llegaba algún cliente, cosa que dudaba un poco a menos que una pareja de enamorados llegara a Gravity Falls a pasar su luna de miel. Más tarde vería de ir a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena que le había prometido a Candy.

Se detuvo por un segundo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo… estaba enamorando a Candy, estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esa humana estúpida, luego de asesinar a su hermana simplemente dejaría ese maldito pueblo sin importar que demonios pasara… no le importaba que le pasara a William y al engendro que estaba esperando, no le importaba que le pasara al idiota de Bill, quería asesinar a su hermana, no le importaba que le sucediera a… Candy…

Había enterrado sus sentimientos hacía mucho tiempo… antes de convertirse en un demonio… ¿Por qué recordaba tan bien esa noche? Aunque… habían muchos detalles de esa noche, la noche en que murieron él y su hermana, habían muchos detalles de esa noche que aun estaban ocultos en su memoria.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Leyna y Mabel me habían estado fastidianto todo el día con los detalles de la supuesta boda… entendía muy bien que Mabel no entendiera que no se trataba de una boda por decir BODA, ¡Pero me sorprendía que Leyna estuviera tan emocionada por la maldita ceremonia!

Estoy casi seguro que si no fuera porque me voy a "CASAR" con el demonio de los sueños que casi destruye todo el pueblo en una locura esas dos hubieran invitado a todo el pueblo y hubieramos tenido una fiesta gigante que aparecería hasta en los record guines como la fiesta más ruidosa y ostentosa de todo el maldito multiuniverso.

\- Al parecer el embarazo ya te esta afectando, Pino – escuche a Leyna burlandose atrás mía... estoy comenzando a odiar que todos puedan leer mi mente y yo no pueda leerla a nadie por voluntad propia, es un dolor de cabeza – No te preocupes por eso… en realidad lo de la "lectura de mentes no es algo que hacemos completamente por voluntad, a veces solo es como escuchar una conversacion agena, no lo haces aproposito pero lo haces, a veces cuando estoy distraida con algo no puedo evitar escuchar los pensamientos de otros.

\- Me agradaría que tu o Bill me enseñaran a dominar esa habilidad… ultimamente no puedo evitar esuchar los pensamientos de los otros… y los pensamientos de Mabel me dan miedo a veces ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que quiere hacele a Pacifica? Hasta siento pena por ella.

\- No… y no quiero saberlo, quiero mantener lo ultimo que me queda de inocencía intacto.

\- No entiendo como es que desde que estoy… ya sabes – aun no me acostumbraba a decir "embarazado", era… raro decirlo – es como si hubiera…

\- Lo entiendo – me sonrío Leyna – es normal, para proteger al bebé normalmente que los poderes del demonio se incrementen… en tu caso, robas un poco de la energía de Bill para protegerlo.

Ya me habían explicado eso, de hecho, Will lo había hecho una vez que me había quedado solo con él mientras que Mabel y Leyna hacían de las suyas… Aun me parece extraño que mi condición sea más riesgosa que la de Will solo por el hecho de que yo soy humano, es decir, Ripper también es humano ¿verdad? (Bueno… con su carácter a veces dudo incluso que sea yo de una dimención paralela) no entiendo porque mi condición es tan… especial…

Mire a Leyna fijamente mientras que ella se encontraba frente a la computadora revisando algunos, según ella, asuntos importantes… podía leer la mente de cualquiera… había leído la mente de Mabel muchas veces por error (trauma) la de Ripper (aun más trauma) y la de mis padres (el peor trauma de mi vida), incluso había leído la mente de Bill sin darme cuenta un par de veces… pero la mente de Leyna era imprenetrable.

\- ¿En que estas pensando? – pregunto Dipper.

\- En que no me esperaba a que Leon en realidad fuera Leoni y fuera la hija de ese grandisimo hijo de P*** de Saint Vire y que, aunque resulte un poco pertubador, hace una linda pareja con Justin – La mire sin entender ni papa de lo que decia – lo siento… estoy en los ultimos capitulos de una novela y… bueno… al principio pensé que era yaoi y la verdad es que esta muy buena, te la prestaría sino te hubiera hecho el mayor spoiler de tu vida.

\- Y… ¿Qué estas haciendo en la computadora entonces?

\- Juego…

\- Y… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – ya me estaba irritando.

\- Vigilandote que no te acerques a Bill o que Bill no se acerque a ti.

Will me había explicaco, mas o menos, lo que era el "ritual de purificación"… de hecho había sido Will quien me ha explicado todo desde que descubrí que estaba embarazado, los otros me hablaba como si ya lo supiera todo… Lo que sucedía con el "ritual de purificación" es que, al ser una unión de dos almas, lo ideal era que las dos almas que se fueran a unir en ese momento hubieran pasado por una abstinencia completa durante 48 horas… Era parecido a ese mito de que es mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda.

\- Hablando de vestidos y ahora que lo recuerdo – mire a Leyna molesto – ¿Pensabas en vestidos? Lo siento, no leía tu mente, pero me recorde de algo que me había pasado hace bastante tiempo… Cuando hundí el Titanic perdí un vestido azul que me encantaba, fue una lastima…

\- ¿Decias sobre vestidos? Y espero que no vuelvas a mencionar lo de…

\- N-no… no era eso – me interrumpio – solo… quería recordarte que mañana tenemos que pasar por tu traje, por cierto, gracias por aceptar el traje blanco y la corona de flores a falta de vestido…

\- Sera vergonzoso eso de las flores.

\- Obligatoriamente debes llevar una rosa negra en tu traje… así que no te escapas de las flores, por cierto, al final coloque lirios blancos y amarillos por toda la iglesia abandonada del bosque… fue un dolor de cabeza reconstruir ese lugar… especialmente por los malditos dinosaurios.

\- ¿Aun hay dinosaurios en ese lugar?

\- Habían, Pino, habían…

A veces Leyna podía dar un poco de miedo…

\- Ahora que lo pienso – volví a hablar… la verdad es que me estaba aburriendo un poco al estar a solas con Leyna y esta estaba pegada en la computadora jugando quien sabe que juego – ¿Por qué tu hermano y tu son tan diferentes?

\- Tu y Estrella Fugaz no son dos gotas de agua que digamos.

\- No me refiero a eso… tu eres buena y Soul es…

\- Te lo dire, Dipper – me interrumpio dejando la computadora y girandose a donde yo estaba – pero tiene que ser algo que quede entre nosotros ¿me lo prometes?

\- S-si… claro.

\- Mi hermano… él decidio "enterrar" sus sentimientos en el momento en que nos convertimos en demonios – dijo regresando a la computadora – a diferencia de los hermanos Cipher, Soul no cree que encontrar a su Ágape sea lo mejor… de alguna forma… como la perdio la primera vez fue algo que _no puede olvidar_ – Leyna rio – claro… es raro… pues, se supone, que no debemos tener ninguna memoria a menos de que te unas con tu Ágape o que seas un demonio completo.

\- ¿Soul es…?

\- Nop – sonrío – es solo que mi hermano es muy especial.

No dije nada, simplemente mire a Leyna mientras continuaba jugando, no dije nada… simplemente la deje donde estaba. Estaba cansado… solo quería ir a recostarme un rato, esperaba que estas 48 horas de abstinencia completa pasaran rápido, ya quería estar con Bill otra vez… Creo que estaba ancioso de casarme con Bill.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Si ya sé... me tarde un siglo en actualizar, pero digamos que la universidad me esta comiendo viva y llevo dos semanas escribiendo este capitulo (no por falta de inspiración sino por falta de tiempo... si vieran el SpringTrap que tengo al lado de mi computadora, tenia varios posticks pegados a su alrededor en este como recordatorios para trabajos y algunas historias), sin mencionar que los otros dos fics que tengo planificado para los próximos meses las he escrito hasta en papel higienico.

Pero bien... ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? La verdad es que este capitulo es un poco de relleno porque no quería meter la boda así de la nada, un día Soul se queda en casa de Candy y al siguiente esta ya lo invito a la boda del hermano gemelo de una de sus mejores amigas XD pero bien... ya deben de saber de que seran los próximos dos capitulos.

Y, por cierto, de aquí quedan como tres capitulos para el gran final y los especiales finales. Así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, perdonen por el retraso, espero no volver a tardarme tanto la próxima vez y... ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	43. Almas entrelazadas - Parte I

**Almas entrelazadas – Primera Parte**

Faltaban solo unas pocas horas para… solte un suspiro mientras volvía a mirar las estrellas en aquel lugar donde Bill y yo nos vimos por primera vez que no fuera dentro de la cabeza de alguien. Reí al pensar en eso… recordaba perfectamente que cuando conocí a Bill por primera vez dentro de la mente de Stan lo odie casi de inmediato, y lo odie aun más cuando me utilizo de marioneta despues de eso… es muy gracioso como es que las cosas pueden cambiar con los años.

\- ¿Qué haces, Dopper? – pregunto Mabel saliendo a sentarse a mi lado – wow… ¿Hemos crecido o este lugar se ha hecho más pequeño?

\- ¿Es la primera vez que sales aquí desde que regresamos? – pregunte aun mirando las estrellas desde la corniza, Mabel sonrío… no la ví pero sabía que lo hacía – Solo estoy pensando… ¿No te parece gracioso que dentro de unas horas unire mi vida con nuestro mayor enemigo que casi destruye todo lo que conocemos y amamos?

\- Gracioso, no… tal vez perturbador o extraño – reí sin poder evitarlo con el comentario de Mabel – Pero soy la menos indicada para decirle cualquier cosa… soy la que se iba a convertir en la reina de los gnomos, tuve mi primer beso con un tritón, me enamore de un chico que hablaba con las manos y ahora estoy saliendo con la chica más presumida de todo Gravity Falls y a la que pasé odiando durante todo el primer verano que estuvimos aquí y parte del año siguiente…

\- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste saliendo con Pacifica Northwest? – pregunte al fin mirando a mi hermana.

\- Me di cuenta que no era tan mala como pensaba… simplemente estaba sola… de alguna forma entendí ese sentimiento porque yo había comenzado a sentirme de la misma manera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mabel suspiro mientras colocaba un mechon de su cabello atrás de su oreja, tal vez era la luz de la luna creciente o porque no llevaba uno de sus sueteres en ese momento… pero en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que mi hermana había cambiado en todo este tiempo, su cuerpo había cambiado de cuando teniamos 12 años al igual que yo, ya no eramos unos niños… poco a poco nos convertiamos en adultos sin darnos cuenta.

\- Cuando decidiste que te convertirias en el aprendiz de Ford el año pasado… pensé que era el final de los Misteriomelos – sonrío desganadamente – sabía que, despues de todo este tiempo, por fin nos ibamos a separar… para siempre… tu te quedarias aquí, yo regresaría a Piedmont y… continuariamos nuestras vidas separados… ya no seríamos los hermanos que siempre habíamos sido, Dipper…

\- Mabel… yo…

\- No he terminado – me interrumpió – El día en que regresamos aquí, fui al centro comercial con la excusa de comprar algunas cosas para tejer que había olvidado… la verdad es que… solo quería estar sola – rió – no soy buena para eso, siempre que quiero estar sola alguien aparece como cuando le entregue la ruptura interdimencional a Bill – Nunca lo olvidaría, estaba tan preocupado por ella en ese momento, cuando el raromagedon dio inicio – Ese día… me encontre con Pacifica en el centro comercial, estaba sentada en un lugar alejado… tenia una navaja en la mano y estaba llorando…

Mire a Mabel sin creer lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento, Pacifica Northwest estaba…

\- Aun no había hecho nada cuando me acerque a ella… según ella me dijo, en ese momento la detuve de hacer una tontería… la verdad es que no sé a lo que se refería – rió mirando al cielo… sabía a lo que Pacifica se refería pero quería seguir creyendo que no era así – me dijo que sus padres se iban a separar y que estaban pasando por momentos muy duros, no había minuto donde sus padres no se pelearan… que sentía que todo era por su culpa, que si ella no existiera… tal vez ellos no estarían peleando – Mabel volvio a bajar la mirada – me sorprendío ver a Pacifica tan alterada en ese momento, tan… triste… ambas estabamos solas en ese momento… conversamos por horas ahí sentadas, poco a poco nos dimos cuenta que teniamos más en común de lo que creíamos… de alguna forma nos hicimos amigas… el tiempo paso y, sin notarlo, me enamore de ella… ambas nos sentimos solas, sentiamos que ibamos a perder todo lo que teniamos…

\- Mabel… sabes que nunca me vas a perder, siempre podras contar conmigo.

\- ¿Aun ahora que vas a tener una nueva familia con Bill? – no supe que responder en ese momento, me había quedado sin palabras – Lo sé… pero no te preocupes… hubo un momento, cuando comenzaba a salir con Pacifica, en que me di cuenta que algún tendriamos que separarnos y que había sido muy egoista al no darme cuenta de eso – volvio a sonreir mirandome – sé que siempre podre contar contigo, Dipper… igual que tu podras contar conmigo para lo que sea… es solo que… hasta ahora entiendo que seguiremos siendo hermanos aunque estemos separados.

\- Ven aquí, torpe.

Abrace a Mabel quien recosto su cabeza en mi hombro. No dijimos nada más… simplemente miramos al cielo estrellado, había pasado todo el verano pensando en mi mismo que no me había dado cuenta del daño que le había hecho a Mabel… la estaba dejado fuera de mi vida de nuevo.

Era verdad, somos gemelos, hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos pero… eso no significa que vamos a estar juntos hasta el día de nuestras muertes, tuve que enamorarme de un demonio para darnos cuenta de eso. Junto con los sonidos del bosque, los insectos y uno que otro animal nocturno que merodeaba por el bosque escuchaba la respiración de Mabel… de mi hermana y mi mejor amiga…

\- ¡Mira! – exclame en un momento apuntando al cielo – una estrella fugaz, deberíamos pedir un deseo.

\- Deseo poder volver a Gravity Falls cada verano para poder verte a ti y a mi sobrino – susurro cerrando sus ojos – oh… y un unicornio.

\- Mabel – reí mirandola de reojo, ella me saco la lengua en gesto de burla – yo… deseo no perderte nunca, hermana… ademas… también deseo que todo salga bien en esta "boda".

\- Yo también lo deseo… quiero que vivas feliz para siempre, como en los cuentos de hada.

\- ¿Nunca maduras?

\- Madurar es de frutas.

Ambos reimos sin dejar de ver el cielo estrellado, mire la hora en mi reloj de pulcera, era media noche… ya era 31 de agosto, nuestro cumpleaños… ya teniamos 16 años.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Mabel – susurre.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Dipper… te quiero, torpe.

\- Y yo a ti, torpe.

Crecer no significa madurar, no significa separarse de las personas que quieres… volví a cerrar los ojos por un segundo antes de dar un par de palmadas al hombro de Mabel indicandole que teniamos que regresar a nuestras habitaciones antes de que nos quedaramos dormidos y besaramos el suelo desde esta altura… lo cual no sería lindo para nadie a decir verdad.

Nos despedimos en el pasillo para que ella regresara a su habitación (ya que yo ahora me estaba quedando en esta misma), solte un suspiro antes de tomar uno de mis diarios… era increible como en tan poco tiempo había logrado completar dos y llevaba un tercero a la mitad, bueno, gracias a Bill y todas sus explicaciones acerca de Gravity Falls y el multiuniverso no era raro que lograra hacerlo… aunque… el tercero era más como un diario personal. Busque una de las ultimas páginas en blanco y comence a escribir una carta… una que no tenia intención de entregar*, por lo menos por ahora…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

A pesar de las muchas veces que Leyna le había prohibido salir al balcon de su habitación por su salud, esa noche lo había hecho solo para observar las estrellas, se encontraba sentado en un sillón que él mismo había creado con sus poderes y con sus manos sobre su vientre que se encontraba realmente abultado a esas alturas, parecía que en cualquier momento llegaría a estallar.

\- A veces me haces dudar si no eres realmente masoquista – escucho una voz atrás de él al mismo tiempo que colocaban una manta sobre sus hombros y Ripper se sentaba a su lado con dos tazas de chocolate caliente – tal y como te gusta.

\- Gracias – sonrío tomando la taza.

\- Si Leyna te ve aquí te mandara a la cama.

\- Solo quería respirar un poco de aire – susurro – es una linda noche ¿no crees?

\- Me gusta más cuando llueve – susurro Ripper mirando al cielo también – fue una noche lluviosa cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez ¿recuerdas?

\- No podría olvidarlo – susurro sonrojado ligeramente – fue… una noche muy especial para mi… esa noche recupere todos mis recuerdos sobre ti en nuestra vida pasada…

\- Me preocupaste cuando comenzaste a llorar en ese momento, idiota – gruño – Creí que te había lastimado…

\- Lo siento.

Ripper simplemente suspiro, sabía que Will había comenzado a disculparse de esa forma solo como un juego desde que habían regresado… incluso ese "lo siento" había salido en un tono jugueton que antes nunca hubiera escuchado, ya se había acostumbrado a la voz de Will a punto de quebrar en llanto que cuando le escucho hablando tranquilamente no podía creer que era el mismo, incluso esa voz juguetona a veces le hacía dudar que se tratara de la misma _persona_.

Observo a Will quien tomaba pequeños sorbos de la taza y luego miraba al cielo estrellado, bajaba su mirada al pequeño bulto que se formaba debajo de la camisa de este, coloco una de sus manos sobre la pancita de su pareja sorprendiendolo.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que falte para que podamos tenerla en nuestros brazos? – pregunto con su expreción seria de siempre, aunque Will sabía que estaba feliz y hasta emocionado por ello – Ya quiero conocerla.

\- No creo que falte mucho tiempo – susurro entrelazando su mano con la de Ripper – incluso… podriamos tenerla mañana mismo en nuestros brazos.

\- No… mañana sera un día muy agitado, preferiria esperar un poco más para verla.

\- Yo no… ya quiero tenerla en mis brazos… abrazarla y besarla… quiero poder salir a caminar al bosque de la mano contigo y con ella en mis brazos… quiero regresar a Reverse Falls y mostrar a todos que somos una familia…

\- Si… quiero mostrar a Ford que estaba equivocado – susurro Ripper – No eres un juego, William… nunca lo fuiste… yo fui un idiota…

\- Si me lo permite, amo Roderick… si lo fue.

Antes se hubiera enfadado, en cambio, ahora incluso no pudo evitar reir en voz alta…

\- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el lloron de William Cipher? – pregunto aun riendo, Will sonrío – No había visto esa parte tuya… me gusta mucho.

\- Aun soy demasiado tímido, Ripper… es solo que contigo puedo ser más yo mismo – suspiro mientras dejaba la taza en el suelo – creo que es hora de dormir… ya es muy tarde y mañana sera un día muy agitado.

\- Lo sé – suspiro Ripper poniendose de pie también, ayudando a Will a llegar a la cama – ¿Crees que todo salga bien?

\- Eso espero…

\- William…

Will suspiro mientras que Ripper le ayudaba a recostarse en la cama con cuidado, se sento en la orilla mientras que Will se acomodaba en esta.

\- Tengo el presentimiento que… hay algo que sucedera y nos daremos cuenta que, todo este tiempo, hemos estado equivocados sobre quien es nuestro verdadero enemigo…

.

.

.

Leyna miro su reflejo en la fuente del agua bendita que estaba en aquella habitación, que estaban utilizando como bodega, para arreglar su cabello, tenia que tener mucho cuidado con esa cosa si no quería terminar con varias quemaduras. La boda estaba a punto de comenzar, faltaban solo unos minutos y ya casi todos los pocos invitados habían llegado… solo faltaba que Bill y Dipper estuvieran listos.

Lo que Leyna no sabia era que había un invitado muy inesperado, un invitado que le estaba observando desde la puerta de aquella bodega, que entraba sigilosamente y bloqueaba la puerta del mismo modo… no se dio cuenta de nada, estaba tan ocupada pensando en otras cosas que hasta que sintió como le empujaban hacía el agua, hasta que sintío el pánico nuevamente de morir ahogada al mismo tiempo del ardor de las quemaduras, pudo ver el reflejo de su hermano gemelo atrás de ella…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Les dije que nos leeriamos pronto... bueno... la verdad es que tengo el insomnio del año (por si no se habían dado cuenta ya, padezco mucho de insomnio y es por eso que a veces actualizo a estas horas de la madrugada), pero bien... ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Sobre esa ultima parte, es como un pequeño Spoiler de lo que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo para dejarlos en el suspenso ;3

Pero todo eso lo sabrán hasta la otra semana! ahora bien... queria hacer un especial de preguntas y respuestas aunque también tengo otra propuesta... y es que quería dejar este especial para el final para que ustedes pudieran hacer preguntas a Tyrone, Tanya y Astrid... así que tengo estas dos propuestas, hacerlo ahora con los personajes que están o esperar para el capitulo final de la historia ((OJO: el capitulo final no es el prologo)) así que ustedes deciden... aun así las preguntas que quieran hacerme las respondere, ya sea, en un capitulo especial (si son muchas) o en mis anotaciones del siguiente capitulo.

Y eso es todo por hoy... tengo clases más tarde y ademas tengo que ir a ver sobre un trabajo mucho más tarde y ya casi es la 1:00 de la mañana XD así que mejor me voy a mi cama aunque siga despierta hasta las 6:00 cuando se supone que me tengo que levantar... odio el insomnio T-T

Nos leemos pronto!


	44. Almas entrelazadas - Parte II

NOTA: Favor, reproducir la canción "A Thousand Years" de Chistina Perri cuando se indique ;D nos leemos abajo.

 **Almas entrelazadas – Parte II**

Bill estaba a punto de volverse loco, esa era la descripción que Will y Leyna podían dar sobre su amigo/hermano en esos momentos. A pesar de que este había dicho que podría sobrevivir las 48 horas de abstención, despues de unas cuantas horas de que Leyna y Ripper habían regresado (despues de que que este ultimo le sacara casi a patadas de la habitación que compartía con Will) había comenzado a inquietarse en la cocina mientras que Leyna y Paz horneaban algo para luego terminar casi saltando por la ventana para ir a ver a Dipper.

Leyna y Will habían tenido que encerrarlo en una caja en su forma de triángulo para que dejara de hacer sus tonterias por un tiempo… ya estaban a punto de terminar las 48 horas, Ripper y Ford estaban tratando de ayudar a Bill a ponerse el maldito traje pero este estaba completamente nervioso.

\- ¡¿Puedes quedarte quieto maldito demonio idiota!? – gruño Ford en cierto momento – Yo no fui quien se ofrecio para ayudarte a vestirte.

\- Si nadie se los pidio, larguense de aquí y dejenme en paz – gruño Bill… quien iba a decir que iba a ponerse melancólico por no ver a Dipper en 40 horas – No tienen porque hacer esto… solo dejeme sufrir…

\- De hecho, Leyna nos obligo a hacerlo, de otra forma lo haríamos con mucho gusto – gruño ahora Ripper – Quedate quieto o te voy a ahorcar con la maldita corbata.

\- No entiendo porque esta así – suspiro Ford cuando lograron hacer que Bill se dejara de mover y amarar la corbata correctamente.

\- Tiene que ver con la abstinencia – escucharon a Will entrar a la habitación con una caja en manos – Bill no es el tipo de "persona" que pueda soportar mucho sin estar con su Ágape...

\- Sigo sin creer que este idiota sea el mayor – gruñó Ford soltando a Bill quien se hizo bolita – ¡No te atrevas a manchar ese traje!

Romper solo soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba la caja de manos de Will, mientras que El Ford de ese mundo (que incluso le había llegado a agradar) regañaba a Bill para que no fuera a manchar el traje nuevo que habían comprado para la boda, aprovecho para hablar tranquilamente con Will.

\- ¿Qué haces, Will? Deberías estar en cama.

\- Me siento mejor, le pedí a Leyna si podía ayudar con algo hoy... Digo... Si no voy a poder estar con mi hermano en su boda, quisiera ayudarlo un poco antes de esta.

\- Aun así no deberías de esforzarte demasiado – volvió a regañar – no quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de los dos – susurro posando una de sus manos en el vientre de Will – me volvería loco si les perdiera.

\- Eso no va a pasar...

A veces le era dificil afirmal algo, otras veces era lo más fácil… recordaba que cuando era humano tenia ese sexto sentido de saber cuando algo estaba mal, cuando se convirtió en demonio esto se amplifico llegando incluso a ver el futuro a veces, era algo que Dot siempre había dicho que admiraba de él… un poder realmente extraño para los demonios mestizos, pero era algo que, realmente, no podía controlar como él quisiera… solo podía ver el futuro en determinadas situaciones, incluso en esos momentos era un dolor de cabeza hacerlo, el futuro era completamente incierto, solo veía imágenes que no se relacionaban nada una con la otra… que simplemente venian a él… que simplemente eran la alarma a algo que iba a suceder, una trágedia.

\- Will – la voz de Bill le saco de sus pensamientos, por fin este se había puesto serio – ¿No deberias estar en cama?

\- Me sentía mejor… ademas… quería felicitarte antes de la boda – sonrío Will – Ya que… no voy a poder ir, quería verte antes de… ya sabes, antes de la boda y… desearte suerte.

\- Gracias hermano – sonrío Bill abrazando a su hermano – Realmende desearia que estubieras ahí…

\- Si… yo también quisiera ir…

Will bajo la mirada algo deprimido, aunque se sintiera mejor no había forma de convencer a Leyna para que le dejara ir a la boda… tal vez era mejor hacer caso a su amiga, aunque… no podía evitar sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien en ese momento. Bill se alejo de su hermano un momento despues para continuar discutiendo con Ford sobre la corbata (porque el demonio rubio decia que el azul no hacía juego con él), así que ese par terminaron alejandose de todos, bueno, Will sabía que había algo más que Bill y Ford tenian que resolver antes de esa noche… y le alegraba que fuera así.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto en voz baja – te veo preocupado por algo.

\- Si… no es nada – sonrío – ha estado un poco tranquila hoy… puede que nazca pronto.

\- Solo espero que no sea esta noche – suspiro Ripper – sería realmente un problema el que la bebé decidiera nacer cuando la única "persona" en este mundo que puede ayudarte va a estar hasta el otro lado del pueblo.

\- Si… tienes razón.

\- William, no sabes mentir, hay algo más.

\- Si… de hecho… hay algo que… hay algo que siento que no esta del todo bien, un mal presentimiento…

\- ¿Aun?

\- Si… hay algo que no esta bien…

No dijeron nada más… simplemente se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Ripper tomo la mano de Will, sonrío… Will correspondió a la sonrisa desviando la mirada, había algo que no estaba del todo bien, pero no podía decir de que se trataba.

.

.

.

Despues de que Bill y Ford salieran de la habitación por fin se calmaron, Bill se fue de brazos cruzados hacía el balcon y Ford se quedo de pie junto a la puerta. Bill sabía que aun tenia que resolver todo ese problema con Ford, es decir, él lo había utilizado tanto como Ford lo había hecho… de alguna forma le había engañado de la peor forma posible por un tiempo y, claro, sin mencionar el que al final de todo también le había hecho construir un portal para destruir el mundo.

\- Si que ha pasado el tiempo – suspiro Ford – claro… más para mi que para ti, eres un maldito demonio, eres inmortal.

\- Tu más que nadie debe de saber que no lo soy, seis dedos – sonrío Bill sin mirarlo – pero si… el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido… es como si hubiera sido ayer cuando encontraste mi circulo en esas cavernas y trataste de invocarme por primera vez.

\- Me gusta más el recuerdo cuando casí te disparo en el raromagedon…

\- Te convertí en un rascador de espaldas.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes…

\- Por cierto ¿Por qué la mira tenia la forma de…?

\- NI ME LO RECUERDES

Bill no pudo evitar sonreír. Debía de admitirlo, el tiempo que paso con Ford construyendo el portal había sido divertido… tal vez si hubieran podido ser amigos despues de todo, claro… estaba casi seguro que Ford era como Sirio de alguna forma, no lo odiaba, pero si tuviera una pistola anti-demonios cerca cuando lo viera en la cabaña no dudaria en atacarlo.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que tu y yo podriamos haber sido buenos amigos, Sixer – hablo Bill girandose a donde estaba Ford.

\- ¿Amigos? ¿Quieres que te recuerde la ultima vez que tratamos de ser amigos?

\- Bueno… si, soy un demonio idiota narcisista cabeza de triángulo y bla bla bla – Ford casi no pudo evitar sonreir – y no estoy leyendo tu mente por esa estúpida placa de metal que tienes en la cabeza, ¿ves? Te conozco bien, Sixer, no niegues que nos divertimos mucho cuando eras joven, armando el portal, digo…

\- No pensé que quisieras hablar de "eso"

Un silencio incomodo los inundo nuevamente… realmente para Bill iba a ser muy dificil hablar con un "EX" (o bueno… tal vez no era tan buena idea considerar a Ford como tal) pero tenia que hacerlo… por Dipper y su hijo tenia que cerrar de una vez por todas la relación que había tenido con Ford.

\- Lo siento – susurro, Ford se giro a donde estaba, sorprendido, nunca penso escuchar eso de Bill, del demonio que le había usado, el demonio que lo había traicinado y jugado con él – siento… todo lo que hice, desde engañarte con el portal hasta… lo otro… lo siento, soy un completo idiota, incluso tratando de pedirte disculpas parezco un idiota al no poder decir que…

\- No digas más – le interrumpió Ford – yo también he sido un idiota… ademas – sonrío – sino hubiera sido porque me engañaste a crear ese portal creo que nunca hubieras podido estar con mi sobrino ¿verdad?

\- Si… es verdad…

\- Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido en todo el multiuniverso, Bill Cipher – suspiro Ford – pero… de alguna forma muy retorcida, también eres la mejor… "Persona"… con la que podría dejar a Dipper. Ya sabes… Dipper es como el hijo que nunca pude tener… y creo que no hay mejor persona que tu para él…

\- Se siente raro que lo digas de esa forma.

\- Si, a mi también me esta dando nauseas.

Ambos rieron sin poder evitarlo, Bill sintió un par de palmadas en la espalda por parte de Ford, este le vio con una sonrisa antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Tomemos esto como una tregua permanente – dijo Ford alejandose – por Dipper…

\- Me alegra que hayamos hecho las paces, Sixer.

\- Aun te odio.

\- Si, lo sé… no eres el único.

Ford bufó antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa del bosque, claro, no sin antes repetirle a Bill que estuviera listo para irse a la iglesia abandonada dentro de un par de minutos. Bill simplemente sonrío… todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que podía imaginar, vio al cielo, la luna comenzaba a estar en pocisión… pronto nada ni nadie podría separarle de Dipper. Nada ni nadie podría arruinar ese momento…

.

.

.

Cuando Dipper entro a la iglesia abandonada en medio del bosque no podía creer que era el mismo lugar en el que había estado años atrás para rescatar a Pato de los dinosaurios… los cuales aun tenia curiosidad de que les había hecho Leyna para deshacerse de ellos… al mismo tiempo que sabía que si lo preguntaba lo ultimo que tenia de inocencia se iba a ir a…

\- ¡Tampoco les hice algo tan malo! – grito Leyna interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – simplemente los congele, es al única mágia que domino completamente…

\- ¿Algún día dejaran de leer mi mente? – pregunto Dipper algo irritado por la situación.

\- Ya te dije que no siempre lo hago a proposito – se encogio Leyna de hombros mientras entraban a una habitación aparte – bueno… creo que aquí podemos dejar las cosas.

\- ¿Por qué hay una habitación diferente con el Agua Bendita? – pregunto Mabel al ver la pileta – creí que la tenian en la entrada de las iglesias.

\- ¿Alguna vez has entrado en una iglesia? – pregunto Dipper cruzado de brazos.

\- Pues… no, realmente no…

\- Hice algunos arreglos – susurro Leyna acercandose a la pileta, esta era más grande de lo normal, incluso llegaba a parecer una pequeña fuente sujeta a la pared – ya que Bill, Will, Soul y yo somos mestizos el Agua Bendita puede causarnos serias quemaduras… ademas… no tenemos suficiente poder sobre las cosas "sagradas", esta iglesia esta abandonada, pero esta agua sigue bendita… así que no podía simplemente desaparecerla.

\- Un segundo – les detuvo Stan – ¿Eso quiere decir que pudimos detener a ese triángulo con una cubeta de esta cosa hace 3 años?

\- Algo así – se encogio de hombros Leyna nuevamente – No lo hubieran matado pero si que lo hubieran dejado en el hospital por un tiempo… es mejor tener cuidado con esta cosa esta noche, no quiero que nadie salga con alguna quemadura.

Leyna sonrío alejandose de la familia Pines. Candy y Grenda ayudaban a Mabel y Leyna a terminar las decoraciones de la iglesia… continuaba abandonada, pero ahora las naturaleza que reclamaba su lugar incluso se veía hermosa, habían enredaderas por todas las paredes que estaban llenas de flores azules (seguramente Leyna o Bill lo habían hecho), las bancas estaban igualmente decoradas, las enredaderas hacian un camino desde la entrada hasta el "altar" donde formaban un circulo donde seguramente Bill y él se encontrarían parados dentro de poco tiempo, ya no habían huecos en el techo, solo quedaba uno donde, según Will le había explicado (Will era su Willkipedia) entraría la luz de la luna para que dijeran sus juramentos… Dipper sonrío al pensar en eso.

\- ¿Nervioso? – le hablo Rebecca, Dipper asintió con una sonrisa – es normal, cuando me case con tu padre estaba igual… incluso tuve que regresar a casa desde la iglesia porque me había puestos los zapatos disparejos.

\- Es raro que ustedes esten tan… calmados con todo esto – menciono Dipper – es decir, me voy a "casar" con un hombre que, para el colmo, es un demonio que trato de destruir el mundo… es… raro…

\- Bueno… no negare que es raro pero… todo sucede por un motivo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Hay muchas cosas ocultas en este universo, Dipper… el porque lo aceptamos tan "fácil" es una de ellas, por lo menos para tu padre lo sería.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Yo tengo mis razones para no oponerme…

No había entendido nada de aquella extraña conversación, Rebecca le guiño un ojo antes de alejarse de él. Dipper miro la hora, faltaba muy poco tiempo… sostuvo el aire en sus pulmones por un segundo antes de soltarlo… no podía evitar estar nervioso a la vez que se sentía tan emocionado.

\- Oye, Candy – llamo Mabel – ¿Dónde esta tu cita misteriosa?

\- Vendra dentro de un rato – dijo esta sonrojada – dijo que… aun tenia algo que hacer, así que le di un mapa para que pudiera localizar el lugar.

\- Parece que los demas acaban de llegar – hablo Grenda – ire a recibirlos.

\- Es una buena idea – hablo Mabel – Ire a saludar a Pacifica y a Paz… creo que debebria ponerlas en lugares separados ¿no creen?

\- Es buena idea … ¿Sabes? Falta poco tiempo – suspiro Leyna – Aun faltan algunas cosas que hacer aquí, ¿Pueden ocuparse de lo que falte? Tengo… algo importante que hacer…

\- Claro, lo que haga falta – sonrío Mabel – veamos… aun tenemos que colocar esto por ese lado y esto otro por aquel otro… oh… y casi olvido aquello y aquella cosa que no tengo ni idea de que doritos es… pero igual se vera linda en esa esquina.

Leyna simplemente sonrío mientras entraba a la habitación donde habían dejado todas las demas cosas. Solto un suspiro mientras acomodaba un poco su cabello, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella y su hermano se habían convertido en lo que ahora eran… sonrío fríamente sin poder evitarlo, era realmente divertido el como habían terminado de esta forma, pensaba en eso mientras caminaba hasta la pileta de agua bendita al otro lado.

Leyna miro su reflejo para arreglar su cabello, tenia que tener mucho cuidado con esa cosa si no quería terminar con varias quemaduras, había sido una tonta por no llevar un espejo en su bolsa, pero… relamente no importaba. La boda estaba a punto de comenzar, en cualquier momento, faltaban solo unos minutos y ya casi todos los pocos invitados habían llegado según podía escuchar, al parecer Mabel ya había terminado con todo… solo faltaba que Bill y Dipper estuvieran listos para comenzar ¿Tan rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando pensabas en el pasado? Que tonto…

La silueta que poco a poco se formaba detrás de ella, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió como la empujaban hacía la fuente… Eso no estaba en sus planes…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Vi el lugar otra vez, un poco más nervioso de lo que ya estaba desde antes… Bill ya había llegado, estaba parado en medio del circulo que habían puesto frente a donde se supone que estaría el altar en una iglesia, mi respiración cada vez se hacía más entrecortada… e-era dificil respirar… no dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo, pero… Saber que no había vuelta atrás despues de esto era…

\- ¿Nervioso, Bro? – pregunto Mabel saliendo de la nada haciendome saltar y cayendo de sentón al suelo ¿¡Qué acaso se teletrasportaba!? – Te ves bien, no deberias de estar así.

\- ¿¡COMO RAYOS LLEGASTE AQUÍ!? – pregunte en un grito, casi me daba un paro cardiaco – ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!

\- Soy Sans – ¿¡Khé!? – Es broma – sonrío Mabel… a veces me daba miedo – di la vuelta, hay varios pasillos extraños en este lugar… vine a buscarte porque estabas muy distraido y se supone que ya deberias estar en el circulo con Bill…

\- Oh… es verdad… pero… ¿Dónde esta Leyna? Ella debería estar aquí.

\- Dijo que iba a ir a un lugar por no se que… pero eso fue hace bastante, ¿Crees que debería ir a buscarla?

\- Si… puede que algo le haya pasado.

\- Bien… pero muevete, ya va a ser hora…

\- L-lo sé…

 **((INICIAR CANCIÓN))**

Mire la hora, Mabel tenia razón, ya casi era hora… Volví a sostener la respiración por un segundo, la puerta se abrió… claro, esto no era una boda humana, no había nada en especial en que yo, como la "novia" (¿saben? Ignoren que acabo de llamarme a mi mismo "novia"), entrara… así que solo camine tranquilamente hasta el centro de la habitación… no miraba a ningún lugar en especial, solo caminaba…

\- Te estaba esperando, Pino – la voz de Bill me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, habían pasado 48 horas desde la ultima vez que le escuche – ¿Me extrañaste?

\- Tonto – sonreí mientras él tomaba mi mano – claro que lo hice… eh… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

\- Lo sabras pronto – guiño un ojo – realmente… yo tampoco tengo ni idea.

Paso un rato antes de que la verdadera ceremonia comenzara, me gire ligeramente para ver a mi familia y algunos de nuestros amigos. Repentinamete una luz roja nos rodeo, Bill parecia completemente tranquilo, yo, sin embargo, no pude evitar asustarme un poco… a pesar de todo, seguia sin acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas tan extrañas…

La sensación que esta luz causaba en mi era… relajante… de alguna forma lo es. Mientras miraba la sonrisa de Bill, el parado frente a mi, acaricio mi rostro mientras decia algunas palabras a las cuales no podía prestar atención, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos. A mi memoria venian todas esas veces en las que luchamos cuando tenia 12 años, no pude evitar reir, era irrónico.

\- ¿Estas seguro que no te arrepentiras? – le escuche preguntar por fin en un susurro.

\- ¿Crees que hubiera llegado tan lejos si ahora me fuera a rendir? Vamos Bill… ¿no recuerdas? No me rendí cuando tu trataste de matarnos, no me rendire ahora… ni nunca siempre y cuando sea contigo.

\- En ese caso – Beso mis manos, la luz roja se concentró en el medallón de Bill que llevaba en mi cuello, al mismo tiempo, esta formaba un anillo en el dedo anular de Bill – Te entrego mi alma inmortal, rechazo toda la fuerza infinita por tu vida, el tiempo del universo entero por un segundo a tu lado… dejo a un lado el odio… para declarar mi amor hacía ti. Dipper Pines, Pino, bajo esta luz sagrada… me entrego a ti como demonio… y como humano…

\- B-Bill – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sonreí – no sé que decir…

\- Deja que las palabras vengan a ti…

\- S-si – mire al cielo estrellado, mi corazón latía tan rápido – Dejo mi alma mortal, rechazo… mi humanidad y abandono todo lo que he conocido hasta el día de hoy para viajar a lo desconocido a tu lado… Amarte aunque tema caer, abandonar cada segundo de mi vida humana por estar mil años contigo… por… estar más cerca de ti – note como la luz roja envolvia mi dedo anular y creaba un anillo de color negro – Bill Cipher… bajo esta luz sagrada… m-me… me entrego a ti… como humano… y entrego… entrego a ti… mi alma inmortal…

Por un segundo el anillo me quemo, pero no me importaba… Bill se encogio de hombros indicandome que era normal que sintiera eso, mire otra vez mi dedo, ese anillo había quedado grabado en mi como si de un tatuaje se tratara, sonreí sin poder evitarlo… aquella luz era tan cálida, estabamos rodeados por pequeñas estrellas que caían del cielo, poco a poco la luz roja que había inundado todo el lugar iba desapareciendo.

Sentí una de las manos de Bill levantar mi rostro, acerco su rostro poco a poco haciá el mio, cerre los ojos esperando a unir nuestros labios… Era oficial… cuando unio nuestros labios, supe que ya nunca regresaría a ser un humano…

\- ¿Por qué no me siento diferente? – susurre cerca de sus labios.

\- ¿Realmente querias sufrir el dolor que pasé cuando me convertí en demonio? – pregunto sonriendo – Dipper… no eres un demonio… tu alma es demasiado pura como para mancharla de tal pecado…

\- Entonces… ¿Qué soy?

\- Eres mi Ágape – me beso – El ser al que amo y a quien siempre amare… ¿Acaso no es suficiente?

\- Lo es…

Cerre los ojos otra vez ocultando mi rostro en su hombro, todo era perfecto en ese momento… para nosotros en nuestro pequeño mundo… no hubiera deseado que la burbuja que habíamos creado explotara con el grito de Candy…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Soul aun sostenia a su hermana en la pileta, podía sentir como la fuerza de esta poco a poco iba desapareciendo, como dejaba de luchar, no le importaban las quemaduras que estaba teniendo en sus manos por la lucha de su hermana… algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin que él lo deseara…

\- ¿¡Leyna!? – el grito de Mabel le hizo girarse y…

\- ¿¡Sueltala!? – Sintió como le halaban del brazo, estuvo a punto de golpear a quien se hubiera acercado a él, se giro con sus ojos de un color rojo carmesí para asesinar a quien le interrumpiá… pero se detuvo – So… Soratres…

\- Candy – susurro bajando la mano, calmandose, soltando a Leyna quien cayó de inmediato ocultando su rostro entre sus manos – E-esto es…

\- ¡Eres un demonio! – grito Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – m-me… ¡Me engañaste todo este tiempo! ¡Eres un idiota!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Candy salio corriendo de aquel lugar. No pudo reaccionar, Mabel se había acercado a Leyna para ver como estaba… su hermana continuaba viva, pero con la fuerza que le quedaba solo tenia que atacarla, con un simple ataque de fuego su hermana moriria, la Estrella Fugaz no sería un reto, solo tenia que deshacerse de las dos… pero… no lo hizo…

\- ¡Candy! – grito corriendo atrás de esta, alcanzandola en el jardín trasero de la iglesia – Candy… ¡Espera!

\- ¡No me toques! – grito la asiatica empujando a Soul con todas sus fuerzas – ¿¡Esto era lo que querias todo el tiempo!? ¿¡Me estuviste engañando solo para matar a Leyna!? ¿¡Quien demonios eres realmente!?

\- Deja que te explique…

\- ¡NO! ¡No quiero escuchar más mentiras!

Candy se derrumbo en lágrimas, Soul solto un suspiro dejandose caer en la fuente de roca que estaba al centro de aquel jardín…

\- Si… vine aquí porque… quería asesinar a mi hermana pero… nunca creí que pudiera enamorarme de ti, soy un idiota – Candy levanto la mirada – No tienes que decir nada… sera imposible que me perdones ¿cierto? Pero… no te preocupes… es mejor que me large de aquí, he fallado en todo… lo perdí todo en solo unos segundos… incluso a ti…

\- Sora…

\- No tienes porque ser amable conmigo – le interrumpió – simplemente… dime que me odias y me ire, prometo no regresar nunca… l-lo… lo siento…

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Candy tratando de calmarse por completo, en cierto momento limpió sus lágrimas con su vestido y se sentó al lado de Soul, este no le miraba, apartaba la mirada cada vez que le era posible, evitaba ver a Candy.

Candy suspiro tomando la mano de Soul, este hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir que esta tocaba las quemaduras que sus manos tenian, ella tampoco quería verlo ahora… sonrío cuando sintió como Soul trataba lentamente de entrelazar sus dedos.

\- No es verdad – dijo Candy tranquilamente – No puedo odiarte… aunque… realmente no creo volver a confiar en ti.

\- Soy un demonio, no estoy hecho para que crean en mi.

\- Tuviste que comenzar con eso cuando nos conocimos.

\- Si, claro… iba a llegar en plan de "Hola Candy, soy un demonio y matare a mi melliza, me quedare aquí hasta poder irme de este asqueroso universo ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa un tiempo?" – Candy comenzo a reir – Por favor… dime si no suena como si estuviera loco.

\- Nací en Gravity Falls – sonrío Candy por fin mirando a Soul – He visto y escuchado cosas aun más extrañas que eso…

\- ¿Deberiasmos comenzar de cero? – pregunto sonriendo también, apartando un mechon de cabello de Candy, ella asintió – Bien… mi nombre es Soratres Eclipse, pero puedes llamarme Soul… soy un demonio realmente idiota.

\- No lo niego – rió Candy – Soy Candy Chiu… es un placer conocerte.

Candy cerro los ojos, con sus manos aun entrelazadas, Soul acaricio el rostro de Candy con el dorso de su mano que aun estaba herida, se acerco lentamente al rostro de la de cabellos negros hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso que fue correspondido casi de inmediato.

\- Es un placer enamorarme de ti – susurro Soul aun sobre sus labios.

Volvieron a besarse lentamente, separandose ligeramente para volver a unir sus labios… unas pocas memorias venian a la mente de Soul, que tonto… el único demonio que había jurado asesinar a su Ágape, el único que había deseado tener el poder absoluto desde que se convirtio en demonio… ahora lo único que deseaba era proteger a esa joven humana que tenia frente suya.

Todos los retazos de memorias que llegaban a él, ninguna era clara… pero había algo que no podía explicar entre ellas. Dot observaba desde cerca a su estúpido pupilo besar a la humana, Soul había encontrado a su Ágape sin que pudiera evitarlo… frunció el ceño al verlo… no podía hacer nada, todos sus planes se habían ido por el desague esa noche. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, un alma oscura sonreía en algún lugar no muy lejos de ellos.

.

.

.

El grito de Will inundo toda la casa del bosque, Ripper corrio lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde este estaba, aun se encontraban solos en aquel lugar… miro a Will tirado a un lado de la cama sin poder sostenerse, un charco se extendía bajo sus pies, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas susurrando algo cuando le vio. A pesar de que las palabras no habían sido completamentes claras, pero lo había entendido perfectamente… "El bebé esta en camino".

 **Continuara…**

*Ver que no todo lo que había escrito se perdió cuando mi mamá apagó la computadora sádicamente... Me llena de determinación! XD ok no... muchas referencias a Undertale por hoy.

Hola gente hermosa!

Por poco no teniamos capitulo hoy :s, mi mamá había comenzado a utilizar la computadora cuando me di la vuelta y no había guardado lo que había escrito, por suerte, se autoguardo casi todo, solo perdí como uno o dos párrafos que no eran muy importantes... sin mencionar que al final el capitulo me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? XD realmente no quiero comentar mucho porque estoy segura que si digo algo haré spoiler ((Soul.- De todas formas van a descubrirlo... es más, estoy seguro que más de algún lector ya descubrió ese "GRAN" secreto que tienes escondido)) Bueno... tal vez si o tal vez no ;D de todos modos los deje en suspenso hasta la otra semana, así que ya veremos si alguien lo ha descubierto ya.

Pero bien... les dejare con una pequeña duda porque soy mala, ya que Leyna esta herida y, como dijo Ripper, ella es la única que puede ayudar a Will con el bebé ¿Quién creen que va a ser el partero/a ahora3? ;D eso es todo por hoy, gente hermosa, al final decidí hacer el especial de preguntas y respuestas hasta el final pero pueden dejar sus preguntas para los personajes si quieren a partir de este capitulo.

Y, ahora si, esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que tengan muchas ganas de matarme por dejarlos en suspenso otra vez! Nos leemos pronto!

P.D: ((Leyna: Me regalan un comentario por el PatoxSoul? ;D - Soul: Leyna... Recuerdas que le tengo fobia a los cerdos ¿no? - Leyna: Claro que si ;D))


	45. Hielo y Fuego

**Hielo y Fuego**

La llamada de Ripper hizo que Dipper, Bill, Leyna (que continuaba herida), Mabel, Candy y Soul se teletrasportaran a la casa del bosque, la llamada había sido tan repentina que habían ignorado casi por completo el que Soul acabara de casi asesinar a Leyna y que esta se encontrara muy herida, incluso por eso Bill tuvo que aceptar que Soul le ayudara a teletrasportarlos a todos, sabía que Leyna estaba muy debil en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del bosque, Bill subió corriendo hacía la habitación de su hermano menor dejando pidiendo a los demas que se quedaran en la sala por un rato.

Candy y Paz habían ayudado a Leyna a llegar a su habitación para que descansara, necesitaba curarse a si misma ya que Will no podía ayudarla y no dejarían que Soul se le acercara por ningún motivo por ahora, Mabel y Dipper se encontraban sentados a espera de alguna noticia y, por otro lado, Soul… Soul estaba sentado en cuclillas sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina porque Pato estaba abajo mirandolo.

Para Bill no era un secreto que el mellizo de su amiga tenia una extraña fobia por los cerdos… así que Pato era el mejor candidato para vigilar a Soul en esos momentos, incluso parecia gracioso ver al joven demonio temblando de miedo por tener tan cerca a Pato.

\- ¿Cómo esta Will? – pregunto Paz que también estaba en casa en esos momentos cuando Bill aparecio por las escaleras – Gleeful no me ha dejado acercarme…

\- Si dijera que esta bien siento que un rayo me partiria en dos – susurro Bill – necesitamos conseguir a alguien que domine mágia de curación de inmediato.

\- Y bien… ¿¡Por qué no lo haces tu!? – pregunto Mabel histérica – Eres un demonio, eres su hermano ¡Ve tu!

\- Mi mágia de curación es un asco, no puedo ni curarme a mi mismo – suspiro mirando a un lado y al otro – ¡Si pudiera no estaría aquí buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudar a mi hermano!

\- Tenemos que calmarnos, todos, esto no esta ayudando – hablo Dipper quien era el único que mantenia la calma en ese momento – por favor, Bill… tienes que conocer a alguien más que domine ese tipo de mágia.

\- veamos… a los únicos que conozco que dominan la mágia de curación son; Will, Leyna y…

Bill y Dipper se giraron a ver al "pricionero" que estaba casi azul por tener a Pato tan cerca… y aun peor porque este trataba de subirse al mueble donde este estaba…

\- ¡Soul! – le llamo Bill acercandose – Necesitamos que ayudes a Will con… ¡Soul! ¡Deja de llorar como nena y presta maldita atención!

\- Creo que deberiamos quitar a Pato de ahí – suspiro Dipper llamando al cerdito quien corrio hasta donde estaba el hermano de su dueña – Soul… por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda.

\- Sin mencionar que es tu culpa de alguna forma – hablo Paz cruzada de brazos, Dipper y Bill casi la matan con la mirada – es la verdad...

\- Está bien... ¡Pero alejen a ese horrible ser rosado del inflamando de mi!

Mabel y Dipper se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo, ¿En serio tenía tal fobia por los cerdos? Eso sí que era extraño... Aunque tampoco era algo con lo que los gemelos quisieran romperse la cabeza para tratar de resolver, era un misterio que no les interesaba.

Soul mando a Bill a conseguir algunas flores azules con espinas rojas en el bosque (más como excusa porque sabía que cuando escuchará a Will gritar iba a entrar a querer asesinarlo, sin mencionar que se notaba que era el más nervioso de todo el lugar), Dipper salió con Bill para distraerlo un poco también... Por si llegaban a encontrar las flores esas... luego pidió algunas toallas a Paz a quien le pidió ayuda...

Mantuvo la respiración por un segundo antes de entrar, Will estaba recostado en la cama con la respiración agitada, Ripper sentado a su lado trataba de calmarlo, este último levanto la mirada cuando escucho que la puerta se abría.

\- ¿Quien eres? – preguntó poniéndose de pie.

\- Un... Conocido – no podía usar la palabra "amigo" después de todo lo que hizo – Bill me pidió que ayudará...

\- S-Soul – reconoció Will mirando al recién llegado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Es una larga historia... Por ahora necesito que confíes en mí – susurro acercando a Will – puedo ayudarte... Si tú quieres.

\- Es-está bien – susurro Will – yo... Sé que... Puedo confiar en ti.

\- Bien – Soul se giró a Ripper – voy a necesitar que salgas de aquí por ahora.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No lo haré!

\- Tienes que... Cuando un demonio está en labor de parto se vuelve muy agresivo... Incluso podría llegar a matar a su ágape en ese momento.

\- Tiene razón – susurro Will – tienes que salir, estaré bien...

Golee fue se acercó a Will para besarle antes de salir, susurro algo contra sus labios que Soul no pudo entender... Antes de salir le lanzó una mirada amenazante, no le iba a caer nada a Will... Le debía muchas cosas a pesar que era muy orgulloso como para admitirlo, de alguna forma, podía decir que Will era algo así como "su mejor amigo" en esos momentos… era el único que aun confiaba en él, no podía defraudarlo, no quería perder a otra persona esa noche…

Sonrío con ese pensamiento, hacía mucho tiempo que no creía que era necesario para nada ni nadie, mientras daba algunas indicaciones a Will y Paz, subía las mangas de su camisa negra hasta el codo y utilizaba algo para quitarse el cabello de la cara. No era un trabajo sencillo, pero lo mejor era intentarlo... Aunque... Ahora que lo pensaba, la magia de curación de Leyna no era tan buena como la de Will o la suya, su elemento, el hielo, no era de mucha ayuda tampoco... Entonces... ¿Por qué ella?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Ya había pasado más de media hora desde que Bill y yo habíamos salido a buscar las dichosas Flores esas que solo nos había pedido Soul para mantener a Bill ocupado... Como fuera, habíamos encontrado en un prado que estaba casi al otro lado del pueblo, nos habíamos tele transportado tanto que ya me encontraba mareado y no me quería levantar de dónde estaba, estaba a punto de vomitar, sin mencionar que ya casi estaba amaneciendo.

\- Que noche – susurre mirando a Bill que estaba sentado a mi lado, dándome ligeras palmadas en la espalda – se supone que era nuestra... "Noche de bodas" ¿verdad? Mira en lo que se convirtió, tú y yo buscando flores para quien sabe que...

\- Lo siento... Es mi culpa.

\- Por favor, Bill... No es como si hubieras provocado que la hija de tu hermano naciera justo hoy ¿verdad?

\- Me refiero a que... Todo esto que está sucediendo, todos están en peligro por mi culpa y mi maldito ego... Si tan solo nunca hubiera provocado ese raromagedon esto no estaría pasando ahora...

\- Si no hubieras provocado ese loco Apocalipsis tuyo, hoy tal vez no estaríamos juntos...

El verano que pase en Gravity Falls cuando tuve 12 años fue una de las mejores cosas de mi vida... A pesar que había terminado luchando contra un tonto demonio como Bill, creo que ese verano fue una de las cosas que me enseñó a darme cuenta de quién era realmente... Me mostró lo valiente que soy, que puedo hacer las cosas sin importar nada, me mostró lo valiosa que es mi familia... Pero, más que nada, me mostró a no tener miedo a lo desconocido.

Antes de este verano, cuando decidí ser el aprendiz de Ford, después de cansarme de los maltratos en la escuela, no esperaba que esto sucediera... No esperaba que terminara reencontrándome con mi enemigo de la infancia, no esperaba enamorarme del mismo Dorito illuminati que quiso asesinarme... Pero eso fue lo que sucedió, y no me arrepiento de nada.

\- Regrese a Gravity Falls gracias a ti, Bill... Hay muchas cosas que aún desconozco de este universo, regrese para descubrirlas – sonreí – tú eres parte de ellas... Quiero conocerte más a fondo.

\- Dipper – susurro mi nombre abrazándome, aún era raro cuando decía mi nombre pero... Se escuchaba tan bien cuando salía a de sus labios – Los amo tanto que no quisiera que nada les sucediera a ustedes tres... Ustedes son mi vida.

\- Vamos – susurre poniéndome de pie – tenemos que regresar a la casa... Puede que las flores no sean tan inútiles como lo imagino.

\- Nah~ Soul solo nos mando de paseo de forma indirecta... Es un experto en eso, Leyna es la que da miedo y Soul es el que manda a todos a la mi**** de manera sutil.

\- Eso es raro... De alguna forma, Soul se ve mucho más tranquilo de lo... Explosiva... Que es Leyna.

\- Lo es... Ellos dos siempre han sido raros – susurro – ¿Estás seguro que estás listo para tele Transportarte?

\- Si... Eso creo... De todas formas puedo recostarme un rato en tu habitación mientras me recupero...

\- Claro, cariño, espérame para nuestra "nuestra noche de bodas" – susurro lamiendo mi cuello, sino fuera porque aún estoy muriendo por dentro le daría una paliza ahora mismo – eh... Olvidaba tus cambios de humor.

\- ¡Cállate, pervertido! – gruñí- so-solo llévanos a la casa del bosque antes que decida caminar todo el camino hasta allá.

\- Dipper... Para comenzar, ni siquiera sabes dónde está, siempre te he llevado tele transportándonos.

Tenía razón... De todas formas aún estoy algo tsundere por el embarazo (según Willkipedia me dijo, me pasaran otras dos semanas antes de que recupere mi humor normal) y Bill me tiene que aguantar hasta que nazca, después de todo, también es parte "su culpa". Cerre los ojos cuando Bill nos teletrasporto afueras de la cabaña del bosque… ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no aparecimos dentro de esta?

\- Porque Soul hizo un campo mágico que prohíbe que haga eso por si acaso me decido aparecer atrás de él para estrangularlo – respondió Bill a mis pensamientos – No es tan tonto como creí…

\- ¿En serio me estas diciendo eso tan tranquilo?

\- No veo porque tengo que alterarme ahora…

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un sonido interrumpio mis palabras, el llanto de un bebé… Bill y yo nos apresuramos a entrar en la casa del bosque, imagine que todos se encontraban en el segundo piso, frente a la habitación de Will y Gleeful, el llanto era más fuerte en ese momento. Soul salió de la habitación con las manos algo manchadas de sangre.

\- Felicidades… aunque… creo que ya sabían que era una niña – dijo con una discreta sonrisa antes de que alguno de los presentes preguntara algo continuo hablando – Will esta descansando, aunque… creo que el padre de la bebé puede entrar a verles.

No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que Gleeful entrara casi a tropezones a la habitación, Bill me abrazo por la espalda mientras se formaba un leve murmullo entre todos los presentes. Levante la mirada hacía Soul, nos miraba desde lejos, sobre el hombro… por un segundo reconocí la mirada que tenia en esos momentos, trataba de no demostrar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero era claro… estaba solo… empuje ligeramente a Bill haciendo señas a donde estaba Soul. Soltó un suspiro, al parecer me había entendido muy bien. Sonreí… era mejor dejándolos solos por un rato.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Bill corrió atrás de Soul hasta la planta baja, este ya estaba caminando hasta afuera donde se quedaría en el cobertizo siendo vigilado por Pato, incluso Pato ya estaba durmiendo en el cobertizo… claro, Mabel le había preparado un cuarto de hotel dentro del cobertizo, era casi seguro que Soul iba a tener que quedarse entre la paja y los escrementos del caballo patrificados que aun estaban ahí desde hacía quien sabe cuando tiempo atrás.

\- ¡Soul! – le llamo corriendo hasta donde estaba, el demonio de cabellos oscuros se detuvo a mitad del camino – Gracias… y… disculpa por todo lo que sucedió desde el principio… y condenarte a dormir con Pato.

\- Lo primero fue mi culpa, fui un idiota al hacer todo eso, los puse en peligro por mi tonto orgullo y el odio que creí que sentía hacía ti y tu hermano por quitarme a mi hermana... supuestamente – Soul se encogió de hombros – Creó que ahora todo esta más claro para mi…

\- No te culpo, estuve en una situación similar hace tres años… e, igual que tu, también me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui hasta que… bueno… me volví a encontrar con Dipper y me di cuenta que era mi Ágape, tu también deberías de darte cuenta de eso con Candy ¿no?

\- Si… aun tengo miedo de decepcionarla – susurro Soul bajando la mirada – No creí que llegaría a enamorarme de alguien después de tanto tiempo.

\- Quien asesina a su Ágape es… un mostruo…

No dijo nada, aun las memorias de su pasado no estaban completamente claras… pero era mejor no decir nada por ahora, mientras que no tuviera las "evidencias" de que aquello era real, no podía hacer nada contra nadie. Escucho como Bill soltaba un suspiro antes de que comenzara a alejarse del lugar deseándole una buena noche… en ese momento recordó el "segundo punto" sobre la supuesta negociación que había tenido con Will en un principio…

\- Lo segundo – le detuvo antes de que se alejara más – Sobre… dormir en el granero con… P-Pato… ¿En serio no me puedes dar otro lugar para dormir? Incluso acepto dormir en la caseta del perro o sobre un árbol… pero no me dejes en el granero con un cerdo.

\- Enserio… ¿Qué demonios con esa estúpida fobia? – Pregunto Bill cruzado de brazos.

\- Es… una larga historia…

\- Bien – suspiro – Aunque… por esta noche no quedan habitaciones, incluso Pino y yo vamos a tener que compartir habitación, al igual que Mabel y Paz… no hay tantas habitaciones en este lugar como creen…

\- Cipher, a otro perro con ese maldito hueso, vas a dormir con Dipper Pines porque quieres maldito pedófilo, fury, pervertido…

\- ¿Me pides mi ayuda y luego me insultas? Además… ¿Qué con lo de Fury?

\- ¿Crees que no recuerdo que Dipper era un ciervo en la vida pasada? Y… además, te estoy pidiendo la caseta del perro, nada más…

\- Si no te molesta la lluvia siendo que tu elemento es el fuego.

\- ¿Qué lluvia?

Justo cuando Soul preguntaba eso, se escucho un trueno a sus espaldas y comenzó a llover a cantaros… al parecer esa no iba a ser una de sus mejores noches. Soltó un suspiro antes de asentir… no tenia muchas opciones de todas formas, no podía salir del bosque de todas formas a esas horas de la madrugada y mucho menos buscar algún lugar para quedarse… sin mencionar que sus poderes disminuían a la mitad (que era casi nada) cuando estaba lloviendo…

\- Pu-Puede quedarse conmigo – escucharon desde las escaleras, ambos se giraron hacía estas, Candy bajaba apresuradamente hasta quedar al lado de ambos demonios – digo… si… sino tienen problema con ello… Soul puede quedarse conmigo.

\- No creo que él tenga problema – suspiro Bill, se acerco a Soul para susurrar – y yo… bueno, me alegra no ser el único "Pedófilo" de este lugar.

Dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de Soul antes de subir otra vez, Soul estaba a punto de seguir a Bill y olvidar por completo el trato de paz que tenían para darle un buen golpe… claro… pasar la noche con Candy en la misma habitación se escuchaba muy bien, y no iba a rechazarla. La chica asiática sonrío cuando Soul se giro a verla, este correspondió a la sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano, la cual tomo rápidamente… ese destino no era tan malo como Dot había predicho, era incluso… ¿feliz?

.

.

.

Ripper había entrado corriendo a la habitación, como había dicho Soul, Will se encontraba en la cama recostado con un pequeño bulto envuelto en sábanas entre sus brazos. Will levanto la mirada cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, sonriendo, pidió a Ripper sin palabras que se acercara.

\- Es muy hermosa… – fue lo primero que dijo en un susurro cuando Ripper estaba a su lado, sentado a orillas de la cama – creo que tiene tus ojos.

\- Ambos tenemos los ojos azules, tonto – susurro Ripper mirando a la pequeña de piel pálida, pequeños mechones de cabello castaño y ojos celestes – se parece mucho a ti… y espero que sea como tu… no como el idiota de su padre.

\- Igual que yo… es triste que el ama Mabel no pueda conocer a su sobrina ¿No crees? Es injusto que todo esto haya terminado de esta forma ¿No crees? Que al final tu tío Ford haya cumplido su propósito de… bueno… de todo… – sonrío Will – Roderick… ¿Crees que podamos regresar algún día a Reverse Falls?

\- Regresaremos… pero reclamaré todo lo que me pertenece por derecho… hare lo que tuve que hacer desde un principio – susurro tomando la pequeña manita de su hija – te presentare como mi pareja, les presentare a ustedes como mi familia… Y no me importara que diga o haga Ford… ya no me importa… solo quiero estar con ustedes, con mi verdadera familia.

Beso los labios de Will rápidamente, ambos sonrieron… en ese mismo instante Tanya comenzó a llorar otra vez a casusa de un trueno que había caído fuera, Will rápidamente presto atención a su hija al igual que Ripper.

Todo estaba bien por esa noche, todo era tranquilidad… cuando la tormenta comenzó al otro lado de la ventana, dentro de aquella casa, en medio del bosque, lejos de todos, donde, si fuese una pelicular de terror, fuera el lugar apropiado para cometer un asesinato sin que nadie nunca supiera quien había sido el culpable. Fue esa noche, mientras que todos descansaban, felices en lo que era esa dulce mentira en la que por ahora continuaban viviendo y que pronto terminaría, cuando las memorias de alguien regresaron… recordando quien era el verdadero enemigo.

.

.

.

Leyna se encontraba sentada en una silla en el medio del jardín, tenia una mascarilla puesta junto con unas gafas de sol y un sombrero para el sol. Soul encontró a su hermana leyendo (cosa que no entendía como rayos estaba haciendo si tenia lentes de sol puestos), soltó un suspiro acercándose a su hermana, habían pasado un par de días desde todo.

\- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? – pregunto acercándose a su hermana quien se quito las gafas, aun habían unas pocas cicatrices alrededor de sus ojos – No imagine que te curases tan rápido.

\- Ah… recibí algunas cremas muy buenas de unas personitas muy lindas de por ahí y por allá – dijo juguetona mientras guiñaba un ojo a la nada, mandando de paseo a la maldita cuarta pared por un momento, Soul la miro como si su hermana estuviera más loca de lo que ya sabía que estaba – dentro de un par de días estare mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte, hermanito.

\- Leyna… tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

\- ¿No puedes esperar con eso? – pregunto poniéndose de pie – no me siento muy bien… tal vez me recueste un momento.

\- Deja de bromear – la detuvo tomando su muñeca – No había querido hablar contigo antes por los hermanos Cipher… pero hay algo que sé y sigo molesto por no poder decir nada… algo que sé que tiene a todos en esta casa en peligro…

\- Oh… ¿en serio? – sonrío Leyna deshaciéndose del agarre de su hermano – Que interesante… dime más cuando encuentres la forma de decirle a todos sin que te consideren un loco… o que simplemente sigues odiándome.

No dijo nada más, se giro para continuar con su camino hacía su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. El fuego es impulsivo, hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente sin pensar en las consecuencias, se deja llevar por los impulsos del momento y, sin embargo, también es cálido y acogedor… el hielo es tranquilo, no muestra emociones nunca, puede fingir ser lo que quiera, puede ser hermoso a ojos de cualquiera, incluso gracioso y agradable pero siempre será lo que es; un monstruo sin sentimientos.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Bueno, otro capitulo más como de relleno para la historia XD como ven nuestro querido Soul no es tan malo como parece ((Soul.- De todas formas creo que todo el mundo aun me odia...)) Bueno, tal vez te siguen odiando hasta este capitulo pero estoy segura que el siguiente capitulo... sin mencionar que, por lo que sé, pasaste una noche muy divertida con Candy ¿verdad? ¬w¬ ((Leyna.- ¬w¬ - Soul.- Ca-callense! ¡Pervertidas! -/-")) jaja! ¡Adivinen como Soul recupero sus memorias!

Y eso es todo por hoy... perdonen que este un poco apagada pero tengo una gripe horrible y lo único que quiero es tomar un chocolate caliente y dormir x.x recuerden que pueden dejar sus preguntas en este capitulo y les invito a pasar por la historia de SharezadePinkPink ((Wattpad)) que hizo unos divertidos memes sobre el Lo que no fue escrito :D así que... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!

Por cierto, es posible que la otra semana hayan dos especiales un poco diferentes, un corto especial sobre el pasado de los hermanos Eclipse para aclarar un poco mejor lo de este capitulo y lo que esta a punto de pasar en el siguiente capitulo que... sera un salto en el tiempo para dentro de otros tres meses, también estoy pensando en un especial revelando algunos secretos sobre el fic ;D Digamen que les parecen las ideas y... Nos leemos pronto!


	46. Leyna: De aliado a enemigo

**De aliado a enemigo**

Era… extraño, ver como todos querían a mi hermana mientras que yo solo era un intruso dentro de aquella "vida" feliz que tenían y no poder decir quien era realmente mi hermana, no poder arrancar la mascara que solo yo sabía que había bajo ella. Leyna nunca había sido una buena persona, pero… ¿De que servía saberlo si nadie iba a creerme?

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el nacimiento de Tanya, por extraño que pareciera, Tanya era la única que confiaba en mi entre todos los de este lugar… bueno… si Will no lo hiciera dudo que me dejaría a su hija conmigo.

\- Gracias por cuidarla, Soul – hablo Will atrás mía mientras llegaba con algunas cosas – ahora que vamos a regresar a Reverse Falls hay muchas cosas que hacer… no sabría que hacer sin ti.

\- Bueno… creo que Leyna siempre esta libre para ayudar – dije encogiéndome de hombros, la sonrisa de Will desapareció en ese momento – ¿Will?

\- Quiero que seas sincero conmigo, Soul – susurro – Leyna… ¿Realmente es nuestra aliada?

Como si pudiera decirlo. Leyna no era la mejor persona… pero simplemente no era algo que pudiera decirle a nadie como si le estuviera hablando sobre el maldito clima. Por suerte, cuando estaba a punto de responder, Bill entro a la habitación diciendo cosas sin sentido y sacando a Will arrastrado.

\- ¿¡Bill!? ¡Espera! – escuche a Will gritar – ¡Deja de arrastrarme!

\- ¿Otra vez Dipper? – pregunte a Leyna que iba detrás de Bill tranquilamente – es curioso… desde hace un tiempo no he podido estar a solas con Will para conversar.

\- Bueno… no es como si _ellos_ confíen en ti, sigues siendo solo el simple cliché de villano redimido que quiere que todos confíen en ti pero será difícil que ganes su confianza, ya sabes… y la nación del fuego ataco.

\- Creo que la tuvo más fácil que yo – suspiro – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No eres el cliché del villano que parece ser un héroe hasta que se descubre cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones?

\- Bueno, es mejor que ser una flor parlante o

\- ¡Leyna! – gruñí acorralándola contra la pared – detén cualquier locura que estés planeando… No tienes que hacer esto.

\- No tengo porque… pero quiero hacerlo – sonrío – Puedo hacer todo lo que Bill no logro hacer en este universo sin romperme ni una uña… es una forma mucho más simple para conquistar un universo, hazte amigo de los habitantes que podrían detenerte y luego apuñalalos por la espalda… deberías aprender más sobre mí, soy genial en esto.

\- Eres una psicópata.

\- Y eso me ayuda mucho, hermanito… no siento nada por nadie, así que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, hago o hare… por si te lo preguntas, si… sigo sin arrepentirme sobre haber asesinado a nuestros padres a sangre fría… si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para seguir en mi papel de "la dulce amiga" que todos creen como para ocuparme de ti.

Leyna se alejó de mi empujándome, no podía dejar que continuara con su plan, trate de tomar su mano para volver a detenerla… no esperaba que mi hermana, más baja que yo por casi una cabeza y delgada como un palillo de dientes pudiera lánzame contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, como si fueran un lago de hielo.

\- Eres la única familia que tengo… no quisiera matarte a menos que fuera necesario – susurro – y estas logrando que sea NECESARIO, en serio, Soul, no quiero matarte ni a ti ni a Will… tal vez la muerte de Dipper sea un daño colateral al igual que la de Bill… pero necesito a esos dos mocosos para completar mi plan – no sabía a quienes se refería, tal vez a Tanya y Tyrone – así que… no te metas en lo que no te interesa y saldrás de una pieza de mi… raromagedon.

No dejo que dijera nada más, sonrío antes de salir de la habitación y cerrando de un portazo, trate de tranquilizarme dejando caerme al lado de la pared… ¿¡A quien demonios le iba a decir que la tipa a la que todos amaban era en realidad una psicópata!? Por favor… viniendo del tipo al que todos siguen odiando y siguen sin confiar completamente sería como una maldita broma de mal gusto.

\- Por Zeus – suspire – esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Soul caminaba por el bosque buscando el lugar donde su hermana le había pedido que se encontraran más tarde esa misma mañana… no sabía que era lo que Leyna estaba pensando, pero estaba seguro que si venía de su hermana no era bueno, había caminado demasiado, estaba muy lejos de la cabaña del bosque pero no lo suficiente como para llegar al pueblo o la cabaña del misterio… era casi una ruta para salir del condado, Gravity Falls había sido parte del bosque "encantado" muchos años atrás, esto lo convertía un portal abierto a otras dimensiones, un lugar donde ellos, aun siendo mestizos, tenían completo control de sus poderes, Gravity Falls era como una fuente de poder para todos ellos… fuera de Gravity Falls solo podían contar con la mitad de sus poderes.

\- Al parecer decidiste hacerme caso por una vez en tu "vida" – escucho que le hablaban desde atrás, era Leyna – ¿Sabes? He pensado en lo que me dijiste, eso de que estoy haciendo las cosas por el mal camino y que debería dejarlos a todos vivir tranquilamente, abandonar los ideales por lo que he luchado desde que me trasforme en demonio…

\- No creo que me hayas llamado solo para decirme que te has rendido.

\- Me conoces muy bien.

Soul no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Leyna ya había lanzado su ataque él se encontraba congelado, literalmente, sus piernas estaban congeladas al suelo y era imposible moverse, solo le quedaba recibir el ataque de su hermana, cerro los ojos esperando dar su ultimo respiro…

Pero no ocurrió nada, cuando Soul volvió a abrir sus ojos Leyna le miraba sorprendida, estaban Bill y Dot. Dot se encontraba de rodillas frente suya, había vomitado sangre cuando recibió el ataque, Soul agradeció de alguna forma que fuera así… siendo Dot un demonio completo pudo soportar un ataque que a él lo hubiera eliminado del mapa de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – pregunto Bill con los ojos rojos – ¿Qué significa esto, Leyna?

\- Soul me ataco, solo me estaba defendiendo – dijo en un tono amigable, asustadizo – Él aun trabaja para Dot y el consejo… tenemos que detenerlo.

\- Te vi atacando a tu hermano sin razón, Leyna… deja de mentirme – gruño Bill – ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

\- ¿Eres tan tonto como para no saberlo aun, Cipher? – hablo ahora Leyna, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser completamente blancos – Bueno, nunca destacaste por ser el más inteligente de todos…

\- Leyna…

\- Mira, haz mi trabajo más simple: ayúdame a matar a este par, ríndete y entrégame a tus hijos para que pueda sacrificarlos y así volverme la nueva "diosa" de este absurdo universo, prometo no hacerlos sufrir demasiado a comparación de lo que sucede si decides ponerte en mi contra.

\- Estas loca…

\- Es lo que siempre dije – susurro Dot poniéndose de pie – no dejare que les pongas una mano encima… primero tendras que pasar sobre mi.

\- Si así lo quieres… no me molestara ganar un poco de EXP contigo antes de enfrentarme al "GRAN jefe", Dot…

Las manos de Leyna se iluminaron con flamas plateadas mientras que una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en su rostro… matar a su antiguo maestro y a sus "amigos" iba a ser tan sencillo…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Les dije que la pausa duraría menos de lo que creían XD ((bueno... la verdad es que ya me canse de hacer esquemas hasta de un esquema x.x así que decidí descansar y salió esto)) El capitulo es corto... extremadamente corto para mi opinión.

La verdad es que al principio este capitulo iba a ser el pasado de Leyna y Soul, al final decidí cambiarlo porque no me convencía... la historia de Leyna esta más o menos inspirada en la historia de Electra (mitología griega) ella mato a sus padres por venganza pero luego se arrepentiría de lo que hizo y se suicidaría, a cambio de eso Leyna realmente no siente rencor, cree que hizo lo correcto pero Soul tiene una visión muy diferente a la de su hermana, Soul sabe que Leyna solo hizo eso para protegerse a si misma... igualmente, Leyna se convirtió en demonio en el momento que estaba teniendo ese sentimiento de culpa y alivió luego de asesinar a sus padres, por lo cual ella realmente no sabe quien es.

Dejando de lado todo esto... el siguiente capitulo sera el especial de preguntas y respuestas, así que aun tienen un chance para hacer sus preguntas...

Y... Sobre el asunto de la "Pausa"... la verdad es que aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, he adelantado bastante así que me siento más tranquila ahora... aunque si estoy aun un poco depresiva por asuntos familiares y personales... la verdad es que soy de las personas que no les gusta hostigar a otras con sus problemas y que no aprecia su trabajo verdaderamente, han sido unas semanas difíciles para mi, pero escribir es lo que más me ayuda, por eso lo hago...

Así que eso es todo por esta vez, no garantizo para cuando estará el siguiente capitulo que sera el final antes del prologo (o puede que no XD me esta quedando tan largo que tal vez lo divida en dos partes) espero que les haya gustado el relleno y nos leemos pronto!


	47. Soul: De enemigo a aliado

**De enemigo a aliado**

Cuando Dot despertó no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, lo primero que vio fue a Will quitando un paño húmedo de su frente, poco a poco pudo distinguir lo quienes estaban a su alrededor, Bill tenía una venda en el brazo y Soul estaba siendo vendado por Candy en ese momento al otro lado de la habitación, se sentó haciendo que Will retrocediera unos pasos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – pregunto sujetando su cabeza – siendo como si cien negros me hubieran violado...

\- Bueno, estas cerca – hablo Bill – Leyna nos dio una buena paliza a los tres...

\- No creía que sus poderes fueran tan... sorprendentes – susurro Soul tomando la mano de Candy para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y agradeciéndole con una sonrisa – al parecer ha incrementado sus poderes desde la ultima vez...

\- ¿Ultima vez? – Dot se giro a donde venia aquella voz, no había notado la presencia de Roderick Gleeful en la habitación, cerca de la puerta para ser más exactos – Eso quiere decir que ya habías luchado contra ella ¿no es cierto?

\- Una vez hace mucho tiempo... la verdad ni siquiera yo la recordaba hasta ahora...

Dot bajo la mirada a la cama donde estaba, a pesar de todo lo que sus antiguos alumnos le estaban diciendo aun se preguntaba como había sobrevivido, recordaba el como trataron de luchar contra Leyna, y tenia que resaltar ese "INTENTARON"... sabía que la lunita no era débil, la verdad es que eso había sido una de las cosas que más le había gustado de Leyna cuando comenzó a ser su aprendiz, la chica era fuerte y lo sabía... Sus poderes habían incrementado con el tiempo... aun sin haber matado a su Ágape podía considerarse una demonio por completo...

\- Dot – le llamo Bill – ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- No... ¿Qué decías? – susurro mirando a su alumno.

\- Te pregunte desde cuando sabías lo de Leyna y porque no nos advertiste nada – repitió – joder, Dot... pudiste ahorrarnos muchos problemas si simplemente lo hubieras hecho.

\- Si claro... iba a aparecer aquí y decirte que la tipa que te ayudo a escapar de prisión, quien se había comportado como una hermana era en realidad tu enemiga – ironizó Dot – Ni siquiera yo lo hubiera creído, Bill... tenia que hacer algo para sacarlo a él de aquí o eliminarla a ella.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Creo que se refiere a mi – hablo Dipper entrando – por eso fue que me amenazo en el hospital... para que dejara Gravity Falls... ¿verdad?

\- Eres un genio, niño – suspiro Dot – si... creí que amenazándote iba a ser suficiente como para que dejaras Gravity Falls... este lugar es un agujero de gusano por completo, por eso es que aquí nuestros poderes incrementan... fuera de Gravity Falls ella no sería capaz de hacerles daño... pero tenias que abandonar el lugar sin Bill... creo que eso era el mayor fallo en el plan A y el plan B falló porque confié en que Soul realmente iba a matar a la tercera persona que más ama en el multiuniverso...

\- ¿Tercera? – pregunto Candy mirando a Soul – ¿Quiénes son las otras dos?

\- Tu eres la primera y la segunda fue...

Antes de que Dot pudiera completar la frase, Soul ya había hecho crecer algunas enredaderas cerca de su boca callándolo, Candy le miro de mala manera por un segundo antes de retirarse del lugar... claro, no iba a permitir que Dot mencionada a esa otra persona que en ese mismo instante aun no existía... de hecho, ni siquiera tuvo que existir en el pasado pero le alegró su último año de vida, fue una lastima que aquello durase tan poco...

Soul fue el primero en abandonar la habitación, Dot luego de deshacerse de las enredaderas de Soul volvío a recostarse dando una excusa sobre estar cansado y se volvió a quedar dormido, Will y Ripper dejaron la habitación casi de inmediato después de eso, era casi media noche, Tanya se encontraba dormida en la habitación siguiente.

\- Nosotros también deberíamos regresar a nuestra habitación – hablo Bill tomando los hombros de Dipper – es muy tarde...

\- Es simplemente que no lo entiendo...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Bill cerro la habitación donde se quedaba Dot mientras veía a Dipper alejarse hasta la habitación que compartían al otro lado, Dipper fue el primero en entrar y lanzarse a la cama.

\- Lo de Leyna... ella... yo creí que... - Dipper Gruño – ¡Simplemente no puedo creer que hayamos caído tan fácilmente en su trampa!

\- Soul lo dijo... ella es un maestro del disfraz... se hizo pasar por nuestra amiga para alcanzar su objetivo.

\- Además... ¿Qué quiso decir con lo de "suficiente EXP"?

\- Experiencia... digamos que las batallas entre demonios es como en un videojuego, los mestizos tenemos un nivel a veces menor a 1... para nosotros es imposible luchar contra un demonio como Dot sin quedar al borde de la muerte la primera vez, tenemos que llevar un entrenamiento mucho más intensivo y derrotar a demonios de nuestro nivel para poder aumentar nuestros poderes... hasta donde recuerdo, Will y Soul llegaron a un nivel 12 mientras que Leyna y yo a un nivel 15, con nuestros niveles podíamos por lo menos igualar a Dot en una batalla... por eso fue que me fue "fácil" casi dominar este mundo.

\- Pero Leyna casi los mata...

\- Si... ella aun no es un demonio completo como dijo Dot, pero esta al nivel de uno...

\- ¿A que se refería con el "Gran Jefe"?

\- A Lucifer... estoy seguro que Leyna tratara de derrotar al Lucifer de esta dimensión para así tener el control de este mundo... pero su propia fuerza no es suficiente para lograrlo, necesita algo más... ella sabé que su Ágape no ha nacido en este siglo aun por lo que no puede aspirar a asesinarlo, pero... la fuerza de un Nefilim es igual de poderosa...

\- Ella quiere a nuestro bebé... ¿verdad?

\- Si...

No respondió nada. Dipper se quedo mirando el techo mientras pensaba en lo que vendría... no quería dejar Gravity Falls, si lo hacía tendría que separarse de Bill, no quería imaginar un futuro donde él y su hijo estaban lejos de Bill, un futuro donde su hijo no conocería a su padre por abandonar Gravity Falls... algo le decía que si dejaba Gravity Falls en ese momento sería una despedida para siempre...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió los labios de su ahora esposo besando su cuello, Dipper se giro quedando de frente a Bill, este sonrío jugando con su cabello.

\- No te preocupes por lo que suceda... lo resolveremos, juntos – Dipper sonrío, tenia razón – Por ahora... preocupate más porque aun me debes mi Luna de Miel.

\- ¿Qué? – No alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya tenia a Bill encima besando su cuello e introduciendo su mano debajo de su camisa – B-Bill... N-no... Aquí no...

\- Las paredes son gruesas, nadie nos escuchara.

\- ¡N-no me refiero a eso! – gruño tratando de no gemir por las caricias que Bill comenzaba a brindarle en sus zonas más sensibles – el... el bebé... podríamos hacerle daño...

\- Estara bien – aseguro mordiendo en cuello de Dipper, provocando que soltara un gemido – estoy seguro que a Ty no le importara que sus padres se den cariñitos por un noche, amor... además... como te dije: me debes la luna de miel.

\- ¡Maldito demonio pervertido!

\- Vamos, Pino... sabes que me amas de esta manera.

No lo podía negar... al final se rindió, no era como si oponer resistencia hacía Bill Cipher fuera la mejor idea del mundo, además... la abstinencia en todo ese tiempo ya le estaba comenzando a afectar, necesitaba estar con Bill, olvidar por lo menos esa noche todos los problemas que tenían hasta ese momento.

Al final... se dejo llevar por las caricias de Bill, jugando con sus lenguas dentro de su boca y pegándose más al cuerpo del otro para sentirlo mejor... Quería olvidar por esa noche todo lo relacionado con el fin del mundo...

.

.

.

Dot y Soul habían resultado ser mejores aliados de lo que Leyna nunca fue. Dot se había hecho uña y mugre con Ford, cosa que parecía molestar a Stanley, llevaba años tratando de llevarse bien con su hermano gemelo para que llegara un demonio y que terminaran siendo como los mejores amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por otro lado, Soul y Candy se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, parecían la típica pareja de enamorados, incluso Grenda había decidido mejor aceptar la oferta de Marius de visitarlo en Austria para no ser la única soltera en su grupo ya que Mabel igual andaba de melosa con Pacifica.

Will y Ripper habían regresado a Reverse Falls junto a Paz y Tanya unos días después de todo lo sucedido, Will se negó varias veces en dejar a su hermano y a Dipper, pero Dot le convenció que todo estaría bien y que si llegaba a suceder algo les alertaría, que lo mejor que podían hacer era estar lejos de ese universo mientras que no tuvieran el sufiente poder para derrotar a Leyna... o por lo menos detenerla...

\- ¿En serio van a estar bien? – pregunto Will por novena vez mientras se despedía de Dipper – digo... si el bebé nace antes de que regresemos yo...

\- Tranquilo, Will – sonrió Dipper – todo estará bien... además, creó que Ty se quedara aquí un poco más, es mitad humano ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que todo estará bien hasta que ustedes regresen, arreglen sus asuntos en el otro universo...

\- Él tiene razón, Will – suspiro Soul acercándose a su compañero – estoy seguro que el bebé de Dipper se quedara ahí por un tiempo más, hagan lo que tengan que hacer... mientras que Bill no encuentre las flores azules con espinas rojas todo saldrá bien.

\- Es una fortuna que no sea daltónico – gruño Bill acercándose con Ripper, quien llevaba a su hija en brazos, hacía sus parejas – ¿Todo listo, Willy?

\- Deja de llamarme Willy, Bill – suspiro Will tomando a Tanya en sus brazos – bien... es hora de regresar.

\- ¿Estas nervioso? – pregunto Paz con una sonrisa – yo si... espero que mi primo y mis tíos no estén preocupados por mi...

\- Yo espero que mi hermana no haya causado una especie de raromagedon mientras no estábamos...

\- Rabel es capaz de hacer eso – susurro Will, había pasado mucho tiempo para que se acostumbrara a llamar a su cuñada sin llamarla "ama" – espero que todo salga bien... Bill, prométeme que no haras ninguna tontería mientras yo no este.

\- No prometo nada, hermanito...

\- Nunca cambiaras, hermano...

Bill solo sonrío mientras que el portal se abría hacía Reverse Falls... se despidió con la mano de su hermano, algo le decía, muy en el fondo, que tal vez esa sería la ultima vez que le vería o, por lo menos, no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo. El portal se cerró... estaban aislados de otras dimensiones a su alrededor a partir de ese momento, no había nada más que hacer, simplemente podían quedarse ahí y esperar a que todo estuviera bien, no tenían la fuerza suficiente para detenerla...

.

.

.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo de madera, había pasado unas semanas desde que los Reverse habían regresado a Reverse Falls y casi un mes desde que Leyna había desaparecido y no habían noticias de lo que planeaba.

Dot les había dicho que no se preocuparan, que no había nada de que preocuparse por ahora, incluso trato de insinuar que iba a ser difícil que Leyna lograra vencer al señor de los infiernos de esa dimensión tan fácilmente, claro, Bill y Soul sabían que Dot solo decía eso para tratar de calmar a Dipper y Ford que parecían a punto de crear un buque a prueba Raromagedones... y de hecho eso estaban haciendo. Una semana después de lo sucedido con Leyna Ford ya tenia los planos para un escondite bajo la cabaña del misterio que no permitiera la entrada a demonios, eso incluía a Bill, Dot, Soul y Will, claro, también estaba trabajando en algo para que esos cuatro pudieran entrar al refugio por petición de Dipper que parecía molesto con parte del trabajo de su tío y tutor. Al final juntos lograron que funcionara casi por completo, los cuatro demonios necesitarían usar una especie de cadena que bloquearía sus poderes dentro del refugio e igual se sentirían levemente debilitados por el efecto del cabello de unicornio que tendría que usar para crear la barrera alrededor del refugio.

\- Deberías dejar de pensar en eso, Pino – hablo Bill acariciando los cabellos de Dipper, sabía que su esposo estaba pensando en la construcción del refugio y todas esas cosas – ya veras que todo saldrá bien...

\- No lo sé... hay algo que me inquieta...

\- Es normal, Pino... realmente estamos en una situación en la que podríamos morir mientras dormimos mientras que esa cosa no este terminada e incluso dentro de nuestros sueños – "no me ayudas, Cipher" fue lo que pensó Dipper, cosa que escucho Bill y sonrío – Lo sé, lo sé... soy un gran tonto al decir eso en este momento, pero no quiero mentirte, es una situación... complicada... pero, ya enfrentaste un raromagedon cuando solo tenias 12 años y me diste la peor paliza de mi existencia, así que estoy seguro que podremos patear el trasero de Leyna juntos.

\- Eso espero... solo... quiero tener una vida tranquila con nuestra familia...

"También deseo eso" pensó Bill esperando que Dipper leyera sus pensamientos, la sonrisa de Dipper le hizo saber que lo hizo pero no tenia suficiente energía como para responder en esos momentos. Desde que habían comenzado a trabajar en el refugio todos se encontraban muy agotados, eso sumado al estado de Dipper, su viente se encontraba hinchado como una pelota de baloncesto, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba a punto de explotar... y no estaban muy equivocados a decir verdad.

.

.

.

Fue un 12 de octubre durante la madrugada en que Tyrone y Astrid Cipher-Pines nacieron, había sido un susto gigantesco para Bill que casi mata a Soul para que se apresurase y al mismo tiempo que no tocara a SU Pino que si Candy no hubiera estado ahí en ese momento el Dorito Iluminati hubiera asesinado al cerdofobico al momento, al final Ford y Dot lo habían llevado a recoger flores azules con espinas rojas al otro lado del pueblo salvando así, en parte, la vida de Soul.

\- Voy a terminar por nombrarme partero oficial – gruño Soul luego de casi una hora de estar encerrado en la habitación con Dipper. Bill, Dot y Ford habían regresado cinco minutos antes de que este saliera, Candy se encontraba dentro con Dipper en esos momentos – Fue un poco más complicado que con Will ya que fue la primera vez que atiendo a gemelos – Hablo monótonamente viendo los rostros desconcertados de Cipher y Ford– así que... solo me queda decir; felicidades, Cipher... eres padre.

\- ¿Soy padre? –

Y al parecer Bill era más retrasado de lo que él creía, se había quedado parado con mirada de idiota donde se encontraba cuando lo dijo, Soul solto un suspiro con la idea de retirarse de inmediato... esa era la idea antes de que fuera levantado por Bill y que este le diera un par de vueltas para luego tirarlo a donde fuera... que suerte que podía flotar o se hubiera estrellado contra la pared mientras que el Dorito exclamaba: "¡Soy padre!" y bailaba con Ford en ese momento... sabía que tenia que enviarlo a encontrar la Atlántida y no por flores, al menos necesitaba a ese loco un par de días fuera.

\- ¡Deja de dar vueltas y bailar como retrasado y entra a ver a Dipper y tus hijos! – grito Soul ya cansado de ver a Bill actuar como idiota.

\- ¡Gracias! – grito a Soul antes de entrar a la habitación – ¡Lamento haber dicho que era un idiota lloron con miedo a los cerdos!

\- Tarado – gruño Soul recostándose en la pared junto a Ford que había terminado con migraña y Candy que solo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro – al menos todo va bien por ahora...

\- Puede que los días de tranquilidad se terminen pronto – hablo Dot acercándose a Ford y Soul – Leyna sigue sin hacer su movimiento... y eso puede ser más peligroso a que hubiera atacado desde un principio ¿no creen?

\- Conozco a mi hermana... y sé que si ella estuviera lista para atacarnos en estos momentos ya estaríamos muertos – susurro bajando la mirada – No podemos bajar la guardia con ella, incluso es peligroso estar aquí en este momento, maldita sea, tuvieron que escapar desde que...

\- Soul – le interrumpió tomando su mano – todo estará bien, no es la primera vez que enfrentaremos un raromagedon.

\- No compares esto con ese raromagedon – hablo ahora Dot – conozco las técnicas de Leyna, si lo logra nos llevara a todos a un vació infinito donde el tiempo no avance, el universo que conocen se destruirá poco a poco consumiéndose a si mismo... claro, Leyna no tiene la fuerza suficiente para esto, al no ser una demonio por completo necesita de un sacrificio lo suficientemente poderoso para romper la barrera que rodea este pueblo.

\- Y creo que por eso había estado esperando – susurro Soul – el sacrificio... dos nefilim serán lo suficiente para que pueda romper esta barrera y más aun... destruir todas las que puedan existir en este universo... No falta mucho tiempo para...

Soul dejo la frase sin completar, un dolor insoportable había aparecido en su antebrazo izquierdo, Dot también se había inclinado por el dolor en ese mismo instante. Bill, que se encontraba dentro junto con Dipper y sus hijos, también lo había sentido... era como si algo les quemara mientras atravesaba piel, musculo y hueso, algo profundo que los marcaría.

Dot levant la manga de su camisa hasta el hombro, Soul intentó quitarse su chaqueta mientras que Bill simplemente levantaba su brazo para ver si la teoría que tenían era correcta, los tres demonios que se encontraban en ese momento vieron con horror la marca que había aparecido en su antebrazo, la cruz que simbolizaba la traición... A partir de ese momento, todos ellos se habían convertido en caídos*.

 **Continuara**...

*Los ángeles caídos fueron los primeros ángeles que se revelaron contra Dios guiados por Lucifer, en mi caso, estoy tomando este termino de "Caídos" como aquellos que simplemente estas en contra del líder de ese universo o que este lo ve como sus enemigos aun siendo de la misma especie.


	48. Fin de Nuestro Mundo

**Fin de nuestro mundo**

Bill se sento a su lado, besando su mejilla y abrazandole por la cintura, Dipper simplemente sonrío tomando la mano de su esposo mientras su mirada seguía fija en la carita de Tyrone que dormia tranquilamente en sus brazos. Había pasado casi un mes desde que los pequeños habían nacido, todas las noches desde entonces habían sido iguales a esa, dormían a ambos niños y los recostaban en la cuna que estaba en la habitación adjunta a la suya en aquella casa del bosque.

\- Te amo – susurro Bill besando la nuca del castaño – pase lo que pase… estare siempre a tu lado.

\- Lo sé…

Ambos tenían miedo, no podían ocultarlo. Después de recostar a Tyrone en la cuna junto con Astrid ambos de retiraron a su habitación… se besaron, Bill acuno el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, Dipper simplemente cerro los ojos disfrutando del simple contacto.

Vivir en el temor de no despertar al día siguiente, tal vez todos los humanos habían pasado por eso alguna vez… él ya no era humano, desde hacía siglos había dejado de serlo, pero recordaba ese sentimiento… dormir y no despertar jamás o de encontrar a las personas que amas muertas a tu alrededor… no sabía decir que era peor.

\- ¿Crees que se acerque el fin de este mundo? – pregunto Dipper en un susurro abriendo los ojos – crees que… ¿este es el final?

\- No existe algo como un final definitivo a nada – susurro en respuesta – son solo… nuevos comienzos.

\- No me gusta este "nuevo comienzo"

\- Puede que no sea tan malo como nosotros creemos que será – beso los labios del castaño rápidamente – tenemos que confiar en que todo saldrá bien… ni siquiera sabemos si en este momento ya estamos atrapados sin saberlo… las ilusiones son muy poderosas…

\- Solo espero que todo termine bien – Dipper se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

\- Tenemos que confiar un poco más en ellos…

\- Solo quiero que todo esto no sea una ilusión – susurro recostándose y dando la espalda a Bill – que… tu y los niños se encuentren bien ahora mismo…

Bill no respondió nada… Dipper no podía diferenciar la realidad de las ilusiones aun, esa era la realidad en ese momento, pero… en cualquier momento ese momento podría convertirse en una simple ilusión que mantendría a Dipper como prisionero… o a él mismo…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Nos encontrábamos todos (o casi todos) reunidos en la sala de la casa del bosque, Dot se había quedado junto con Ford en la cabaña del misterio, uno cuidando de los bebés y el otro cuidando que el primero no termine usándolos como conejillos de indias… Tengo que ser muy idiota como para involucrarme tanto con demonios como Bill y compañía… Ademas de haberle pedido a mi tío científico loco que cuidara de mis hijos junto con su nuevo amigo el espartano ex tutor de mi ahora esposo…

\- Dipper – Soul me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos – No es que necesites estar aquí… si quieres puedes ir con…

\- Quiero estar aquí – insistí, desde que había dicho que iba a estar en la junta, todos habían comenzado a decirme que lo mejor era que no escuchara lo que tenían que hablar, por favor… no es como si Bill pudiera callar sus pensamientos cuando estaba cerca de mi, él estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Tyrone y Astrid… yo solo quería saber todo lo posible de lo que sucedía ahora mismo – Yo también estoy preocupado por todo lo que sucede… quiero estar al tanto de esto.

\- Aun creó que es mejor que no te enteres de todo – suspiro Soul sentándose a mi lado, los otros aun no habían entrado, Bill continuaba hablando por un teléfono inter dimensional con Will – Tal vez no conozco a Bill tanto como tu, pero él hara lo que sea para protegerlos…

\- Yo también quiero protegerlo a él y es mejor que ustedes lo entiendan de una vez, Soul.

\- Dipper, no lo entiendes.

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que no entiendo!? ¿¡Qué todos ustedes simplemente me quieren ocultar que estamos en un peligro de muerte!?

\- No tengo el derecho para discutir contigo, Dipper…

\- ¡Tú no tienes derecho ni siquiera de estar aquí! – grite sin pensar – ¡Si nos hubieras advertido desde un principio sobre Leyna tal vez ahora…!

\- Tal vez ahora estarían muertos.

No dije nada, Soul simplemente me miraba sin decir nada… No entendía como lograba mantener la calma como había hecho hasta ahora, mientras que le gritaba simplemente me miraba y hablaba tranquilamente, sin alterarse… simplemente respondía a cualquier cosa que le decía.

\- Te lo explicare – suspiro – conozco a mi hermana… no es de las que les guste que sus planes sean frustrados, si lo hubiera hecho simplemente hubiera acelerado el proceso de todo… ella realmente lo único que necesita es un sacrificio lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir este mundo… Eres muy inteligente, Dipper, deberías entender que Leyna lo único que quería desde el principio eras tu… o por lo menos por "te protegió" de mi en un principio.

\- Esto es demasiado – suspire bajando la mirada – no lo entiendo…

\- No tienes porque entenderlo… es parte de la naturaleza humana, nunca podrán entenderlo todo – sonrío – Creó que Dot aprovecho esa debilidad para transformarnos en lo que ahora somos… Ninguno de nosotros entendía porque sucedían muchas cosas…

\- Pero ya no soy humano…

\- Pasaran muchos siglos antes de que dejes de serlo – hablo poniéndose de pie – es mejor que comencemos con esta junta… antes de que sea yo quien comience con las malditas clases de teología.

Bill me había hablado un poco sobre demonología… no lo suficiente a decir verdad, en momentos como ese en donde me hablaba de cosas que eran obvias para ellos pero que yo no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba me sentía como ese estudiante de secundaria que tenia que visitar la Willkipedia para entender todo lo que estaba hablando… Me había hablado lo suficiente como para conocer las consecuencias que nuestra relación podía tener y sobre todo lo que podía venir… Soul parecía hablar de algo completamente diferente en esos momentos… pero había algo que solo una palabra me hacía sentir… incomodo…

\- ¿En serio estudian todo eso en esa Academia? – pregunte tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento que crecía en mi poco a poco.

\- No… lo creas o no tengo una licenciatura en teología, no he existido todos estos años en vano, que Bill y Leyna se hayan ocupado de engañar personas en todos estos siglos no significa que yo haya hecho lo mismo… Me dedique a estudiar todas esas tonterías relacionadas con las creencias humanas, mitología, teología… incluso me involucre con algunos satanistas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Digamos que soy el que más curiosidad tenia sobre todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, no entendía por lo que estaba pasando… simplemente no pude aceptar ser un demonio como lo hicieron los otros…

\- Creo que entiendo ese sentimiento – susurre mirando a donde los demás estaban – tienes razón… tenemos que iniciar esta junta antes de que Ford encuentre una forma de experimentar con mis hijos o diseccionar a Dot.

Soul simplemente sonrío. Creo que él no tenia problema con que su antiguo tutor fuera diseccionado… aun habían cosas de Soul que no entendía y creo que simplemente no quería entender.

La reunión comenzó hasta casi media hora después de mi conversación con Soul, al parecer Bill aun continuaba discutiendo por teléfono con Dot sobre como dormir a Astrid… Tyrone había resultado ser muy calmado, casi parecía un ángel (sin tomar en cuenta que uno de sus padres es un demonio mientras que el otro es mitad humano, claro), por otro lado Astrid… bueno… ella era igual a Bill en casi todos los sentidos…

\- ¿Terminaste con lo que sea que estabas haciendo? – pregunto Soul cuando Bill por fin había colgado el teléfono y se había sentado a mi lado.

\- Dot es más idiota de lo que creí cuando se trata de cuidar niños – bufó pasando su brazo por mis hombros -

\- Nunca fue padre – suspiro Soul.

\- Ni tu tampoco y eres mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

Sentí como un incómodo silenció inundo la habitación después de que Bill dijera aquello por unos pocos segundos, aunque creó que fui el único en notarlo porque Soul rápidamente cambió de tema e inicio con la junta…

\- Regresando al tema por el cual nos tiene reunidos aquí – suspiro frotándose las manos, desde hace un par de meses había notado esa manía que tenia cuando se encontraba nervioso – como sabemos tenemos solo unos días antes del "juicio final"

\- ¿En serio le vas a poner nombres a este tipo de cosas? – pregunto Pacifica cruzada de brazos.

\- Es más simple para mi de esa forma – suspiro – de todas formas… aun tenemos que ver una forma de sacarlos de este lugar o…

\- ¡No vamos a abandonar Gravity Falls! – grite poniéndome de pie – Tenemos que detener a Leyna… no dejara que simplemente nos derrote de esa forma…

\- Dipper, escucha por favor – me interrumpió Bill – Sacarlos de aquí es la única forma en la que podremos detener a Leyna… sé que Sixer y el idiota de Dot han encontrado una forma de que ustedes dejen Gravity Falls… tendras que hacerlo para salvar el pueblo otra vez.

\- ¿Qué hay de todos ustedes?

\- Bill, Will, Leyna, Dot y yo no podemos salir de Gravity Falls tan fácilmente – continuó hablando Soul – Gravity Falls es como un potenciador de nuestros poderes, salir de aquí implica que nos volvamos más débiles por lo que, si Leyna llega a salir de este pueblo, será más fácil detenerla… esto nos beneficia de cualquier forma que la veas, Dipper…

\- Las cosas no funcionan así – canturreó una voz muy conocida desde cerca.

Todos nos giramos alarmados a la puerta de la cocina. Leyna se encontraba recostada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, un vestido blanco estilo griego y el cabello atado en una media cola… se miraba muy diferente a como siempre le había visto cuando aun creía que era una amiga… una aliada… ella simplemente sonrío a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

\- Lamento decirles que tienen menos de unos días, tal vez incluso menos de unas pocas horas antes del fin de este mundo – sonrío mirando a Soul – es decir… ahora tengo el control total del primer y segundo infierno de este universo… ¿en serio creen que podrán detenerme cuando puedo hacer lo que yo quiera?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Soul parándose frente a Candy.

\- Simplemente disfruto con la tortura psicológica… Me parece mucho más efectiva, yo estoy aquí y ustedes no pueden tocarme a menos que quieran morir – dijo mientras se servía una copa de vino y tomaba de ella – les puedo dar una advertencia de lo que sucederá para atormentarlos más porque no podrán evitarlo.

\- ¡La profecía predice que serás detenida! – grito Bill dejando que sus ojos se tornaran rojos – tal vez no sea yo quien lo haga pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – interrumpió ella – déjame decirte algo Cipher… las profecías todos los días se equivocan, este no es el único universo que existe, hay miles de posibilidades y cada una de ellas crea un nuevo universo… tanto como este universo puede salvarse, puede que estemos en ese universo que, simplemente, no se salvara… no sería ni el primero y el ultimo en hacerlo… No pueden hacer nada para detenerme, solo… esperar a que haga mi movimiento… feliz inicio del raromagedon.

Tras decir eso desapareció…

Había pasado tanto tiempo que no recordaba como había iniciado el raromagedon de Bill, pero sabía que esto era mucho peor… Ford lo había dicho en un principio, el segundo raromagedon no se compararía con el primero y este podría destruir la barrera que separaba Gravity Falls del resto del mundo… la barrera que mantenía la locura atrapada en este pueblo.

\- Tenemos que llegar al refugio rápido – me saco Soul de mis pensamientos, sostenia la mano de Candy quien temblaba a su lado, no por miedo… todo se congelaba lentamente a nuestro alrededor – y mejor que sea rápido antes de que todo este lugar se congele y nos deje atrapados para siempre.

\- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? – pregunto Pacifica que se encontraba junto a la puerta – La cerradura esta congelada…

\- Déjame esto a mi – gruño Bill apartando a mi no querida cuñada de frente y haciendo que tanto su baston como su sombrero aparecieran – necesito descargar mi ira contra algo…

Con un solo movimiento de su bastón, la casa entera se redujo a cenizas…

Fuera de la casa las cosas eran completamente diferentes… todo el bosque estaba en llamas de un color plateado, obviamente todo aquello era obra de Leyna.

No pude quedarme mucho tiempo observando todo, Bill tiro de mi mano, teníamos que correr… llegar a la cabaña del misterio, cualquier uso de magia en ese momento sería inútil. Lo único que nos quedaba de un momento a otro era correr mientras escuchábamos lo gritos desgarradores de las criaturas del bosque y del pueblo de Gravity Falls, sentía como mi piel se quemaba con el calor del fuego a nuestro alrededor… ¿Qué tan lejos estaría? Tal vez no tanto… podía ver la cabaña a lo lejos, tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez, solo quería estar al lado de Tyrone y Astrid otra vez, quería protegerlos… tal y como en mis sueños…

\- No crean que será tan fácil, ¿verdad? – Repentinamente Bill soltó mi mano y tropecé sin notarlo, solo pude ver como Leyna abrazaba a Bill por la espalda, sosteniéndole… clavando una especie de puñal en su pecho – oh… por favor… no sería divertido si no los hiciera sufrir un poco más…

\- ¡Bill! – grite corriendo a este, Bill cayó en mis brazos… apenas podía sostenerlo.

\- Pronto conseguiré lo que necesito – continuó hablando, levanto la mirada a donde los demás se encontraban, todos estaban listos para atacarla – pero necesito un trofeo… ¿Recuerdas, Bill? ¿Cuándo trasformaste a Ford en una estatuilla de Oro? – sonrío – bueno… a mi me van más las esferas de realidad… despídete, Cipher…

\- ¡Eres una maldita maniaca! – grito Candy lanzando su zapato y golpeando a Leyna – ¡no te saldrás con la tuya!

\- Ya lo hice… hace 400 años atrás… y hoy – sonrío – será mejor que todos ustedes se arrodillen ante su nueva re-

No completo la frase, ni siquiera había notado cuando Ford y Dot habían salido de la cabaña, uno con un rayo muy parecido con el que pretendía detener a Bill la primera vez (el que tiene la mira de triángulo) y el otro equipado con varios cuchillos, le habían disparado a Leyna en el estómago formando un ahugero en este… ella simplemente sonrío.

\- Bueno, lo admito… esto me atrasara un par de minutos… disfruten los últimos momentos de su maldita existencia, recuerden… disfruten de sus últimos segundos juntos, porque puede que ya no haya un mañana para ustedes.

Leyna desapareció con un chasquido… Me había quedado congelado por un momento, sosteniendo a Bill junto a mi y observando todo a mi alrededor como si fuera una película, esos momentos en los que no puedes creer lo que sucede a tu alrededor y solo deseas que todo sea una mentira, que abras los ojos y, otra vez, solo sea una de esas malditas pesadillas que había tenido desde antes de llegar a otra vez a este lugar… que abriera los ojos y todo se encontrara normal, incluso, que toda esta nueva aventura hubiera sido solo un sueño…

Pero no era así…

\- ¡Bill! – grite, Bill se encontraba herido, sangraba… apenas podía sentir que respiraba – ¡Bill! ¡Despierta! ¡No me dejes!

\- D-Dipper – susurro levantando la mirada, sujetando mi rostro y besando mis labios rápidamente – yo… te a-advertí que esto podría suceder…

\- ¡No hables como si todo esto se tratara de una maldita broma! – grite con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡No me des un maldito sermón cuando estas a punto de morirte!

\- Pino tonto – rio escupiendo un poco de sangre – protegelos…

\- No lo hare sin ti.

\- Dominic Alexander Pines*, escúchame atentamente… y cumple mi ultima… maldita… petición… protegelos… no dejes que… Leyna cumpla su pro-proposito

\- B-Bill…

\- ¿L-lo prometes?

\- ¿Tengo de otra?

Bill sonrío antes de volver a cerrar los ojos… esta vez… definitivamente. En el momento en el que vi como mi pesadilla se hacía realidad, como esa esfera que llevaba el alma de Bill se alejaba poco a poco de mi y de nuestros hijos, quise llorar… otra vez estaría solo, no quería perderlo…

… Era el fin de nuestro mundo…

No… ahora que estábamos tan cerca de por fin estar juntos para siempre… no lo perdería de nuevo… Tome uno de los diarios que tenia en mi mochila y escribí algo rápidamente en este, le entregue mi mochila completa a Mabel antes de volver a alejarme al bosque corriendo.

\- Dipper ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Mabel gritando – ¡Entra en el refugio de una vez!

\- ¡Ire a salvar a Bill! – grite girándome a donde estaban – ¡Cuiden de los chicos!

\- ¿¡Qué demonios estas diciendo, chico!? – grito Ford – ¡Entra de una vez!

\- ¡No! ¡No me quedare de brazos cruzados! ¡Ire a salvar a mi esposo! – grite, no pude evitar que mis ojos de llenaran de lágrimas – ¡Saquenlos de Gravity Falls, este no es un lugar seguro para ellos!… si pueden… separenlos…

\- ¡Dipper!

\- ¡Dejen un diario con ellos y uno a Tanya! – grite otra vez a punto de entrar al bosque – ¡Ellos sabran que hacer con ellos en su momento! ¡Solo…! – las palabras no salían – asegúrense que estén a salvo… por nosotros…

Logre escuchar el grito de Mabel antes de correr de nuevo hacía el bosque, no sabía que estaba haciendo... pero si sabía porque lo estaba haciendo. Me dolia demasiado dejar a mis hijos, desde que me había enterado de que íbamos a ser padres había soñado con una vida juntos aquí en Gravity Falls, había soñado como sería levantarse y ver a Bill durmiendo a mi lado o despertar siendo observado por él, las risas de los niños corriendo por los pasillos de lo que podría ser su mansión o la cabaña del misterio… pero ya no iba a poder ser así ¿verdad? Hubiera deseado ver a mis hijos crecer… lo hubiera deseado…Volví la vista por ultima vez antes de desaparecer por el bosque… lo ultimo que pude ver fue una visión de Tyrone estirando su manita a donde yo estaba… sonreí…

.

.

.

*-.-*-.-*PACIFICA*-.-*-.-*

 _Un año más tarde_

Llevaba conduciendo casi toda la noche desde que habíamos salido del aeropuerto y más de un día desde que salimos de Piedmond, era una noche lluviosa, con aquella atmosfera casi sentía que estábamos cometiendo un crimen, la verdad es que no había sido fácil tomar aquella decisión pero no teníamos opción.

Luego que Dipper desapareciera por aquel bosque con la estúpida idea de rescatar a Bill; Mabel y yo habíamos logrado salir de Gravity Falls y escapado… habíamos estado viviendo por casi un año en Piedmond con los niños pero… no esperamos a que surgieran "esos" problemas.

Antes de que Bill fuera encerrado por Leyna él había logrado hacer que los poderes de Tyrone y Astrid fueran encapsulados dentro de ellos mismos para que no pudieran ser encontrados por ninguno de los ahora secuaces de esta y que pudieran salir de Gravity Falls sin problema alguno, claro, al parecer ninguno de esos dos idiotas había pensado que los gemelos se complementaban el uno al otro. En el año que Mabel y yo habíamos convivido con los gemelos nos habíamos dado cuenta de las personalidades de estos y como el uno complementaba al otro… eso fue suficiente para que sus poderes comenzaran a despertar sin que nos diéramos cuenta, es decir… nacer y crecer en Gravity Falls te hace pensar que un bebé andando por el techo es normal…

\- Oye, despierta, ya hemos llegado ¿Estas segura de hacer esto? – pregunte a Mabel moviéndola ligeramente – aun podemos regresar…

\- No – susurro, al parecer aun estaba medio dormida pero sabía lo que decía, Mabel había madurado mucho desde la desaparición de Dipper – Dipper sabía que si estaban juntos esto pasaría… por eso pidió que los separásemos… esto es lo mejor para ellos…

No dije nada más, solo vi como Mabel salía del auto con Tyrone en brazos. Astrid había sido dejada en un orfanato religioso en Utah, habíamos recorrido casi todo el país para llegar a una catedral en Nueva York y dejar a Tyrone… como lo había dicho Bill en su momento, entre más lejos se encontraran de Gravity Falls sería mejor para ellos y para todos.

Mabel dejo al bebé frente a la gran puerta de madera antes de tocar y correr hacía el auto que había estacionado una esquina antes de la catedral, antes de que Mabel llegara ya un sacerdote había abierto la puerta y mirado a ambos lados, buscando a la persona que había dejado a aquel niño frente a la puerta de la catedral… sentí que Mabel estaba a punto de arrepentirse y regresar por Tyrone, al igual que yo estuve a punto de regresar por Astrid cuando la dejamos frente a ese orfanato… pero, al igual que yo lo hice en su momento, no lo hizo, entro al auto con la ropa mojada.

\- Toma – dije dándole una toalla que tenia en la guantera del auto y encendía la calefacción del auto – vas a resfriarte.

\- ¿Realmente crees que sea lo correcto? Digo… dejar los diarios con ellos, no deberían de conocer de donde vienen, deberían de poder tener una vida tranquila donde sea que esten… Puede que algún día regresen y cuando ese día llegue…

\- Cuando ese día llegue… será mejor que esa maldita perra se prepare para la paliza que le darán – la interrumpí girándome a donde ella estaba – Mabel, estamos haciendo esto para protegerlos mientras crecen, cuando llegue el momento ellos regresaran a Gravity Falls con o sin los diarios con ellos… Tyrone y Astrid son tan curiosos como Dipper e igual de persistentes que Bill, nada los detendrá para conocer su pasado cuando llegue el momento.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa – susurro Mabel regresando su mirada a la catedral que ya había cerrado sus puertas luego que aquel sacerdote llevara en sus brazos a Tyrone – recuerdame… ¿Por qué los tragimos a lugares como estos?

\- Sugerencia de Ford, entre más lejos se encuentren de sus orígenes como medio demonios será lo mejor para ellos – Mabel asintió – tranquila… todo estaba bien…

\- Si – suspiro volviendo a sonreír – ahora… terminemos con esto, regresemos a casa.

\- Si… regresemos a Gravity Falls.

Sujete la mano de Mabel con fuerza antes de besarla rápidamente en los labios, volví a encender el auto tratando de no parecer anciosa… era hora de regresar a nuestro hogar, momento de regresar a Gravity Falls y esperar a que un milagro sucediera, por ahora, Mabel y yo estábamos decididas a volver a luchar por nuestro hogar, la esperanza era lo ultimo que se perdía… y nosotras no perdíamos la esperanza de recuperar nuestro hogar de ese infierno.

 **FIN**

*Antes de que me lleguen los mensajes de "Su nombre es Manson", este fic lo inicié antes de que se diera a conocer el nombre y en capítulos anteriores ya le había puesto este nombre así que lo seguire usando hasta el final de este fic, odio cuando se revela un nombre de un personaje que nadie sabía y, de repente, el nombre del personaje cambia a mitad de la historia (cosa que paso cuando se revelo que el apellido de Levi de SnK era Ackerman en algunos fics que leía), así que para continuar con la línea temporal, el nombre de Dipper en el fic es Dominic Alexander Pines.

Hey! Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial! :D

Antes de que me reciban con tomates y sartenes quiero recordarles que aun falta el epilogo n.n' así que... guarden todo lo que quieran lanzarme para el epilogo... ademas de disculparme un poco porque siento que el capitulo quedo un poco abstracto... aunque tratare de explicarlo un poco mejor con el epilogo que, por cierto, tengo el presentimiento que sera muy corto...

Bueno... aclarando un par de cosas antes de terminar:

Primero; el epilogo y los especiales finales (de los ganadores de mi mini concurso) los publicare hasta dentro de, tal vez, dos semanas porque realmente tengo mucho trabajo por los exámenes finales -.-" así que dedicare solo los momentos en los que ya estoy cansada de trabajar al fic en las próximas semanas...

Segundo; No le veo sentido hacer un especial de Halloween a estas alturas... de hecho el fic ha tenido demasiadas interrupciones para mi gusto (especialmente en Wattpad) y estamos a un capitulo de finalizar, así que no hay ningún capitulo para esta semana, lo siento D:

Tercero; Quería subir esto en el capitulo anteerior pero sinceramente solo le di copy paste desde mi teléfono porque me estaba muriendo esa semana y nisiquiera hice mi comentario a final como siempre n.n' así que olvide responder las preguntas de Chiara Polairix Edelstein, pero aquí las tengo ahora n.n' perdón la demora...

 **para Candy: Mija que rayos le viste a Soul?**

 _Candy: Es amable, caballeroso, detallista y muy apuesto… además de su fobia por los cerdos y que es pirómano, sin mencionar que es un demonio… Sigue siendo el chico más normal en Gravity Falls._

 **Para Soul: como fue la primera vez que viste a Candy cuando estabas en Atlantis u otra Reencarnación ?**

 _Soul.- No fue en la Atlantida, fue en un viaje político de mi padre que viajamos hasta Asía donde la conocí… teníamos 10 años en ese entonces cuando nos comprometieron, fuimos como amigos de la infancia o algo por el estilo, fue hasta unos meses antes de morir que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella._

 **Para** **Leyna: Que sentiste al reconocer a tu Ágape nuevamente? Cómo lo conociste / reencontraste?**

 _Leyna.- No puedo hacer spoiler… solo dire que para mi será algo impactante encontrarlo nuevamente…_

 **Para Bill y Dipper: Como se siente él estar casado? Les mandó felicitaciones por su boda y unos chocolates ;)**

 _Bill.- Lo que me gusta es la luna de miel…_

 _Dipper.- *golpea a Bill* no le hagas caso, esta loco… y gracias por los chocolates, se ven deliciosos_ _J_

 **Para Pacifica Pines: Ya te le declaraste a Rabel?**

 _Paz.- Una vez lo hice… Se puso tan sonrojada que me dio ternura, aunque luego terminara persiguiéndome con cuchillos y perros de dos cabezas… fue tan romántico…_

Cuarto; Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3 ha sido el más complicado de unir, pues ya había creado varias partes de este por separado y, de hecho, incluso tuve que separarlo en dos y cortar un par de escenas así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Y eso es todo por esta semana, gracias a todos por seguir el fic hasta ahora :D cada vez me siento más emocionada por hacer los fics cada vez más largos w siempre los había hecho más o menos cortos porque no creía que llegarían a tener seguimiento, pero me alegra ver todo lo que logre con "Lo que no fue Escrito", gracias a todos ustedes... Ya que esta puede ser mi ultima nota (ademas de la publicidad que me hago siempre en el ultimo capitulo n.n'), me despido de ustedes y gracias por todo!

Espero que nos leamos pronto!

atte. Criz :D


	49. Epílogo - Reunion Falls

**Epilogo: Reunion Falls**

Sin que nadie lo notara soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando mencionaron a la "Reina de la paz", nunca había tenido ningún problema con pasar horas y horas rezando en aquel lugar, de hecho le gustaba estar en aquel lugar, especialmente por aquellas fechas durante la madrugada, por eso había decidido convertirse en sacerdote… el problema era el rezo del Santo Rosario durante ciertos días como ese en donde las letanías se le hacían eternas…

Tyrone no iba a mentir, estaba emocionado… unos días atrás había encontrado aquel diario que habían dejado junto a él cuando le habían abandonado frente a la puerta de la catedral, no había descubierto mucho sobre sus padres en este, de hecho, lo único que había descubierto era que sus padres tal vez pertenecían una especie de secta o algo parecido… Gracias a Dios que había terminado en una catedral y no bajo un puente o algo parecido, pero si había conseguido algo importante que le ayudaría a saber quiénes fueron sus padres y porque lo abandonaron ahí.

\- Tyrone – escucho que le llamaban en susurros cuando habían terminado con el rezo, se giro a ver a su amigo, Peter – Es hora…

\- Voy.

Tyrone se había criado entre las paredes de la catedral de Nueva York, cuando cumplió 12 años había tomado la decisión de convertirse en sacerdore, ahora con 15 años estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño… claro, habían un par de cosas que tenia que hacer antes de ello, una de esas cosas era perdonar a sus padres que le habían abandonado.

\- ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto? – pregunto otra vez Peter mientras subían a sus habitaciones en la tercera planta – digo… no me imagino frente a las personas que me dejaron abandonado frente a una catedral en una noche de invierno pidiendo una explicación y "perdonándolos"… ¿En serio no puedes hacerlo simplemente desde aquí?

\- No realmente… quiero verlos al menos una vez – hablo Tyrone abriendo la puerta de la habitación que compartían – no tienes que venir si no quieres, Peter…

\- No es eso… es solo que… ¿Qué harás si ellos han muerto?

\- Creo que será más fácil de esa forma – suspiro tomando el libro azul con una etiqueta de Pino con el número 3 en el – No sé nada de mi pasado… nada sobre mi familia, simplemente un día aparecí en este lugar, ni siquiera hay registros sobre mi… lo único que tengo de mi familia es… este libro que no me dice nada… y al mismo tiempo creo que dice más de lo que yo creo…

\- De todas formas… Gravity Falls no creo que sea el mejor lugar para ir… digo… hay miles de reportes de personas desaparecidas por esa zona… no creo que sea seguro.

\- Seguro o no, estoy decidido a ir a ese lugar, puedes venir conmigo o quedarte… esa es tu decisión, Pete.

Soltó un suspiro, realmente no iba a hacer cambiar a su amigo cuando estaba decidido a ir a un viaje que seguramente iba a costar más de lo que ellos dos esperaban… al mismo tiempo, estaba seguro que ese viaje no revelaría solamente quienes eran los padres de su amigo, sabía que habían muchas mas cosas involucradas en ese viaje… pero habían cosas que era mejor ignorar.

\- Mañana por la mañana estaremos en Oregón – comento Tyrone mientras salían de la catedral – con suerte almorzaremos en Gravity Falls.

\- Dios nos proteja – suspiro Peter siguiéndolo – porque con un viaje así… no sabemos que pueda suceder en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Tuvo que dar un salto hacía atrás para que el equipaje que su amiga le lanzaba desde la segunda planta de aquel edificio no cayera en su cabeza, a veces se sorprendía de las locuras que dejaba que Astrid le arrastrara. En serio… escaparse para ir a un pueblo que en la actualidad había pasado de ser un destino turístico a ser una zona de desapariciones misteriosas…

En menos de un año Gravity Falls había ganado la fama de ser un lugar extremadamente peligroso y aun así Astrid la había convencido de ir a ese lugar ¡Practicamente iban a recorrer todo el estado solo por un capricho de su amiga!

\- Deja de quejarte – le regaño Astrid mirándola, a veces se preguntaba como hacía eso – ya te lo dije, no lo sé pero escucho muy bien lo que estas pensando, Kim.

\- A veces no sé porque me junto contigo… siempre me metes en problemas.

\- Pero te saco de ellos también.

No dijo nada, era verdad.

\- Ahora que estas convencida – guiño un ojo – tenemos que apresurarnos, si llegamos a la estación ahora llegaremos a Oregón por la mañana para comprar los boletos hacía Gravity Falls en la estación.

\- Seguro que tus padres adoptivos estarán orgullosos de ti.

\- No me importa lo que ellos piensen – susurro – de todas formas… no creo que realmente les importe si desaparezco por un par de días, incluso puede que no se den cuenta de nada.

A pesar de que la vida de Astrid no había sido tan mala desde que había sido adoptada a los 7 años por una familia con una buena posición social, ella continuaba pensando en sus verdaderos padres, después de todo, lo único que se había llevado de aquel orfanato había sido ese extraño diario de color azul con un pino dorado y el número 2 en el… era uno de los únicos libros que leía desde que era pequeña, siempre le habían interesado aquellas criaturas extrañas y los sucesos increíbles de lo que hablaba aquel libro ¿Quiénes habían sido sus padres realmente para tener conocimientos de todo eso?

Tal vez habían sido una pareja de investigadores paranormales que se habían perdido a mitad de una exploración, o quizá el gobierno los había obligado a desaparecer despues de que encontraron algo que no querían que se supiese… fuera como fuera, sabía que sus padres biológicos tenían que ser los mejores, no importaba lo que hubiera pasado o el porque la habían dejado en el orfanato unos meses despues de que ella naciera, estaba segura que sus padres tenían sus propias razones, razones que ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir.

\- Esto será interesante – susurro Astrid antes de subir al autobús –Gravity Falls, aquí vamos.

.

.

.

Cuando Tyrone y Peter llegaron a la parada fuera del pueblo, se encontraron con un bosque que lo rodeaba como si hubieran sido murallas… por lo menos aquella fue la sensación que tuvo Tyrone al momento de ver el bosque que rodeaba Gravity Falls, como si este no les diera la bienvenida, como si todo lo que estuviera más allá de ese bosque estuviera muerto, tal vez… ¿congelado?

\- Sabía que esto no era una buena idea – suspiro Peter – Aun podemos retractarnos, no creo que internarnos en un aterrador bosque sea lo mejor, Ty.

\- ¿Bromeas? – sonrío Tyrone – Esto simplemente hace que el viaje cobre sentido… nada es fácil en esta vida, Peter, si quieres algo… tienes que lugar por ello.

\- ¿Sabes? Hay una línea delgada entre ser valiente y ser un idiota – le grito a su amigo y compañero – tu estas en la cuerda floja, amigo.

\- Bueno… que sea lo que Dios quiera – se giro para ver a su amigo.

Justo cuando se giro, se encontró de cara con una chica de cabello igual de rubio que él, largo hasta la cadera y ojos amarillos profundos. Como si se tratase de un espejo, Astrid vio frente suya a un chico que se parecía mucho a ella, incluso los diarios azules del númer que se encontraban en sus manos comenzaron a arder como si hubieran sido hierro al fuego. Tyrone observo detenidamente a Astrid, por un segundo, ambos se reconocieron… pero no fue suficiente…

\- ¿Quién eres? – fue la pregunta que hizo Astrid a Tyrone – ¿De donde sacaste ese diario?

\- Creo que… buscamos las mismas respuestas, Astrid – sonrío Tyrone.

\- Puedes apostar por eso, Tyrone…

A pesar de que no sabían realmente como se conocían el uno al otro… sabían que aquello no era solo una simple reunión, de alguna forma, ambos sabían que ese era solo el principio de algo… el inicio de una nueva aventura que aun no estaba escrita.

.

.

.

Tanya no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella escena de reunión, a pesar de las mil advertencias que su padre le había hecho sobre aquella reunión ella sabía muy bien que aquella era la única forma de que ese pueblo que estaba congelado en el tiempo y espacio, que estaba muerto, volviera a la vida… En sus manos, el tercer diario se sentía más cálido que nunca… por fin, los tres diarios estaban junto otra vez… por fin… había una esperanza para destruir ese maldito invierno eterno que había rodeado el pueblo desde hacía 15 años…

 **FIN**

Hola gente hermosa! *escondida atras de Ripper, Soul y Dot*

Bueno... primero que nada me tengo que disculpar porque se supone que este capitulo debía haber sido subido el sábado anterior... aunque... entenderán que no me esperaba que mi examen del viernes terminara matándome más de lo que esperaba y que después del examen fuera a ser varios mandados... sin mencionar que cuando regrese a casa prácticamente me desmaye... así que no se preocupen por seguir lanzandome sartenes, estan hablando con mi fantasma en este momento jeje... n.n'

Pero bien, siendo sincera, desde que comencé con "Lo que no fue escrito" siempre quise este final, me gustan mucho los finales abiertos... ademas de que da una sensación de intriga por saber lo que puede que suceda despues del encuentro de los dos hermanos.

Como ven... es un final abierto y la verdad es que tengo varias razones para no hacer una continuación en forma de Long Fic. Resumiendo varias de ellas en el fracaso que sentí que fue "El Final es el Inicio"... la verdad es que no me gustan las secuelas... nunca me han gustado, sinceramente siento que si hago una segunda temporada de LQNFE siento que seria algo un poco forzado, las segundas temporadas no son lo mio... me di cuenta de la peor forma... sin embargo, también estoy consciente que no puedo dejarlo así, aun tengo un par de sorpresas para LQNFE, así que esperenlo.

Ahora si... gracias a todos por leer, votar, comentar, añadir a favs o follow, a cada uno de mis queridos lectores fantasma tanto en FanFiction como en Wattpad. Ahora si que he roto mi marca personal, este es el fanfic más largo que he escrito en mi vida y me alegra tanto el apoyo que tuvo, creo que justo por estas fechas el fic cumplía un año... así que... muchas gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí!

Espero que nos leamos pronto otra vez! Ya saben, si quieren saber la historia completa de Will y Ripper les invito a que se pasen por "It's (not) just a game"(Solo en Wattpad) o si quieren algo diferente y ver a un Bill Ghoul en un rol diferente al que estamos acostumbrados pueden pasar por mi nuevo fic "Fruto Prohibido", a los que les gusta FNAF y el Fonnie pueden pasar por mis otros Fics "Nada es imposible" y "Bajo los Cerezos", y si son más de PurplePhone como yo pueden disfrutar de Blindness de igual forma. Pero si quieren algo más personal, les invito a leer mi primer novela orginal "Mirror Pact" (Wattpad). Pero esto aun no termina aquí! Disfruten de los especiales finales prometidos a los ganadores de mi ultimo mini concurso.

GRACIAS POR TODO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

ATTE. Criz :D

P.d: Soul vende sartenes para quienes quieran lanzarme sartenes todavía... T-T ((Soul.- Pasen por sus sartenes, 100 sartenes por cada comentario y otros 100 solo por leer ;D que nadie se quede sin sus sartenes para lanzar a Criztal!)) ¡Me quieres matar!? ((Bill.- digamos que te lo mereces... - Leyna.- Hasta yo creo que te lo mereces :3 crear un personaje con la intención que todos la amaran para despues convertirla en la villana, hacer que todo fuera bien y luego no solo separar a la pareja principal sino que separar a sus hijos practicamente abandonandolos y sin mencionar este final abierto que no explica absolutamente nada... te mereces una lluvia de sartenes)) eh... N-nos... nos leemos! *Corre a esconderse*


	50. Especial Final I - BillDip

Dedicado a CremadeChocolate, gracias por darme a conocer este AU, realmente me gusto mucho y espero conocer más de el en el futuro. El one-short tiene lugar en el AU de Zero Gravity (que debería explicar aquí pero uno de mis exámenes se llevo las pocas neuronas que aun tenia D:) y la pareja es BillDip.

El AU Zero Gravity pertenece a Tanosan96, quien me dio permiso para escribir este one-short ;D así que si quieren pasen por su tumblr para darle un poco de cariño. And if you're readying this, Tano-san, thaks you very much for create this amazing AU, i hope you like this one short too... and i hope you can read spanish too, jeje sorry for that but my english is a little basic and... i used to writing fanfics in spanish n.n' sorry...

De alguna forma espero que no hable o lea español porque me sentire como la idiota más grande de este mundo por no preguntarle antes ._. bueno... ustedes me entienden... disfruten del one-short.

 **Zero Gravity AU**

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que él y su hermano habían escapado, había pasado un tiempo desde que estaban en aquel pueblo, desde que encontraron aquel diario y conocieron a esos tipos… Había veces en las que simplemente no podía evitarlo, tenía miedo de regresar… Tenía miedo de perder todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incluso, tenía miedo de volver a abrir los ojos y que todo lo que había pasado en ese último año fuera solo un sueño. Que un día simplemente abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que esta de nuevo en aquel lugar con su madre prostituta y su padre alcohólico… volver a ese infierno… nunca haber escapado de ese lugar…

Claro, todo aquello era un secreto, a ojos de los demás era simplemente el hermano revoltoso que siempre tenia que ser vigilado por Dipper sino querían que se metiera en un problema… o meter a su hermano en uno…

Dipper… ese guardián tonto que siempre buscaba protegerlo, que siempre le ayudaba a salir de los problemas en los que normalmente se metía, especialmente por Gideon. De alguna forma se habían vuelto más cercanos poco a poco… Bill no confiaba en nadie… desde que tenia memoria no había podido hacerlo o, por lo menos, no hasta que llegaron a ese lugar.

\- Bill – Abrió los ojos buscando a la persona que le hablaba, el guardián del balance del mundo con el uniforme azul, Dipper – Regresa a la cabaña, es muy tarde.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – bostezo mientras se estiraba y veía el cielo que poco a poco se volvía anaranjado – y, más importante aún ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Tu hermano estaba preocupado por ti y vine a buscarte – suspiro Dipper – Wendy me dijo que habías entrado y no te había vuelvo a ver, pensé que te habías perdido… de nuevo – no respondió, no valía la pena hacerlo… no se movió de donde se encontraba sentado simplemente observando al castaño hablar – Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día como tu… Tengo trabajo que hacer.

\- Yo también trabajo.

\- Si claro… tu trabajo en una tienda local es igual de importante y difícil como mantener el equilibrio del universo porque dos adolescentes que llegaron de la nada tienen uno de los tres libros más peligrosos de todo este universo.

\- Amargado…

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Deberías aprender a relajarte de vez en cuando, Pino – gruño Bill volviendo a recostarse en el árbol donde antes se encontraba – después de todo… la vida es muy corta para los humanos.

No dijo nada. Bill nunca decía nada a nadie, pero… además de ese apocalíptico deseo que tenia de crear un mundo mejor para él y su hermano (cosa que con el tiempo y paciencia Mabel había logrado detener más no eliminar) también podía notar el miedo que tenia… de que todo aquello fuera solo un sueño del que algún día despertaría.

Sonrío mientras se sentaba al lado del mayor de los Cipher, Bill le miro confundido por un segundo, como acto reflejo se alejo ligeramente de Dipper, el guardian solo sonrío mientras dejaba su espada y su sombrero a un lado.

\- Tienes razón, la vida de los humanos es muy corta – suspiro mirando al cielo donde comenzaban a verse las estrellas – hay que disfrutar este tipo de momentos.

\- Los guardianes son inmortales – susurro mirando de reojo al otro.

\- No siempre tienes la guardia baja conmigo como para poder disfrutar del momento – hablo encogiéndose de hombros – además, yo también necesito relajarme de vez en cuando ¿no crees?

\- Creí que tenias mucho trabajo que hacer…

\- ¿Te molesta mi compañía?

\- …

\- ¿Quieres que te deje solo?

\- No…

Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo esa tranquila noche. Dipper sabía que no iba a lograr que ese adolescente cambiara en poco tiempo, incluso en un solo año había sido difícil hacer que los hermanos confiaran en ellos… por poco que fuera, ahora sentía una conexión aun más profunda con Bill Cipher, al menos poder hablar con el adolescente sin que este se pusiera a la defensiva era bueno.

Sonrío mientras veía de reojo al adolescente que miraba las estrellas, todo era tan tranquilo para los gemelos desde que llegaron a Zero Gravity Town, todo era tan tranquilo que parecía un sueño para ellos. Dipper no noto cuando el rubio se quedó dormido nuevamente, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, habían pasado muchas cosas en un año… y esperaba que todo eso continuara tal y como estaba.

\- Ouch – se quejo el guardian cuando el adolescente comenzó a golpearlo por llevarlo en su espalda hacía la cabaña – quédate quieto, Cipher…

\- Pino es un amargado – hablo en sueños.

Claro, habían un par de cosas que podrían mejorar en su relación… todo se iba a ver con el tiempo. Si todo aquello era un sueño, esperaba que nunca despertara.

 **FIN**


	51. Especial Final II - PatoxSoul

Leyna.- Hola gente! En vista que Soul y Criz estan cultivando hongos en una esquina por sus traumas me toca presentar este especial... Dedicado a: Flakyvickyhtf, felicidades cariño y gracias por hacer a mi hermano revivir sus traumas de la infancia :D la pareja es PatoxSoul porque si, mi hermanito es Uke con Pato XD en serio... hubiera amado ver eso, el especial tiene lugar entre los capitulos "Hielo y Fuego" y "de Aliado a Enemigo" . Espero que disfruten del especial~ Los quiero y no me arrepiento por romper sus corazones al traicionarlos tan vilmente como lo hice ;3

 **La fobia de Soul**

Era una mañana tranquila, Candy estaba en el jardín, Leyna leía un libro, Will aun se encontraba dormido mientras que Ripper daba de comer a Tanya, Mabel y Paz preparaban el desayuno, Pacifica veía la televisión junto con Bill y Dipper hacía experimentos raros junto con Ford, una mañana completamente tranquila… hasta que la nación del fuego ataco…

\- ¡AYUDA! – eran los gritos de Soul quien había terminado por subirse sobre el ventilador porque cierto adorable cerdito lo estaba siguiendo – ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?!

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora aquí? – gruño Bill caminando hasta donde estaba su no tan amigo Soul, atrás de este iban Mabel, Dipper y Candy – ¿otra vez Pato?

\- A-alejenlo de mi… no es divertido – se quejaba Soul en su forma original.

\- Ven aquí Pato – llamo Mabel a lo que el cerdito obedeció y corrió hacía donde ella estaba – no sé porque le tienes tanto miedo, si parece que a Pato le agradas.

\- Vamos, Soul – animo Candy – Pato realmente puede llegar a ser muy lindo cuando lo conoces, deberías de darle la oportunidad.

\- O al menos contarnos porque le tienes tanto miedo a los cerdos – hablo ahora Dipper.

\- Es… una larga historia – susurro regresando a su forma humana y bajando del ventilador.

\- Bueno, creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente antes de que todos bajen a comer – suspiro Bill – anda… comienza a contar.

Soul suspiro, indico a todos que le acompañaran a sentarse en la sala para así contar la historia de su fobia hacía los cerdos… Historia que se remontaba cuando él y Leyna aun eran humanos. Volvio a ver a Pato por unos segundos, pensando en como contar esa… historia… era tan patético saber el porque tenia fobia a los cerdos que comenzaba a pensar a que criatura inexistente podía meter en su historia para que no fuera una tontería absoluta.

\- ¡Habla de una vez! – grito Pacifica cansada de ver como Soul sudaba pensando en la excusa que iba a dar – ¡deja de pensar en inventar cerdos monstruos y habla de una maldita vez que quiero ver mi programa!

\- Ya, esta bien – susurro levantándose del sofá otra vez – ¡ _Alguien_ me empujo a un coral de cerdos cuando teníamos 12 años y estos me persiguieron por medio reino por casi una hora porque alguien había metido una mazorca en el cinturón de mi toga!

\- ¿Te persiguieron por una hora? – pregunto Bill a punto de estallar en risas – ¿Por qué tenias una mazorca en tu cinturón? – y estalló… – jajaja ¡No puede ser más patético que eso! Jajajaja

Hubiera sido hacía mil años, Soul definitivamente se hubiera echado a llorar… ahora simplemente prendió fuego mágico a los pantalones de Bill para ver como este salía disparado por la puerta trasera hacía el bosque a quien sabe donde, claro que tenia ganas de matar a Bill en esos momentos, pero como había prometido a Candy no tratar de matar a nadie más en lo que quedaba de ese verano, tenia que soportarlo.

\- ¿Alguien más quiere reírse? – pregunto mirando a Ripper y Ford que se encontraban en la separación de la sala y el comedor, ambos simplemente se retiraron… cuando Soul andaba en sus días era mejor no molestarlo, Soul suspiro – Sé que es patético… pero he tratado de vender esta fobia por siglos, créanme, no es fácil…

\- Vamos, Soul, no te pongas así – trato de animar Candy – todos le tenemos miedo a algo…

\- ¡Es verdad! – grito Paz saltando sobre el sillón para sentarse junto a Soul – ¡lo importante es vencer nuestros miedos!

\- Y no importa si lo hacemos poco a poco – sonrío Dipper acercando a Pato un poco a Soul quien salto – este cerdo me ha causado dolores de cabeza muchas veces… pero no es malo y si le agradas… tampoco debes de ser "tan malvado" como nosotros pensabamos…

Por un segundo vio a Pato frente suya, aun se sentía tenso al tener tan cerca al cerdito… pero sabía que todos tenían razón sobre algo, tenia que vencer su miedo algún día. Cerro los ojos con fuerza acercando su mano temblorosa a la cabeza del cerdo, casi salta hasta el techo otra vez cuando el cerdito lamió su mano e hizo un "oink" tan cerca de él… abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos del cerdito mirándole curioso…

\- C-creo que… n-no es… tan… malo – tartamudeo mientras Dipper dejaba a Pato junto a Soul y este se paraba en dos patas para lamer la cara de Soul – re-realmente… es… li-lindo…

\- ¿Ves? – hablo Mabel sonriendo y tomando una foto de Soul, quien sonreía nerviosamente, con Pato lamiendo su cara – Sabía que le agradabas a Pato, esto es genial ¡Ahora ustedes dos serán Super Duper Amigos!

\- S-si… es ge-genial… A-aunque… Candy, cariño mío…

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme a llegar a la habitación? N-no siento mis piernas…

Y fue en ese momento que Soul volvió a perder el conocimiento. Sino hubiera sido porque todos sabían que los demonios no podían morir de un ataque cardiaco hubieran estado más preocupados… Dipper incluso juro ver el alma de Soul abandonando su cuerpo mientras Pato lo miraba curioso.

Bueno, no podían pedir que el cerdofóbico ex enemigo que habían tenido se volviera el niñero de Pato de un día para otro en realidad… había sido mucho para Soul en un día el acariciar un cerdo y dejar que lo lamiera, merecía ese descanso.

Mientras que Bill (quien se había teletrasportado a la cabaña con deseos de venganza contra Soul y se le habían pasado al ver al casi muerto demonio frente suya) y Ripper llevaban a Soul a una habitación para que descansara y los demás continuaban con sus actividades normales, Leyna observaba todo desde la puerta del jardín sin decir nada. Sonrío al ver como Soul, aun despues de recuperar sus memorias, aun la seguía defendiendo. Ella sabía lo importante que era ella para su hermano… y aun podía explotar ese amor fraternal que su hermano tenía hacía ella, no importaba cuanto o como, ella seguiría utilizando a Soul sin que este lo supiera o pudiera hacer algo.

 **FIN**


	52. Especial Final III - Stancest

Soul.- *suspiro* El siguiente especial esta dedicado a: Gatoyaoi, la pareja es Stancest y toma lugar en un punto indefinido entre el final original de Gravity Falls y antes del inicio de este fic, sinceramente... no tengo ni idea... aunque Criz se disculpa porque realmente su trauma no le permitió hacer mucho y termino siendo algo más azucarado de lo que ella pudo soportar *señala a Criz cultivando hongos en una esquina* Bueno... espero que les guste el especial y felicidades a la ganadora por shippearme con el cerdo mascota de Mabel... En serio.. GRACIAS *sarcasmo a full*

 **¿Qué hubiera sido...?**

Simplemente habían veces en las que se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si ciertas cosas nunca hubieran sucedido... la verdad es que había podido conseguir la respuesta a muchas de esas preguntas mientras que se encontraba entre las otras dimensiones. Había descubierto muchas cosas mientras estaba atrapado en las otras dimensiones, muchas relacionadas a los universos alternos que eran como reflejos de su propio universo... había visto muchas cosas, desde él mismo como un alcalde corrupto y ambicioso hasta verse a si mismo de niño viajando a Gravity Falls para visitar a su supuesta tía abuela Mabel.

Era divertido observar aquellas dimensiones a decir verdad... pero nunca se había atrevido a saber que hubiera pasado si Stanley nunca hubiera roto su proyecto de ciencias. Posiblemente hubiera ido a su universidad soñada, tal vez incluso hubiera llegado a ser famoso, tal vez a ganar un premio Nobel por sus aportes a la ciencia... quien sabía... Seguramente nunca se hubiera encontrado con ese maldito Dorito illuminati que lo engaño y utilizo para tratar de conquistar ese mundo, tal vez ni siquiera se hubiera interesado realmente por Gravity Falls, un pequeño pueblo leñador en Oregón no hubiera sido tan importante para la ciencia en esos momentos para él. Su vida hubiera sido muy diferente. No hubiera vivido las aventuras en las otras dimensiones, no tendría ni la mitad de las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo por los años atrapado entre las otras dimensiones ni hubiera conocido a tantos seres tan extraños como interesantes...

¿Qué hubiera sido de Stanley? Sinceramente... el futuro de Stanley no era muy esperanzador. Seguramente hubiera pasado como el director de la escuela había dicho en esos momentos cuando le hablaron por primera vez de la universidad, Stanley hubiera pasado toda su vida en Playa Trozo de Vidrio quitando mejillones de los barcos... si tenia suerte...

No... conociendo a Stanley hubiera hecho alguna locura y lo hubieran terminado echando del condado un par de veces, sino terminaba viviendo bajo un puente o siendo un estafador de quinta no sabía que hubiera sido de su hermano mientras que él estaba en la universidad...

\- Oye, Pointdexter – la voz de su hermano junto con un avión de papel chocando contra su cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos – deja de pensar en las muelas del gallo y ayúdame a llevar esto dentro.

\- Ya voy, Stanley – suspiro dejando de ver al horizonte.

Seguramente hubieran pasado muchas cosas diferentes, pero... aunque pudiera hacerlo, nunca cambiaría el presente que vivía en esos momentos. Pudo negarlo muchas veces en el pasado, aun hoy si se lo preguntaran lo negaría, pero si había algo de lo que Ford podía estar 100% seguro, de algo en lo que podía confiar plenamente... era que realmente amaba a su hermano.

\- Stanley... ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si nunca hubieras estropeado mi proyecto de ciencias?

\- ¡¿Otra vez con eso, Ford?! – Stan suspiro rascando su nuca – Bueno... primero que nada creo que nunca hubieras tenido que desaparecer por todo este tiempo en ese aparato tuyo.

\- De hecho, ese portal ni siquiera hubiera existido...

\- Tu entiendes lo que digo – gruño tomando una caja pesada y dándosela a Ford – yo... estoy seguro que hubiéramos podido pasar más tiempo juntos... de alguna forma...

\- Sabes que hubiera ido a la universidad y...

\- Bueno, hubiera tenido una excusa para visitarte – sonrío Stan tratando de ocultarlo – pero no hablemos de esas tonterías, a menos que inventes una máquina del tiempo no hay nada que podamos hacer con esto – Stan camino hacía la puerta, se detuvo – por cierto Ford... por tu bien, espero que nunca crees una máquina del tiempo, quiero un poco de paz después de toda esa locura con ese nacho volador... no quiero más problemas que involucren magia o inventos raros y mucho menos demonios interdimencionales de figuras geométricas y/o rupturas del tiempo y el espació que pueden destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

\- No hagas sonar como si todo eso hubiera sido mi culpa – se quejo Ford mirando a Stan.

\- A lo que me refiero es... es que el presente esta bien como esta, no hagas más locuras que puedan cambiarlo.

Tal vez si cambiaría algo al final de cuentas... tal vez... hubiera deseado solo vivir un poco más junto a su hermano, ahora se tendría que conformar con el poco tiempo que la vida pudiera darles a ambos para compensar todo ese tiempo perdido...

FIN


	53. Especial Final IV - Marioneta

Bueno... la verdad es que este especial iba a ser completamente diferente, se supone que aun le debo su especial final a **Chiara Polairix Edelstein** (FanFiction) pero... he pasado las ultimas dos o tres semanas tratando de escribirlo y simplemente me es imposible organizar todas las ideas en mi formato D: perdón... pero, primero que nada, suelo trabajar con ideas abstractas y si me dan mucha información me pongo idiota... ademas... tengo un protocolo de one-short minimo una pagina y máximo dos y bueno... ya estaba llegando a la quinta solo organizando la idea (trabajo en un formato sin margenes y en letra pequeña sin espacios, por lo que si era demasiado y hasta llegaría a ser aburrido) así que... perdón otra vez, simplemente me fue imposible organizarlo en un solo capitulo y que se entendiera la idea sin explicarla demasiado.

Por ahora espero que me disculpes por no poder escribir el especial que me pediste y espero que aceptes este a cambio, así que.. dedicado a ti. Y a todos mis demas queridos lectores; gracias por su espera, aquí el ultimo especial y después... una sorpresita ;D nos leemos después!

 **Marioneta**

Habían pasado 15 años desde la ultima vez que había sentido algo así, aunque los Pines aun se oponían de vez en cuando a su "reinado" no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacer algo contra ella… no había sentido peligro alguno desde que estaba en ese lugar, todo era tan aburrido, ya ni siquiera disfrutaba viendo a los ciudadanos de Gravity Falls sufrir por el eterno invierno que reinaba en el pueblo. Todo se había vuelto tan aburrido para ella… o eso fue hasta que sintió esa ruptura en su barrera.

\- Qué tenemos aquí – susurro desplegando su magia para ver todo el pueblo – ¿Tanya otra vez? Oh… no – sonrío al ver que aquello no venia de Tanya, esa niña mitad demonio le había causado tantos problemas en los últimos años, pero… no era Tanya, eran otras personas – parece que tenemos visitantes y no cualquier tipo de visitantes, los gemelos Cipher-Pines.

\- Es tan cliché que hables sola como la villana de cualquier historia – gruño la persona que la acompañaba en aquella habitación, Leyna se giro aun con una sonrisa den su rostro – deja de verme de esa forma, Lunatica… termina con tu maldito monologo.

\- Pasar 15 años hablando con unas esferas interdimencionales que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía fue molesto – suspiro pasando su mano por una de las dichas esferas, una amarilla con el símbolo de un triángulo en ella – me acostumbre a los monólogos… al menos ahora tengo a alguien quien me escucha.

\- Si… hubiera preferido quedarme en mi propia esfera, al menos ahí tu no existes – gruño el prisionero.

Para Leyna todo aquello era tan divertido, simplemente ver a esa persona tratando de escapar, oponiéndose a todo lo que ella hacía o decía… le parecía tan divertido verlo luchar… por simplemente no rendirse y entregarse a esa esfera dimensional donde era "feliz", buscando una salida de esa prisión que le mostraba un mejor presente del que ahora vivía…

\- ¿Sabes? Hacerte sufrir ha sido uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos… pero lo que hace que sufras por mi presencia son tus memorias ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso? – gruño.

\- Todos se han rendido fácilmente a mis prisiones dimensionales, cuando entras en una burbuja esta te muestra lo que realmente deseas y amas… ¿por qué no te rindes simplemente y aceptas el "regalo" que te doy dentro de esta esfera?

\- Porque no es real… yo lo sé mejor que cualquiera, Leyna… todo lo que me muestras dentro de esa esfera es falso…

\- Muy bien, tu lo decidiste – suspiro tomando otra esfera entre sus dedos y colocándola en la sien de su prisionero, este la miraba con repugnancia – si quieres saber la verdad, la tendras… Tyrone y Astrid están vivos… y acaban de entrar en Gravity Falls… tengo grandes planes para ellos por si te lo preguntabas.

\- ¡Tu maldita…!

No dejo que su prisionero hablara más, antes de que este moviera sus labios, sus ojos habían perdido todo color, se habían vuelto completamente blancos y la piel de este había palidecido por completo, miraba a la nada sin poder expresar lo que tenia en mente… se había convertido en un muñeco de trapo sin vida, por ahora.

\- Es cuestión de tiempo para que toda tu linda familia se conviertan en parte de mi colección – sonrío levantando el mentón de su nueva marioneta, beso rápidamente los labios de su marioneta dando un aliento de vida helado, pronto los ojos de este se volvieron celestes – y tu tendras el honor de traerlos para mi… mi querido esclavo.

Leyna paso una de sus manos entre los cabellos de su prisionero, aun escuchaba los gritos de este oponerse dentro de su mente, aun escuchaba como trataba de oponerse a sus deseos… pero ahora todo eso era simplemente imposible, sonrío regresando su vista a la "pantalla" donde estaban los gemelos Cipher-Pines y Tanya Gleeful quien los acababa de salvar de uno de sus monstruos de nieve. No llegarían muy lejos, ella se encargaría que no llegaran lejos…

 **FIN**


	54. Especial Final V - Trailer

**El final de su mundo - Introducción**

15 años, eso era lo que había pasado desde que todo se había congelado ¿Pero a quien le importaba realmente? Es decir, literalmente todo estaba congelado, no había forma de salir de Gravity Falls, todo lo que entraba se quedaba dentro de este. 14 años atrás, Mabel Pines y Pacifica Northwest habían logrado salir de Gravity Falls junto con los gemelos Cipher Pines para protegerlos, dejando solo la esperanza de que cuando estos regresaran (si es que sucedía) todo ese infierno helado terminaría.

Después de 5 años Pacifica y Mabel habían regresado para ayudar en lo que fuera posible, uniéndose nuevamente a "la resistencia" que Stan comandaba por una unidad de pasajes subterráneos que habían bajo de todo Gravity Falls que habían encontrado gracias a un accidente que el torpe de Soul había tenido escapando de Pato (al menos su maldita fobia sirvió de algo en este sentido). Roderick Gleeful y William Cipher, luego de tener su propia batalla en Reverse Falls, habían decidido regresar junto con su hija, Tanya Gleeful-Cipher. Paz Pines y Rabel Gleeful, quienes habían decidido ayudar en lo que fuera posible a sus contrapartes de Gravity Falls, también se unieron a sus compañeros de Reverse Falls tan rápido como les fue posible.

Tanya, a pesar de ser mitad demonio, no era una nefilim (poder que, según Dot, era necesario para terminar con el infierno en el que ahora vivian), sin embargo, ella, junto con Will, Soul y Dot, eran los únicos capaces de salir de aquel refugio que mantenía a los pocos sobrevivientes de Gravity Falls con vida.

Pasaron sobreviviendo 15 años de esta forma... hasta que... una noche casi todo se vio perdido. Ripper, Mabel, Soul y Ford fueron atrapados y aprisionados en las esferas de realidad que Leyna tenia en su poder, todo se vio perdido ese día... Tanya se había quedado sola en el bosque escapando de ser capturada. Paradójicamente, la misma noche en que perdieron las esperanzas de sobrevivir, también la "esperanza" de terminar con todo ese infierno fue encontrada por Tanya. El regreso de los gemelos Cipher-Pines traía consigo el final definitivo del reinado de Leyna...

Pero nada estaba escrito y quien una vez fue un aliado, ahora se transformaba en un enemigo... uno de los más fuertes que alguna vez los Pines enfrentaron...

 **CONTINUARA...**

Editado: olvide mencionarlo... pero si alguien me quiere ayudar con la portada para este nuevo proyecto seria grandioso n.n' jeje... gracias y nos leemos pronto!


	55. Segunda Temporada

Leyna.- *con un megafono* ¡PASEN PASEN! ¡NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, FUJOSHIS Y FUDASHIS! ¡LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE LQNFE "EL FINAL DE SU MUNDO"! YA ESTA DISPONIBLE EN SU PLATAFORMA FAVORITA...

Soul.- *Golpea a su hermana con una pantufla* No es necesario que hagas publicidad como si fuera un circo... ademas, te recuerdo que sigues siendo la villana de la historia.

Leyna.- Pero sigo siendo también la asistonta más kawaii y la rompe kokoros favorita de nuestros queridos lectores :3 ¿verdad?

Soul.- Y yo soy al que llaman "Friki" cuando hablo más "normal" que mi hermana yandere...

Criz.- XD de verdad que nunca revele que Soul era otaku, aunque creo que ya casi todos notaron que Leyna era medio gamer... como sea :3 dejando a un lado la conversación random que estos dos dejaron atras, el prologo de la segunda temporada "El final de su mundo" Ya esta publicado y listo para ser leido. Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto ;D


End file.
